Our Dark Side
by IreneRays
Summary: We all have conflicts when we fight with our selves...you know, our light and dark side. What if i told you there was a way to seperate those sides? Would you really want it? Would Zhalia really want it? How ready are you to face the dark you in person? How ready is she? And who wins in the end?
1. Chapter 1

completely lost...

in the middle of the world...but in the middle of another world, holding a sword made of silver and diamonds...

being soaking wet by sweat, heart beats faster and faster...

i think it will errupt...

feels like a huge stone has just landed to your head, breaks every bone and make you feel your body too heavy for you to carry, and your head...

such a painful feeling...

then i look around, trying to figure out my location...

the floor is dark grey and feels so soft, like i'm stepping in the air...like i'm standing above the clouds in a rainy day...i'm surrounded by mist...cant see anything...

wait...

someone is coming...

their form is dark black...like a shadow...the closer they come, the colder it gets...

a cold wind suddenly hugs me and a feeling i keep hidden deep inside me strugles to escape...

fear...i've never felt so afraid of something...

usualy i'm just a spectator of my own situation...

i know the names, the definations, i know the synonyms and the opposites...just ask me anything you want...the thing is, i dont understand what i'm telling you...it's just a theory i've learned by heart...

but now i can feel the meaning, i can hear my heart screaming, i can see every shadow in every light corner, i can smell the fresh blood dripping from my old scars that terror's bite has opened again, i can taste the sadness in my tears...

the form comes closer and now i can see clearlier...it's a woman, a woman who looks familiar...the form is not clear enough yet, but i can see the colour of her eyes...

hazel...

jusl like mine...

this look...

so scary...i

t takes my breath away..

.the mist is leaving and a bright blinding light falls above me...

i can feel my chest getting ripped...

but i don't feel the pain...

peaces of my flesh are falling down and blood lines are drawing my body...

i look around me...

this place looks so familiar...

a valley full of poppies and rocks...

i'm so certain i've been here before...

then i turn around...

it's that woman...

she's holding a sword similar to mine...but the blade is black and has light blue diamonds...

she looks unsatisfied with something...

her sword has blood stains...then i figured out that she wants to kill me...

i raise my sword automatically to defend myself, but it slipped of my hands when i recognised her...

SHE WAS ME!

i am trying to protect myself from myself...

that is really unusual and weird...

but i have a feeling that it's absolutely reasonable...

trully creepy...

she is looking straight into my eyes, she smiles...

this gruesome smile has a meaning i don't want to know...

her look exhausts me...

i cant stand, i cant feel my feet...

it feels like someone squeezes me and sucks life out of me...

i kneel in front of her...

she still looks unsatisfyed...

what does she want from me? i'm too weak to protect myself, i can't do anything...she got's me...

she is gazing at the horizon and she says that was too easy...

silence dominates for a minute...

my blood is boiling and my eyes are burning me...

i close them for a second...

WHAT HAVE I DONE?

-"Wake up love!"

Zhalia slowly opens her eyes and tries to adjust her sight in the light of the room. The figure in front of her smiles in satisfaction.

\- "Good, i woke you up just in time. Now...i need you to tell me what you saw"

-"W-Who the hell are you?"

Her head was spinning and her visin was still blury. The person in front of her looked like a piece of a bad dream.

Black long hair, a silver and a red eye, sharp characteristics, dressesd formaly with a suit in red, black and white colour.

But what drew Zhalia's attention was his mouth. he had carved a half smily and a half sad face. Like he couldnt decide weather he was happy or sad the momment he was digging his own flesh.

-"Introductions are unnesecery. All you need to know, is that you are no longer a part of the foundation, but my own expeiment"

She felt sick. Really sick. Like when she had realized that Klaus has been using her as exactly that. An experiment.

She tried to punch her, but then noticed she was tied in one of those silver lab tables.

-"Let me go you sick freak!"

The man kept calm, a small smile plastered on his face. At least that is what it looked like.

She struggled for a long time until she realised it was pointless.

\- "Can i at least know what this is all about?"

The man holding the exact same position, with the exact same expression, nobbed.

-"Of course love, first of all, let me introduce you to the second person who will be taking part on our experiment."

It was then Zhalia noticed his Dutch accent. He was from Netherlands just like her.

No longer after he finished his sentence, he pointed at Zhalia's right side. The woman turned her head and saw a table just like the one she was tied on, and on top of it, non other than Eathon Lambert.

-"How? It cant be"

Eathon seemed uncincious, only the light move of his chest showing her that he was alive

-"How? Well, i had help from a person very dear to me. But that's not important."

-"What will you achieve with this?" She asked her, venom leaking out of her voice

The man headed with perfect, confident steady steps to the doo of his lab and before he exited, he turned his head to face the woman he was after for a long time.

-"Nothing much love. I am just bringing back the old Zhalia"

The mysterious man exited, leaving Zhalia with tones of questions torturing her already shattered head.

A few steps outside of the door, the man felt a presence. A presence he knew too well.

He lifted his hand and with a smooth movement, the person who was hiding in the shadows landed in front of him with a loud thub.

-"Trying to escape again, arent we love? You should have know by now that it's pointless"

The man reminded the female figure on the ground, with the exact same, stable cold tone in his voice.

The girl stood up and faced the man. Discust and hate were crystal clear in her face. Her trembling, small figure looked almost heartbreaking. She hadnt eaten anything for days and her caramel skin had now become pale by the lack of food, of water, of light in her room, of light in her heart, of life. Her hair had a bluish colour with a few silver. One hazel and another light emerald eye. Her skinny figure made every cloth look loose on her, hiding all the signs of the abuse she has lived.

-"I brought her. Isnt that all you wanted? I am no use to you now! Let me go!"

With every sentense, her voice turned weaker.

It was true, she fullfilled her duty. She brought him Zhalia Moon AND Eathon Lambert. And now it was his turn to keep his part of the deal. To keep his promise...

She was hoping for that. Bu deep inside her she knew he wouldnt, he never did.

-"Not so fast my dear niece. I remember that we agreed that if you bring them to me, i will spare your life...but i never said i would spare your freedom"

With another smooth move, the girl felt the blood cuurl in her veins and a ticklish, painfull feeling she thought she had been used to overtook her. She dropped on her knees, clenchin her fists so hard, her nails opened up old wounds.

No, she wont do it! She wont scream! She wont satisfy him. Never again.

-"I-i...ha...te...you" She said between her attempts to hold a loud scream "I...nev...er...wanted...t-o...do this"

The man looked at the young lady with no emotion in his eyes. Or at least that's what every one else would see. Wether he liked it or nor, this girl had caused something in his heart he never felt before, but always killed it.

-"I know Brooke, i know"

With that he lowered his hand and continued walking.

Brooke collapsed on the floor and before she lost her senses, she glanced at the slightly open door of his lab.

-"I am sorry"

Was all she said before everything turned black...again


	2. Chapter 2 - Last in First out

Last in, First out

New York

(3 weeks ago)

Wake up, take a shower, have breakfast, go to work, go back home, sleep.

This has been pretty much Dante Vale's new routine for the past 3 moths. Ever since the last battle with the blood spiral, the Foundation needed to stand back on its feet, so Dante as the new council member, had a lot of work to do.

He completely focused on work and didnt get to talk much with his team. A blank, empty routine, a programm for a machine. That what he had allowed his life to become again.

Just like the old times. Before he had a team. When he was a good sheeker.

When he became a team member, he had many other roles to play.

A Leader, a friend, a trainner, a supporter and... he couldnt exactly name the last role.

It's the one he had only when she was around. Something so new to him, it almost scared him.

To give his life for a woman. If told him that 2 years ago he would have called them crazy.

She woke up a new side of him. And even though he thought he shouldnt allow his self to get dragged too deep... he still held onto that feeling.

With her, he felt alive, he felt every beat of his heart punching his chest bones, like it wanted to get out and seek her as its owner.

He held onto that feeling, because something about her made him believe that it was worth it.

He held onto it, because he wanted to.

And so far, it was great.

But after they got seperated, there was a new feeling that came like a flood and choked every lively heartbeat.

He had the role of a man who was missing his loved one.

And not only her of course, but tyhe entire team.

It took him a while to allow any one else besides Metz in his heart, and having to walk away from them so suddenly made created an unneasy feeling...

He missed them. Their arguements, their stupidities, their warm smiles, the appreciations they showed him, their friendly attempts to make him open up his heart.

He missed her. The one who didnt need any attempt, but just saw right through him without using any spell. He missed her laugh, the smiles that were only for him to see, like a little illegal secret, her cold and sarcastic attitude which dressed her up, the girl who needed to be loved, and him, the one who would give it to her all the time.

He missed feeling alive.

-"Zhalia"

he slowly mattered her name, as if the 4 walls around him werent supposed to listen to the most beautiful name which occupied his memory.

Another day had come to its end, and another day had passed, with him holding back his urge to take the first flight and leave.

His proffesionalism had become a joke, compared to all the new feelings in his heart.

One of them was guilt. He felt guilty for leaving them like that, and for making them worry.

Alone without them

Dead without her

But he still keeps going, cause all he is doing, is for them, the foundation (and the entire world, just saying), to have a better future. To stand back on their feet, stronger than before.

He looked at the table beside his bed,

The only connection left between them, but he still didnt dare to open it.

He was afraid of what he would face.

Well, it's not like he had much time for his self.

But the nights before he fell asleep, he was wondering why was he letting them go, why was he letting her go.

He didnt know the answear...and he still kept letting them go, knowing that in the future that will soon come, he was goint to regret it.

He was about to fall asleep, losing his mind in those thoughts.

He was certain he was going to have one of those dreams again.

Dreams of him and the team, having fun together like normal people.

Dreams of Zhalia...sweet beautiful dreams

But before he could even drift to dreamland, his phone started ringing.

He groaned, wodering who could it be and lazily picked it up without checking the contact name.

-"Hello?"

-"Dante, i know you are sleeping and i am sorry for waking you, but you need to come at my office immediately"

Of course he recognized the voice of his mantor from the very first syllable.

-"Metz? Why? What happened?"

Despite the tired tone of his voice, curiosity and worry were visible in his face.

-" Dont worry, it's not a work related emergency. Just com over"

Metz hang up before he could ask another question. He didnt need to know what was going on to help Metz, but curiosity is a part of every one of us.

He quickly got dresse- well, as quickly as a man who has been workinh 24 hours a day for the past 3 months can- and made his way to Metz's office.

(Metz i currently in New York)

The council members thought he was the one working hard, but Metz is working even harder. Dante is always trying to take a few of his obligations to lighten up the burden, but Metz always refuses his offers to help him. But if he has now decided to take one of these offers, it doesnt matter to Dante that is is 1pm.

When he arrived, he wasted no time with chit chats. He sat on the leather couch besides the fireplace, with Metz sitting opposite of him and asked him how could he help.

-"It's very simple my boy. All you got to do to help me, is help your self"

Dante was confused by hearing this, not realizing exactly what his mentor meant. His confusion didnt pass unnoticed by his mentor.

-"Dante, you know that you are like my son and your happiness shall always be my first priority no matter what"

-"Metz,you are exaggerating"

Dante said, though hearing him saying it maked him feel the warm feeling of the love of a family which is so usual, yet so rare to be found genuine in a family.

-" Let me finish"

Dante nobbed i aggrement and signalled him to go on.

-"Well, in a way or another, i raised you, i know you better that any one, and in the past two years, you had become the best version of Dante i could ever imagine. You looked like the happiest person in the world, because even though you and your team had hard times, you had them by your side. You were more than the best sheeker of his generation. You were living your life and the most important, you were sharing it with others. You felt embaraced or annoyed at your friends comments, amused by their small arguements, happy for their happiness. You caught your self smiling at the thought of a woman, you felt desire and love. You could feel those small feeling that are so common, yet so precious and needed for a person to live. Those past months though, i see you return back to your original workacholic emotionless machine version, and as much as you would like to hide it, i know you are not happy anymore. Dont bother opposing it, i know you are happy you are helping me, but it is no enough any more. Am i right?"

Dante felt like a little boy wo was still new to feelings. He tried to open his mouth but immediately closed it. He was right.

Mets was right.

He wasnt happy.

He wanted to go back, but couldnt just leave his job behind.

-" Worry not, Carter Cole will take your place. Your bags are packed, your are leaving for Venice tommorow morning."

With that he lifted his head in surprise. He didnt see this coming.

He didnt see this coming at all. He didnt know what to feel.

what to say

-"I want to see my boy happy again"

Metz gave him the warmest smile, father to son, but mostly human to human.

-"Metz, I...I dont know what to say"

-"Nothing my boy. You can sleep at the room next to mine, You are leaving at 8, so get as much rest as possible"

Dante return the elder one a smile.

-"Thank you Metz"

Metz nobbed. They said their goodbyes and Dante went to sleep.

Looking forward for the time he will be back to Venice to come.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Harrison was pacing non stop at the hospital room while his brother was trying to calm him. Both of them avoiding the sight of the pale woman lying on the hospital bed, only the light beep of the cardiograph ensuring you that she is a living being.

The woman they grew to love as a sister.

-"Can you just- tell me again how did this happen"

-"I-I got back from training in foundations HQ and i called her name and no reply came. Then i went to her room and found her unconcious. She had blood coming from her mouth and she was holding a tissue full of blood too. I called an ambulence and then looked around to see if there was any sign of attack, but nothing. Then i found more tissues covered in blood at her bin and her drawer. Apparently she has been sick for a long time"

-"But why didnt she tell us?!"

Harrison was frustraded and mad that she didnt tell them about her health condition, but mostly worried and sad.

Losing Zhalia!

He wont be able to handle it.

After the battle with the blood spiral, the three of them rented an appartment, took care of each other and at the same time trainning.

They visited Sophie and Lok many times at Sophie's mansion, or they came at their appartment. They had kept contact and strengthened the bond the team shared, while Harrison worked his way on the team.

He was now a part of their team and their hearts. A friend.

He really wanted to meet Dante, tell him how gratefull he is about taking care of his brother, but he didnt get the chance. The team seemed really unhappy with his absence but still kept their hopes up. They keep holding onto their unique bond.

His brother shook him lightly to calm him

-"Look, i dont know why she chose not to tell us, but i know that Zhalia is strong. She will make it! Ok?"

He tryed to keep eye contact with him, hoping his voice didnt betray his own worry and nervousness. He had to be strong both for him and Zhalia.

-"Did you call Sophie and Lok?"

-"Yeah, i did. They are on their way"

Harrison calmed down and sat beside his brother.

-"I just wonder why..."

-"I know brother, me too...bu lets think positive, ok"

Harrison just nobbed and kept staring at the pale figure of his dear sister.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Lok and Sophie were walking towards the hospital, having no idea what to say to each other. No longer after they recieved Den's call they got to a taxi and now they were trying to find the room that Zhalia was kept.

The two of them have been inseperateable all those months. After their last adventure, they wasted no time and now they are officialy dating. They also kept contact with Zhalia, Den and Harrison. Dante's absence affected them both, especially Lok, but they all decided to not lose hope.

They needed to keep it, especially Zhalia and Lok.

Every thing was fine.

The Foundation slowly started to stand back on its feet.

Only a few signs of life of remain blood spirals and suits were given but were not enough to be considered a threat for the foundations. The team had a few missions from time to time, but didnt mind at all.

Well, every one except Lok.

They needed this time, they needed the break, and they needed each others company.

Lok didnt expect Zhalia to have been sick for almost a month and not telling any one a single thing. They were friends, she could trust them.

He was worried about his friends condition, but also about his girlfriends current behaviour.

Zhalia and Sophie had kind of become best friends, as the only females in the team, so he expected her to be worried just like him.

But there was something else hidden in the silence that engulfed them, excpet worry.

Sophie knew something, something that Lok didnt.

And that thing was that she knew it. She knew about Zhalia's condition.

She visited her once to train together, but the door of her appartment was unlocked. Sophie pushed the door lightly, keeping her defences up, and made her way in the house.

She came face to face with a pale Zhalia, curled up in the corner of the living room and coughing violently, while at the same time spitting blood.

She wanted to call some one but Zhalia stopped her. After various attempts, she managed to convince her not to tell any one.

Sophie knew it wasnt right but kept her promise. But right now she felt like it was her fault.

If she hadnt kept her promise and helped her, she wouldnt be like that.

Here they are...

Lok took her hand in his, giving her courage as they knocked the door of room 998.

Carter made his way into the room 998. As the doctor in charge of this foundation patient, he had to inform her friends about her condition.

Of course Carter Cole isnt a regural doctor. He is a healer, the best of his generation. He has been working for the foundation for quite a while, healing terrible curses, wounds etc.

Metz has always been praising him for his skills and loyalty to the foundation and he was surprised to find out a few hours ago that today, he will be taking care of his last patient to join the foundation council.

He has been doing this job for 10 years and he cant imagine his self doing something else. But when you work in the foundation, somettimes you have to adapt in new enviroments.

Every one always sayed good words about him and he didnt want to let any one down. But wether he wanted it or not, he already had let some one down.

Some one who would never forgive him.

Some one who's memory will keep punishing for the rest of his life.

And the feeling of guilt that will never leave.

He managed to escape, but he left her there.

An innocent nine year old girl, who had lived more that what she should have.

She's propably 19 now...

she propably hates him now for leaving her with this man.

-"Brooke"

He spelled her name one more time.

He found his self doing that every time he would enter a patients room.

It was like a reminder of his self of why he was doing it.

To keep any one else away from him. He couldnt save Brooke, but if he could save others, redemption might come.

Or so he believed ten years ago...

 _Curses._

The favourite trick of this sick man. Carter has healed many to ease the pain in his soul and the ones who suffered from their terrible effects.

An one of them was suffering now.

Her name is Zhalia Moon, as he can recall.

He knew her of course. Every one knew the team who defeated the proffesor and the blood spiral. He healed many people that day.

And right know, she needed his help.

He entered the room, to find 4 pairs of eyes staring at him full of worry. Carter smiled at them, tryuing to give them strength and hope.

They all introdused them selves and Carter took a deep breath before he started talking.

-"You see, miss Moon has been cursed. This curse is really difficult to be healed and even more to be casted. But i promise you, i will do my best. You can stay here and watch if you want to. I wont need any surgery tool. Just my magic. If the procedure ends succesfully, all your friend will need is a day to recover and she will be able to return to her home tommorow morning"

-"And what if it wont end succesfully"

Asked the young boy named Harrison

Carter smiled. He always kept the possibility of failure at the back of his head, buth there is no need to put more weight in the burden of sorrow they already carry. He would feel exactl ythe same if some one he cared about was at this state.

-"I promise that failure is not an option"

-"Thank you mrCole" said the strawberry haired teenager.

Carter stood in front of Zhalia's pale form and lifted his hand ready to begin, but was cut by the sound of a mobile.

It took some time for Lok to realize that it's his phone and when he did every one was taring at him annoyed (except Carter).

Lok gave them a sheepish smile and asked them to wait for a while.

He walked out of the room and picked up his phone in a hurry.

-"Hello?"

-"Lok, where are you?"

The blond boy gaped at the sound of the familiar voice he hadnt heard for so long. He just couldnt believe it was him.

-"Dante! Hey! Why didnt you call all those moths? We all missed you"

-"I came back from New York this morning. I wanted to meet you and tell you that i am officialy back on the team. I went to Sophie's mansion and LeBlanche told me you left half an hour ago in a hurry. Is something wrong? And where are you?"

Lok was more than happy to hear Dante is back on the team, but his mind landed to reality after he asked him about his whereabouts.

Oh shit! How is he going to tell him?

-"Ummm...Dante, uh-well"

-"Lok, what's the matter?"

-"Ummm...man i am not good with those stuff...ok ok, just come to the foundations hospital near the HQ, bye!"

He quickly hang up before Dante could ask anything. He couldnt bring his self to tell him.

He went back in the room to find the others waiting fro him and Den talking with Carter about some healing spells or something.

-"Who was it?" asked Sophie

Lok smiled to them and told them to wait. Not even 10 minutes after the call, Dante was in front of the room _908._

He knew something was going on and it clearly wasnt good.

When he entered, everyone stared at him in astonishment and surprise. They welcomed him back with the most cheerfull way they could at the momment.

But he couldnt listen to anything. From the momment he stepped in the room, his eyes landed in the dead looking figure of his loved one.

He looked at Carter, asking for explanations, and he told him the exact same things he told to the others.

Finaly Carter was ready to begin.

Lok and Sophie were beside Dante, giving him courage while Den was holding Harrison's hand.

Carter lifted his hands and placed them on top of Zhalia's tummy. (propably she has more abs, rather than a tummy)

A blue light surrounded the female and Carter's unique characteristics started to glow.

Carter has tanned skin, brownish hair with light blue highlights,

a white and an electric blue eye.

Usually he earns many glances for his appearance, but today, non of those people judged him. He was just a healer and their only hope for their friend, and he appreciated their discreetness.

He felt the female's pulse rising, but it happened too quickly.

No no no, the pulse of a cursed person shouldnt rise like that. It comes back to its norml beat slowly and then Carter tranfers all the dark magic in the cursed person's stomach. Then when they wake up they vomit a black mass.

Pretty disgusting way to be healed.

This procedure has a few differences to other curses, but her pulse increased so mych, the cardiograph couldnt detect her heartbeat.

He tried to gain control of it, but then an electric wave crusheed him.

The curse was defending itself.

He had never seen something like it before.

A curse can or cannot be healed. That's it!

No curse defends itself.

Everyone in the room tensed up.

No! He wont give up! These people count on him.

He gathered his determination and let his blue aure fight the purple electric wave.

It felt like centuries, but at the end...he won.

He glanced up to them with drops of sweat in his forehead. His kind smile found its way back on his face.

-"She is going to be ok. You can come and pick her up tommorow"

Every one let a sigh of relief. They thanked him, took a last glance of Zhalia and then left.

But Dante stayed back. He couldnt leave.

Emotions were flooding his heart and this time he surrendered to them.

Guilt, sadness, despair...

She was sick.

She was sick all this long and he did nothing about it.

He didnt even god damn contacted her to ask if she has been ok all this long.

Carter may said she is ok now, but Dante cant help but feel like he betrayed her.

-"Miss Vale, i suggest you to leave. I heard you had a long journey. It's best for you to rest so that you will be refreshed next morning when you take her."

He was right, he couldnt stay there even though he wanted to. But if he did, sleeping will be harder that it already is.

-"I guess you are right. Thank you mr Cole and good luck to you. Being a council member is not a game, but i believe you will be just fine. Congratulations"

-"Thank you mr Vale. Goodnight"

With that both men took their seperate ways...having absolutely no clue about the next thing to come...

And it will be anything but pleasant.

* * *

Silence

More than what it should be

A pain as if thousand needles are being pulled out of me one by one...

A cold breeze that reminds me of my loneliness...

Here i am..

In the safest place i could be...

Though i dont feel safe at all...

I think i woke up in the middle of the night...

I saw a face...

A weird, creepy face...

As if it just popped out of my nightmares...

The only thing that my eyes could focus on..

was the weird carving in his face...

and his deep, stable, confident voice,

when he said

-"You are mine now, love"

It was then i knew i had to fight...

* * *

(Dreamland can be scary at times)

* * *

The Next Day

It took Dante a while to convince the others that he was going to be the one to take Zhalia when morning comes.

He needed to see her.

To be the first face her eyes witness when she wakes up from this pain.

just like back then.

When he mde her feel trusted, loved and took her out of the pain she was living with the organization.

He wanted to apologise and finally confess his feelings in the most honest and straightforward way.

After they left the hospital, they spent most of their day at Sophie's mansion, catching up.

Dante felt like nothing had changed and he ws happy that the team kept their hopes up.

Proud of them for never giving up.

Den also insisted going to a new waterpark which had opened nearby, but Dante needed to rest and they all agreed they should go tommorow, when the whole team will be complete again.

Right now, only a few steps were seperating him from the room 998.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw a group of foundation agents gathered in the entrance of the room.

One of them recognised him and went to his direction

-"Mr Vale, i see you made it safe back to Venice"

-"Indeed i did. What is going on. This is Zhalia's Moon. I came to take her back to my team but your group is in the way"

-"Oh, um...you see mr Vale, miss Moon is gone"

Dante's eyes widen, but before he et his urge to rush to the room take control over him, he asked

-"Gone how exactly?"

-"We believe someone kidnapped her. I mean there is a broken window, blood all over the place. Whoever did this is really violent. We found pieces of her flesh in the wires of all those medical machines connected to her. For real, this looks sick!"

Dante needed to hear no more. He pushed every one aside and rushed into the room to face the exact same picture the foundation agent described him.

Though words are not enough to describe it.

The hospital bed was upside down, the machines broken in many parts and all over the place, her blood painting the walls and different parts of the room, while her pieces of flesh were decorating the remainings of the machines.

It seemed like a surreal painting..

Then he glanched at the broken window and found her scarf.

With trembling hands he took it and brought it close to his nose, just to feel her smell again.

He didnt realize that the other agents were gone, one of them propably wishpered "i think he needs some time on his known"

But what he didnt care people watching him weak now. He has been wearing this mask for a long time, and now he feelis it running thin..

Fading...

Slowly...

-"No!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

-"I'm sorry...i'm so sorry Zhal."

He kept muttering her name, how sorry he was. Tears leaked down his cheek.

He brought her scarf back to his nose again. Instead of her perfume, he smelled blood.

He held it right in front of him ad noticed there is a message.

A message written with blood in her own scarf.

"She is mine now"

Was all it said.

Those four words made the blood boil in his veins.

The beast is awaking

Dante Vale has to wear his mask again, but now...

Not to hide from his world...

But to bring it back ti him..

To bring her back!

* * *

 **Present day (The one in the first chapter)**

 **New York City**

It has been three weeks since Carter joinned the foundation council, but enough to gain Metz respect for his hard work.

Even though Dante did most of it, Carter didnt hesitate to put 100% on whatever he did.

He kept not accepting all the comment and praises because he knew that if Dante didnt have that position first, things wouldnt have been so easy to handle.

But his hard work wasnt the only thing that attracted others attention. He is kind, caring and compasionate. Always thinking the best for others and never for his self. And on top of all, he puts

ratinality above everything.

He is definately something...

A very good man.

Though these kind of people that look too good to be true always had secrets.

Secrets they keep in the darkest corners of their mind, and preserve the to feel their silent nights in their lonely rooms.

Fill the silence with the echoes of despair.

He noticed that the past three weeks many foundation agents are occupying them selves with locating some one.

He didnt ask though. It's non of his buisness.

His own section has another theme.

And today, one of his duties were to provide Metz information about something that Carter still didnt know.

Carter calmly sat at his chair and waited for the older man to make his presence.

After he came, he praised him once again for his hard work and got straight to the point.

-"So Carter, i know you have been busy those days and it took me a while to empty an hour of your schedule, because we really need your help"

-"And i will be glad to provide it sir"

-"Great. you remember your last patient? 3 weeks ago, named Zhalia Moon, cursed by what you called 'The hunting curse'?"

-"Yes of course i do. Her cure was succesfull. How is she doing?"

-"Unfortunately, we dont know, because she is gone missing."

-"Oh my God! When did this happen?"

-"The same day you healed her. Agents found broken glass of the window, broken machines, blood and flesh all over the place"

-"That sounds terrible! How can i help?"

Metz gave him a photo of the room. The view got Carter stare surprised. This looked so much like HIS style.

But what would he want with Zhalia?

He healed her, she is no use to him without the curse.

-"I was hoping you could tell me if this is related to the person who cursed her, who we still havent found. You are the only on who can heal those curses but never told me how you learned these healing spells or who is that man casting them. He could be a danger to the foundation but i chose to trust you because you told me you can handle it. You prooved you can, but now one of my agents is missing and i need to know your secrets Carter"

Carter's eyes widen in shock.

He had hoped that he would never need to tell any one about it.

Metz took out of his back the last piece of evidnce he was caring.

-" 'She is now mine', who do you think could have wrote that?"

Carter remained silent, keeping his head down, trying to figure what the hell would He want with her.

-"Alright Metz, i will tell you everything, but first i will have to go back to room 998. I need to see all the other evidence to make sure that it's him"

Metz raised an eyebrow and now Carter could tell that he is doubting him. But he also knew he had no other option.

-"Fine! You can go. But not alone. Our second best agent Montehue will be with you. I'll ring him. You are flying for Venice in two hours. Pack only everything you will need for your invastigations, you wont be staying for too long"

Carter nobbed and left, keeping all the evidence Metz gave him.

He spent the past two hours thinking...and thinking...but nothing came.

He reviewed once again all he knew.

HE always curses people when he want revenge from them, to use them, or just to test new powers he gains...some times just to have fan...

HE is a sick psychopath with great power...

Great and forbidden power n the wrong hands

He has managed to master 2 of the 3 forbidden kinds of magic

 _-Spirit Magic_

 _-Blood Magic_

 _-Necromancy_

Those are the forbidden ones. Many people arent even aware of their existance.

But Carter is...he has both lived and seen what HE can do with them.

But Carter always healed his curses so he will never be able to use people again.

Wait!

This curse was different...it ws defending it self

But in the end he managed to cure Zhalia, right?

How could he use her?

Then it hit him! Painfull realization of the harsh reality he has been leaving without even knowing.

He rushed to his library to find the book he kept well hidden.

A book he had stollen from HIM.

Not like HE would need it, when HE knows each and every one of the curses there by heart.

But Carter can remember a curse which he quite didnt understand.

 _The curses goal was to split some ones soul to their two sides._

 _Like creating an evil clone._

 _A clone who would carry all the drakness inside you._

 _Your dark side._

But HE didnt need to do that. HE is dark enough already.

And if he wanted to, he would have done it.

Why has he been waiting all this long? And why woul he wand to split Zhalia's soul?

Carter imagined that when he tried to cure her, it was Zhalia's evil side defending her self. That's the only legit explanation.

But he could have kidnapped her looooooong time ago!

Why now?

What's so different now.

Carter opened the book and found the page that the specific course was written.

In that page, HE had wrote down three things.

 _ **-Gold**_

 _ **-Glass**_

 _ **-Gem**_

He didnt know what they would mean, but it has to be a clue about HIS plans.

Carter knows he has to tell Metz, but he wants to be specific about his answears...

He cant just drop a name and tell him about the courses. If HE figures out that the foundation knows about HIM, HE would eliminate them in no time, starting with Carter.

What to do? What to do?...

While pacing in his room, trying to put things together, he heard a strange sound. The sound of an old melody he hadnt heard in a long time...

It was her song... Brooke's song.

He couldnt tell where the sound was coming from, but it made all his doubts vanish.

He is going to tell Metz.

He cant leave HIM wondering around, torturing people just like that. The foundation needs his help and he needs theirs.

He will help them free Zhalia AND Brooke...

And whoever HE wanted to use...

Not waiting any second, he called Metz

-"Hey Metz, it's Carter. I am certain of the identity of the person who did this. I will go to Venice for more clues, but i need you to know his name"

-"Ok Carter. Who is it?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Zhalia was trying so hard to remember how did she end up here.

That sick idiot told her she has been asleep for three whole weeks.

Her mind was a mess and the last thing in her mind is the floor of her bedroom filed with the blood she ws coughing.

She knew it was her fault she didnt tell the others.

But if this man is strong enough to cast such a curse on her, she doesnt want to imagine what he can to to her friends.

She had o take the fall.

She had to suffer.

Again.

Because this is always what happens everytime she is happy.

Some this HAS to get on the way.

He found family

And he used her

She fell in love and she almost lost him

He saved her, but she had to leave

She had to leave her friends

She almost lost him again

And when she found him

He left

She wanted to talk to him

But she didnt want to disturb him

She wanted to tell her friends

But she didnt want to worry them

All of her happiness ends in suffer. Guess this is her fate.

To always suffer. To never find happiness.

The lone wolf shall always be an Omega.

And an Omega cant be with an Alpha.

An Omega cant be in a pack.

This was one of the few times she felt like crying upon realising how unfair has life been to her.

And she did

No one is around anyway.

Who would hear her?

Who would care about her suffering?

Dante propably doesnt even know she is missing.

She doesnt know if her friends are ok, if they are thinking about her...

She cryed...

and cryed...

Letting it all out...

-"Child, are you allright?"

Zhalia's eyes widen in surprised.

Eathon Lamber has woken up and he was looking at her worryingly.

-"Eathon? Y-You are awake"

-"And you are crying Zhalia"

-"Just adapting to the depressive atmosphere"

-"So how did he caught you. Foundations number one spy?"

-"He- He cursed me. I think. The past month is blury in my head. How about you? I thought you were lost in the Huntik world"

-"So thought i, but 5 weeks ago...i think... i was hit from behind in my head and was left uncincious. The last thing i remember is the face of a girl...and i woke up here 4 weeks ago. I have been locked in this room for a week, pretending to be unconcious. I knew that shouting wouldnt help. I just needed to know what the one who kidnapped me wanted from me, without him knowing.

Then the same girl came holding you in her arms and tied you in a chair 3 weeks ago. You have been unconcious all this long and i kept pretending to be so. They dont know i am awake. But since you woke up, you should know something."

-"Wait! A girl kidnapped me? I- i think i remember the face of a man."

-"No, that was a dream. Well, short of. While i was pretending to be unconcious, i heard about his plan. and i am working on my own. I need you to know. We can get out of here, if you listen to me, ok?"

-"It's not like i enjoy the hospitality here. Of course i'll listen to you"

-"Allright, first-"

Eathon was cut of by the cracking sound of the lab's door opening.

The creepy man came again and looked at Zhalia smirking like a madman. Eathon was back on his role.

Zhalia eyed the man with disgust in her eyes, which propably amused him even more.

-"Ah, this look! I know exactly how this is going. First they look at me with disgust and hate. Then confussion. And then panic when i take this of"

He said and took out a dagger out of his sleeve, looking very pleased watching Zhalia's expression following the exact same order he mentioned.

He approached her walking with a steady pace and perfect balance.

He carresed her cheek with the dagger, while Zhalia was holding her breath, waiting for the worst to come and at the same time trying her best to give him her coldest looks.

To show him she is not afraid of pain.

She was born to feel it her entire life

The dagger will just leave scars...

But the pain she has been feeling those moths leaves unseen scars...

And they hurt the most...

The man smirked and kept lowering his hand, drawing lines with the dagger to her upper body. He then tore her shirt and exposed her well trained stomach muscles.

He took a few steps away to look at the female figure who was trying so hard to ook brave. Though her sweat betrayed her anxienty.

-"You know, you are such a beauty. You remind of one of my favourite paintings. I am an art loving person. Unfortunately i cant take you to the museum. But...i can show it to you in another way"

Was all he said before he washed his hands with blood again...

And it was the sweetest blood he had ever tasted.

He ripped her stomach...kept cutting and cutting until he reached her bones.

Zhalia couldnt handle the pain...she was screaming... hot tears were washing her cold sweaty face...

She wanted this to end! But she wont beg...

She wont drop her level"

When he reached her bones, he started carving likes in them, small, carefull lines.

-"Stop moving love, if i make a mistake, i will have to do in in your spine bones"

Zhalia shivered and kept screaming at the top of her lungs, as if screaming would make the pain go away.

He kept carving her bones, as if they were wood and he was an artist who loved his work...

And he indeed loves the screams...

The blood...

The pain...

The sight of the organs function...

He finished it succesfully...his best work of art in the bones of his second target.

She is his **G2** (you will learn what that is in the next chapter)

He smiled at the view of the pained face.

Her hazel eyes were wet and puffy...her lips were purple and her caramel skin pale...

He could see her lungs moving unusually fast at her attempt to catch her breath.

He was around to leave, but then he remembered

An artist always signs his work of art..

He went near the exhausted female and brought his face near her body, smelled every inch, trying to find the one that smelled the sweetest.

And he found it.

Her neck!

It smelled like hot chocolate and roses...

He took out a dagger and left his signature, claimming both the work of art and the human in his possesion.

 _ **A.C.**_

* * *

Is his signature...

Hello every one. Thank you for your reviews.

Sorry this was a long Chapter, but i wanted to tell how Zhalia ended up here. This torturing part, is only a glimpse of what this

A.C. can do...

And what do you think about Carter? Too good to be true huh?

And he has to colours in his hair and eyes like Brook?

How are they connected?

What is this 'Gold, Glass, Gemm'?

And what does Zhalia being a G2 means?

Just wait for the next chapter~~~

3


	3. Chapter 3 -Code of cards,a slice of life

Chapter 3

Code of cards and a slice of life

 **2 hours later (after the time the second chapter stopped)  
**

New York city was cloudy today, just the perfect weather to match the mood of the Foundation.

Zhalia's dissappearance not only affected her team and the people close to her, but the entire foundation, because, according to Carter's words, the man who kidnapped her was dangerous and the fact that he chose this specific time to make his existance known to the world of sheekers was a matter of concern.

In Montehue's opinion, Carter would really get along with Tersley. He was smart, hard working and determined yes, but him and Tersley are kind of ckicken's and you can scare them really easily. Pretty weird reason to get along with some one, but it seemed legit to Montehue's head.

He only knew this guy's name and reputation until today. He just can't stop laughing at Carter's reaction when he saw how big he was and how deep his voice was. That fellow propably spends a lot of time in the hospital, so it surprised Montehue that a guy like him, who has seen organs, blood etc, would get scared with his presence. But then he told him he mostly heals curses and that he never had a mission.

He also told him anything he didnt know about Zhalia's case. Well, not all of them. Montehue's experience could tell that he was keeping something to his self.

During the flight to Venice, Carter didnt talk much and was mostly reading books or files, which made Montehue get bored.

The man put his hand on his beardy chin, trying to figure out how to entertain himself, but he ended up sleeping and snoring like a car's engine. Carter couldn't help but feel annoyed by this, but still tryed to remain focused. He still had trouble figuring out why did he choose to take some one now?

He knew that he would make his move when he was ready, but he didnt know when and who will he use. One of them was Brooke, that was for sure, but Zhalia?

She is normal but him and Brooke are **_Hybrids_**.

Unless he intends to make Zhalia one as well...but if he wanted to he wouldnt have casted her the separating curse. Or maybe he wants to make her dark side a hybrid...

This just doesnt make sense at all...

His mind then flew back to the _**3G's, Gold, Glass and Gem**_?

What could they mean? Are they materials for a potion?

No, they sound to easy to find... alchemy materials usually require weeks of research to be found genuine and cheap.

Not like money would be his problem.

Dead end again...

He angrily put his files and books back to his bag not bothering checking out the alphabetic order as he always did and let out a sigh of frustration.

"What's a Hybrid?"

Carter almost jumped by surprise upon hearing the voice of the sheeker who was given the task to keep an eye on him. It was then he realized he was thinking out loud. A habit of his every time he finds himself stuck with a problem and tries to solve it.

"Um...I uh...It's...too soon to tell you that?"

"Can you tell me something else then?"

"It depends on what you want to kow"

"I cant help but wonder, how could you keep the existance of this man a secret, knowing that some day he might be a threat to the foundation?"

Carter hesitated to answear this question. He remembered that he concluded this statement to his 'loud thoughts', previously, so now Montehue knows that this man wants something from the foundation.

The answear to Montehue's question is pretty simple, though Carter doesn't have the courage to admit it. Sometimes he wonders if he has any courage at all.

"It's not that i didn't care if that's what you suspected, it's just that i ...i wanted to protect some one.."

Lies.

Pathetic lies.

He knew it and yet he did it. He lied.

The only person he wanted to protect was himself, when he left her and run away.

"And the life of some one is more important of the lifes in the entire world?"

The tow-coloured haired man gasped at the question of his temporary partner.

"I understand, we all have people in our lifes we care about, but if this man can be a mortal danger for every seeker on earth, does it really worth it to live with this certain some one in a world of war.

Let me tell you something. I know a man who is very good at what he is doing. Experienced, well trained and a smart seeker, but also a kind and caring person. There are only a few people in his life really close to him and he would do everything to be sure they are safe. He has always been my rival for the top, but also a great partner and a friend. This man is no other than Dante Vale. Last year, his loved ones were at risk of loing him and even know he wanted to stay with them, he put his selfisness aside and sacrifised his self both for his loved ones and every single person, for them to live peacfully. Then there is Zhalia. Zhalia found the strength to change side, to fight for the foundation and after the battle with the proffesor, she wanted to stay with her team, but went to the blood spiral as a spy, knowing the danger she was putting her self at. But this is what gives us the identity of seekers, our sacrifises for our purpose, to keep the world safe.

I am not trying to judge, it's your choice but i am saying that some times, you got to put the greater good above your own wishes"

Carter stares at Montehue with astonishmen in his tow coloured eyes. His first impression of this man included anything but mature. He is so aware of his purpose and aknowledges the advantages of his rival. His speech made Carter feel like he had pulled the trigger of huge a gun which was pointing at planet earth.

All these years he never really thought about it.

He just left the past behind and tryed his best to burry his feelings.

But right now, he finally lifted his head and looked in his reflection of the past, he saw how guilty he should have felt...and how guilty he feels now.

As if he just left her behind, as if he just begged Metz to join the foundation as a healer.

How pathetic has he been all these years.

Coward and shelfish.

And all of that is now coming to surface and were forming his current expression.

Montehue realized he propably hit a sensetive spot and felt guilty as well, even though he was right about everything he said.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, i jusrt-"

Montehue then noticed a teardrop escaping Carter's eyes. A grown up adult at his 40's was crying like a teenager who just realized how big his mistake was.

"No Montehue...you are right...i-i am a pathetic coward...every one admires me and praises me for my skills but i...i have been lying to them all along...I even lyed to you. I have no one i wanted to protect...i just...i just left her behind to take the fall for me...i was selfish and i let her suffer i...i thought i could find redemption by living in a lie...but who the hell am i kidding"

Montehue didnt feel offended, he was sure that he was lying, but it seems that he pushed him too far. He also felt uncomfortable for having access to the privacy of a person he met a few hours ago. He didnt know how to feel about it or how to act.

He just patted Carter's shoulder lightly and in a comforting way.

"Well...um...we all make mistakes Carter. Zhalia changed, she chose our side and has been loyal ever since. You can do that too. Satrting now"

The older male wiped his tears and made the confussion in his face clear to his partner. It wasnt direct, but Carter could tell he is being offered a chance but he couldnt tell the reason.

Montehue could just sent him back to the foundation after this and they could force him to say everything he knew. But instead he was giving him a chance to make it up to every one.

Carter eyed him carefully trying to find a trace of something...anything else but compasion, because he knew that he didnt deserve it.

"I should have been there. Not Zhalia. She changed, she turn her back to her own wishes and she is living a life she doesnt deserve and this is my fault"

"Then why dont you focus on saving her and give her the life she deserves"

Carter was about to say something, but was cut off by the air hostess who announced their arrival to Venice.

He knew it was about time and that there is no turning back.

He made a mistake...no, a huge misteke and even huge is an undrstatement, but he is going to fix that.

Even if Montehue is the only one who is not doubting him now he is going to fix that.

He glanced at Montehue who signalled him to get up.

They took their luggages and then called a taxi, which will take them to the Foundation's hospital.

They were both silent, one of them because of discomfort and the other because of thoughts.

They arrived there in no time, since there is not much traffic at the streets of Venice those days.

They took their luggages and gave them to a foundation agent who was waiting for them, but before Montehue could enter, Carter stopped him.

The bearded man turned around to face him and much to his surprise, Carter had a hopefull smile on his face and a glimpse of determination could be seen in his eyes, along with something else.

"Thank you Montehue, i am really grateful to you"

Carter managed to say. It was true, he was. All this long he was trying not to get too close to people, because he was really sensetive and he was afraid he would reveal his secrets, just because he needed to talk to some one. He needed some one to know, some one to understand, some one to give him a chance... but what he didnt know until today is that he needed some one to bring him to his senses and make him put logic above his feelings like he used to...and if that certain some one was Montehue, Carter didnt mind at all.

Montehue was confused at first, but then he understood. It's really

weird how can you understand some one when you know for such a small period of time. It only happens in two occasions, when you find real love, or a real friend and Montehue could tell that this was the beggining of a friendship. He smiled at the other male, gave him a light nob and signalled him to go inside.

Carter was more than happy for having the chance to let some one in his life. He needed that. But he still need to keep this proffesional for some time.

The most important now, is that he is ready to fix everything.

And this time, he wont run away...

He wont be a coward anymore.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Sophie was pissed ...like REALLY pissed.

1) because she was blaming her self about what happened to Zhalia

2) because she couldnt find anything usefull about the curse in the books she has been reading

3) because of this Carter Cole

4) because of Lok

Ever since Zhalia's dissappearance, Lok tried to help her and the others as much as he could. They were also given a mission one of those three weeks, which they accepted much to their unwillingness. It was one of the few times she could see Lok not being his self. As much as he wanted to be happy about Dante's return, he has now both Zhalia and his dad in his head.

The foundation has no more clues about Eathon Lambert and have left his case aside for the momment, which is something that is understandable even for Lok, but he cant hide his frustration from his girlfriend.

The problem is that he is actually trying to.

He has been avoiding her lately and she just cant undestand why. She knows he is feeling sad about his father and their friend but he knows very well that he can tell her everything.

Intsead he chose to deal with all the unpleasant feelings on his own. The team has never seen Lok like this and watching some one who has always a 'rainbows and sunshine' mode on, turning like this is almost heartbreaking.

Sophie decided she couldnt take it anymore. She has to talk to him

She immediately got up from the seat of her desk and rushed to the living room, only to find Santiago meditating. Not wanting to disturb him, she started looking for Le Blanche to ask him were is Lok.

Those three weeks Lok has been staying in her mansion, which has also become the teams new meeting place. Dante's house brings back so many memories and even though Dante insisted on keep meeting at his house like always, Sophie refused.

Making her team feel more comfortable was the least she could do, since books are not much of a help lately.

After see looked in many rooms, she went to the China room and heard noises coming from the balcony. She opened the door as noiselessly as she could, only to face Cherit and Lok playing a game with cards.

Since when was Lok intrested in cards?

'That's new' she thought.

She approached them as noiselessly as she entered the balcony and when she was only a few cm away from Lok, she cleared her throat to make her presence noticable.

Both Lok and the white titan lifted their heads surpised.

"Hey"

Sophie said trying to sound as cheerfull as she could. Lok gave her a smile, or at least that what he hoped it looked like and Cherit greeted her as always.

"Cherit, would you mind leaving us alone for a momment?"

"Alright then, no rest for the lovers" the small titan said in its unique voice and flew inside the house.

Sophie then took a seat besides Lok and gave him a honest smile and then a look of concern.

Lok returned the smile and took her hand in his, interwining their fingers. Then rested his head on her shoulder.

He always did that when they both enjoyed a sweet silence between them, or when they were back after a mission and they were too tired to talk, but Lok just wanted her to be there.

His strawberry haired love though, had to break the silence for today, cause today, it was more bittersweet rather than sweet and she wanted to replace that bitterness with her boyfriends goofy smile and sweet laughter.

"Lok listen" she said after leaving out a sigh and felt how her boyfriend's posture slightly changed, having a small idea of the topic his girlfriend is about to bring up, but didnt interupt her.

"You havent been your self lately. I know why and i want to respect your choice to keep it to yourself, but i am worried Lok. I can't help it, because i care about you and i just wonder why dont just say something. I want to lift this burden with you, i want to understand you. Why are you doing this?"

Sentence after sentence, Lok kept squeezing her hand, as if he was trying to supress his desire to tell her.

"Have i done something wrong?"

Upon hearing this, Lok let go of her hand and brought his self to the position he was previously sitting, but right now he was facing his girlfriend.

He knew that his friends and her were worried about his recent behavour and he hated increasing the sadness they already have, but he just could't help being like this. The reason he is not telling anyone is because he is afraid he will make things worse, but making his Sophie doubt his feelings towrds her or making her doubting her self as a girlfriend wasn't his expectations. He has made her even more sad without realizing it.

Lok tried to give her the most loving look he could make, his blue orbs not leaving her emerald ones

"Soph why would you even think of something like that? You are the most amazing person i can thing of. I love you and i never want you to doubt that. This is not your fault, so please dont be like that."

Sophie smiled upon hearing that no matter the circumstances, his feelings wont chnage.

"I'll stop being like that if you let me help you"

Lok then sighed, finally understanding he cant keep it all to his self. Even if the cause of his mood was clear to the others, he had to make it clear to himslef.

"Soph, the past three months i have been patient because i know the foundation needs to stand on its feet and i always had you guys supporting me and giving me courage. But now, not only my dad, i dont even know if we can save Zhalia anymore. According to this Cole's words, this man who now threatens the foundation is really powerfull, more than all the blood spirals and the organization combined an if we cant save Zhalia, what hopes do we have for saving my dad, or even be certain that we will survive to do so. And Zhalia has always been an important member of the team, i cant imagine us as four... I feel...i feel like i have stopped believing anymore, after all those years.."

Sophie watched how her boyfriend was falling apart and hugged him tight to comfort him but at the same time, she realized the situation they are into.

Only a few hours ago, Metz told the entire foundation, including her team, everything Carter Cole had told him about the man who kidnapped Zhalia.

Dangerous, psychotic, knows kinds of magic that are unknown to most seekers, organized, knows how to commit the perfet crime without leaving clues behind...

His specialty...curses...

Like the one Zhalia was suffering from.

This man has managed to keep his operations hidden for almost 20 years and not just because of Carter's silence.

He has no trace of existance in this world...

But has the power to make himself know now by dominating him.

Carter didnt exactly tell Mets what his plan is, since he himself had only a small idea about it, but he promised he will work on it.

He is propably on his way to Venice now.

Sophie hoped so. She had hoped he could cure Zhalia, but he didnt hate him because he couldnt, but because he was too selfish to help them save the world from the hands of this A.C.

Metz said he knows his real name, but he said that it's better for them to know him as A.C. for the momment.

Finally, after a long hug, she released Lok from her embrace and noticed that his shoulder's relaxed and a smile started to make its way to his lips.

To speed up this procces, Sophie gave him a light peck on his lips and Lok gave her a sweet kiss in return. Now his smile was back and she couldnt help but smile as well. He finally let it all out and to the person he needed.

"I love you Soph"

"I love you too Lok. See? It wasn't that hard"

Lok let out a chuckle at her question and just kept starin at her. Sophie then changed her expression, realizing that she had forgotten to ask him.

"By the way, what's with the card game, you usually play chess. If you are trying to practise while Zhalia is gone to beat her at poker then i can assure you, you are wasting your time. Even i can play better than you"

"Oh please, it was just beginners luck, i'll beat you up next time"

They both let out a chuckle

"I guess it's another result from your current mood"

"Well, actually it's not"

Sophie stared at him with curiosity and Lok singalled her to wait. He reached his bag and started looking for something while Sophie was waiting in anticipation. When he found the item, his face brightened and he immediately took it out in a hurry, revealing to his girlfriend the reason he has been playing all these card games the past 3 days.

Tow cards

 _ **A 10 diamond and a 2 diamond.**_

Sophie gave him a questioning look

"And what exactly is so special about these cards"

Lok smirked and gave her a 'story time' look in which Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Well, here is what happened"

* * *

 **3 days ago**

From all the people who know Zhalia, her absence affected Dante more than any one.

Yes, he was back on the team, he was their leader again, but now she was missing and not just him, but the entire team felt incomplete. His heart felt incomplete

Dante tried to keep his proffesionalism and work hard on finding her location, but also didnt forget Metz words and is now putting his own effort to strengthen the bond of the team.

He could tell without hesitation that he is happy to have them again.

If he had to deal with Zhalia's absence on his own, he would propably have ended up doing something reckless after various of failed attempts to remain proffesional.

But things are different. The team gives courage to each other and they believe that in one way or another, sooner or later, they will find her.

They also try to occupy them selves with other things, in order to not allow sorrow take over, but the king of happiness, Lok, seemed to be the first one to have allowed this.

His behaviour didnt pass unoticed by his mentor and Dante decided to do something.

He knew that he cant have let the recent events affect him just like that, that something else was going on as well.

Dante's main goal wasnt to convince the boy to talk, since he respected his decisions and he knows that he will tell them everything when he feels ready, but to distract him and also give him a chance to offer his assistance on finding Zhalia.

That's why he took the blonf teenager to room _998_ , in order to help him with the investigation.

Dante has been visiting the room himself to find more clues and even though the foundation ordered the hospital keepers to leave the room untouched, so that foundation's agents can investigate it, Dante found nothing and he has started to feel more and more useless.

He needs something, a clue... something that can provide him imformation about her wereabouts.

He was desperate, but didnt show it. This time he was wearing his mask not to hide from his feelings, but from any one that might be his enemy.

He was standing outside of the hospital waiting for Lok, who needed less than ten minutes to arrive.

They both made their way to room 998, chatting quitely about every topic they can come up with.

It was Lok's first time there, so Dante tried to relax him and mentaly prepear him for the insanity he is about to witness.

Both males took a deep breath before Dante opened the door. Dante stepped in the room without hesitation while Lok took his time to digest the sick picture.

Dante had to admit that no matter how many times he would enter this room, he still wont be able to get used to its sight.

He gave the teenager a look full of understanding

"I understand if this is too much for you and you can turn around if you want. But i believe that it will make you feel better to help me out in the 'crime scene'. You are good at puzzles and riddles, perhaps a different angle, your angle , will lead us to something we failed to notice."

The amber eyed male paused to take a look at Lok's expression and it seemed that the boy fully understood what he was telling him. Now he had no hesitation in his blue orbs, only determination.

"The choice is yo-"

"Allright then, let's do this!"

Said the blond teenager, more eager to solve this mystery than before, which made his mentor feel proud.

"Allright, carefull though, we have to leave it exactly as we found it"

"Hey, i am carefull you know"

Lok said and rested his hand on the wheel of the hospital bed which was upside down, but his hand rolled on the wheel and he ended up falling on the back side of the bed, which is not as soft as the front.

"Oh you certainly are"

The aurburn haired male frowned slightly at Lok's clumsiness while at the same time checked if he is ok.

The boy got up while rubbing his back and coughed, since his fall made a pile of dust fly in the air.

"Oh Man, they could at least clean this place, it's worse than my room"

Dante rolled his eyes at the feeling of Deja vu Lok's bahvour caused. It is working, he is getting distracted and seems to come back to normal.

Dante went to the bathroom of the room 998, which was the place he had investigated the least, while Lok stayed there looking around, trying to shake the dust of his shirt and avoiding contact with the rotten pieces of flesh in the machines remains.

"Dude, it feels like i am a part of a thriller, the only thing missing is Jigsaw"

The blond boy wondered a little bit around the room trying to spot something unusual.

Any clue, any lead to his friends location.

2 hours passed and Lok was getting bored. Something is definately here, but not removing the furniture or the other stuff in the room doesn't help much.

Lok then came up with an idea, but he had to make sure his mentor didnt watch.

He approached the bathroom as noiselessly as he could and peeked inside, only to see his mentor trying to find something behind the mirror.

That was his chance.

He quickly rushed to the bed and brought it to its original position.

"Ew God! I wish i was blind"

The other side of the bed was stained with blood and there was a part Zhalia's flesh that looked...alive.

It is freaking moving!

"I think i'll have hard time sleeping at nights"

He said while he streched out his shaking hand to touch the piece of flesh.

With his eyes sut and disgust in his face he took it in his hands but...this didnt feel like flesh...

no no, it felt more like a flower petal covered with blood.

Lok opened his eyes to find out that he got scared of a bloody petal.

Thank God no one witnessed it.

But what is a petal doing here, non of them brought flowers.

He stared at the part of a plant in his hands and realized it was still moving for some reason.

He let it slip from his hands on purpose and watched where it would go.

He propably looks like an idiot following plant, but his gut says that there is more to it.

The petal flew and it landed in the exact spot Lok found it.

At the back of his head, he knew that he was doing something crazy, but he chose to follow his gut.

He pushed the petal on the side, took a sharp piece of the remains of the machines and ripped the mattress.

It took him some time to spot tow cards filled with dryed blood jut like the petal.

Lok took them in and turned the hospital bed upside down again in a hurry, cold sweat dripping from his forehead as if he had just commited a crime.

He turned to look where placed the petal so that he can hide it, but when he turned around, he saw the petal on fire for a second, and then fresh ashes landed on the floor.

Lok stared at it in awe and then heard a noise from the bathroom.

Shit! Dante is coming!

He quickly put the machine remain down and hid the cards in his pocket, trying not to look suspicious, which was hard since Lok is a terrible actor.

Dante came out of the room with dissapointment in his face.

Then he glanced at Lok, hoping for something.

Lok shaked his dead to show him that he hadnt found anything and luckily for him, the amber eyed man wasnt at the state to ensure wether he is honest with him or not.

Lok could see that his mentor was allowing him self to show his despair and he didnt like it at all.

Maybe he could figure out by his self what the cards mean and tell him to brighten up his mood.

"Dante, i think we should go, you look tired and if we want to figure this our, we need to rest"

"Allright Lok, have you eaten anything at all"

Said his mentor trying to change the atmosphere that surrounded them.

"I could use some chicken wings now, what do you say?"

His mentor smiled upon hearing his friend's happy voice

"Yeah, let's get our selves some chicken"

Bopth males headed to the exit of the room, but before they exited, the blond teenager turn his head and took a last glance at the spot where the petal was on fire...

For a brief momment, he saw 2 words being formed by the ashes, before the wind coming out of the window took them to a trip to unknown destination

'save her'

* * *

"So did you and Dante buy chicken?"

Lok and Sophie nearly jumped and turned to face the new person to join their conversation without their permission.

"Den! When did you got here?" asked Lok surprised

He hadnt decided to share it with any one else yet, he wanted to figure out by his self what the cards meant in order to distract him self from his unpleasant thoughts and of course contribute in locating A.C.

"LeBlanc let me in. He said he saw you guys talking in this balcony so i decided to join you. I actually came to train with you Lok, but this conversation is way more inresting than trainning and may i say so intresting that Lok has to keep it a secret from his friend"

Sophie felt the brunette male tense and she thought the exact same thing with Lok.

He is angry.

"Den listen, i-"

"No Lok, you listen! I understand why you were being like this, but may i remind you that you are not the only who has been affected by this. In case you haven't noticed, we are all a mess right now and keeping secrets from each other is the last thing we need. I wont tell any one, respect your decision, much to my dissaproval, but just think of what you are doing. At least do that"

Lok was about to talk back at him, but Sophie squeezed his shoulder and signalled him to keep silent. Den turned around and took his leave, running like a madman.

When he was completely gone out of their sight, Lok lightly pushed Sophie's hand away from his shoulder and faced her.

"Why didn't you let me talk to him?"

"First, because i didnt know what would you have said or if it would make things worse and second because i dont want the situation to get more complicated for you or for him. He is already having trouble dealing with Zhalia's absence and how his brother has taken it. He's got many things piled up in his head and tries to act strong, but you know that he is more sensetive than you Lok."

Lok revisioned his girlfriend's words and thought that she is right.

Lok was going to tell Den the reason's that he kept the cards secret,but Den's state would make it hard for him to understand.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. When he calms down, you can talk and everything will be ok"

Lok gave his optimistic girlfriend a smile. He cant imagine how would he have been without her. If she is on his side, he can face everything. However, he knew that Den was right..kind of and making it up to him wont be easy now

"You are right Soph, but he propably has got a point. Maybe if i had showed this to you guys, we might have figured out what they mean already."

"Well, we do know one thing for sure"

Sophie said remindinng Lok the last picture he had on his mind when he exited room 998

"Whoever left those cards is in our side. They are pieces of a riddle which i am going to solve, but this time"

He paused for a second to glance at his girlfriend who was paying attention, hearing every word of him. He smiled.

"I wont do it alone"

With that they both focused their eyes to the pair of cards who were about to give hope to the entire team.

A 10 diamond and a 2 diamond.

2 questions wondering inside their head.

What do those cards mean and who is the one on their side.

* * *

 _ **At the same time...some where...**_

It was getting late already and Brooke knew she had to do it fast, or at least as fast as a 19 year old girl who looks like a zombie and actually feels like one can do right now.

To be honest, being a zombie would make her feel less sick of her slef compared to how she feels now.

Being a Hybrid is something you cant call exciting.

If she were to tell sheekers, it might sound cool to them, but they have no idea about the endless sleepless nights, this exhausting routine which includes all these mental fights so that she wont lose her slef and on top of that, she has to work for her twisted, psychotic uncle.

She just couldnt decide what is worse, working for him, or being a freak.

Her tow coloured eyes, her tow coloured hair, her unusual strength which keeps her from collapsing, all those spirits living inside her...

And even if they are useless now, she still has their amulets.

There might be many definations for a _Hybrid_ , but she only knew the one that matches her case.

 _Half human, half titan._

Well, if you can call it a half when you have _7 titan spirits_ living i your body.

She always shivers at the knowledge of their presence inside her.

Yet she supresed her urge to let them take over.

It happens every time when one of them tries to dominate and take over her body.

When she was younger, around 9 or 10 and her uncle put the first titan inside her, she lost her self many times.

She kept having problems with the next ones, but she learned how to take over control of her. She also can let a titan take over and control its actions.

When she managed that, it was the first time her uncle praised her.

The first and the last one...

Why would he bother?

All she is to him is the key to his succes.

He used _spirit magic_ on her to make her the perfect tool.

She was a lost girl, with no one to care about and no one to care about her.

Her own dad gave up on her, before she could have the chance to prove him that she is strong, before she had the chance to understand the meaning of family.

She was 9!

She was freaking 9, still having no idea of the evil in this world and yet her father gave her directly to satan him self!

She is no longer Brooklyn Cole...

She oly knows her self as Brooke now...

Being so lost in her thoughts, she didnt realize that she was already standing in front of the lab door.

Before she opened the door she knocked the door 2 times.

She then entered the lab and came face to face with an 'unconcious' Eathon and a literally ripped of Zhalia.

Her organs have propably been infected after being exposed all this long to the armosphere of the lab, which is not a place you can call clean.

Brooke even wonders how can he call it a lab, when there are so many dead bodies all over the place, blood all over the place, dirty syrgeon materials...

Labs are usually the cleanest places you can find, with clean equipment... you can almost see your reflection on the floor.

She knew that way too well...

And she always brings a cleaning spray with her to clean her tools, when she stitches up the bodies he was _playing_ with before.

After she finished cleaning, she approached the dead looking Zhalia and looked at her side bones.

"Vasili Kandinsky huh?"

She muttered at the side of the accurate carefully carved line in the woman's bones and started to work.

It was funny and ironic how her dad is a doctor, but she is a master of human anatomy, surgeries and stitches at the age of 19. When her dad was 19, he was just starting college.

She always admired his job and wanted to help people when she was little. Carter had promised to teach her, but she didnt learn from him.

Shge learned about mother medicines dark secrets.

Underground surgeons, organ trade, psychotic madness at its highpoint.

That's what she met first and not the medicine that is based on Hippocrates.

Like Hippocrates said

"It is thus with regard divine nor more sacred than other diseases, but has a natural cause from the originates like other affections. Men regard its nature and cause as divine from ignorance and wonder..."

This always was her favourite part of " _On the Sacred Disease_ "

However she kept reading books about him or stories about doctors with no borders...stories that made her love her proffesion...

If she finds one more thing in the world to hate, she wont take it... she has enough already..

It's kind of surprising how a person who has not many good memories to reacall doesnt late the hate take over, but keeps love in her heart..

But since there is no one to give it to her, she has to so it her slef..

With medicine, poetry, art, dance...

If there is one thing to thank her uncle for, is for introducing her to art...

His preferences are weird...but she has made her own research and has ended up to her own preferences.

She gets the love she lacks from knowledge...even though knowledge cant fill the huge emptyness in her heart...

She just has to survive...

And...it's done! All stitched up and clean.

For the momment.

While she was stitching her, Brooke noticed she was shiverng and clenching her fists, as if she is having a bad dream, but Brook knew better.

It's a part of the curse of separating.

The first step is to make the good side weak enough so that the dark one can awake.

And Zhalia was definately strong and stubborn, judging by her reactions...but Brooke didnt need to see that

She already knew many things about Zhalia and he took great care of that.

She didnt bother taking care of her blood loss, she knew that he would do that.

He can use _blood magic_ after all, he wont let his precious _G2_ die before he even make benefit of her.

Now that her job is done, she takes her leave and when she was a few steps outside the half open lab door, she felt a wave of magic leaving her...

And she knew she is not being watched any more...

A flaw of her uncle is that he has always been underestimating her inteligence.

She immediately turned around and knocked the door 3 times.

T _hat was their code_

 _1 time means that she is not alone_

 _2 times mean that she is alone but she is being watched_

 _3 times mean that she is alone and not being watched_

She got inside the 'lab' in the speed of ligtht and came face to face with an exhausted blond adult whose blue eyes faced finally after hours the pour source of light in this room.

"It was about time child"

He looked at the tiny figure of the abused female who had blood in her hands again and smiled giving her a look of both pity and understanding.

She knows he cant understand, but she still appreciates his efforts to do son.

She approached him and unlocked his fetters using her blood.

His gyves are locked with blood magic, only the blood of a Cole can unlock them, but of course her uncle is either too busy or he just cant imagine her untying his prisoner.

Eathon got up and stretched his muscles which he felt numb after all this long.

"Are you ok?"

He asked her before she could aske him the exactly same question.

"Yeah, how about you"

"Well, his sense of art is improving judging by the fact that you only know good artists, how did you call him?"

"Vasili Kandisky"

"Hmmmm, yeah, he sounds familiar"

"He is pretty famous. Can you please lift up your sleeve, i need to make you the ejection"

Eathon paused for a second but then remembered what the tow-coloured girl was talking about

"Oh right! Here you go"

He said and did as Brooke told. Since HE doesnt know Eathon is awake, he has told Brooke to eject him all the vitamins and aminoacids he need to function.

Brooke took out the syringe and repeated the well known to her procedure. While she was ejecting him the liquid, Eathon started talking today

"Did my son got the _**clues**_?"

"I dont know, my uncle didnt let me out today"

"Oh, i guess he wanted you to be here to stitch up Zhalia'

"I guess so"

Brooke finished the ejection and threw the syringe to a random corner of the room. There were many creepy stuff there any way, the syringe kind of fits this spooky enviroment.

"Good job anyway"

Eathon told her and squeezed her shoulder lightly, which made the damaged female form a smile that didnt quite reach her ears.

Eathon has been here for only a month, yet he showed her more love and understanding than she had ever recieved from any one...even her own dad.

"Lok is a very lucky boy...to have a dad like you"

"And you will help us out of here and when we are out, we wont leave you alone"

"Mr Lambert, i am not even sure if Lok will be able to break my code, or if we survive...but even if we succed, you...you should leave me behind. He will be really mad and i dont want him to punish any one else"

"Brooke, i made a promise and i always keep my promises"

"I never met any one who does that"

"Don't worry, i will prove it to you soon. Now, what new can you tell me about the world out of this cage"

"Well, lets see. Dante Vale has returned to his team and my dad took his place, but they are now sending him to room 998. He is propably there at the momment. He has also given the foundation a few clues about HIS existance, but not everything yet. I am guessing he will help them find her..."

With that sentence of hers, Brooklyn Cole clenched her fists.

Her father decides to open his mouth after all these years not to help his daughter, but some one who is a stranger to him.

Eathon looked into the females gold and green eyes and gave her a look of comfort.

He had tld her many times that her dad may havent given up on her and that he has propably been working on a plan all these years.

But Brooke keeps reminding him as well that his son is nothing like her dad.

"Brooke, i know you hope for that too"

He spoke up and forced her out of her thoughts

"No, i dont. I told you all you need to know. Now go! Get on the table, we dont have all the time available for us"

Eathon understood that she gets frustrated upon hearing this, but ever since Brooke explained him what the 3G's are, he can't help but think that she is the _**G3**_ **.**

Brooke though keeps denying it and she always uses the same excuses.

1) He wouldnt have made her a hybrid if he wanted to use her this way

2) Because he would have casted the curse of seperating to her already, and

3) Because she doesnt love her father

Eathon did as she told and lay down on the metalic lab table, but didnt shut his mouth

"I am not asking you to believe me, just think about it Brooke. I raised 2 kids. I can see it in your eyes, you still love your father no matter what he has done to you. You are a real _**Gem**_ , not many people have such a caring and pure heart to keep loving some one after that. I believe that it could be you Brooklyn.

 ** _You have the Gem Heart, you are the G3_** "

While he was talking, Brooke tryed to finished locking his gyves faster in order to aviod the same conversation for the third time in this month that Eathon has been here.

She even cut her self too deep in the last sentence and squeezed her hand so that the final drops of blood can lock the last fetter.

She didnt bother putting a bandange on her bleeding hand, she didnt want to.

She already is a Hybrid, a tool, an experiment, an abandoned child, a girl the world hes turned it back on, a murderer, a betrayer , a forgotten person and on top of it, she is still the 9 year old girl who watches her father's back, wearing the white proffesional clock full of blood stains, running away...

Taking all of his love and promises with him and leaving her alone.

If she is also one of the causes that the world will be destroyed...

NO! She is not! She cant be!

"Eathon, there are billion people in this world who have chosen to forgive others who have betrayed them. Why would he use me? Let me answear that, there is no reason, because he cant. He has already turned me into this, what worse than that can i become already?"

She was almost crying...

Almost..

She could barely keep it together upon realizing once again the monster she had become.

Her breathing wasnt steady any more and she felt her heart seperating in more pieces than what it already is.

Her hands were shaking and her voice was trembling.

She turned around, not wanting Eathon to see her break down.

But his kind voice stopped her.

"Brooke, you are not a monster, just like you werent born a human. You were born as a living being with the choice to become one of those 2 and even though you have done terribled things... i dont see a monster in you. Remember, he turned you into this and you can change that"

Brooke took her last drop of courage and turned her head

" I am afraid it's too late mr Lambert"

And with that she left...

Knowing that it was indeed too late to escape...

He had dragged her too deep...

And his signature will always reveal her owner...

 **Airdan Cole**

The worst of all mosters

And with that...the day came to its end and let the night take over...

The moon washing her dark cage with the only light she loved..

oh how much she loves the night...

* * *

A/N: Hello guys. Thank you for your reviews and i am sorry if this was a long chapter.

So Eathon and Brooke are working together on a plan!

Brooke is leaving clues, but will Lok be able to break her code?

Poor Den, lets hope he will make up with Lok soon, cause more are about to come.

And you guys finaly have an idea about the 3G's and the G2 an G3

But is Brooke really the G3?

And who is the G1?

Montehue and Carter friendship! Who likes that?

And how do you like the defination of Hybrid?

Soooo, in the next chapters, i will tell you about Brooke's titans, more about Brooke's life and how she can do all this...

I also have a super cute Zhante scene for chapter 5 or 6

Thank you for reading and if there is anything i can improve, please tell me.

I want you to have fun when you are reading~

Bye ^.^


	4. Chapter 4 - Lets make it more visible

Chapter 4

Let's make it more clear

* * *

 **At the same night which the previous chapter ended**

He turned and turned, interwining his blanket in his waist more and more times. This procedure continued until he decided he had enough. He needs to do this.

He has to.

He has to feel close to her for a few momments.

He finaly threw the blanket away and made his way to her room.

Even the closed door of her room brought back memories.

He opened it and entered to a clean room, but with a messy bed.

Yeap, this is Zhalia. What's the point of making up the bed if you are going to sleep in it again?

She always asked and she always said it in a way it sounded legit...well it kind of sounds legit indeed.

His mind flew to what seemed a very distant memory now

 **after the battle with the proffesor**

Dante and Zhalia had finally managed to take care of the mess in Dante's house. Unfortounately, Lok insisted on having a party there and the adults of the team couldnt say no to all their friends much to their desire to do so.

"I may have survived the battle with the proffesor, but cleaning is not my thing. God, how do housewife's do this? I would never wish to be one!"

Dante let out a chuckle as both adults literally threw them selves on the couch, both of them exhausted.

"So i guees i will have to clean the house by myself"

"Yeah, like you always did. I am sorry to inform you though, but i wont be staying here long enough for you to lecture me about my responsibilities as your roommate"

Dante eyed the blue haired female who had her eyes shut and was slowly drifting to dreamland with curiosity

"And what exactly does that mean? Will you make a run for it every Cleaning Sunday?"

The amber eyed male said trying to keep humor in their conversation, though he already knew what Zhalia was about to say and it was something he didnt want to happen, but at the same time, he had also saw this coming.

He let her down today, he had let her fight by her self and now she will propably go somewhere she can feel safe...

Because after all this, he believes that sfter this she doesnt feel safe with him.

"I am saying i am moving Dante"

The dark haired female said lazily with her husky voice. She looked so seductive with her eyes shut, her lips slightly parted, her sweaty face and neck where her blue hair were stuck, it made Dante want to kiss her with all the passion he is holding back at the mooment.

So many things they can do together... if they just stop being stubborn

"Mind if i ask where?" Dante asked with the same tone in his voice, but if Zhalia's eyes were open, she could have seen him frown in diplease.

"I'v got a friend who lives nearby, _Daniel_. I can stay with him for a while and then i will rent an appartment. This mission has propably given me more money that i have ever had my entire life"

With that statement, Zhalia half opened her hazel eyes and could now she him frawning. She chuckled at the sight and gave him a smirk

"What is that face for?" She said keeping that smile on her face.

Both adults knew she was slightly drunk, but the way Dante spelled her name afterwards made her come back to her senses. His tone was serious and he as looked straight into her hazel orbs.

"Zhalia, you can tell that friend of yours to cancel his prepearations for your arrival, cause you are staying here. I am not letting you go, especially after what happened today. I know i failled and i am sorry, but i dont want you to go. I will do better next time i promise, but if you go...this house will seem empty without you"

Zhalia's attempts to keep a serious expression were no longer required. She heard all she needed to hear. He wanted her here and she didnt really want to go, she just didnt want to be a burden.

Dante looked at her with a loving expression and held her hand. Both of them got up from the couch and Dante signalled her to follow him.

She did so, and he lead her to her room. She sat on her bed, trying really hard not to fall down.

The drink caused her a headache and also an unexpected dizzyness, which Dante realized and that's why he brought her to her room, to sleep...

Even though at that momment sleeping was the last thing he wanted to do.

The way she looked at him was really tempting...more than what he can handle.

'Focus Dante, you are a man! You can control yourself'

He said and was about to get up, but then Zhalia did something he had no warning of.

She fell on the bed and pulled him on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him, as if she was a little girl and Dante was her teddy bear.

"Don't go...Stay"

Dante knew it was the drink talking now, but he really wished Zhalia would say that to him.

No, he mustnt give in. If it happens, it will happen when she will be sober.

"Look Zhalia, you are drunk. You should rest and i have to uh-!"

He gasped as she turned them so that now she was on top of him. Dante felt her full weight on him.

"God, why are you doing this to me now!"

"Come on Dante, stay"

He was losing all control, he was ready to give in, until they heard the doorbell ringing.

With that Zhalia totally passed out on top of him. Dante carefully put her in bed and tried to remember how to breath.

At the doorframe was Lok, who had forgotten his cellphone.

At least now it wasnt a bad timming for him to interrupt.

 **after the battle with the betrayer**

Everyone was now on their way back to Venice and way too exhausted to say anything. Only their faint smiles betrayingh their happiness.

It didnt take long for the teens to fall asleep but a spesific blue haired woman couldnt.

She had so much going on in her head and she could barely believe she had lost him and he came back.

Her uneasyness didnt pass unnoticed by the man who was the centre of her thoughts and whose steps led him by her side.

He looked at her and flushed a smile waiting for her to smile too, but instead she tried to look annoyed by frowning.

"Hey, i told you, you cant get rid of me that easily" He said trying to lighten up her mood

"Indeed" she replied "I just need to know what happens at the end Dante."

"What do you mean?" The male asked her confused

"I mean that you did this again. You gave up, when we could have found another way, just like then with the proffesor"

Dante was sure that Zhalia knew those cases were completely different, but he made her get through a lot today, so her emotional state must be messed up.

"You wanna know what happens at the end?" He asked her and she nobbed.

With that, he took her hand and palced it at the left side of his chest where his heart is.

Before Zhalia could give him a questioning look, she noticed that his heart beated really fast but she didnt have time to say anything because he sushed her.

"Do you feel that? It beats for you Zhalia. I will never leave you and that is a promise i intend to keep no matter what. That's why i survived and this is what happens in the end. I will never ive up on you"

Zhalia had no words to say, but on the other hand no words were needed. She was left paralized again upon his kindness and the love he was showing to her. A love she had missed and sometimes wondered if she was worth it.

However she didnt htink twice when Dante leaned closer to her face and she sterted to lean too.

They were only inches apart, just like the day her appartment exploded...

But just like that day...

"Hey guys, cant sleep? Me neither"

Lok the momment wrecker strikes again...

They never really talked after that night and Dante knew it was his fault.

All those memories, all the momments..

If he had done something she could have been here now.

Dante lets out a sigh and lays on her bed, bringing her scarf to his nose once again.

He had kept it exactly as he had found it that day.

His mind flies back to the creepy scene at the hospital.

She must have suffered a lot...

He cant get his self to imagine what the man who kidnapped her has done to her, or what he is propably doing now.

The amber eyed man clenched his fists and punched the wall besides him, angry with his self and his inability to find her.

He just hopes Carter has found something...anything..

With his mind being attacked by thoughts, he falls asleep.

Not because he relaxed, but spending all those nights thinking about her and blaming his self have exhausted him..

He has to sleep...he has no choice...he is too tired of everything...

* * *

 **At the same time, at the streets of Venice**

"This room could be a thriller scenery!" Said the bearded big man with astonishment at his partner, who was now frustrated with his failure "I am sorry we couldnt find anything"

Carter was at a dead end again and he just keeps thinking that there is something he still hasnt seen.

It's right there under his nose, he just feels it!

It has to be there!

"There must be something i havent included in my thoughts, i still have so many questions and i am sure the answears are in that room"

"Well, maybe it's my fault. I disrupted you back at the plane"

"No no, dont think about it. Everything you said was right and it was about time i admit it"

"So who was it?"

"Hmmm?"

"That person you left behind"

"My daughter" said Carter feeling dissapointed with his self

"Oh...that...must have been hard"

"She was only 9 Montehue and i just left her there with this psycopath"

"A.C right? What's his real name?"

Carter looked at Montehue, not sure if he must tell him. But for the first time after years, a person made him realize that it's time for him to stop hiding in his cell and face his choices and also make up for his mistakes. Montehue deserves to know.

"He...he is my brother, Airdan"

Montehue's eyes widen in surprise

"Wow, your family tree is really messed up!"

"Oh trust me, there is more"

Montehue signalled him to go on

"My wife and i divorced after i left Brooklyn, my daughter, behind. She took our son _Daniel_ (remember that name guys, he is important) and went to Canada where her parents are. I havent seen my boy ever since. I think he moved to Venice and he works as a detective. At least that's what my wife has told me"

"Oh...sounds like some Mexican drama"

Both men laughed at Montehue's comment, which was on point...kind of.

"Indeed...my life is a mess"

"A mess you are about to fix"

Said Montehue while patting Carter's shoulder. The older doctor smiled at him.

"Will you help me get it together with the clues?"

"Count me in"

And with that, they headed to the HQ where they were planning to stay for a while...

* * *

 **At the same time (again)**

She punched the stone wall with her hand again

She didnt care if she was bleeding again...

She just wanted it to stop...

Even though she loves the silence of the night..

She has to fill it with her screams..

The nights are really hard when you are a Hybrid...

Cause when you drift to sleep, you are vulnerable, unprotected...

And they can easily take control...

She turned and hit every corner in her room...

Dropped on her knees, press her hands on her head...

Screamed at the top of her lungs...

Cryed...

Threw her self on the floor, punched her self...

Anything to make the war inside her stop..

Hours passed...

And she finally managed to regain control... and remind her self that Hybrids like her dont sleep.

But the night is longer when you want it to leave...

So is her life...the more you want something to end, te longer it seems to last.

Her mind travelled back to Zhalia's dead looking figure...

'If only she knew' Brooke thought

If only Zhalia knew that if it wasnt for her, she wouldnt be cooperating with Eathon now...

Suddenly an idea came to her..

Why not? She wont listen anyway, she is still asleep...and Brooklyn will finaly get the chance to tell her...

Without second thoughts, she made her way to 'the lab' and sat besides Zhalia. First she made sure she is not being watched, before she turned her head to face the blue haired woman.

She took a momment to look at the tortured female, took a deep breath and prepeared her self mentally for what she is about to do.

"Um...you propably have no idea who i am..and you wont remember any of this tommorow...but you need to know Zhalia. That if it wasnt for you, i wouldnt have hope...we might be able to escape and it's all thanks to you...All right, here goes nothing"

* * *

 **10 years ago, Amsterdam**

"So, will you take me today?"

The young 9 year old girl jumped in front of her dad, trying to look as cute as possible to convince him to take her with him.

"Brooklyn, you are too young. You are not ready to watch a surgery"

"But you help people daddy, i want to do that too"

"Why dont you start by helping your mum with the laundry"

"But that's boring"

"I know, but i cant take you with me sweety, sorry"

The tiny forest green eyed girl pouted.

Most girls in her age wanted dolls or other toys, but she wanted a microscope and surgery tools.

After their vacation in Africa, where her dad saved a helpless sick child, performing an open heart surgery right in front of her, she wasnt scared, but amazed, she wanted to bacome a doctor too.

Of course she wasnt supposed to watch bak then, but no one caught her, so all good.

Her older broher, Daniel, always called her weird, but loved her more than anything in the world. He was obsessed with tv shows like CSI, NCIS,FBI,CIA etc and he really wanted to become a detective.

Every time they played together, he was the detective and she was the medical examer. She would always fill her clothes and her dirty blond hair with ketchup and turned her dolls into frankenstein experiments.

And when they werent playing in the house, they would spent their time with their few friends, playing sports or going from place to place..

They once went to a hunted and the only one who wasnt scared was Daniel. He always reminded Brooklyn that ghosts or monsters dont exist...

Little did he know that monsters are human's themselves.

"But why?"

"I have a day off today, i will stay here and" He then lifted his daughter up and cuddled her "i will take care of my little Frankenstein and my James Bond"

After he giggled her for a while, he let her down and gave her a warm hug

"I love you little Frankenstein"

"Hehe, i love you too daddy"

"Do you want to play with Lirves?"

The dirty blond child glanced at the silver amulet in her neck.

Her dad didnt know much about titans, but her mother is a seeker, so her and her brother have seeker powers and they were given a titan for their protection.

Carter and Eliss decided to raise them without involving them to the Huntik world, but they kept them aware of it. They would wait until their kids grow up and decide themelves wether they wish to join the Foundation or not.

"Yeah, i do. Mommy said Lirves is a strong _elemental titan_. He spits ice! He made me an ice tower last week, but it melted"

"That's because we are in the middle of July honey, it's too warm outside."

"I will go play with Daniel, Lirves will put me to sleep instead. I love his fluffy fur"

Carter smiled and watched his daughter head to the back yard of their house to play with her older brother (who is 3 years older).

He calmly headed to his room to check some files, but the doorbell's ring stopped him on his tracks.

He didnt expect Eliss to be back so early, neitrher he expected some one. The events of the last week replayed in his mind like a cinematic trailer.

His brother has been calling him at the weirdest times of the day, telling him to cooperate with him, or there would be consequenses. Eliss suggested they should report him to the foundation but Carter couldnt bring his self to do so. He knew his brother means no well to anyone, but he still had hope that he was his brother, he still hoped it was the Airdan he remembered.

And now here he was. Right in front of Carter's doorframe, ready to change his life in the worst ways possible.

Carter glanced at the back yard to make sure his kids didnt notice anything. He had hopped that he could bring Airdan to his senses.

Which turned out to be pretty pointless.

Even though Brooklyn and Daniel invoked their titans, Lirves and Deragon, Airdan easily captured them, but in the last momment, before Airdan could use a teleport spell, Deragon pulled Daniel away.

Airdan took them to his hideout, which looked like a gothic vampire castle. All those statues, the black stone walls, the knifes and ancient weapons hanging on the walls, alongside with his favourite body parts of his victims, as if they were trophies.

Brooklyn grabbed her dad's white pullover and held onto it tight. She had no idea this man was her uncle, no one had ever told her, Carter wanted to keep his kids awy from him.

But there they were, in his hands...waiting for the worst to come.

And how could Carter, some one without powers and a very coward man, defend his self against his brother, who has both seeker power, posseces forbidden magic, spirit and blood magic AND is way more confident and strong?

Lirves stood in front of them protectively, but Airdan moved his hands with circle moves and then clenched his fist, which caused the titans body to grow painfully numb. He vanished and returned to its amulet.

"Lirves no!" cried the young girl "Why did you do that? You are mean! What do you want from us?"

Brooklyn stood up in front of him with more courage than her father who was practicaly begging her to stay close to him and keep their distance from Airdan.

Airdan smirked. His teeth were visuable due to the ripped flesh on his face, which made him look very creepy. But Brooklyn wasnt scared.

She knew that his appearance is not scary, but his intentions, which she wanted to know.

"You are a brave girl love. I suppose you took that from your mother, cause there is no way your dad can stand up to me like that"

He said with a cheeky, underestimating grin towards his brother.

"But if you want to know, i am your uncle"

The little girl's head throbbed for a second and she turned to her fahter.

"Brook honey, dont listen to him! Just come here, ok? We can make it"

Airdan lauhged at his words. His deep voice echoed to the hallway outside the room they were at and Brooklyn could swear that his laughter made the castle's walls shake.

"The only thing you will do Carter, is help me. _We both stated it, let's finish it_ "

"I didnt start anything Airdan! It as all you and your thirst for power!"

"That's were you are wrong my dear brother. Even though you are the most coward person i have ever met, your knowledges give you potential and you" Airdan glanched at Brooklyn and couldnt help but notice, she looks so much like Eliss.

Dirty blond hair, forest green eyes, slightly tanned skin and big rosy lips. The older man smiled, leading his head to psychotic thouhgts about all the things he can do to this girl.

"Your bravery gives you great potential. But first i need to know, is family important to you?"

"Yes more than anything" answeared Brooklyn without hesitation "But if you are my uncle, why didnt you show up all this long? Why did you try to hurt us? And who hurted you?" She asked pointing at the weird wound in his face.

"Brooklyn dont talk to him!" Her father warned her once again.

Airdan was surprsed upon hearing her calling him uncle, but more about the concern in her voice. He was certain she really meant that family is impotant to her, cause even though the little girl was irretated, she was also concerned about his well being. She had no aware of his existance so far, but just knowing he is her uncle made her care.

It took Airdan a while to replace his surprised expression, with his usual cold and emotionless one.

"Your dad didnt want me to meet you love. He thinks i will hurt you, but all i need is your help. See this scar? I need to heal it but only with your help. So...will you help your family?"

"Brooklyn dont listen to him! He is lying!"

"But daddy, he is hurt! We are family, we can help him! Your job is to help people, wy dont you do that with your brother?"

Carter was speechless at his daughter's words and pure heart. Airdan kneeled beside her to match her height, while Carter didnt dare to make a step closer, even though he knew his daughter's safety was highly doubted at the momment.

Airdan looked with his tow coloured eyes. A grey silver and a bloody red eye...

"Your dad doesnt want to help and i respect his desecion. But if you choose to help me, he can stay here and look after you"

"Wait! I want to help you, but what about mommy and Daniel?"

"Dont worry love, as soon as you finish your task, you can see them."

The dirty blond child nobbed. After all, this is what her dad had taught her, to help people and its time for her to prove him she can.

"Alright, what should i do?"

"Brooklyn, please come here"

Airdan then casted a spell, which transfered Carter to a cell and after he assured his niece her dad was going to be alright, he took her to a different room.

A room full of books and pictures of wizards, titans, seekers, legends...

Brooklyn was amazed, she loved books and she would gladly suck the knowledge out of each and ever one of them.

"You like them love, you can read any of them you want. In fact, you will have to read some of them. Some kind of homework"

"Alright!" she said with enthusiasm. "So how can i help"

"First love, you need to gain power, more than any other seeker. Then you will be able to help me"

"Uncle, dad said that power is not important when you have love"

"Pfft, your dad is wrong love. It's better for you to learn now, that this world is cruel. No one can be trusted and every one can hurt you, even the ones you love the most"

Brooklyn's face turned sad and fear overtook her. Airdan brushed away her hair from her face.

"Dont worry love, i shall learn you how to protect your self and know who truly loves you. For example, your dad doesnt truly love you, but i do"

"That's not true! He loves me!"

Airdan let out an apologetic sigh and went to his office to bring something.

"Why dont you like each other? Is it because he is not helping you?"

Airdan didnt bother to answear her and returned with a crystal ball in his hands. He put it on a table and waved his hands on top of it for a second.

"If your dad loves you, then why is he leaving you?"

Brooklyn frowned and looked at the crystal ball where her unle was pointing at. It ws blury at first, but soon the picture of her dad running out of the castle popped up.

"No! Dad no!" Brooklyn saw him run like there was no tommorow.

The young girl brust in tears immediately and Airdan put a hand on her shoulder.

Without a warning she threw her self into his arms and cried. Airdan was startled by her action, but didt spoil the momment.

He was amazing at pretending after all.

"Shhh. your dad might be gone, but i am here. I can protect you"

Airdan gave her some time to recover from her sadness, not willing to understand that you cant recover from such a thing.

He started training her with spells no seeker has ever heard of, or maybe only a few know.

He made her excelent at compact at the age of 10. There was no time to rest, she was only sleeping 5 hours a day and the reason she was dealing with him was because she believed he is the only one left for her...the only one who loves her...she cant hate him even when he punishes her... and his punishments are really painfull, but he says it's for her own good.

To learn from her mistakes and get used to pain.

She remembers her first punishment...

"I am sorry uncle, this spell is hard"

"Dont worry love, i can help you learn it"

Airdan said and lead the girl to a room which reminded her of a lab. He made her sit down and took a paperclip out of his pocket.

"Now listen, everytime you do a mistake, you will draw 10 lines on your back with this. This way, you wont repeat them in order to avoid the pain. I will do it this time, but the next time, you will do it on your own"

"But uncle...wont it hurt?"

"You'll get used to it love. You have to. For me"

With that Brooklyn stayed silent. If it wasnt for him, she would have no were to go now. Her dad left her, she has no idea how to find her mum or Daniel. Her uncle is the only one she has now, and he said that she will see her brother again...sometime.

Airdan lifted up the girls electric blue t-shirt and started digging her skin. Now that she is 19, she is used to pain, but back then when she was 9, this pain felt nothing like the pain she felt when she hit her knee at the table while she was pretending to be a super hero, or when she fell from a horse at her mum's cottage...

This was hell!

But she managed to get used to it...

Another unforgetable momment was when she got her first titan into her body. She was 10 again, and her back had more wounds than a soldier's one.

Her uncle asked how much she loved Lirves and she said a lot of course. Then he took out Lirves's amulet and muttered some kind of spell. Then a blue glowing light flew from the amulet to her and surrounded her.

She felt her head being crushed, as if it wanted to make room for some one...Lirves.

Airdan told her that now, she and Lirves are one. She was able to hear its thoughts and she could use ice powers...but she also had those terrible headaches and the feeling of her sel...dying..and some one else taking control.

Airdan also told her that she has to get used to it for him...and so she did.

She remembers the exact order of all the titans inside her, just like she remembers the ways each of them has tried to take control over her.

 _1) Lirves, the ice tiger_

 _2)Peter Pan, it allowed her to have a shadow form_

 _3)Disguiser Kai, he allowed her to change forms to anything_

 _4)Enchanter, he allows her to enchant items_

 _5)Dreamealker, she allows her to interfere in people's dreams_

 _6)Jaqlyna the Adventurer, she can travel through dimensions_

 _7)Hanzo the mind Dominator, he allows her to have control over some ones mind or change their thoughts_

The worst nights were with the Dreamwalker, because she let her sleep, but did anything she wanted with her dreams and brought back painfull memories to life.

Brooklyn had endured a lot in her life...

The titans, the punishments, the sight of people being tortured, her being tortured because of her failures in a couple of missions...

And she had always thought she was doing the right thing...

Bu all of that changed when she met Zhalia...

Airdan had told her to watch her, keep an eye on her every move...

And so she did...

Zhalia is strong and her relationship with Klaus reminded her of hers with Airdan some how.

Of course she is not as strong as Brooklyn, but her strength and determination alongside her ability to keep her emotions to her self were characteristics of hers that Brooklyn admired.

Then she met her team...

Brooklyn was sure that Zhalia would achieve her mission, she had faith in her, she had become something like her idol...

But watching her change...watching how this Dante Vale treated her with so much love, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Cherit, they all had forgiven her without punishing her...how was that possible?

The answear was simple...they loved her. They loved her as a teammate, a friend, a person...they loved her as Zhalia.

Brooklyn could tell that this Vale loved her in another way.

Something in the way he looked at her reminded her of the way her dad looked at her mom.

She didnt know what kind of love that is...only that it felt really good, judging by Zhalia's reaction...

After witnessing Zhalia's adventure, she started questiong her uncle's "love"...

Why was he punishing her, why didnt he look at her like that, why did he make her go through all this pain if he loves her?

Maybe he doesnt...

No! No! It has to be another explanation!

After the battle with the proffesor, Brooklyn left her hiding place...which happened to be the walls of the castle, since she had her shadow form activated and made her way to her uncle's castle.

Airdan never wanted her to know her surrroundings, so he taught her a teleporting spell which would take her to the castle's main hall.

She rushed towards his office only to find out he wasnt there.

She decided to poke around and find something...anything..

Come to think about it, he has never told her his cause, how exactly is he planning to get rid of his scar.

 _Is his scar a curse?_

She searched through his library quickly and carefully and then noticed a book in his desk.

The book was sealed with blood magic, but that wasnt a problem for Brooklyn.

She opened it and after reading the first 2 pages, she realized it contained information about a legend. A legend which can give some one ultimate power...

 _ **The tale of the strongets hearts**_

In a summary, the book was about three families who were given the duty by the _Godness of Moon, the God of Universe and the God of love_ , to carry the three strongest hearts.

1) _**The Golden heart, the heart of a believer**_. A person who will never stop believe they can achieve something even though it seems impossible. A person who will keep _hope_ alive to people's hearts

2) _ **The heart of Glass, the heart of the tortured soul**_. It belongs to a person who lives all the dark sides of life, a person who _feels_ any emotion more than anyone. A person who can appreciate life and take the fall for the ones who cant handle their emotions

3) _**The Gem heart, the heart of love**_. It belongs to a person who never stops _loving_. There is a place for every one in their heart, no matter what they have done. This person reminds other to not allow the hate for some oen change who they are and that only love and warm feelings bring salvation.

Tow of the people who carry those hearts usually have surenames which are normal words, such as colours, planets, flowers, emotions etc

 _Those hearts are enchanted and if you take them out of their owner's bodies, the owners keep living. They die only if their hearts are destroyed._

 _Any one who has one of those hearts under their possecion can control their owner._

 _Those hearts are sympols of light. The most pure hearts in the world_.

So what does he want with those hearts? thought Brooklyn.

Why would he want them? Could it be to heal his scar?

No, that cant be it. Did he want to control those people? Why for?

After all these years, she still doesnt know his intentions...

Then it came to her...

Power! All he wanted was power! She had raised her, making her believe that power is everything, that it's the only way to survive, but Zhalia just proved her it's not the only way...

Sure it's usefull, but it emptys you, it takes you away all the small momments which Zhalia was living for the first time with her team and Brook hasnt lived for a very long time...

She had almost forgot how happy she was before her dad left her...All she could think of was how unfair has life been to her, and how her uncle is the only family she has left...

But Lok, Dante, Sophi are not related to Zhalia by blood...and still, they are like family to her...

Her mind ached upon the realization that he was using her...

He took advantage of her love and turned her into a weapon in order to get what he wants.

Brooklyn didnt care anymore if that was power or anything else.

She only knew one thing...She has to get out of here.

She could use Peter Pan and Disguiser Kai to escape...

But before she leaves, she will find out exactly what her uncle wants with those hearts...

Being in a hurry, she closed the book and left it exactly as she found it. She used Peter Pan to scan the castle and see were her uncle is and surprisingly he wasnt there...but that didnt mean he couldnt pop out of no where...

After some time she found another book...

 _ **Forms of Darkness**_

There were many kinds of darkness in the world, Brooklyn's mind couldnt even imagine how a few of them can possibly exist, but the first thing that caught her attention is the darkness that is very well known to all of us.

 ** _The darkness inside humans_**

The worst kind of darkness. It isolates all of the flaws of a human, all their urges, their anger and negative emotions and create another dark half into a person's being. Many people fight those darkness every day, but the only way to win it is by using magic.

 ** _Note: There are 2 ways to destroy darkness in some one._**

 ** _\- The sword of the Godness of the Moon_**

 ** _-The seperating cuese_**

Brooklyn couldnt exxactly undrstand how can the first one be found or used but you dont have to be a genius to understand the second one...

Those books being side by side in his desk must mean something...

Paniced by the possibility of her uncle finding her here, Frustrated upon realizing that he has used her, angry towards her self for allowing this to happen, sad because she aknowledges the possibility of staying here and being his slave, his tool forever,

Brooklyn got it together, held her teras and tryed her best to focus on her new goal...to turn against Airdan...

To do what Zhalia did, even though it took her so long

To do the right thing...

To get out of this place...to find her parents...she wasnt sure how she should face them, but she just needed to see them...to finally meet Zhalia in person...to thank her and get to know her...to help them...to find salvation...to find love...the love from a human to another...

She let out a deep breath she didnt know she was holding and closed her eyes in order to allow the 2 titans she needed make their powers accesable.

Disguiser Kai gave her hazel eye a white colour while made the right side of her head shaved and white...Peter Pan made the other side of her hair light green and her green eye ,gold...

She was ready!

But before she could even change forms, she felt the room shake...the magic energy rising rapidly...and she knew...he was here

Her breathing and haertbeat rised...

She was terrifyeed...

If he has been punishing her with knives in her back, screws in her hands, chains in her legs, paintings of Dali in her bones...

What is he going to do to her now?...

She nearly jumped as he felt his hand on her shoulder and turned around at the speed of lighht to face the man whose presence has become so familiar to her...but has never scared her like that...

"Hello my dear niece"

He casualy said with the usua perfect, stable tone in his voice, which made her even more frightened...this is not good...

"What a pleasant surprise finding you here in my office! There must be something important you have to tell me, am i right?"

Brooklyn eyed him with the coldest stare she could make and gathered her courage. It was time! Enough already!

"I know about the hearts and the darkness spells and curses. I know everything! All my life you made me believe i was abandoned! That there is no love for me! That the only way for me to survive this world is power! But this was never what i wanted! It's what you wanted! You took advantage of my childhood and turned me into a monster only to use me for your selfish intentions and gain power! You never loved me! You are horrible! You are the most horrible person on earth and i wont let you use me anymore!"

Airdan watched her, keeping the exact shame expression and shaked his head.

"Nu-huh. That's not how it goes love. You are smarter than i thought, i have to admit that. Though it took you long enough to understand what you are" After he said that, he got closer to her

"You are the same, pathetic, foolish little girl who holds onto others. That's what you are. I just gave you a purpose, you can almost say i did you a favour and got you out of your pathetic life"

Brooklyn was fierce, she wanted to attack, but then she remembered Zhalia. How cool she would act around her enemies, her way of thinking...

Brooklyn must stay calm and think straight.

"You gave me a purpose? Turning me into a monster you mean! An i am not the one holding onto people! You are! You would have managed nothing without me dealing with your bullshit everyday! I am sick and tired of you! I wont help you with your intentions and you cant make me!"

"Oh really? What a shame, i thought i could...Oh wait! I actualy can"

He said and with a smooth move, Brooklyn felt the blood curl in her veins...he was controling her blood circulation in a way it drove her insane...

No matter how many titans she has inside her...blood magic is something she cant defeat.

"You chose quite a bad timing to make your revolution, but let me remind you love, that this is how the gme looks like when i am dominating. _I control you_! You are mine! Is that clear?"

Brooklyn said nothing and tried to keep herself on her feet. But soon she felt weak and dropped on her knees. Her blood flow wasnt norma...and it made her wanna rip her veins of.

"You wont kill me...you cant" the damaged female said, putting a lot of effort to make her voice stable and confident, to show him she's not afraid of him

"Don't worry love, i wont kill you"

"Then what are you gona do?"

"The worst thing possible... nothing"

"Huh?"

"I'll just let you keep living your misery. Cause just like i cant kill you...you cant escape. Cause if you even try, you will never see your brother again"

"Yeah, like you ever intented to let me do so"

"As a matter of fact i did love, but i wont get to the details. Now go! Get out of my sight!"

He said and with a quick motion, Brooklyn's blood circulation started working normaly. With the last drops of strength remain in her body, she lifted up her head to face his sureal features.

"I just want to know one thing...why would an man like you want the purest hearts in the world?"

"I thought you were smart enough to undestand, love. I guess i have overestimated your inteligence"

* * *

 **Back to the "lab"**

"Turns out the answear to my question was so much easier... And here i am now, ploting against the person who i had grown to consider as my family...trying to do the right thing...to go back to light. If it wasnt for you, for everything you have shown me, i would propably still be his servant, an object for manipulation. I know you are not aware of any of this but...Thank you Zhalia Moon. You are an amazing person, you deserve to be loved. You desrve to be free. I really appreciate all you have done, for opening my eyes. You know, after that night i discovered his cause, he told me to stop watching you. He definately realized that you influenced me. But i still protected you...i promised my self i always will.

When you joinned the blood spiral, Rasimov had expected you. He actually had made an entire plan of how to unmask you and kill you...but he never did so...thanks to _Hanzo, the mind Dominator_ and the last titan to join me...and i am still trying to protect you. I dont know for sure if i can get you out of here, but i know that i wont give up on you...i wont"

Brooklyn finished her speech. She had shared her entire story, or at least the most important parts of it. She wanted Zhalia to know...some how. She felt like she needed to do so.

She took a glance at her and noticed that a hint of colour had started to come back to her face. she smiled.

Brooklyn wiped her face. She didnt know when she started crying, but she was sure she did, so she wiped her tears away.

This confession made her feel like a burden has been lifted of her shoulders and she is now more that determined to accomplish her mission.

She allowed Peter Pan to take over and rushed to her cell, not knowing that all this time..

Zhalia and Eathon have been listening.

* * *

 **In the morning (finaly next day came)**

"Why on Earth did Lok wany us to meet so early?" Harrsion said feeling more sleepy than ever, despite LeBlanch's efforts of waking the team up with his delicious coffee.

All of them, Dante, Sophie, Den and him were now at Sophie's mansion, waiting for the blond teenager who asked for the emergency meeting to show up.

Dante was the last one to show up and he was feeling really tired, but notiing Den's odd behaviour and of course, Lok's sudden call, made him immediately wake up.

Harrison could also see the crystal clear displease in Den's mood and the most irretating part was that Sophie seemed to know something about both Den's behaviour and Lok's request, which made Harison feel a little lost and Dante more eager to find out what is going on.

"Sophie, did Lok say when he will arrive?" asked the adult seeker

"He will be there at any minu- Oh, here he is"

The strawberry haired teenager said as she sw her boyfriend's figure enter the room, carrying a huge backpack which seemed to be really heavy.

"I am not sure if i want to know what is in there" said Den

Lok greeted the teamand gave him an apologetic look. Then did something Den didnt expect.

He told the team about the cards and everything that had happened in room 998 the day Dante took him there.

Sophie wasnt surprised, since she already knew, Den was taken aback by his action when Dante and Harrison seemed slightly annoyed with the fact that Lok kept it to himself. But at the end they showed understandind, after all he wasnt feeling well those days, and asked him to show them the cards.

"A 10 diamond and a 2 diamond" stated dante as he took the cards in his hands

"Yeah" confirmed Lok " I have tried to figure out what they mean, cause i wanted to help, but it turns out i cant do it by my self. Besides" He paused and looked at Den "keeping secrets is the last thing we need...and i am sorry i did so"

With that, Den smiled to him and Lok knew that he had forgiven him.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get to buisness!" said Harrison.

"Oh guys, wait!" Lok then remembered the backpack he has brought with him. He lifted it and threw its content on the table.

There were books and notes. Sophie immediately recognised a few of them.

"Really Lok? Zhalia is missing and now you decided to finaly study literature?"

"Don't you get it Sophie? Maybe the cards or the numbers in them are symbols? They could be anything!"

Sophie looked at him with surprise. Lok looks more determined and brave than he ever did. He really want to solve this mystery and make things the way they used to be when Zhalia was around, but she knows that a part of him does every action for his dad cause he is Lok's fisrt priority. She is more than happy to see that he is not only back to normal, but ready to do anything! Even introduce his self to what he hates the most... boring books, well, for him boring.

They all grabed a book and started searching. Lok had made a good picking, he chose poems like The magic of Numbers by Kenneth Koch, or poems with the title numbers by Louis Golding, Elizabeth Madox Roberts, Augustine Bowe etc., or poems which would contain the word cards in them, such as 'On the cards of dice' by Sir Walter Ralegh.

But Sophie couldnt help but notice how Dante was lookng at the cards or shaking them round and round. He would take them where the light falls and then back to were he had first placed them. The female teenager couldnt help but wonder what was going on in her mentor's head and what has he found out.

"Dante, is everything alright? Did you find something? You have been staring at the cards with persistence for quite a while"

Suddenly every one was eyeing Dante with curiosity. He repeated the procedure one more time. Put the card in the sun and keep it there for a while. The amber eyed man noticed that the more he would put the back of the card in the sun (the part without the numbers), the more he could see something...

Then he finaly spoke, allowing every one in the room to release the breath they have been holding.

"Hmmm, invisible ink" He pointed out so casually, but on the other hand, things like that are very well known to a detective.

"Invisible ink" repeated Sophie, obviusly knowing what it is

"If it is invisible then how can you see it?" asked Lok causing Sophie to facepalm

"Invisible ink can be applied to a writing surface with a specialty purpose stylus,stamp , fountain pen, toothpick, calligraphy pen, or even a finger dipped in the liquid. Once dry, the written surface looks as if it were blank, with a similar texture and reflectivity as the surrounding surface.

The ink can be later made visible by different methods according to the type of invisible ink used. The ink may be revealed by _heat_ or by application of an appropriate chemical, or it may be made visible by viewing under ultraviolet light. Inks which are developed by a chemical reaction may depend on an acid-base reaction, reactions similar to the blueprint process, or any of hundreds of others. Developer fluids may be applied using a spray bottle, but some developers are in the form of vaporous, e.g. ammonia fumes used to develop phenolphthalein ink. Security marker pens or UV Markers with fluorescent ink that glows when illuminated with a UV light is often used to invisibly mark valuable household items in case of burglary. There are especially security maker pens formulated for writing on non-porous surfaces such as glass, plastics, metals, etc. The inks that have been applied and can then be identified by using a black light or other UV light source. Security marker pens can be obtained commercially and are widely used as a crime countermeasure"

Lok stared at his girlfriend as if she was speaking in some kind of forgotten ancient language, which would propably have been much more understandable to him than all this.

"Sooo...that means" asked Den who was just as confused as Lok

Dante let both cards in the sun and told them to wait.

"The cards have invisible ink in their back and as Sophie said, there are spesific ways to make it visible. One of them is heat."

Said their mentor after the ink became even more visible.

"Really Wikipedia? You could have just said what Dante said" commented Den

"How was i suppised to know that Dante was about to mntion an ink visible with heat. I just tried to make my self usefull"

"And you did Wiki" added Lok

"Am i going to get stuck with this nickname for a while?" asked Sophie with bored tone

"Oh yeah" said Den, Lok and Harrison synhronised, while Dante was standing above the cards, waiting for the ink to become completely visible...and when it did.

"Lok"

"Yes Dante?"

"Write down the clues we have so far'

"Right!" said the blond boy and took papper and pen and signalled his mentor to begin.

"Alright, so far we have a _**10 and a 2, or a 12**_ , cards, diamonds and we are not sure if all of them mean something, but the numbers definately do...and at last... _ **G1**_ "

Said their mentor as his eyes caught the G in the one and the 1 in the other card.

Who ever is on their side likes to play with codes...

But Lok feels confident that he is going to figure it out...

He has to...

For Zhalia...

And for his father...

* * *

A/N Hello everyone, chapter 4 is here and no, those memories are not the Zhante scene i promised. This chapter gave me a hard time and i really hope you will like it.

Thank God internet exists, otherwise i wouldnt have been able to find all these info,

So, we have a 10 and 2, or 12 and the G1. Which exactly is Brooklyn's code? Can Lok figure it out?

What do you think will be Zhalia's opinion about Brooklyn's story...

And will Carter and Montehue manage to figure out something?

Why would Airdan want to use the purest hearts in the world and what does it have to do with Zhalia's dark side?

Just hang in there and you will find out~

PS: I have noticed that the most chapters i post, the less views and reviews i get and i am kind of worried, since i am very new to writing, i cant tell wether you get bored of the story or not. I have decided to stop the Harmonists (In case some one knows about them) and keep up 'Our Dark Side;, but i dont know how it will end up.

Anyway, love to you all from Irene Rays~ 3


	5. Chapter 5 - Who's case?

_**Chapter 5**_

Whose case?

(Warning!Dont read the torturing parts if you are too sensetive, it contains a rape scene and more...)

 _ **HQ, the same morning**_

Montehue woke up by an irritating sound. It was a slight beeping of something like a cardiograph. He forced himself to open up his eyes and with a frown plastered on his face, he lazily headed to the small living room of him and Carter, only to find Carter in the exact same position he was last night before Montehue fell asleep. He was pacing from left to right, just like an insane person and of course, he was thinking out loud. He was also studying the heart beat of Zhalia's heart during her staying in the hospital, which Montehue has no idea how it will help.

Montehue rubbed his orbs to clear his sight and whispered a faint good morning before headed to the washroom. After he completely woke up and changed into his usual outfit, he went to the kitchen and made coffee, passing unnoticed by Carter just like he had expected.  
Montehue was feeling sorry for him. Having to bring yourself realize the mistakes you have done and tried to avoid for years before suddenly deciding to change in order to make it up to the people you have let down is not easy, and Carter seems to have taken it really serious.  
The bearded man made his way to the living room with 2 cups of coffee in his hands and sat on the couch. He cleared his throat to catch Carter's attention, which caused the middle aged adult to turn around, his coloured eyes glowing with surprise and mostly exhaustion.  
From the rather little amount of time he has known him, Montehue could tell that Carter is a hard working and organized man when he had something on his mind or a task, but if he has to use physical strength or his powers against someone, he backs away. He has no confidence in his skills. Whenever he is face to face with the enemy, he would lose his balance and even forget how to use a simple boltflare.  
At least that is what he had told him last night. They were talking to each other while they were trying to put things together. Endless sheets of paper were hanging on the board that they settled in the living room.

Montehue eyed his partner with concern and signalled him to sit down. Carter wanted to protest, but he knew he at least had to sit down. If he wanted to solve this case, he will need to have an open and refreshed mind.  
He sat down next to his partner and gulped down a few drops of the hot, dark-brown liquid and immediately felt his head clearing.  
He had dark circles under his eyes which revealed his lack of sleep and his lips were dry, which leaded Montehue to the conclusion that he probably didn't even drink water.

"I am guessing that you didn't rest at all" Montehue merely stated the obvious, what anyone could have done, and earned a cheeky chuckle from Carter.  
"I couldn't. Who would have been able to after this?" He questioned, and Montehue snorted.  
"Me! Especially after those delicious waffles the stuff served"  
Carter chuckled once again and tried to bring himself to remember when the last time that the corner of his lips made a movement upwards was. After some moments, he concluded that it was a...long...long time ago.

He glanced at Montehue, who was enjoying his coffee and was looking at the board with the clues. Funny how one person can change you like that without even noticing at all. He couldn't exactly define what it was , but Montehue had something that made him feel like a better person.

"So, can you repeat what we got so far? My mind is still on those chocolate waffles"  
Montehue said, causing Carter to get back to reality before he gave him a nod of agreement.  
"Alright, we have 3G's, Gold, Glass and Gem. We don't know if that order means anything, but we do know that they are not ingredients and instead, have a symbolic meaning. Also, he made his move now that the foundation is still trying to stand on its feet, which means that he is still not strong enough yet, and that he needs us to be vulnerable. Zhalia is a part of his plan and she is a strong seeker, which leads me to believe that only strong seekers are his current target for now. He also has my daughter, who is definitely a part of his plan...ummmm, and we also have room. 998."

"I don't get it, how can the room itself mean something?" Montehue sighed.

"I don't know, I just keep everything in mind. He is very specific and his plans have really extraordinary details. He was probably planning to take Zhalia at a specific time and place...i don't know, it's the only thing i can think of right now. The only thing that I am certain of is that he wants to use my daughter and Zhalia, that those G's have a symbolic meaning and that he wants to use forbidden magic on them."

Carter was tired. He had started his research with so many hypotheses but ended up erasing most of them.

"How come he knows how to use forbidden magic?"

Carter lowered his head. A wave of guilt washed over him as he remembered his adventures as a teenager with his brother while Montehue brought everything he had told him about those kinds of magic and how they can be used back to his mind. He couldn't even bring himself to imagine what they can do neither what he wants to do.  
"I am sorry, I just don't feel like sharing that story. It won't be of use anyway"  
Montehue just nodded and didn't push it any further. He had enough on his mind already and those thoughts make him feel even less effective. He has to find a way to make Carter ease his nerves and think straight.  
He put his hand on his chin, caressing his beard as he pondered for some time.

"Hmmm, I got an idea! How about we visit Dante and his team? Sophie has tons of knowledge in that pink head of hers, Lok is smarter than he seems, Den and Harrison are good seekers and of course Dante is a pro. Maybe we can figure this out together."

Carter had already thought of that option, but how could he possibly face those people, who probably consider him responsible for allowing this to happen? Yes, he has decided to act brave once, but changes take some time to incorporate themselves to a person's life, especially to Carter's life, who is used to hiding behind others and always chooses the easy way.  
But he couldnt deny that Montehue's suggestion would speed up the procedure of locating and saving them either. If he wants to prove himself and show that he has changed, he needs to turn his heart into stone and face them bravely.

"Alright, when?" He yielded, avoiding his partner's gaze in order for the hesitation in his blue eyes to remain hidden.

"I was thinking about this afternoon, but only if you agree."  
"ok!" Carter eventually agreed with a sigh."But until then-"  
"Until then, you are going to rest Carter. Am i clear?" Montehue sternly ordered, his gaze hardly fixed on Carter.  
"Bu-" Carter once more tried to object, only to get interrupted by Montehue.  
"Am I clear?" He pressed, and Carter sighed.  
"Alright"

Montehue watched how Carter dragged himself to his room, tripping a couple of times before took out his cellphone.

 **Later in the Afternoon**

"When did they say they will arrive?"  
Lok asked,clearly impatient. After Dante received Montehue's call, he has been counting every second, waiting for their arrival and hoping that together, they will have better luck in finding the others.  
They managed to gather a few clues from the books, but since they have no kind of information about their enemy, they don't know how to use them.  
Carter knows this A.C and he can probably do much more with those clues than they could.  
However, the rest of his team seemed anything but happy upon seeing him. They don't hold a grudge against him because he didn't manage to cure Zhalia but instead, because he didn't tell them about it even after all this time. Sophie, Den and Harrison made their displeasure clear on their faces while Dante kept his professional attitude. If Carter is their only hope, then so be it.

They were all waiting at the living room and were taking a break from their research,the silence growing unbearable.

"This is frustrating" Den's voice broke the suffocating silence that engulfed them. The team couldn't agree more with him, but they couldn't allow their despair to take over.

"We will find a way Den. We have to and with Carter's help, we will manage." Lok assured Den, hoping to prevent Den from losing his temper.

Sophie was watching them in silence, observing their every movement closely. They all were frustrated, on alert and anxious. At times like this, she wished they were back to normal. She wished that Lok was back to his old self that always did stupid things with Den and was pulling pranks on her all the time. She also wished that Dante wasn't so painfully silent and most of all, she missed Zhalia's sarcasm.  
To sum it up,she missed her team.  
She had to admit that she also felt quite disappointed with herself.  
A case with a "ghost" as their enemy seemed almost impossible to be solved and her family spells weren't helping either, much to her dismay.

Dante was trying really hard to keep himself together. Zhalia being away and him not knowing anything about his enemy managed to push even the strongest seeker at the edge of his composure. He has always been one step ahead of his opponent, but those recent incident and their current circumstances managed to knock him many steps back. This was not his game, he grimly realised, and he can't just randomly guess his next moves either. He wanted to have a stable base that he could work with and that would lead him to conclusions and then a plan, but now he had literally none of it.  
They didn't want to admit it, but with such few clues, they were starting to lose hope, even though it was just the beginning.  
All of sudden, LeBlanche entered the room with both Montehue and Carter.  
They curtly greeted each other and took their seats before LeBlanche left the room.  
The very first seconds passed by in silence and no one dared to say a word. Carter was nervous and wanted to hide now more than ever while Montehue was trying to silently calm him, patting his shoulder lightly. Sophie, Den and Harrison were eyeing him with curious eyes and Dante was trying to read him. He wanted to know if Carter was willing to share everything he knew but judging by the look on his face, he didn't seem to know much more than they did either, which caused Dante a painful ache in his heart.

He wanted to reach out to her, but she seemed to get further away from him with every second that ticked by and unfortunately, that coward was his only chance to get her back.

"So" Dante was the first one to break the silence "Mr. Cole, I assume that you remember us, just like I also assume you are willing to cooperate with us. We wont hide our displeasure regarding your silence, which might have already affected the entire world, but I need to know if you are eager to take responsibility and help us out."

Carter eyed the amber eyed male who couldnt look more serious cautiously. He had already heard that Dante Vale was a professional seeker and a very rational man and now that the rumors were turning into reality in front of his very own eyes, it made him remember his place. He was not just a coward, he was a doctor, a healer, a hybrid and a magician. All of these were things that he could be able to use in their favor.

"Yes mister Vale." Carter returned. "I am more than eager to help out as much as I can. Unfortunately though, I only have a few clues, which won't be of much use and thus, I can actually be considered as clueless as well. I was hoping we could combine my own knowledge and all of yours to work this out." Carter swiftly explained.

"So were we. Lok?"  
Dante signaled Lok to show Carter their clues and the blonde teenager instantly brought the cards and explained how he found them afterwards.  
He noticed how Carter's eyes widened as he had seemingly realized something.

"Brooklyn!" Carter exclaimed all of sudden.  
"Huh? The city? How did you figure it out so fast?" Sophie asked, obviously surprised and somewhat suspicious.  
"No no no! The one who left that clue! It's my daughter Brooklyn!"  
Carter clarified before he then told them the summary about how he left his daughter behind and everything about Airdan.  
Lok, Den and Sophie felt pity for him upon hearing his story whereas Dante was just listening, carefully not letting any emotion show on his face while Harrison felt a wave of guilt wash away all the good feeling he has managed to grow in his heart for a moment. He as well had left his brother behind almost a year ago and although the circumstances were different, the guilt was the same. As a matter of fact, Dante felt it too. He could identify his story with a part of his past, when he let the team find the professor by themselves because at that moment he was weak. Just like Carter currently was.  
But it didn't matter now. The past doesn't and shouldn't matter right now, and both males knew that.

Suddenly Carter got up and took a book and a sheet of paper out of his bag.  
"This is all I have. You don't have to read it, I will tell you all you need to know. This book contains curses, which happen to be his specialty. There is a particular page in which Airdan has written three words. Gold, Glass and Gem. This page contains everything about a curse called 'the separating curse'. Whoever can cast it, can separate a person's dark and light side. She is the only person I know of that is defending her self, so I assume that Airdan wants to use Zhalia's dark side for his own reasons. As for the 3G's, I have no idea what they are, but they are not ingredients." He paused for a second and looked at the team members, ready to answer any question they had or to receive a signal from them to go on.

"Wait! How do you know it's your daughter that is sending us clues to find Zhalia?" asked Den, the suspicion clearly evident in his voice.

"Brooklyn and I played a lot of card games when she was younger, she even was interested in 'magical' tricks with cards. Plus, she is the only one who could do that. There are not a lot of people at his castle that are our allies in this case."

"Do you know the location of this castle?" Dante asked, outwardly keeping his calm expression but people who knew him very well could easily see the spark of hope in his eyes.

"I am afraid not. He has some kind of spell that leads you far away from it when you reach the exit." Carter ruefully replied.

Dante's hopes died in an instant, but he at least had found out some information about his enemy, even if it was something negative.

"Carter, may I-" Dante started, but Lok was faster.  
"Dante wait!" Lok stopped him. "Carter, didn't you say something about 3G's? Do you think this G1 is the first one, like gold?" He asked, and Carter gave him a small nod.

"Indeed, I thought about it. But we need to find its relation with the number given with it, 12." He informed them.

"How are you so sure it's 12?" Lok pressed, wanting to make sure that they were not mistaken.

"If she wanted to send us a digit number, she would have send one card only." Carter told the blonde.

With that, Lok gave him a nod and they all turned to Dante, waiting for him to finish what he had started saying.

"I cant help but wonder...you said that Airdan is very skillful when it comes to his operations and never fails to pass by unnoticed." Dante started, his amber eyes narrowed. "What makes you think he would make his existence known to us now?"

Carter paused for a second. He has been asking his self the same question ever since day one, but the only answer he could find was that Airdan wanted the foundation to be vulnerable. Though it didn't really make sense, since the foundation was already more than half way back on its feet. However he told them what he was thinking and that was all that mattered.

Sophie, who seemed to have easily caught what Dante wanted to say, offered to continue his speech.  
"What Dante wants to say is that allowing himself to become noticeable wasnt truly his intention, but some one else's. Some one who would gain benefit by Airdan's exposure to the world."

Carter then got himself into their way of thinking and all of sudden, realisation hit him hard.  
"You cant possibly mean that...Brooklyn is responsible for this mess in the room?!"

"Here is what I think. Due to leaving with Airdan all those years ago, Brooklyn knows his methods and what he seeks from every mission. She also knows that he wants his operations to remain secret. However if she had taken care of that, we wouldn't be here talking. If her intention is indeed to help us, then she would need us to know about Airdan's cause, or at least as much as she knows about it."  
Carter was speechless by Sophie's words. He knew from the very beginning that Airdan would use his daughter to achieve his goal, perhaps making her do most of the work as well, but he couldnt bring his self to imagine his own daughter harm some one so badly.  
On the other hand, she has been raised by a monster and has learned every kind of evil from him, which is really painful to even think of.

"I assume we have no better explanation" Carter finally said, giving in.

"All right, so 12 is the G1, gold. What about the others, do we have any other clues?" Den spoke after a while of silence, looking at the others.

He has been silent most of the time because he couldnt have possibly thought of such a thing but also, because for the first time after months he truly felt afraid. Usually he is fearless and doesn't hesitate to face evil but now, they were running out of time and they only had a few clues, whereas Airdan probably knew everything about them.

"I am afraid I don't know that either, but if Lok found the card in room 998, there has to be more of them. Maybe in parts of the room we can't think of. Also, we have to convince Metz to move the furniture, so to sum it all up, we are all going there again."

Lok, Dante and Montehue didnt have amy say in this at all. They thought exactly the same thing and they have also been there before. However, Den, Sophie and Harrison haven't been there before yet and felt slightly scared of what they might face.

After Montehue and Carter took their leave and settled the date of their meeting, Lok insisted on training with Den and Harrison, saying that they will have to be stronger than before. Dante agreed with him and offered to take part in their training as well, while Sophie put her nose back in her books again. She asked Carter to leave the curse book behind, so that she can try and find something.

She spent the past 2 hours reading every page carefully, not leaving any corner of the book pages unseen. She stopped again at the page of the 'separating curse' and glanced at the 3G's. For a second there, she felt that her eyes were playing tricks on her, but for that particular second, she could have sworn that the handwriting she was looking at was exactly the same one that was on Zhalia's scarf that Dante found in the room. He had let them look at it to day but up until now, they all believed that Zhalia's kidnapper had left them this message.  
But Sophie was now certain, that Brooklyn left this message to expose Airdan, but she also was the one that wrote the 3G's in Airdan's curse book.

A thought crossed her clever mind as she remembered how Dante held the cards in front of the sun and she left the book there for a couple of minutes before she opened the page where the 3G' were written on.

Turns out she was right. After a while, a small shape appeared behind the G's. It was still faint, but Sophie could tell that it was a heart. Her face lightened up.

"So, we have a gold heart, a glass heart and a gem heart" after saying those words out loud, she also realized how right Lok was with his assumptions. Those G's indeed have a symbolic meaning and Sophie felt that she was getting closer to something but to what, that she didn't know yet.

"LeBlanche!" The strawberry haired female shouted her butler's name, hoping that he was nearby. She didn't have to wait for long until she heard his response.  
"Yes lady Sophie, what's the matter?" Came his reply as he stepped into the room.  
"I need you to find any book, legend, myth, ANYTHING! that mentions something about a gold, a glass or a gem heart" Sophie swiftly told him, and earned a nod from him in return.  
"Of course my lady, but may i ask what for?" LeBlanche inquired.  
"To find a way to save Zhalia" Sophie merely returned, and LeBlance said no more before got down to buisness.  
Sophie felt really satisfied and for the first time for the past days felt satisfied with herself. Hope was hidden behind her green orbs, and she exhaled a breath.  
She was still holding a grudge against herself for not obeying Zhalia, but now she was a step closer to finding her friend. The boys may not believe it, but even the bond between the two females has become stronger than it was before. Zhalia was like a sister to Sophie and as much as her pride didn't allow her to admit it, she sometimes even admired her. Sophie also admired Zhalias honesty and how she would always be realistic, even though she never liked this pride of hers.  
But what made Sophie like Zhalia was her behavior towards her, as ridiculous as it sounds. She would never see her as royalty, or the heiress of one of the strongest, if not the strongest family in history. To Zhalia, Sophie was just Sophie, the bookworm that was too proud for her own good, a honest teammate and a friend. She would always see her from her own point of view, which Sophie appreciated.

Meanwhile, Dante was sparring with Harrison and Den with Lok. The two teenagers took their training more serious than they did the other times and Dante wasn't sure how to feel about it. They would usually goof around, or stop in the middle of their spar to tease each other or the girls but today, they were even more serious than he was.  
Harrison on the other hand seem to get easily distracted but Dante couldnt blame him. He knew that Zhalia is like a sister to Harrison and they both have a hard time dealing with her absence.

He would stop from time to time, giving the teenage boy advices and even encourage him, but he was forced to stop once more not because of Harrison, but because of his cellphone.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and waited for Dante to pick up his phone. Dante told Harrison to continue his sparring session with Den and Lok but they approached him, waiting with anticipation for any kind of news.

Dante recognized the contact and picked it up in an instant. It was Metz.

"What do you mean Klaus is gone? How can he be gone?"  
Dante's eyes widened as much as Lok's did.  
"Ok, call me as soon as you have any news about it."

"What happened?" Den questioned in alarm.

"Klaus is gone and our agents found his cell in a bloody mess which looked a lot like the one in room 998" Dante grimly told them with a frown on his face.

After Dante finished, the boys stayed still.  
All of this didn't make any sense! What could he possibly want with Klaus?

It was night already and they all were about to head to their homes. Sophie stopped them before they parted ways and told them what she found out, but when they told her about Klaus, all hope left her own eyes.  
They were back to step one...until they would be able to connect those incidents to each other.

Sophie fell asleep side by side with Lok, both comforting and encouraging each other. Having each others company is more than helpful in occasions like that. They decided not to push the subject further and fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **The same day for two unfortunate females (these are the torturing parts, feel free to skip if you wish)  
**

If Zhalia would make a list of her worst days in life, this day would be at the top.  
She was barely conscious when she was listening to this Brooklyn's story, but after she left, Zhalia fell asleep almost immediately. She couldnt help it, she was simply feeling too tired.

At that night, the same nightmare invaded her dreams.  
The same valley...the same sword...the hole in her chest...the pain all over her body...the feeling of fear and weakness...her other self...the piercing look in her eyes...but this time...she said something else...

"Turns out it is harder than I thought"

She didn't know why, but she felt that it was a good sign and after her other self said that, she realized that she was some how fighting those nightmares.

After she woke up, she recalled Brooklyn's story . She honestly didn't know how to feel about it. Having some one knowing your every move, every inch of your privacy is not exactly pleasant. However, she knew that just like her, Brooklyn didn't have a choice. But now, she was given one and she used it by choosing to help her. If it wasn't for her, Zhalia would have died in Rassimov's hands and this way, she can at least feel grateful towards Brooklyn.  
She understood her, but a bitter feeling caressed her heart that told her that she still couldnt trust her.  
She glanced at Eathon, only to find him sleeping, but when he woke up, he remained silent and kept pretending to be unconscious, which led Zhalia to the conclusion that they were being watched.

After a while, she heard two knocks at the door, but it never opened. Only a scream filled the hallway and Zhalia assumed it was Brooklyn. For some reason, Airdan was hurting her again.

The room was silent for a rather long amount of time and Zhalia could sense that this silence meant no good.

She didn't know how many hours had passed until this psychopath entered the room and greeted her with his disgusting features.

"Morning love, some one looks quite refreshed. Though you could use some color." He said with a smile.  
Zhalia didn't respond and only glared at him in return. She had no intention on playing along with his sick games.  
After he finished is sentence, he made a few smooth movements with his hands and blood rose from the floor. He turned all the drops into a big blood ball and held it in front oh his own face.

"Hmmm, you lost quite much." He noted in a mumble. "But don't worry love, I don't intend to deprive you of your property."

He took out his tongue and licked the blood ball, tasting her crimson red and dirty (by the floor...ewww can you imagine how many germs are there!?) blood. An expression of satisfaction was clear on his face and a grin played on his lips.

He then pointed his palm towards her.  
"Bon appétit"  
With that, all of Zhalia's blood washed over her face and clothes. Her mouth was half open for sometime, but she shut it close after she tasted a huge amount of her own blood which almost drowned her. Her whole face was covered with it, and her shirt and hair were dripping.  
Every time she would try to breathe, the cold red liquid would invade in her breathing system, causing her to cough violently.

Her lungs were hurting and she felt that with every cough, she was leaving scratches at her gullet.

"Oh come on love, open your mouth! Don't make it harder for me! This is only the hors d'oeuvre, what are you going to do at the main dish?" He teased, clearly enjoying the sight.

Zhalia felt her eyes tear up from the pressure she was applying to the muscles in her face and her stomach turn upside down. After she stopped coughing and took a few deep breaths, she felt how her neck was aching badly and it was more dry than ever.

While her mouth was still open, she glanced at him and noticed the threatening way he was holding the last rather big amount of blood ball in the air and she instantly closed her mouth, not wanting to taste it again.  
The psychopath only chuckled in amusement at her reaction.  
"Fine, if you wont open your mouth, then I will."He said and stuffed her blood into his mouth, which he then swallowed, making Zhalia feel like vomiting.  
He went closer to her, so close they were only inches apart. Then without warning, he plunged his rather sharp and pointy claws right into her freshly made stitches.  
He pushed his hand further inside her sides, waiting for her to scream but she denied him the pleasure. She was holding her mouth stubbornly shut. The veins in her face were painfully visible and looked as if they are going to erupt if he wouldn't stop anytime soon. Her fresh stitches turned into fresh wounds which were leaking blood that was as hot as her tears.

After his hand reached her bones, he started playing with his claws with the lines he had carved in her bones.

At that point Zhalia couldnt help it! Her nerves were attacking her brain with messages that symbolized pain...pain that was a lot more than she could take.  
She let it out! She screamed louder than she ever has.

Then Airdan took the opportunity and dragged his hand out of her insides fast, so fast it made Zhalia gasp and he sealed her lips with his.  
He forced her mouth to open fruther and his tongue instantly invaded it. He was enjoying every moment of her trying to pull away.

He intertwined his tounge with hers until she couldnt move it, and let the blood of hers rise from his stomach and leak in her esophagus.

Zhalia felt more disgusted than she has ever felt, and breathing felt impossible at the moment. She coughed and coughed, but he kept leaking her blood inside her, moving his dry and bitter lips around hers, sucking every inch of life away from her.  
Her tongue was stuck under his own sharp one and she felt like her entire system was flooding. It was pure hell, and there was no word strong enough other than that to describe how she was feeling.  
No matter how many times she would cough into his mouth, he would return the liquids back in her mouth. Her blood, his blood from the bites she made in his tongue, his and her saliva, germs from the flour...everything.

He made sure that every drop of the liquid he was holding in his digestive system passed in her own before he pulled away, licking his lips with more satisfaction than before, which made Zhalia feel more sick which later on caused her to vomit.

But the mass she was about to vomit contained blood, which Airdan can control. He pushed the liquids back inside her and kept them at a specific spot, causing Zhalia to gasp at her attempts to catch her breath.

"You are quite tasty love, I wouldn't mind tasting you again. But vomiting will bring you bad breath, so..."

With his right hand, he kept the mass of vomit and the liquids inside her and with the other he put his claws under her chin and at the upper part of her lip, pulling both sides to close her mouth violently.  
He then took out a needle and a thread and started stitching her raspberry lips close.  
After he finished, he let both of his hands relax and took a few steps away to look at his blue haired beauty.

Her body was trembling due to her exhaustion and she was couching, but her mouth wouldnt open. Blood was leaking from the stitches in the vomit mass started leaking from her nose, causing her breath to stop completely. Zhalia was out of air and she was sure the scratches her couching made to her neck and esophagus were bleeding inside her.  
Tears were still washing her face. She was scared, really scared. Not because she was about to die, but to live on. She knew Airdan wanted her alive and he wouldn't let her die, but make her live through more tortures like this one or worse again would be even worse than death.  
She still hoped that thanks to Brooklyn and Eathon, the others would find them, but after seeing what this man was capable of, she felt her hopes sink.  
No, it would be better if she dies. If it happens, she would be no use to him and his plan would fail and this way, her team would be safe.

She had made her decision.

She was going to find a way to kill her self.

* * *

When Zhalia heard the scream at the morning, she knew it was Brooklyn's, and she was damn right

Brooklyn wanted to see Zhalia in the morning, but she knew she was watched so she knocked on the door for two times.  
Unfortunately for her, she came across her uncle who looked anything but pleasant with her presence at the time he didn't allow her to be there.

"Hello my dear niece" He greeted her with an emotionless voice and repeated the procedure he did when Zhalia woke up.  
He stopped her blood circulation in her hands and pushed her veins with her blood.  
Her heart and brain started to weaken from the lack of blood and she let out a piercing scream that concerned him.  
She was starting to get emotionally weak. Usually, she wouldn't scream, but that small painful scream made him frown.  
Something was wrong and he knew what it was.

Brooklyn freaked out. He would only call her niece and not love when he is really mad at her and she knew that this test was nothing compared to what was coming.

He kept it up until she was unconscious and when she woke up, she was tied in her cell and the first picture that greeted her was his face.

"I am very, very disappointed love. You have been a very bad girl lately, and bad girls should be punished."  
He said and caressed her small waist, causing Brooklyn to shiver under his touch.  
She had an idea of what he was about to do and wished more than anything to be wrong.  
She avoided his gaze, not wanting to meet his tow-colored eyes.

He took out his favorite dagger and ripped her clothes apart, exposing her pale body. Her bones were more visible than before and she has lost even more weight.

"Remember when you were 10...you were afraid of thunders."  
She didn't nod or reply, she just kept her gaze locked with his.

Airdan then pressed the dagger in her forehead and started digging it into her flesh, getting the knife lower and lower until he reached her pelvis and he had drawn a large thunder across her body.

He cupped her cheeks and licked her pale blue lips that had always tasted like caramel and vanilla.

He kept licking her lips while lowering his hands, caressing every inch oh her body while she kept her eyes shut, her lips forming a thin line.  
His hand reached her regions and he started leaving soft caresses.  
Brooklyn wanted to cry, to kick him and to do anything but this.

She still remembered the first time he did this to her.  
She was eleven and she was having troubles with Peter Pan in her head. He would take over and take her out of the castle to all kind of creepy places. She was about to go insane, when she felt a hand pull her out of the walls and out of her shadow form. It was her uncle.  
She looked at him with her wet puffy orbs and breathed fast.

"Having troubles love?" He asked, and she hummed and nodded in return.  
"Don't worry love, you will learn to live with punish-"  
Before he could finish, the little girl threw her arms around him and cried. Not because she was afraid of the punishment and the pain, but because of the painful realisation of him being the only one who loves her hits her every day. She has been training for so long and in her free time, she was either studying or trying to gain control of her self. She didn't have any time to tell him.

"Uncle." She broken sniffed. "Thank you... I love you uncle."  
Airdan found him self speechless. Nobody had ever told him these three words, not his parents, not his brother and he never had friends. When he was younger, he would wonder how people could have turned this phrase into a gum. He could never trace any honesty in those words, but he could when she did. Ever since that day, his heart formed a soft spot for this girl, and he felt a weird urge take over. He lead her to his room and let this urge guide him.  
Brooklyn was too young to understand what he was doing, but she was feeling an unbearable pain. She wanted it to stop, she felt her virgin walls getting destroyed and her insides of her getting bloody. She couldnt sleep that day and was crying all night, both from the pain and the bleeding in her lower zone and because her uncle had beaten her up afterwards. He couldnt accept that she hated something he enjoyed.  
However he hadn't done it to her many times after this one, only when he was really pissed which rarely happened because his plans almost always worked.

Then it came to her, and he knew!  
He simply knew that she was trying to expose him, and he was really mad!

He pulled his hand away and licked his fingers, his expression dull but she could see a glimpse of anger in his eyes. She knew that this was going to get really ugly.  
He violently pushed himself inside of her and she let her tears fall. She was holding the same pained expression she did when she was a kid.  
While he was tearing her apart, he took out his dagger and reached her chest. He carved something into it, that she later recognized as his signature.

Brooklyn then got even more terrified. Him leaving his signature on her skin was just making all of Eathon's hypothesis true.

Brooklyn is the G3.

She gathered her courage and met his gaze, which had remained the same before she muttered the words.

"I take back every good thing I have said. You don't deserve any kind of love and you will always feel incomplete...even if you succed!" And with that she spitted right on his cheek.  
Airdan stopped what he was doing, left her insides and slapped her hard. He wanted to continue beating her up, but that god damn soft spot stopped him. He untied her and let her crumble to the ground.  
He turned around with an icy expression and before he left, spoke up.  
"Get dressed." He curtly ordered. "I need you to bring some one. Meanwhile, I have a few things to do to our guest."  
With that he left the damaged female gather her pieces and do as she was told.  
She didn't have a choice anyway...

* * *

It was almost night and Zhalia would gladly commit suicide with the screw besides the wall she was tied on.

She didn't know how long she had been coughing up vomit mass by her nose and the few holes left open in her mouth, or when the bleeding in her stomach and mouth had stopped.  
But she knew that he nostrils were burning, her neck felt dry and it hurt to shallow, breathing hurting every inch of her respiratory system. Her stomach was a mess, like it was upside down and her lips had purple scars and bruises from his "kiss", causing it to ache when she tried to move it.

There were freaking holes in her sides and even though they were smaller than the first ones, they were exactly were her stitches were made, so the pain was almost unbearable. She spent the past hours, was it hours? Really? She has literally lost track of time, but the amount of light which penetrated the blood painted so called lab lessened, so she assumed it was getting dark outside.

She used the last amount of strength that remained in her body to turn her head and face Eathon. Judging by his breathing rhythm, he was asleep.

Really now, was he an Oscar actor? Pretending to be unconscious for days until Brooklyn showed up, even if she was going through hell just a few hours ago.

Her head was throbbing and she felt sick when she recalled all the events of the past two months one by one.  
Her sickness, the endless nights she spent looking at her logos book, Lok's stupid dream about becoming a singer after finding out who his cousins were... Zhalia still wondered how Sophie's windows were still in their place, how much closer she grew with Den, how happy Harrison was, all their training sessions together, how her relationship with Sophie improved a lot, but the arguments were never missing. They were just way less intense and they would end faster than before. She wondered how Sophie managed to make her open up and tell her a few things about her past, while the green eyed teenager almost made Zhalia nauseous with her endless speech about her own achievements.  
Lok's idea of bonding has affected her more now that they were in a relationship...well, officially.

She laughed (as much as she could with a stitched up mouth) when she remembered Lok's mini concert in their living room and right now, she would gladly rape her ears with this alien like sound in a surreal frequency which was coming out of the blond boy's mouth than be in the situation she was currently in.  
But her smile vanished when she remembered the day Airdan invaded her apartment and cursed her. She shivered as she remembered her sicknesses symptoms and all this only added to how much she missed Dante and her efforts to hide it from her team, made the pain way less bearable.

Her heart felt too heavy for her to carry.

But that's not a problem for her, for she intended to stop its beating anyway...somehow.

When the light were completely gone, Airdone showed up and turned on the dusty lamps of his "lab".

Zhalia needed some time to adjust to the new source of light and while she was blinking, she saw that Airdan was holing a rather large bowl,and she didn't even want to know what it contained.

"Hello again love." He greeted her with a sickening smile. "How are you feeling? Did you by any chance get to sleep?" He asked and her deadly glare showed that she hasn't, even though all he wanted was for her to fall asleep, because only then her dark side will be able to defeat her good one.

"Too bad. Don't worry though. A hot soup always makes me sleepy and I assume it will do the same to you." He said and revealed the content of the bowl to her.  
It's subject matter was a red broth with what seemed to be braised meat, but Zhalia knew better. This looked more like something else.

Airdan then dipped his hand in the substance and took a piece of the "meat" and with the other one he pulled her stitches until they were out.  
It took sometime for them to go and he also ripped a part of Zhalia's upper lip in the proccess.

Zhalia clenched her fists and shook at the acknowledgement that this was just the beginning.

He then forcefully stuffed her mouth with the meat and forced her to shallow it.  
It tasted a lot like meat, but it felt softer, like a gum on the inside.  
It was hard to chew and with every bite, Zhalia felt sicker and sicker.

She didn't know how much there was left, but she started to realize that the feeling of biting this meat, felt like she was biting human flesh.  
The idea of it was the apex!  
She felt her stomach dancing inside her and she spitted the bite she was currently chewing onto the ground.

Airdan shook is head and made a sound, something like "tsk tsk"  
and calmly picked the bite from the floor and forced it back into Zhalia's mouth.

"You are not being nice love. I went through so much trouble to cook his for you. Didn't your daddy tell you that it's not polite to deny food from your host?"

Zhalia kept glaring at him, the pain in her ripped lip was still there and chewing didnt help much. She didnt know where as his point neither she wanted to know.  
After all this, she has grown sick of everything and the only thing she wants is for her life to end.  
The few good memories of her life were now too painful to recall, because she had assured her self that she wont live through others like those.  
She kept chewing the same bite with disgust and low speed on purpose, to feel the pain in her body lessen.  
Airdan didn't seem to be annoyed by her slow pace at all though.

"Ah...so you are fro the ones who eat slowly to appreciate and enjoy their food. Me too love. It's a pleasurable waste of time. Especially for you, since you are getting revenge from the man who let you build your life in lies" He spoke.

Zhalia didn't understand at first, or perhaps she didn't want to, but she couldnt prevent her mind from reaching this conclusion.

She was eating Klaus!

She was eating the man who she has known as her father almost her entire life!  
Automatically, she spitted the bite again and looked at Airdan with widened eyes filled with disgust.

Airdan picked up the bite from the floor once again.

"Oh come on love. Don't play with it in your mouth, it will lose it's taste. Here, let me help you out a little bit"  
He then dipped the human flesh to the broth.  
"Here, it will be more tasty now. Oh look, I caught a nerve in it...oh no wait, it's a vein"  
His emotionless expression started to fade and was slowly being replaced by the one of an insane, psychotic man. It was replaced by one which matched his actions perfectly, Zhalia concluded.

He forced the bite again into Zhalias mouth, but this time, he didn't let her chew it. He stuffed her mouth with both the bite and his hand, as he pushed the bite in her esophagus.  
Zhalia almost drowned in the disgusting feeling.

When he took out his hand he casually continued to feed her her father, with this freaky and creepy expression.

His iris looked so much smaller with his eyes wide open and his smile made the carvings in his face open up, revealing the entire inside mouth, that still held traces of blood in his pointy teeth.  
His piercing, psychotic laughter was the only sound to feel the room, along with Zhalia's moans of pain and disgust  
"That's it love...good girl...hahahahaha"

After she finished her "dinner", Zhalia applied as much pressure as she could to her facial muscles, to prevent her tears from stomach was at it's worst and hot red liquid was still leaking from her mouth, a part of Klaus's windpipe hanging from it.  
She just ate Klaus and she still couldnt believe it. And she didn't know which was the best word to describe her emotions at the moment.

Airdan then made his way out of the "lab" to God knows where, leaving her alone in the dark. The last words he whispered in her ears echoed in her tortured mind.

"Go to sleep now love~"

* * *

 **Next day**

Carter and Montehue walked side by side in silence while Dante was trying to mentally prepare the team for what they were about to witness, but having Lok comparing every corner of the room to a spooky thriller scene was not exactly helpful at all.

Dante took a glance at Carter's face and much to his surprise, he saw determination, something he didn't see or failed to notice yesterday. Perhaps he judged him too fast.  
If he put himself into his shoes, he had to confess that Carter's position is not easy. It wouldn't have been easy for Dante either, because even though he was the most rational member of the team, he had a habit of having faith in someone's good side, which doesn't always end up well.

When they reached the entrance of the foundation hospital, they noticed that many black cars were gathered around and Dante knew that they weren't ordinary black cars.  
Those were the cars detective's used in the FBI.  
He only kept that thought in the back of his head, but when they arrived at room 998, they saw a great but countable amount of people, wearing black and yellow jackets with an FBI label on them.

They tried getting closer but they wouldn't let them pass as Dante tried to figure out what was going on.  
He knew that the foundation has found a job for its agents in the FBI as their part time job, or as a form of training and Metz knew a few of the best FBI agents, but wouldn't he have informed him about the FBI's arrival?

The team gathered in a circle.

"What on earth is the FBI doing here?" Lok asked, obviously confused and surprised.  
"I believe that there are some foundation agents there, right Dante?" asked Sophie, just to get a nod from Dante.  
"Indeed, but I cant think of any reason why Metz didn't inform me about this." He confessed with a frown.  
"Wait! They cant be foundation agents. They would have recognized you if they were. Something else must be happening here." Den noted.  
Dante couldnt help but notice that Den's remark made sense.  
Those people were just simple FBI agents and they shouldn't have been here.

The team stayed in their tracks, trying to think of some kind of plan to enter the room and didn't notice how Carter had remained frozen in his spot.

His eyes were lingering on the figure of a boy, around his 20's, with dark coffee brown hair and baby blue eyes. He looked a lot like him.  
Montehue was the first one to notice how Carter's posture stiffened and put a hand in his shoulder.

"Carter, what's wrong?" With that, the entire team eyed Carter in curiosity.

He didn't answer and just kept staring at the boy.

Montehue followed his eyes and spotted the boy as well. He was confused at first, but then he remembered Carter's words two days ago and he recognized the male figure as well.

Carter managed to opened his mouth and with trembling lips, he muttered the name of the boy who had caught his attention.

 _"D-Daniel!?_

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaand guess who's back!

Sorry it took me longer to update, i wanted to update this story every 5 days, but even though it's summer, i am busy :(

Anyways, hope you liked it

Told you that Daniel is important, but how can he be related to the case? Is it because he is Zhalia's friend?

Were they really friends back then...or something else?

I'll leave you with questions again! I know, i'm evil!

Seriously, just look at my new profile (me at halloween)

Isnt that evil?

Cant help it...it was halloween!

And at last, special thanks to **Nina Vale** and **Carter Casterwill** for their support and of course to every person who has read my story

AND to my new beta reader: **Sara Nero**!

That girl is no joke and she is amazing! You got to love her storys...you just have to!

I am hoping that with her and Nina's advices, i will improve my writing and make this and my following stories more enjoyable.

Lots of love from Irene Rays~


	6. Chapter 6 - Hope

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Hope**_

 **Location: Foundation Hospital Room 998**

"Who is Daniel?" asked Lok, curiosity clear in his voice and in the eyes of his teammates.

Carter was still frozen. He couldn't believe that he was standing in front of his son after 10 years. He had convinced him self that he will never see him again, not only because Eliss wouldn't have allowed him to but also because he wouldn't have the courage to look him in the eyes.

Montehue looked at him, as if he was asking for permission to share that information and Carter subconsciously nodded.

"He is his son, after he left Brooklyn with Airdan, he and his wife got divorced and she took Daniel with her to her hometown in Canada. Carter hasn't seen Daniel ever since. The only thing his wife has told him the past few years is that he works as an FBI agent."

"But that doesn't make sense" Carter pointed out after some time.

"What doesn't make sense?" Sophie demanded to know, clearly confused.

"My wife- well, my ex wife is a seeker. I was an ordinary doctor but she taught me a few spells in case I would happen to run to her enemies and we also kept our children aware of the existence of the Huntik world, the Foundation and every thing new about it. We agreed to let them grow up and decide whether they want to join the Foundation or not, but until then we gave each of them a titan and taught them simple but useful spells. Eliss hasn't told me if Daniel has decided to become a foundation agent as well but even if he isn't one, he keeps informing himself about every new event that occurs in the Foundation." He explained curtly.

"So you mean that if he knows about Zhalia's case and how it is clearly a Foundation issue, _what is he doing here with ordinary FBI agents_? Right?" Lok finished Carter's speech.

Meanwhile Dante was trying hard to remember when he had heard that name before. Sure, Daniel sounded like a very common name, but he heard it from some one important before already, he just couldn't remember when and from whom.

"You should go talk to him." suggested Den, though it sounded more like he was telling Carter to do it and preferably, now. His son was meddling with their business, and that's something they didn't necessarily need.

But Carter just stared at him like he had just pulled a grenade pin.

You don't just go and start chatting with your son whom you haven't seen in ten years and who probably still holds a grudge against you for the loss of his sister just like that.

"Well, let's go! Any of us! Just talk to him!" Harrison spoke with frustration in his voice upon realizing that Carter is not willing to talk to his son. Then Dante, who has been pensive all this time, spoke.

"I'll go." He decided, confident that it would be the right thing to do.

"Are you sure?" asked Montehue, clearly unsure.

"Ever since I returned, I was named the team leader again, so it only makes sense for me to speak to him on behalf of my team." Dante swiftly explained, voice hard.

They all nodded and watched how their mentor approached Daniel with large strides.

He was right in front of him but didn't get the chance to open his mouth because apparently, Daniel recognized him.

"Hello mister Vale. What a pleasant surprise to meet the foundation's top agent face to face. My name is Daniel Cole. To what do I owe your visit?"

Dante immediately noticed how he had faked his kind tone and how his eyes betrayed his words, indicating he knew exactly why he was here.

Something was off with him, Dante instantly noticed.

"Well mister Cole, I believe you mingle with Foundation business and I would like to know the reason." Dante spoke calmly, but the professional aura he gave off was clearly evident. Daniel merely smirked at his request in return.

"I am sorry, I am afraid that I can't provide that information. This is now an FBI issue and i would appreciate it if you stay out of the way, or I have to use ways to make you do so."

His threatening tone and the way his eyes were shooting daggers at him made Dante understand that he was on Daniel's black list. He looked dead serious when he said that he has a way to get him out of the way.

Suddenly Dante remembered when he had heard that name before and Daniel's behavior seemed to only add to his sudden remembrance. Though he had to ensure that he was the right Daniel first nonetheless.

"You see Mr Cole, the person who has been abducted is a very important member of my team and the Foundation's best spy. I believe you are aware of the seriousness of this matter and that the Foundation agents have taken responsibility for this case. You are involving your self in it without permission from the council and there will be consequences if you continue." Dante warned lightly, but Daniel's smirk only grew into a cheeky grin.

"How do you know I am doing this without permission Vale? Also, let me tell you that miss Moon, apart from everything you said, is a dear friend of mine and may I add a very special person to me. I took this case in my hands with permission because I know more than you when it comes to my uncle. I have clues Vale and you have nothing." Daniel spoke with a self assured smile, and Dante merely narrowed his eyes sharply.

Unfortunately, Dante's hypothesis turned out to be true. Zhalia indeed knew Daniel and as he can gather he was more than a friend, which only made Dante's anger grow. His cheeky laugh and his attitude towards him made him believe that he meant no good but on the other hand, he was wrong regarding one thing. Dante was not empty handed.

"Are you sure about that?" Dante said letting his face muscles relax and replace the frown in his forehead with a calm expression. He wont allow Daniel to make him lose his patience. Dante wont allow it.

He turned his head and Daniel followed his eyes, only to come face to face with his father. He froze, but only for a few seconds before he looked at Carter with odium in his eyes.

"Oh believe me. If you have him, you might as well consider your self blind Vale. He doesn't even have half of my knowledge or power of what I have."Daniel said coldly, his gaze fixed on his father's two-colored orbs, the hatred never leaving the way he looks at him.

His stare pierced Carter's heart. Non him or the team could make out what they were saying but they could feel the tense atmosphere their dialogue created. From the moment Daniel opened his mouth, it felt like the temperature of the room dropped.

Carter wanted to avert his gaze, but no matter how hard he tried he simply couldn't. He was looking in his son's eyes and saw the results of his mistakes, and it hurt him. He had allowed this to happen.

"May I ask I why?" asked Dante, waiting for Daniel's reply who just kept stabbing his father with his gaze.

"Is it because Zhalia chose to stay with me and not you? Is this some kind of revenge?"

Dante's words made Daniel turn and face him in an instant. After he eyed him with surprise for a few seconds, he let his self burst into laughter.

"You are funny Vale. You think that YOU took her from me? Oh please! I GAVE her to you. I wanted the best for her and back then, that was getting her out of my life. But now I am back and even if you manage to find her and save her before me, I will make my way to her heart again. You hear me? I will have her back!"

Daniel almost shouted the last sentences, gaining the attention of every one nearby. Dante remained calm though, and merely clenched his jaw lightly. He wouldn't allow him self to lose control, not right now and not in front of his team, because he had a great response prepared in his head for Daniel. An answer that would shut his mouth. But Daniel was angry and Dante didn't want to cause a scene.

"Listen Cole, all that I want now is to ensure that Zhalia will be back safe. Those disagreements of ours can be taken care of later and elsewhere. I believe that our common goal is to save her and we will only achieve this by cooperating. We have clues you have probably failed to find and by prohibiting us to enter the room, you are making a huge mistake." Dante coldly spoke, trying to remain as professional as possible.

Daniel kept his eyes locked with Dante's. They didn't know it, but those males had another thing in common. As detectives, they always take care of being one step ahead and they always try to read their enemy. Now the ones who should be allies try to win a marathon race as opponents. He didn't say anything and took sometime to calm his nerves.

"I am sorry but I will have to ask you to leave. Call Metz, call whoever you want to. But you wont gain access to that room." He spitted with a cold and professional tone.

Dante didn't want to give up, but he knew that pushing the matter further would lead nowhere.

He only nodded and signaled his team to leave. Only when the last one of them left the room, the audience of Dante's and Daniel's little conversation took their eyes off of them and got back to work

* * *

 **At Sophie's Mansion**

"Unbelievable! This guy is abominable! No offense mister Cole."

Sophie said angrily, stomping her feet on the ground.

"Not at all Sophie, I have expected him to hate me but not act like this. "

Answered Carter somehow apologetically, like his son's behavior was his fault and to be honest, a part of it was.

"So what do we do now?" asked Den, waiting to hear any kind of ideas from the others. It looked bad, but they couldn't give up just like that.

"Dante went to call Metz, until we hear what he has to say, I am afraid there is nothing we can do." Montehue announced and the entire team drowned themselves in a thoughtful silence.

Except Lok, whose teammates have apparently failed to notice the grin which decorated his face.

Lok was hoping for any reaction but he received none. He cleared his throat to gain their attention and then brought that grin back to his face. Everyone eyed him with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance.

"Any particular reason you are smiling in such a situation?" asked his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow, clearly not getting her boyfriends behavior and sudden amusement in this kind of situation.

"Hey! We all wanted you to come back to normal but don't overdo it." Den added with a frown and Lok shook his head in return.

"Oh yeah, you are right. I have no reason to smile...except for this!" He said and took out a plastic bag, the ones they use in FBI to gather clues from the crime scene. Something was in it.

The team looked at him with another mixture of emotions, surprise and hope.

"How?" asked Sophie in astonishment as she took a step closer to him.

"Well, while every one was busy witnessing Dante's and Daniel's little chat, I took the chance and grabbed one of those bags from the table near room 998." Lok explained with a proud grin.

They all smiled. Looks like they still had something, but they still didn't know what this little something was at all.

"Come on! What are you waiting for, open it!" Harrison hurried, clearly impatient.

They all gathered around the table of Sophie's living room and Lok opened the plastic bag. There was a piece of cloth wrapped around something which they were hoping will be their next clue.

Lok was about to unwrap the cloth, but Sophie took it from him, seeing that her boyfriend was in a hurry and didn't intend to be careful, earning a sheepish smile from him. She slowly and carefully unwrapped the cloth while every one in the room was holding their breaths.

"A piece of glass? Really? Damn! It must be from the window." Lok pointed out disappointed

"We are back to step1 again!" Den released those words with a sigh of frustration and disappointment.

Every one followed his lead and just stared at the glass part until Dante entered the room. Every one eyed him with suspense.

"What did Metz say?" Sophie asked with a spark of hope in her emerald

eyes, only to earn a sigh from Dante.

"He said that there is nothing he can do about it yet. He contacted

foundation agents in the FBI and they told him that Daniel arrived

the same time after Mr. Cole and Montehue visited. As long as the

case is not in any other known organization's hand such as CIA,

he easily took permission. The problem is that foundation cases

that have impact to the world are known to be taken care of by the local police of the countries that they take place. That's how we have kept those kinds of organizations out of our business and our agents in them always took care to deliver fake reports about how the local police has managed to solve those cases.

But now, Daniel has taken this case clearly for personal reasons and the FBI didn't deny his offer.

The council cant do anything about it. The ones who practically ruled the FBI were ordinary people, which means that the foundation couldn't change their minds unless they had an excuse that doesn't include parts of our world. Metz thought that we can convince the FBI that the Italian police can handle the subject better, but also prove that Daniel is incapable of solving this case, which is going to take sometime. There are many things to be taken cared of and all this will take at least 3 months."

"What?! We cant wait that long! God knows what Airdan will have done to Zhalia until Daniel finally gets out of the way." Harrison shouted, knowing that both him and Dante were scared of that thought.

In fact, Dante now had the hardest time keeping his self together.

He might got some clues about his enemy but now, a new one appeared. This mission looked nothing like the others, this was something way out of their league. For the first time after so long, he felt powerless. Then he noticed the glass on the table.

"Did you guys break something?" He asked them but had his gaze fixed on Lok, who gave him a hurt look.

"Hey! Why does it always have to be me who breaks stuff?" He spoke with a disappointed frown. Just because he was a klutz it didn't instantly mean that he broke everything he touched.

"You broke my vase in the China room, remember?" Sophie reminded him with a lifted brow.

"But you used findshape on it, so it's all good." Lok reminded her with a nonchalant shrug.

"I cant use findshape in everything you break Lok!" Sophie argued while Dante sighed as he moved to massage his temples, the signs of an upcoming headache clearly evident.

"Ok, ok! Enough you lovebirds!" Montehue interrupted the couple's little argument, lifting a hand.

"Can someone tell me what happened?" Dante demanded to know, gaining every one's attention again and Lok told him everything he told his team before. Dante looked at him surprised and then stared at the glass. An idea suddenly hit him.

"Lok, why do you believe an FBI agent used a whole plastic bag just for this small glass?"

They all stared at him, not understanding what he was trying to say, but eventually Sophie got an idea.

''Now that you mention it, if it was from the window, wouldn't they have put all of its pieces in one plastic bag?" Sophie asked and earned a nod from her proud mentor and a look of admiration from her team.

"Exactly Sophie. And this is not in the specific plastic bag, because it's not from the window, but from the mirror in room's 998 bathroom"

"Yes, but what does that tell us? When me and Carter went there was only a small piece of the mirror missing, so I am guessing this bag would contain only mirror pieces or something like that" Montehue pointed out, but Dante kept a smirk on his face.

"Really? It's funny because when me and Lok went there 3 days before you did, the mirror was in one piece"

"So you are saying-" Den started and Dante offered to continue his speech after turning to face Carter.

"I am saying that your daughter left us another clue." He told them with a small smile.

The team got excited after hearing this, but let silence engulf them after they realized they have no idea what it means. Sophie then remembered the new clue she found, which Carter didn't know of yet.

"Maybe she was trying to tell us something about the G2, the glass heart. She gave us a number and the G1 and we still haven't found out how they are connected. Maybe she broke the mirror, because she knew that if she had taken a piece of glass from the window, we wouldn't have been able to find it and then left something else with it, so that we will be able to connect it with the G2." Sophie spoke after some moments of pondering.

"I don't know whether I should call you wiki or Einstein! Sophie this is brilliant!" Lok said, excitement clear in his voice, earning a giggle from his girlfriend

"Yeah, but we have a problem...we don't know WHAT she left with it and where she left it, or if Daniel has found that other thing." Den stated, causing their hopes to drown in an instant.

Carter then asked about the hearts and Sophie told him what she had found, hoping that their new teammate and healer will know something about it.

"I am not sure, but there must be some kind of a legend. Airdan would always seek power to sources which would seem impossible to find, or even fake, like fairy tales. I am sorry that I cant help much more than that." Carter said apologetically, clearly disappointed with himself.

He could notice how the way the team members looked at him was different than yesterday, as if they understood he is not the one they had to be afraid of or hold a grudge against and Carter was more than relieved upon realizing it, but guilty for not being able to help nonetheless. He thought that they would have sorted this our easier together, but avoiding reality all those years got him used a lifestyle close to ordinary and right now, he felt so new to something that was running through his veins...magic..but not any kind of magic.

Dante was also disappointed about Carter's lack of assistance, but still, just like Brooklyn does, Carter can give them small puzzle pieces about Airdan's life and they will complete this puzzle.

It was then when a thought hit him.

"I believe we have another problem." Dante stated and the team looked at him, ready to take another hit. "If Brooklyn keeps leaving clues expecting us to find them, how is she going to do it with room 998 being full of FBI agents?"

And that was the final blow! Their minds were floating in a rough sea. They may have clues but once again, they didn't know who they are up against. How many steps forward can they take to find a way out of the maze, when their enemy had a map.

The silence was suffocating and it was drowning their hopes. God knows what was happening around them when they tried to see what was in front of them.

Dante feared that Daniel might be right. With or without Carter, they were blind. Even if they managed to figure out Brooklyn's con or even Airdans intention, they didn't know his weakness, his methods, his strategies, the way he runs a battle or what he was capable of in battle. And then there was Daniel. The only thing they knew about him was that he knew way more than they did.

Knowing the affection he felt towards Zhalia and how determined he was to make her his, Dante didn't like him already, though he had to admit that they needed to get him on their side which seemed impossible since they didn't know who's side Daniel was on and he already hated Dante and Carter.

The team was tired of playing this game with a blindfold on. They were not going to quit, that's for sure. They never did, but something has invaded their mind. They believed that they wouldn't make it. It simply felt so pointless, and like a match they have already lost.

But a particular blonde teen refused to let go of hope. It has always been a part of him. When Zhalia was a spy, he had ignored all the signs, believed in her and hoped for her to bond with the team. When it seemed impossible to learn boltflare, he hoped and it worked. When his crush on Sophie seemed a dream at the sphere of fantasy, he hoped and now they were inseparable. From the very first day his dad closed the door behind him, he hoped he would be back and by the time he found out that he wont be back, he fought with determination and hoped that he would find him

But of course he was no superhuman. At this point, he felt like breaking as well, but he simply couldn't allow this to happen to his team. Hope is what holds the yarns of their life, hopes was what keeps them going and hope was strengthening the unique and genuine bond they share every day.

Lok took a serious expression, his eyes on fire as he stood up.

The others stared at him, taken aback by his sudden movement.

"We cant let go of hope! We just cant, alright? We never did and we never will. I know it seems impossible and in fact, I wish this is all a bad dream. I wish I could just fall asleep and wake up as a 6 year old boy, having no idea of the dangers in this world and simply enjoy my father's company. But no! I am seventeen, and I am a seeker, a son, a friend, a boyfriend but most importantly, I am a part of a family you have created for me. Now that it's incomplete, we got to stick together and make miracles happen, just like we always do. Whenever we believe that there is no way out, we always find one. I know we will find a way now as well. Carter, you can try and talk to Daniel, tell us everything you know about Airdan Dante, you and Metz can contact foundation agents in the FBI and the rest of us can focus on the clues!"

he stopped, took a deep breath and then stared back at his team, waiting for them to feel the honesty and determination in his words. But they only let out a small, soulless sigh, accompanied with a smile towards him. They wanted to reply, but Carter was faster.

He witnessed the results of his stupidity enough times already. He already ruined his own family, he wont ruin this one as well. The boy's words touched a spot in his heart, his parental instinct. He felt responsible for the hardships their little family was facing and he had to keep his promise.

If they kept on stressing out and exhausting them selves, this wont end up well. Zhalia has been missing for almost a month now and during this month, they didn't dare to leave a sigh of tiredness and Sophie's race against exhaustion lasted more. She has been going through a mental war, ever since she found out about Zhalia's condition and having the brain of the team in such a desperate state was not useful at all.

"Lok is right" Carter gathered all their gazes towards him " You are a unique kind of family that I have never seen before and the sacrifices you are willing to make for your teammate are admirable. If you want to sort this out, you need to rest. This is a mystery to me as much as it is to you, but we cant be the ones to drain our minds and bodies from energy while he is sitting on his couch and laughs at our inability of finding a way. I know i am the person you least expected to mouth this words but i was a good father once. I know how you feel and I will help you, if you let me do so, by resting." He paused and met Den's blank gaze. After all that had happened, he didn't have the strength to react, even though Carter's words took him by surprise.

"I will talk to Daniel, I promise and I will bring your sister and my daughter back. As for the problems you say, they will all be solved after we will have Daniel on our side."

The middle aged seeker didn't say anything else. He didn't have to. He could tell that they were all progressing his words and much to their dismay, they couldn't deny that he was right. They need their heads cleared.

Carter and Montehue greeted them and eventually, the team separated.

Lok and Sophie slept once again in each other's arms. It didn't take the emerald eyed seeker a lot of will power to let her heavy eyelids guide her to dreamland, but her ocean eyed boyfriend had found the ceiling more interesting than sleeping. He was doubting whether he believed his own words or not.

He was doubting that they were going to make it out alive.

He was doubting that hope will continue to be a part of him.

* * *

 **Three days later**

Brooklyn was pacing right and left in her cell, her steps echoed in the dark. Her mind focused on one thing.

"What would he want me to do again?" she wondered out aloud, letting her mind think back to all her previous so called missions. The right name for them should be murders or vandalism.

She was too tired and bored of waiting for his orders and as if this wasn't enough, room 998 has been occupied by some ordinary people whom she doesn't know and this way she couldn't leave any clue either.

The thought of her hopes fading frustrated her highly.

She felt an irritating itch, as her shirt's treads stuck at the sign carved between her beasts. This was the confirmation of her being one of the reasons the world will be destroyed.

"God, I am such a stupid criminal!" she mouthed, half whispering and half coursing her self. She hated not knowing if some one monitored her life and she cursed her self for not having been as strong as Zhalia before and having done the right thing earlier.

The image of her exhausted and dead looking figure appeared in her mind. She hadn't seen her ever since she told her her story and she really wanted her to actually know how sorry she felt about all she has done.

Even if her uncle knew that she was plotting against him, he didn't kill her because he needed her, so sacrificing her self wont be possible. Saving them right now was also impossible, since she was being watched all the time.

She closed her eyes, waiting to feel the well known sensation and catch a glimpse of the purple glow that surrounded her head every time she was being watched but surprisingly, she felt none of it.

"That's strange" something really serious must have happened if he is not watching her, which meant that she could take advantage of this time of freedom and speak to Zhalia.

Without a second thought, she allowed Peter Pan to take over. Her dirty blond hair were now painted lime green and her eyes were empty. No iris, or color, just a completely white eyeball. She took a shadow form and went in front of the lab's door in no time. She quickly let three knocks on the door and opened it at the speed of light.

The sight in front of her made the blood in her veins freeze.

Zhalia, who immediately noticed her presence and the look of bewilderment in he face, she cleared her aching throat.

"He moved him this morning. He said that plans have changed and took him in another cell." she revealed, looking at the empty lab table on her right were Eathon used to be until this morning.

Brooklyn then fixed her gaze on Zhalia, her eyes lingering upon her fresh wounds on her stitches, then the bruises in her neck and lips, her upper lip ripped in half, her voice low and throaty.

The sight almost made her cry, considering how much she has grown to respect and admire this woman.

The fact that Zhalia talked to her so casually was a matter of concern. Sure, as a well trained spy, she knew how to keep the meaning behind her tone, voice or expressions untraceable, but she didn't even bother showing surprise or suspicion upon seeing a new face except her uncle in this nasty place.

However that didn't stop Brooklyn from putting her thoughts in words.

"Z-Zhalia, you are probably confused and have no idea who I am...AND don trust me, but I want to assure you that I am here to help you."

Zhalia looked at the trembling tiny figure with pity in her eyes. If she felt like dying by spending a month in this monster's hands, she cannot imagine what 10 years have done to this girl. She took a sigh and decided to make this quick.

"Kill me then" she simply expressed her current desire.

Brooklyn stilled in her tracks. She had expected any kind of reaction from Zhalia but this. Hearing the one and only Zhalia Moon being so determined to die was something that sounded so unlike her. On the other hand, if she dies Airdan's plan fails which means she is sacrificing her self for others, so me thing that suits her character. Brooklyn was hit by another wave of ice upon realizing that the only way Zhalia would have come to this decision, is knowing how important she is to Airdan, which means…

"Look, I know who you are and what you are doing and to make it quick, I believe you, but I don't fully trust you yet. I need to know how far you are willing to go to get us out of here."

Her hypothesis was now confirmed by this. Zhalia was listening that night. Brooklyn doesn't really know how to feel about it. She was relieved that she didn't have to repeat her life story and force her self to watch Zhalia's reaction but on the other hand, she now felt even more burdened than before, knowing that Zhalia didn't fully trust her. With Eathon in a now unknown location, they should join forces and continue with their plan, which will be hard if Zhalia didn't trust her.

"I know you are confused and angry at me, and you have every right to be, but I need you to know that I never wanted this. I need to know that you trust me, or at least that I have a chance to earn our trust, because only we can change our fates."

Brooklyn was trembling. She felt how Zhalia's cold and emotionless stare was feeding the guilt in her but out of a sudden, the bluenette's gaze softened and Brooklyn's muscles relaxed upon seeing the warmth her gold orbs were radiating.

Zhalia wasn't pitying her. She knew that this was the last thing the currently green haired female wanted, because pity is something she hated as well. It took a lot of thinking to final come up with the right way to face her, but in the end Zhalia decided to show something she has never shown, something that Dante gave her and fixed her shattered heart.

Warmth, love, and understanding. She knew better than anyone that these were the necessary ingredients to help her do the right thing and to be the best version of her self.

After all, Zhalia's first emotions upon hearing Brooklyn's story were exactly those. You cant tell by the first time, but Zhalia was a really caring person and wouldn't hesitate to show it if she didn't have all those life experiences holding her back.

Now she was letting her light side show and she was giving this girl the courage Dante gave to her when she needed it.

Brooklyn felt tears gather in her orbs. This look, this little action with a trace of humanity was the most loving look she had received in a long time.

All of the titans inside her stepped aside and let her human form reveal it self. Her dirty blond hair has grown really long, until her lower back and was sticky with sweat. Her forest green eyes were glassy and glowing from mental and physical exhaustion. Her insanely tiny figure was reminding her of a skeleton and Zhalia could see the tips of bruises and other wounds her electric blue sweater was covering. Her legs looked like sticks in her black leggings and her tiny feet were literally swimming in her black leather boots.

Zhalia thought that if she had stayed on the streets for the rest of her life, she would probably look somehow like that, which meant that this 19 year old girl has been treated way worse than her and she deserves all the warmth Zhalia is willing to give her.

For that moment silence engulfed them. A sweet blissful silence when they both shared warm feelings through their eyes. Brooklyn smiled, feeling more alive than ever and Zhalia chuckled.

"I know" she just whispered and Brooklyn's heart sank in joy.

It's amazing how can a small action such as this one spread so many messages and bring happiness. During this silence, Zhalia felt a connection with Brooklyn, not due to the resemblance of their life, but a human to human connection and both females felt hope rising in their hearts.

Each of them reminded themselves what is worth fighting for and silently promised each other that they will get out of there.

Brooklyn wanted to say something but she lost the balance after the ground under her feet shook violently.

The moment was interrupted by something like an earthquake and the forest eyed girl dropped on her knees.

"What the hell is going on?" Zhalia shouted, her eyes widened. If this is indeed and earthquake and the ceiling collapses, she cannot protect her self.

"I have no freaking idea" Brooklyn replied trying to regain her balance.

Fortunately it didn't last long. After four or five minutes, the ground stopped shaking and the ceiling was on one piece, both females unharmed.

They glanced at each other with a questioning look but didn't have the chance to utter a word again, because Brooklyn felt the familiar purple aura surround her and rushed to her cell, leaving Zhalia with a simple question and a smile.

She never allowed her emotions to come to the surface, but showing humanity made her feel incomparably well. It was just so right.

After all, her heart was made of glass, her emotions were stronger than other humans and having them bottled up was harder as well. The relief and joy of letting them go made her feel free, despite the magic that held her to the wall, crossed like Jesus Christ.

But these weren't the only feelings inside her. The series of tortures she lived through didn't leave her any time to think of them and once again and once she did, she found her self crying.

How much she missed her team, her freedom and most of all, Dante.

The desire to turn time back and fix every thing was overwhelming.

She just wished to hear their voices again, even in a dream or a hallucination.

But this time her tears were sweet because despite of the bitterness, they carried hope.

Brooklyn flew in her shadow form as fast as she could. The purple hue appeared out of nowhere. It surprised her so much she almost forgot where her cell is. Though she didn't manage to get there in time.

She was about to get through a ceiling (well, she now is practically a shadow, she can do that) but felt some one pulling her out of her shadow form. That some one was holding her hair roughly and forced her to face him.

Brooklyn lifted her head without hesitation. She has become used to his abnormal face after all, but what she saw made her frown.

Her uncle was looking at her with his usual cold expression but a slight frown betrayed something Brooklyn has never seen in him.

He was...tired?

"What happened? Did you cause that earthquake?" She demanded to know, trying to sound cold as well but curiosity accompanied her voice, much to her unwillingness. Airdan frowned more, as if he had expected her to know.

"You are a real trouble maker love. I told you to bring Eathon Lambert ONLY! Now we have another visit from the spirit round who has been a real pain in the ass ever since he woke up." He muttered coldly.

Brooklyn couldn't clearly remember what exactly happened the day she brought him Eathon, but after putting some thought on it, it was legit. She barely used Jaqlyna the Adventurer, he only did when she was trying to acquainted with her, but ever since then she only used her once to go to the Underworld (another dimension). So it only made sense for her to easily lose control and have a temporary memory loss.

"And who have I brought uninvited into our lovely game?" She asked, sarcasm leaking out of her voice, but also satisfaction for giving him hard time.

He probably didn't let it show in his face, but she could see drops of sweat on his forehead, his face carvings were bleeding and as she could tell that they were infected. He was right-handed, but now he was grabbing her hair with his left hand, what told Brooklyn that who ever she brought back to the Human dimension is really dangerous and a threat for Airdan.

Knowing that she had the advantage, she digged her claws into the flesh of his left hand, which was already weaker than the other and released her currently lime hair from his grip. She looked at him with a grin, knowing that he was not in the state to punish her and for the first time, Brooklyn felt a small taste of freedom, though she immediately regretted it.

Feeling happy because of some one's pain didn't make her any better than him.

She shook her head and watched how Airdan smirked, probably pleased with her little sudden evil twist.

"So what do you want me to do? Who shall I bring?" she asked and wondered why he didn't ask her for the reason as to why she was not in her cell, but it seemed to be the last thing that bothered him at the moment.

First he took Eathon away, now he had troubles with his own prisoner and didn't scold or punish her and Brooklyn would be stupid if she wouldn't conclude in her thoughts that the recent call made him more mad than she had ever seen him.

She was in front of one of them. As she can recall, they weren't many, only three calls the past three days, but they affected him a lot.

He was not his self those days. He would forget to torture Zhalia, he would leave the castle for hours, he would forget to check on her, spent a lot of time in the underground dungeons. Brooklyn couldn't complain, since it felt like a break from him that made her regain a bit of health and color, but she also couldn't decide whether this was a good sign or not.

Airdan grinned and handed it to her. Before she could even shoot him a questioning look he spoke.

"I want this delivered to G1. I also want it here at least three days after you deliver it!"

Brooklyn's eyes widened in shock. The G1 was the last G he needed. She knew he would cast her and the G1 the separating curse, but he wasn't rushing it, simply because he wanted to have some sick fun.

Seeing him so hasty and serious, not making jokes or calling her love often made her come to the conclusion that whatever the hell was going on gave her a well needed advantage and him a hard time completing his task.

"May I see what's in it?" she let curiosity take the best of her and earned a harsh yet bored look from Airdan.

"Do whatever the hell you want. I have more important things to deal with now." He spitted those words with indignation and after grabbing his left arm, he left without making a dramatic exit as he always did.

Much to her surprise, he didn't cast the tracking spell on her which left Brooklyn with questioning marks.

The specific tracking spell contains a purple hue that surrounds her body but it's not a permanent spell. It fades and she can know when that happens because less parts of her body start being covered by it until it completely disappears. She could tell that it faded and wondered why he didn't cast it again.

He either forgot to or didn't care about it. Both options seemed highly likely because he looked exhausted at the moment and also, despite the fact that he was a master murder or any kind of planner, he had a major flaw that can be used as a disadvantage against him and now it was the right time for Brooklyn to use it against him

Airdan had a big idea of his self. He always believed that his plans will work out no matter what gets in his way and to be honest, they never failed either. Brooklyn believed that he didn't know about her attempts of exposing him and hoped that her dad would recognize his style and speak up, but he intentionally let her believe she was not being watched, even if the amber hue sometimes seemed too faint for him to see her.

But he didn't bother casting it now. He gave her the opportunity to backstab him and didn't give a damn about it. She expected it to be because he still underestimated her and believed that no matter what she does his plan will succeed, but she was going to keep in her mind that the recent events, whatever they were, were weakening him.

She didn't know who called him those days, who the prisoner was, or if one of those two were dangerous for her as well, but she thanked them in her mind for giving her some space and time to breathe and to think straight.

She needed it now that room 998 was full of ordinary humans. She could still use Klaus's cell, but they most likely have gotten there already as well.

An idea crossed her lime green head.

"Maybe I can edit the content of this usb a little" she thought out loud, not fearing that she might get caught. He practically untied her leash and now she was free to give a clue or more. She would still be cautious though, this was not the time to feel relieved and also, they were running out of time.

She wanted to see the content of the usb but felt scared of doing it alone. Only god knew what he has put on it. Suddenly she felt the need to be beside Zhalia.

That warmth in her gold eyes, the acceptance she declared with her look, the forgiveness. She almost let her smile turn into a soft angelic giggle.

They now werr on the same side and not just that. There was a connection, Brooklyn felt it too. She knew that Zhalia understood and that she has let her glassy heart completely express itself.

 _The ones with the purest hearts feel stronger emotions and Zhalia's were even stronger_ , since her gem heart makes her feel another kind of love and the gold heart makes it's owner never give up on faith. But Zhalia's heart has all the emotions combined, because she is the one who can control them better.

To say she is in love with some one would be an understatement. Brooklyn and Zhalia don't just love. They feel their loved one's being, their heartbeats beats in their own rhythm, they face so many feelings in their body, more different than what any normal person being in love would face. Same goes for all kinds of emotions for Zhalia.

Brooklyn knew first hand that Zhalia has been bottling up her emotions for quite a long time, but knowing that her story touched her heart so much that she let them out made her feel useful, special and happy. Though she knew that the events which occurred the last month pushed her at the edge of her self control, it only made sense for her to let go.

Without a second thought, Brooklyn decided to reveal the content of the usb both to her self and Zhalia. After all, the G1 is Zhalia's friend, so she felt like she would help her figure out what clue should she leave now.

No. She should see how much they knew, how far they have come with the clues she has provided them with but still, she couldn't leave them like that for too long. She had to make her move, to show them she was still helping them.

Without realizing it, she moved out of the lab. She had failed to notice that she left the door open and Zhalia could see her standing with the usb in her hands.

Brooklyn lowered her head, a bit hesitant to meet her gaze, not quite certain it will be the same it was a few minutes ago. She sat down in a leather armchair besides her and took a laptop out of the metallic drawers under the table were Eathon used to lay on.

Only when the usb was connected with the device, she met the blue haired seeker's eyes. They weren't radiating warmth like before but instead, curiosity. At least she hadn't changed her mind about her.

There was a silence, both females unable to utter a word to each other until a slight beep echoed through the room and the content of the usb was visible on the screen. It was a video.

Before it could start, Brooklyn paused it and turned around so that Zhalia can have full view of the screen

"I wanted you to see this. It's a video he told me to sent to the G1. I need to know what kind of clue should I leave. What should I say?"

She didn't turn her head, but she could see Zhalia's reflection on the screen and she simply nodded as a response.

Brooklyn saw how her eyes were red and cried out. She was probably crying or having another battle against her dark side in her sleep, but how could she possibly have fallen asleep only for 30 minutes. It takes way to long for some one to get in state _"Stage A"_.

Not wasting any more time of her freedom, she pressed the play button and watched carefully.

The video didn't last long, probably 2 minutes and it left Zhalia with and open mouth. If Airdan wants to send this to the G1, this only means one thing!

 _ **"Lok is the G1"**_ she mouthed like she was in ecstasy. The boy has always been the one to carry hope with him like an accessory and never stopped believing he will find his dad.

Now Zhalia was terrified and dead worried. She just can't imagine the blond boy who she has grown to consider a brother, getting through all that she did. The separating curse, the tortures, the despair. She cant allow this to happen to Lok!

Zhalia was desperately seeking at the corners of her mind for something, anything that would keep Lok safe and didn't notice the worried look of the younger female who now had her human form back. Her orbs regained their forest green color and they were glowing with worry.

"He wont suffer, I promise. We can finish this and Lok will be unharmed." She said, hoping to calm the older female.

Zhalia took a deep breath and felt her chest aching lightly. Then she let it out and felt blissfully empty. Now she was calmer.

She looked at Brooklyn with seriousness in her eyes, but was still holding onto the warmth she was radiating, because she didn't want her to get the wrong impression by her sudden change.

"Alright Brooklyn! If we are going to do this, we have to do it right! There is no room for mistakes!" She said determined and Brooklyn gave her a small nod of agreement.

They spent some time and Brooklyn answered some of Zhalia's questions regarding everything she knew so far. The team has gotten the two clues which would reveal who is the G1 and the G2. She didn't know about Dante, but Lok and the others were definitely working their way to her rescue. She is also certain that her dad was working with them. Then she told her how she has been unable to watch them for quite sometime because of her uncle but also because some FBI agents have occupied themselves with investigating room 998 and didn't fail to notice how Zhalia turned skeptical upon hearing the news.

"What's the matter?" Brooklyn asked concerned and curious about what is she thinking about.

"I had a friend very close to me in the FBI. He was a double agent by the Foundation just like I was from the Organization. I don't know why I never turned him in. He knew dark magic and taught me a few dark spells. He only worked for the FBI in his free time, something like a hobby. Considering the fact that my disappearance is a foundation issue and non other should be involved in it, I cant help but believe that Daniel is behind this."

Zhalia confessed but then realization hit her hard like tons of bricks.

"Oh my God! Brooklyn! Please tell me your surname is not Cole and that I have misheard it." she literally begged while Brooklyn was staring at her with shock. She felt the honest fear behind Zhalia's pleads.

"I am afraid you haven't misheard. Please tell me it's not what I suspect it means." She whispered, mentally preparing herself for the worst.

"I am afraid it is. Your brother is my friend and for some reason, he is preventing you from helping my team."

Zhalia mouthed the words with a hint of sadness. A person she really appreciated and had kept deep in her heart was against her and she didn't know the reason. Though, considering the fact that he was Brooklyn's older brother made Zhalia guess that he has involved himself with dark magic, _either to fight his uncle or to join forces with him_.

The exact same thoughts crossed Brooklyn's mind, but she refused to accept it. Her own brother couldn't be plotting against her! He just cant! He was her brother, he loves her! Or maybe loved her! The thought made Brooklyn's heart sink into nothingness.

That's it! Her uncle was a monster, her dad a coward, she has no idea whether her mum was dead or alive and now her brother may be plotting against her. She had no one on her side! Even if they get away from Airdan and make his plan fail, what was there for her to go back to.

Zhalia could guess her thoughts. She has been at the brink of her self awareness due to painful realizations many times, wondering how her life is able to be worth anything. But Dante and the others showed her light, gave her a reason to fight and to hold her breath a little bit more, because the surface of the ocean she was drowning in was not far, she just had to keep swimming and she would find land. And she did. She found her land and would now gladly become Brooklyn's land.

According to Zhalia's opinion, no one should think this way. Sometimes she hated herself for having done so, but she knew she couldn't help it. Brooklyn didn't deserve to feel like that either. She was too young and had gone through too much already.

Zhalia would be her land.

If she wasn't chained up, she would probably rest her hand on her tiny, bony shoulder and push away a blond hair from her pale face.

But she couldn't do that, so she simply gave a warm simile.

"Hey, no matter what Daniel is doing, I am sure he is doing it for a good reason. He has both his friend and his sister in the hands of his uncle. He would never work against us." She assured her but somehow, it didn't work like she had hoped it would.

Zhalia said in a soothing way and for a moment felt that Brooklyn calmed down. She responded with a weak smile and a glimpse of light overtook her green eyes.

"What is he like? My brother." Brooklyn asked full of curiosity

and hugged her knees, ready to listen attentively to Zhalia.

She hesitated for a moment, but then recalled her memories with the mentioned male who has now become the main topic of their conversation.

"Well, as for appearance, he is tall, baby blue eyes, dark skin, brown hair, sharp characteristics, he is muscular but quite skinny for a boy. As for personality, I would trust him with my life. He tends to be secretive and doesn't talk much, something which I appreciated. I didn't use to talk much either. Most of the times he keeps a professional attitude, but if you get to know him, he is actually quite fun to be around. I don't mean that he is the funny type of guy, he almost never jokes, but he will always be there for you and do whatever it takes for your happiness even if he is against it. What I like most about him is that no matter what he says, he will always respect your final choice."

Zhalia stopped and took a glance at Brooklyn's face, which was now decorated with an innocent childish smile. She skipped the parts with the dark magic, or the battles when he got out of control or how rude and aggressive and bossy he can be some times and Zhalia would be the only person able to handle him. In fact she was his only close friend and the same goes for him. They spent three unforgettable years of their live together and despite of the bad moments, Zhalia never regretted to have met him.

She admitted to her self that a few of his stories or his mod changes and the unstoppable carving of his to grow stronger now made sense, especially after seeing the look on Brooklyn's eyes, shinning with happiness. If she would be able to have a sister like her, she would do anything to assure she would be safe.

"Wow, he really got serious. I remember him laughing a lot and being all funny and overprotective and brave...he changed a lot. I changed as well." Brooklyn mouthed her last words with disappointment and Zhalia gave her another warm smile.

"It's not your fault and if you want to know, he is still overprotective and brave. You didn't have a choice and life forced you to change. I know the feeling. But you have a choice now. Just keep swimming and you will find land."

Brooklyn stared at the older female in awe. Both of them have spent nights wondering how it would feel to be raised in a normal family, how much happier they would have been. But everything in life happens for a reason and you just have to get along with it, until you discover that reason and find salvation.

Though Brooklyn knew as well as Zhalia that life was tricky and when you think you have found land, a new storm will come and blow it away.

She realized how impossible her task right now was and fear hugged her heart violently. She didn't have the time to think about it, all she was focused on was to weaken her uncle. Zhalia saw how tensed she was and gave her a smile of comfort. Without warning, Brooklyn looked at her with a serious expressions

"You promise?" she asked and Zhalia hesitated for a second. She didn't want to make a promise she couldn't keep. This is really unlike her and Brooklyn knows that. On the other hand, she has already taken her decision.

"I promise" she said. Brooklyn noticed how her voice was getting less loud and more husky. She was drifting to sleep. She was about to give another fight and she couldn't prevent it. Brooklyn knew that she was probably afraid of falling asleep and that no matter how hard she tried to stay awake, she didn't have a choice.

She took the usb, put it i a pocket of her electric blue sweater and approached Zhalia.

With a worried look on her face, she hugged the older female's waist, letting her know with her own comforting way that this will be over.

Zhalia was taken aback by her action. Brooklyn was a damaged girl and she really needed a trace of love, but even though she hasn't, she was showing her love with her every word and action. On the other hand, her heart is made of Gem and if some one like Brooklyn loves you, then no one can love you more.

She knew that the younger females compassion was due to the gratitude she feels towards her, but she could sense something else as well.

It must be something about this connection they feel and still none of them can explain what it was, but they knew one thing. They really needed this connection to keep them all from a mental break down.

"I believe you have something to deliver." Zhalia remembered, the usb stick in Brooklyn's pocket and made the dirty blond girl pull away.

She took it out of her pocket, stared at it for a while and then smirked.

"Oh yes I will. But I will make a few changes first"

And with that she hurriedly left to find the location of the G1.

Next stop, Venice!

* * *

 **A/N: Hello every one!**

 **Chapter 6 is out and 7 will come sooner than I expected.**

 **I am hoping you still enjoy this story.**

 **Now, the questions…**

 **Will the team convince Daniel to join them? What's your opinion about him so far? Why did Daniel refer to Zhalia as a person very dear to him, while Zhalia refers to him as a close friend? Like, where they in a relationship without her knowing? How do you feel about this connection between our damaged Brooklyn and Zhalia? What does the video in the usb show? Will Lok managr to find his connection to number twelve? What is that connection?**

 **You will have to wait and find out, but until then, let your imagination guess.**

 **Also don't forget to smile and stay awesome.**

 **Thanks to everyone who is reading or reviewing my story. I really appreciate your support.**

 **Lot's of love, from Irene Rays**


	7. Chapter 7 - Missing you

_Chapter **7**_

 _ **Missing you**_

 **10 years ago**

Their house was a mess, broken window's or other kitchen stuff, his mum's favourite chinese vase, the glass horse which was decorating their blue painted fire place and used the sunlight to spread some majestic colour to the light grey walls of their living room...his heart as well.

He was only twelve when it happened, yet even though he waited and waited for hours for them to show up, deep inside his innocent childish heart, he knew this was the beggining of something bad. He knew he would never see them again. The thought of his sister smiley face dissapearing from his life, the hours they spent spying ove their dad when he was working, their trips in Africa or Vietnam to help people, his stories, his love, their love, filled his blue eyes with tears.

A white dragon like titan at the size of a middle aged human sensed its master's sorrow, his similar ocean blue eyes shut tight not willing to see him cry. It wrapped it's long body around him and kept quite, while through their bond, he would whisper differnent things like

'Don't cry my master, we will find them' or

'They are strong, they will make it'

'You did all you could'

'Please don't cry master Daniel'

And the little boy would give him always the same reply

"They are gone Deragon...they are gone and i could do nothing to save them! I want them back!" He would utter those words through his sobs, which were a painful sound that hurted his titan.

He had no idea how long he had been crying. He only stopped when he heard a weird knock on the door, more like some one had just fallen in it. The little boy sat up terrifyed and wlalked with his trembling legs to the direction of the door, his titan following his movements, standing next to him in a protective way like a guardian.

No longer after he took the first three steps, the door opened with a small cracky sound. It opened slowly, so slowly Daniel's heart threatened to break his chest with every loud beat. When it was fully open, Daniel followed this exact order of reactions, first he sighed, relieved because it wasnt that man again, then his eyes were filled with tears upon seeing his dad hurt and crumbled to the floor and then he ran towards him. Deragon helped Carter stand up and carefully not to break anything else with its wings, it took him to the teal coloured couch. Daniel jusmped into his dad's arms and accidentaly hurted his ribs. He wanted to back away but his dad pulled him closer and both of them started to cry.

After they stopped, Daniel got off the couch and scanned the area with his eyes, a glimpse of fear visible in them. He looked at his titan and through their bond he practically begged him to fly outside and look for any signs of his sister. The white dragon titan obeyed and left immediately, knowing he is not leaving his master alone.

Daniel turned to face his father with his big blue puffy eyes. His painned expression made Carter's heart clench.

"Dad...where is Brooklyn?" the kid asked, already afraid of what the answear might be, His father looked down, unable to face him but his action had just confesed to Daniel that he had lost his stister. His eyes widened even more, he shook his head while his body was trembling like a leaf. This cant be real, his sister cant be gone!

No! He couldnt accept that!

His emotions were out of control and they were too much for his little heart to take. With a completely lost look in his eyes, he rushed outside to help his titan find her, but was stopped as he bumped into some ones's legs. That some one was his mother. It is amazing how much she looked like Brooklyn. They had the same cute heart shaped face, same eye and hair colour. Their only difference was that Eliss's hair are shoulder length and curly, like piles of golden rings, when Brooklyn's hair are straight and long.

Eliss was in a really good mood today. She had just finished one of her missions with success and bonded with a new titan. She was so eager and excited to share one more of her adventures as a seeker with her family, but all of that happiness was gone and her eyes completely depleted of any emotion, when she confronted the sight of her house's interior.

She had seen Deragon flying outside, but guessed it was just playing with Daniel. When the shaking figure of her son with cried out eyes bumped into her, then the mess and her husband lying in the couch with obviously broken ribs and other kind of injuries, every positive emotion drainned from her face. She kneeled down to hug her child. The hug didnt last for long and her son ran outside like there was no tomorow. She called his name, but in vain and went to her husband's side.

Not willing to let her heal him, Carter called out his titan, a blue coloured japanese like figure with dark grey, glod and blue kimono and chocolate brown eyes. Carter has known this titan as Harito, a healing titan. The titan placed its hands to Carter's chest and a white glow passed from its body to Carter's. All of the pain in him vanished, but the scars will remain forever, both to his body and his heart.

"Carter, what happened? Why is our son running outside? What happened to you? Where is Broo-" Eliss was cut in her mids by her husband's sobs and subconciously hugged him tight, her eyes searching for her daughter restlessly around the living room.

"Honey please, tell me what is going on and where is our daughter?" she begged with concern, trying not to panic. After all she is always the one to stay calm and deal with difficult situations using her rationality, though now it was a very difficult situation. Carter took a few deep breaths to calm his self and looked at his beloved with sadness in his blue eyes.

"He took her Eliss!...He took our girl" he spitted through his attempts to take heavy breaths in order to stop his sobs and tears

Eliss was at loss of words. Of course there was no need to ask him to be more specific, she knew who took their daughter just like she knew that her husband wouldnt stand a chance against him, though judging by his wounds, he tried and that she appreciates. Trying her best to not lose her temper and the tears which were gathering in her orbs, blurring her vision, she said

"Honey, it's about time already! You should turn him in before he gains more power! All foundation agents will be on guard! We cant just let him wonder around and hurt people! He took our girl Carter! We have to do something! I know you still hope for Airdan to come back to light but you simply cant hope any more! You might be his brother, but you are also the father of our children and he is hunting them! Please Carter, please! Turn him in already! We cant go on like this!"

Eliss stopped to catch her breath while her husband found an inch of courage, enough to make him lift up his head and face his wife.

"We cant Eliss...we just cant! They cant stop him, he is dragged too deep. He is the only one who can save him self. He started it and only he can finish it. Turning him in will only lead more people to their deaths" he confessed his thoughts

"So you suggest to just sit there and do nothing, when he has our girl?1? Carter, we can at least try! You both started it, you are both **The Sunken Souls** and equaly strong! If we have the foundation by our side and if you start using your powers , we still have a chance! We can do this Carter! Please, just come to your senses" As his wife was desperately trying to shake him out of the hope that his brother will deny his fiendish nature, he was desperately trying to forget his own.

"Eliss, i cant...i cant, this will make him no different than him! We cant do anything"

After he said that, Eliss got pissed. She knew her husband fears to use **his dark powers** , or even stand and fight against some one, but being determined to leave his child, his own flesh and blood to the hands of pure evil was beyond her expectations.

"Carter, you have to put aside your foolish fears for once in your life!Grow up already! Our daughter is in danger!" Eliss ordered strictly. She always respected her husband's flaws just like hr did with her, but if she has let the leash hanging loose for way too long.

"I know, but there is nothing i can do" Carter said disappointed with his self, because there were actualy so many things he could do. Fight, resist, protect his daughter against Airdan, but he did non, because he is a coward!

Eliss felt like she was going crazy! Her whole life was falling apart right in front of her and her husband was the one to give the first hit! Her husband, her Carter, the man she always loved the most and would change him with nothing or no one on the world. How could she have been so stupid? She was always the one protecting the family, taking care so that Brooklyn wouldnt cross the street when a car was passing by, keeping them safe from her enemies, holding Daniel so that he wont fall when he started cycling... She has always been the man of the house, but patience, even acceptance has its limits. She always thought that her family could go on like this, but the efforts she has put to build her life, to create safety to her enviroment looked like jokes now. How could she be so stupid to believe that he was capable of being a father? Upon realising how stupid she has been for believeing, for lying her hopes and dreams in that coward, she chuckled jeeringly at her self, every inch of understanding having completely disappeared, as if it never existed.

"So that's it!? This is how much our family means to you!? How much I mean to you!?"

"Eliss, my love-"

"No! Don't you dare to call me that! Cause your love is artificial!I bet you didnt even raise your finger to protect our daughter!"

Eliss shouted and Carter felt his heart being smashed into a wall with spikes. With every pierce, he would feel more and more like getting a mental breakdown. All becasue she was god damn right! What, did he expect his actions to be justifyed? Because hehas flaws like any other human being? No, ha had gotten way too comfortable wit hhis self and had never put the tiniest effort to improve, leaving all the heaviest burden to Eliss's shoulders.

"Eliss, honey, please-"

"So you actually did nothing!?"

"Eliss!"

"Say it!" With that, Carter couldnt keep it together any more

"Allright! I did NOTHING! I did nothing to protect our daughter against my brother! I simply stood there and watched him taking her away from me! I was a bloody coward and allowed this monster to ruin my family and i am really sorry!" Carter totally raged out and shouted on top of his lunges, admitting his failure and surrendering to it. Eliss looked at him with disgust.

"No you are not! You are only relieved you saved your pathetic ass! I wonder why did i ever believe in you" The couple was breathing heavily, mentaly and physicaly exhausted. Carter knew Eliss has had enough and was ready to put an end on everything they were sharing.

"D-Dad?"

Both adults turned their heads to focused their gaze to their son, who was back with Deragon.

"Daniel!" Carter could only bring his self to mouth his name. Words refused to come out to his mouth, they were stuck in his throat and burning his insides, as if they represented his guilt. cause he knows he is guilty. His mouths was moving up and down in a ridiculous way, like a fish out of the water, taking its final breaths.

"Y-You...you let Brooklyn go? You left her?" Daniel's eyes were watery and ready to let out fresh tears even though it looked like his eyes cant take more crying, they have drainned. How much can a twelve year old take?

"Son, please!" said Carter, aimlessly begging his son not to turn his back on him as well.

Eliss was silent an her face held no expression, all the warm colours of her love were washed away. She approached her son and took his small hand in her delicate tanned ones. Daniel responded without much thinking, his eyes were fixed on his father's figure who was falling into desperation. His ocean blue eyes were empty and were begging his son to fill them wih anything...and his son chose hatred.

Before Eliss could lead him out of the house, he gave his father one more glance and held his sobs for a few seconds, enough to yell at him

"Why? ...I hate you!"

And then leave him at the debris of his house and his heart.

* * *

"Mom! Stop it! Put it down! This is not good for you! Mum please!"

14 year old Daniel tried to take the large bottle of Vodka away from his mother's bony pale fingers. Those two years have been the hardest i his life. Dealing with Brooklyn's disappearance, his father's betrayal and his mother changing from the kind woman she was to an alcoholic depresed suicidal one was way too much for him. After they left his father at their home in Amsterdam, they went to Manitomba, his mother's hometown in Canada and have been living in his Grandma's ever since. The poor woman was so hurt seeing her daughter broken, she couldnt stop her from destroying her self, but she helped her raise Daniel. Grandma Fiore has always been a sensetive, compasionate, caring and loving woman, who would always put a smile on your face with her cooking and would always listen to you. She was the kind of person who would spend endless hours, telling you stories about her husband, petting every animal she saw, treasuring the traditions of her country and tirelessly spread smiles like a happy virus. Saying that she was sad with Brooklyn's loss is a great understatement. She was crying for months with Daniel in her arms and light up candles in churches, praying for her dear grandaughter, her happines faded slowly and her smile was forced on her lips to encourage her grandson.

At this situation, Daniel was forced to grow up, to be a man quickly and take care of the females of his family. He had to be the first one to deal with the loss of his sister and his family, or at least act like he has. He would take care to have perfect geades, help his grandma with household chores and cooking, stay in shape to be able to defend his self and at the same time, trying to keep his mother allive and sober, though the last one rarely happened.

"Dani, give mama her bottle or you will be grounded for a month!" the middle aged woman spoke with a husky dead voice. Her breath tickled Daniel's nose, the smell of alcohol penetrated his norstlits, leaving an unpleasant feeling in his stomach. His mum's hair were no longer those aromatic golden piles of rings, but a blond oily mass which looked as if it has been hit by thunder. Her face was miserable to watch. Her tanned skin being now pale like a sheet of papper, since she has been skipping meals and she doesn't expose her self to the dancing sunbeams if not to o to the store nearby to by another drink. Black circles under her souless eyes and her dry colourless pale lips only worsened her state.

"This is not you mama, it's the drink talking! Put it down! You can't go on like this mama! Please, i am begging y- AAAH!"

Eliss managed to pull the bottle out of Daniel's grip an smashed it in his hand. The pieces of glasss pierced Daniel's flesh and reached his bone, causing a sharp, unbearable pain in the fourteen year- old boy. He gasped and held his injured hand with his other. His mom tried to hit him again, put then passed out. His grandma, who had been in the kitchen all this long, heard the sound of the bottle breaking and rushed to the living room only to find her daughter unconcius in the floor and blood on her persian carpet, which came from her grandson's hand. Her wrinkled soft face, wrinkled even more due to her surprise which caused her black orbs to widen and her mouth to hang open. Her small wrinkled hands had cuts from her attempts to cut fruits for her grandson and were now covering her mouth, secertely wiping freshly made tears. She didnt know who to approach first, so she desided to call a doctor. After she did, she jelped Daniel take the pieces of the bottle out of his hand.

"Oh my boy!My Dani! Don't worry, it will be ok" she said in her kind and soothing voice while hugging her grand son who grabbed the sleeves of her black dress to hold her tighter. She hugged him back with trembling hands, silently praying that this time will be the last and that her daughter will take her life back to her hands.

"I just want this to stop granny, i want my mummy back! I just want her to be happy! I am trying so hard to make her proud but-"

"Dani, it's not your fault, but not hers either. She doesnt want to hurt you my boy, please don't hold a gurge against her" she pcarresed Daniel's head and back while trying to hold back her own tears.

"I don't granny. I never did" Daniel managed to sa between sobs. This is not the first time it happens. Underneath his loose white sweater and blue pants, you could she bruises and cuts from glasses all over his body. His right eye has been bruised for a week, only the past few days it started to heal. Some times Eliss even shot spells at him and when sober, she would apologise and cry again...and Daniel would always forgive her and hold her. The times she tried to hurt grandma Fiore weren't a few either, but Daniel would alway get in the way, knowing how fragile the old woman is at her age and unwilling to see the only person who now stands by his side get hurt or even die.

This wasnt his mom, this was the result of his dad's actions. He knew it well, but didn't allow his fury to grow, this is not the right momment.

At the hospital, they took out all glasses from Daniel's hand and examined him. When they found his wounds and discovered they were caused by his mother, she was announced as an inappropriate mother and was led to a rehabilitation center while grandma Fiore became officialy Daniel's guardian.

While Daniel was at the hospital, his grandma stayed with him every passing second. She didnt leave his side and always sung him Brooklyn's song to sleep.

Brooklyn wasnt one of the girls who would be fashinated by the prince in the white horse. She would always love stories were the value of family would be shown or tales from Egyptian and Greek mythology. Her song was about to siblings from the universe who spent eternity to find each other and at the end, they met on earth and created "the tree of memories". It is supposed to show you your entire life as a cinematic flashback but make the memories who are worth fighting for last longer, because fighting to find each other, wondering through the galaxy just to provide each other the warmth of family was worth it. That was her song and those 2 years, it made Daniel sad, because he missed his sister and his family, but after what happened today, he was no longer feeling sorow upon hearing this song, only determination to find his sister.

He took a decision that day, he was going to join te foundation and become a seeker, strong enouhg to fight his uncle and get his sister back. Already knowing some spells, having bonded and being able to invoke titans while having a well trainned body at the age of fourteen, it wasnt hard for him to train with seekers. He was really strong for his age and Metz one said his fighting style had something unique, something he has never seen in other seekers. Daniel would always be able to cast spells which werent affected by Breakspell amd cause more damage to his enemies, his shields would be more durable and he would always be a step ahead. He was told that he can beggin going to missions with a mentor a year after he started trainning!

But he knew this wouldnt have been enough, he knew he needed to become way stronger than this. He needs to reach his uncle's level and surpass it and there was only one person to tell him how to learn dark magic.

* * *

Daniel was sitting near the large window of his room of his house , his eyes lingering in the majestic colours the sunset gave the rivers of Venice.

His room was perfectly neat and tidy, only his bed had a sweet mess of his few happy memories...photos. Photos of his family, of his sister, of him and Zhalia. The memories that kept him going, the memories that are worth fighting for.

Alone, in the dark corners of his room, wearing the necklace the woman she loved the most gave him, the titan his mother brought to his life, staring at the book which was a birthday gift from his dad and listening to his sister's song, Daniel let it all go.

Cause now no one is around, now he doesnt have to be strong for some one, not even him self, now he has some time to be the little Dani his beloved grandma loved so much, but was forced to become Daniel way too early. He may has the mind of a grown man, but his heart still belongs to the child he lost the chance to be. He had to put it all aside for ten years and now there is no reason to keep them in. Just like that, Daniel brought his head to his knees, hugged his feet and let it all go...

~...cause you are my all~

~you are my soul~

~the only thing worth fighting for...~

* * *

 **Three days later at Sophie's mansion**

Sophie was expecting her team to arrive and was occupying her self with reading a book. This must be the fifth time she reads this one, but she needs to make sure nothing escapes her sight. She needs to remember every tiny detail she finds about the Hearts in any of those books. So far, she has only found many legends about love, but nothing really helped. She was at the last page when LeBlance announced their arrival. Sophie finished the last page in a hurry and then got up to welcome them. She looked confused and surprised when she didnt see Carter with them.

During this little amount of time they spent together, the team got convinced that Carter is not a threat but also not much of a help either. He would always say something when he could, but just like he said in their first meeting, he is clueless as well. Sophie's mind recalled what Montehue told them when Carter wasnt paying attention. He told them about a story Carter didnt want to share, a story about how Airdan got his dark powers. She's got a feeling about this story. Call it her gut, call it suspicion, call it curiosity, but she just knows that this whole situations has roots in Airdan's and Carter's past, which she is more than eager to find out. Fortunately, the team made the exact same thought and so no they have three priorities to take care of.

First, they have to figure out Brooklyn's clues, then get Daniel out of the way AND convince Carter to share his past before he left Brooklyn.

They took their usual seats and started suming up everything they have gathered so far.

"Alright team, let's remember what we've got" their mentor and now team leader again started and his team nobbed "So, number twelve represents something which has a golden heart, the glass Lok found represents the one with the glass heart but we have nothing to conect it with. Daniel is involving other ordinary agents in our buisness for two possible reasons, he either wants to help his uncle or turn against him on his own"

"I believe it's the second one" Lok interrupted to state his opinion "I mean, why would he prevent his sister from leaving clues if he wants to fight his uncle?"

"That's because he doesnt know. He hasn't seen her for ten years, he doesn't know her and even if he has accidentaly found one of her clues, he cant understand that it's from her or that it's a clue in the first place. A piece of glass from a mirror? Who would understand this? I wouldn't if Sophie hadnt found the three hearts written in Airdan's curse book" Den opposed Lok's thought who then considered Den's opinion and thought he has a point.

"Any luck with those Sophie?" Dante asked his protege, hoping for a positive reply, but the young female has to disappoint him

"I am afraid not, the legends i have found only mention the hearts of lovers, which doesnt make sense in our case. But i managed to figure something which i wonder why i didnt think about earlier. The gold heart propably means innocence and faith, the glass heart is a shattered heart, i mean glass can easily break, it's propably an emotional heart and the the gem, it's a valuable heart, like a valuable feeling, the most valuable of them all, love, the heart that loves the most. So i am certain these hearts belong to humans and Zhalia has one of them" After she finished, every one stared at her in owe.

"Woah Soph! Ok, change of plans, your nickname officialy changes from Wiki or Einstein to Wikistein!" Lok said jokingly but mostly proud and amazed once again by his girlfriend's clever mind which sometimes makes him think that it's a miracle she is still with him.

"I can only imagine how many love stories you have read" Den commented teasingly with a giggle

"Too many! I ususaly love those romantic tails, but no i am feeling sick! I would gladly watch the 'Evil Dead' that Zhalia recomended"

"NO! God please NO!" Lok, Den and Harrison shouted together wide eyed while Dante was clueless. The teens had no idea what was going on in Zhalia's brain when she chose that movie in one of their Movie Friday Nights. It was her turn to pick and they all know that once you watch a horror movie that Zhalia picks, you can say goodbye to sleep for the next week. There was no escape...

"You are right, I dont want to be afraid to go to the bathroom...or anywhere" added Sophie, shivering at the memory of the freaky canibalistic scenes of the Horror movie.

"I believe that what we live now is the worst horror movie ever"

Harrison commented and lowered his gaze, remembering how much he misses Zhalia and the whole team followed his example. But Dante decided to bring them back to their senses, so he cleared his throat to catch their attention, but also to prevent his thoughts from running wild and his mind from creating different kinds of pictures of what this monster is propably doing to his Zhalia now.

"Well done Sophie, this is certainly usefull. Let's keep going with no more changes of topic" he said strictly and the team agreed with him "Whatever the reason is that Daniel doesnt let us in the room 998, we have two options. To get him out of the way or to convince him to cooperate with us. He knows a lot of things about his uncle that we don't. I contacted Metz again and he told me that this case is not officialy in FBI's hands. Daniel took it with permission, but it's not official yet. So we have a few chances to get him out of the way sooner than we thought. Also, we need to find a way to contact Brooklyn and get he rest of her clues. Now, Lok and Sophie" the adult turn his head to face the couple "I want you to focus on a way to break her code, thanks to Sophie, we have already made progress in that" he said and his protege smiled. "Den and Harrison, keep a close eye on Carter, try to gain his trust and convince him to tell you about his past"

"Wait! I am not doubting your planning skills Dante, but are you sure we are the right people to do that?" Harrison asked, a bit afraid of the task given to him, not because it is a dangrous one, but because there is a high possibility of failure. His mentor nobbed in agreement.

"Yes i am. While being clse to you, Carter will identify his self with you. He and his brother's ways seperated, one of them chose the dark path and the other one the light. I know the circumstances are different and that recalling the events of last year in your mind is painfull and i will understand i you dont want to take that responsibility" Dante didn't hesitate to show understanding and was ready to respect their refusal, knowing how sensetive Harrison is.

"You can count on us Dante! Right brother?" Den spoke with determination in his voice and sparkles in his eyes. He agrees with the fact that remembering their past, or sharing it with some one they barely know causes a terrible ache to their hearts, but Den has accepted the past, treasures the present and in the present, he is with his brother. Together again and nothing can tear them apart anymore. But Harrison's mind gets tortured by the guilt he still hasnt got over. He as well treasures the present, but hasnt accepted the past yet. However, he is willing to put eveyrthing aside to help Zhalia, his sister and brng to this Horror an end. He nobbed in agreement, earning a smile from Dante.

"That's good to hear" he confessed while he praised their bravery with his kind eyes. Yet, he kept at the back of his mind that this courage might not last for long, that's why he had already planned an alternative, jus in case.

"What will you do Dante?" Lok asked

"Well, while Metz will be trying to settle things between FBI and the police of Venice, i will be trying to convinve Daniel to help us out" The team noticed how the tone in his voice dropped an octave and his expression hardened as he uttered the word convince. They werent fools to not notice the rivaly between them and they felt that the process of convincing him woudnt be a smooth one. Yet, they know that Dante is not a man who loses his patience easily, so they don't have to worry much about him. O the other hand, Daniel seems to get triggered by her mentor's presence and they don't know what he is capable of, so the worry won't leave their heads.

"Alright then! Let's do this!" Lok shouted, throwing his fist in the air, taking a 'go for it' pose. Den was about to make a hillarious comment, but LeBlance got in the room, holding a pale yellow coloured envelope with a weird looking, cornflower blue coloured seal in it at the shape of a _gem_.

"Lady Sophie, i am sorry for interrupting you. There was a young female outside. She gave me this envlope and told me to that your team has to see its content immediately and quickly because there is not much time" He honestly said as he handed Sophie the envelope.

"A young girl, who?" Sophie asked with curiosity, already suspecting who that might be.

"She refused to identify her self. But she looked really harmless and damaged. Poor thing, she was so tiny and with scars everywere i coud see."

The entire team eyed LeBlance and then Sophie. All of them thought of the same thing. Brooklyn is trying to make contact with them. Dante signalled her to open it and she nobbed. LeBlance left the room, leaving them continue their research.

Everyone held their breaths. As she was touching it, the envelope seemed almost empty, but she noticed a tiny object filling its edge. She opened it carefully and took out a dark green usb.

"We should go at Dante's house! He has an enormous TV! Whatever it contains, we must look into it carefully!" suggested Den, but Dante refused

"She said we have to watch it quickly, so lets check it out now and we will watch it again at my house afterwards" He said and they all nobbed. Dante took out his holotome and put it in the middle of the table so that every one could see its screen. He then plugged the usb and waited. There were two files, a picture and a video. The picture was first, so Dante decided to check this out first. He pressed the file and the picture appeared full screen. It was a black backround with white letters. The picture said 'If Carter Cole is with you, take him out of the room. Watch the video and then accept the incoming call at mr Vale's holotome' Dante eyed the team to make sure they are ready to confront whatever this video contained and they nobbed. Lok took Sophie's hand and held it tight while Den and Harrison drew closer to tha screen. Dante pressed the button and the video started to play.

At the first 5 seconds the screen was dark and the team saw that the video doesnt last long. Then Eathon's face appeared.

"DAD!" Lok gasped and strengthened his grip on Sophie's hand, while his eyes almost popped out of his skull, his mouth hanging open and his eyes filled with tears as he saw his dad's condition.

Eathon was full of bruises, he had lost a lot of weight, his clothes were ripped and there was a huge cut visible near his head, reaching his chin and neck.  
Every one in the room was speechless, with Dante included. But Dante was also cofused. First Zhalia, then Klaus and now Eathon. Just what exactly is Airdan's plan anyway? Once again, they are about to get closer, but yet they are getting further!  
The sight of Eathon waking up with moans of pain was displayed for a few momments, until a cold, stable voice filled the room.

"You thought you could keep pretending to be unconcious without me knowing mate? You did a big mistake" His voice leaked venom and reminded them of a sherpand, Eathon looked beyond the camera with disgust in his eyes.

"You may have moved me, but she will stop you! Brooklyn and my son are way smarter than you think!" Eathon spitted those words with confidence, feeling certain and fearleslly lying his hopes to his son and the damaged female. Lok felt a huge burden landind all of a sudden in his shoulders and his heart. His father was entrusting him his life and believed in him when he was at the hand of one of the most evil men on earth. The blond teenager couldn't supress the anger that was rising in him, both towards Airdan and his self for being unable to do anything do far. Sophie has done most of the work that was meant for him, while he kept miserably failing to connect the number 12 with anyhing.

"And you are way more fool than I thought mate! Brooklyn is nothing and your son will never find you, even if he breaks her code" the voice spoke in the exact same cold and stable tone, making it look like an actor without talent, an emotionless machine reading orders.

The entire team was glaring at the screen and Lok was ready to punch it, burt Sophie hugged him and drew closer to him, trying her best to keep him from losing his temper.

"Now, speak" The voice comanded and Eathon frowned in displease and disgust. He then turned to the camera.

"Son, if you are watching this, you know that i am no longer in the spirit world. I know you will do this! You can set Brooklyn and Zhalia free, you can find us." He paused for a second and started coughing violently " I dont know how much longer i can take it...i am weak, i am exhausted, but you shouldnt give up son. Never lose hope! And don't let him come near you! He needs one more, one more person and it will begin and if it begins there is no stopping! No matter what he does to me dont surrender! Save Brooklyn and Zhalia, do-"

"Enough!" Eathon was cut by a hard slap on his face and this time, no one could hold Lok down. He was frustrated, angry and his eyes were leaking waterfalls! He got up and without realising, he smashed Sophie's table with a dragonfist he had no idea he casted.

"YOU SICK BASTARD! FIRST MY FRIEND AND NOW MY DAD! I AM GOING YOU FIND YOU AND I WILL DESTROY YOU! YOU WILL NEVER HAVE WHAT YOU WANT, I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL PAIN!"

"Lok! Please calm down! This wont lead anywhere!" Sophie got up and hugged him from behind. Dante has paused the video and picked up his holotome with Harrison's help, while Den was going to hold Lok. Being blinded by anger and letting his emotions lead, he turned around and was about to hit Sophie, but Den stopped his fist from hitting Sophie's cheek. Sophie looked terrifyed! She has never seen Lok rage out like that. She remembers how he attacked Rassimov in Atlantis, but this was nothing compared to his reaction now! He was going to hit her! Of course she knew he didnt mean to, but the thought of it still hurts and it made tears fill her emerald orbs. Lok froze after realising what he was about to do and stared at Sophie, his heart beating in an unhuman rythm and it clenched upon seeing his girlfriend's painned expression and her tears leaking down her pink coloured cheeks.

"Soph...I-I didn't..I didn't want to-" he said with trembling voice, pulling away like he was afraid of losing control again.

"It's o-ok" She managed to say as she covered her face with her hands to hide her tears. Lok took a step closer and stretched out his hand to cup her cheek.

"Soph?" He spelled her name so softly. His voice betrayed his guilt, but was still sweet. Hearing it made her feel like her heart was caressed by light, ticklish feathers, but she was still scared.

"I SAID IT'S OK DAMN IT!" Sophie shouted and pushed Lok's hand away, not exactly knowing the reason. Her own self-control was at the edge due to the current situation.

The rest of the team was taken by surprise upon witnessing the scenery in front of them. Den let go of Lok's hand, as long as he ensured his self he has calmed down. Not willing to keep watching the couple exhanging looks of fear, Dante signalled them all to sit down in a circle. Concern rised inside him. If the team has such a hard time remaining calm, there was a high possibility of a massive mental breakdown which would tear their hopes apart compeletely. He pushed the plat button to continue the video. The picture of Eathon vanished and they could only see a brick wall. The breeks were dark grey, the dim light falling upon them created different shades and a few tree mosses could be seen between the bricks. Airdan's voice echoed throught the room once again.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, what a fool is your father Lok. He advises you to stay away from me, while surrendering will be your only option to save him. I don't care how long it will take you to come, or what will Vale plan to stop me and i honestly don't care, because you can't stop me. Oh and now that i mentioned Vale's name, I can only imagine how much you have missed your friend Zhalia" he sounded really entertained at the mention of his victim's, as if it was enjoying the looks on the team's faces even though he couldn't see them. They could easily imagine Airdan smirking with satisfaction and amusement

Dante's frown made his face look like it has cracked. Every one else held a frown in their face as well, waiting for the next hit to come.

For a momment everything was black in the screen and then out of a sudden, Zhalia's picture appeared. Sophie couldn't bare the sight. Having compeletely forgotten about what happened a few seconds ago, she grabbed Lok's sleeve and burried her face in his chest, while Lok was surprised at first, but held her close. Den let out a scream, Harrison was frozen and Dante's heart had broken into pieces. He had to clench his fist really hard to avoid reacting like Lok or worse.

Zhalia was unconcious in some kind of lab, with mint coloured square tiles, half light blue and half white walls, with dead bodies and blood all over the place, the crimson red colour of the blood, giving a dark detail to the light colours of the room who could barely be seen. The dim light which was penetrating the room was falling on her figure, which was tied in the wall now, crossed like Jesus Christ, making all the signs of abuse painfully visible to her team. Her green shirt was gone, while the purple one she always weared on the inside was ripped, the cloth remained from it was enough to cover her breast. The part of her body, from her sides to her pelvis propably, had stitches at the shape of a painting and a few wholes at her right side. Her hands were bruised and a little purple, from the preasure she has been applying to clench her fists. Her neck had bruises as well, but her face was the most painfull sight at the momment. Bruises and cuts everywhere, The vains on her forhead looking like they will explode, her eyes puffy and cried out, a small cut near her brow, there was a lot of blood decorating her face and of course the rest of her body. He rasberry lips had turned slightly blue, her upper lip was ripped and she had bruises all around them. The team just didnt know which part looked worst, propably the whole in her sides which gave them a crystal clear view of her right lung moving upside dow. She wasnt breathing correctly and looked almost dead.

Sophie was crying and the rest of th team looked like they were about to freak out or lose their temper. Dante had dugged his fists to the couch and was applying a lot of preasure to his face muscles to prevent himself from yelling.

All of a sudden the camera zoomed on Zhalia's neck, a little carving could be seen, his signature, A.C.

"This is my favourite part" The voice said and Dante was about to allow himself lose control! He wanted to take that usb and bleak it into tons of tiny peaces! While the Airdan was lauhing with is psychopathic laughter which was piercing thir eardrums, Zhalia moved violently from her place. Airdan took a few steps away and just kept the camera at her. Zhalia started shaking like a leaf, trying to punch the air with her chained hands. Her fists so clenched they were pale and her knuckles white. The veins of her forhead ready to pop out, her lung and chest moving up and down in a supernatural speed. Screams, cries and moans of pain started to escape her tortured lips, hot tears were washing her face and her eyes were stubbornly shut.

"Can you believe she is that stubborn! Her dark side has a hard time in there" Airdan commented with a sigh

Dante didnt know what to feel first now. Angry? Frustrated? Dissapointed with his self? Depressed? Hurt? Terrifyed? All he knows is that the woman he loves like nothing in this world is suffering like that and all he wants is to kick this bastard's ass, tear those gyves, hold her in his arms and take all the pain away. He would gladly take her place as well. He didnt know when, but he felt a tear run down his cheek, to his mouth, which has gone dry.

The video stopped after a few seconds, almost a minute and silence engulfed them. Sophie was still crying in Lok's arms, Harrison had frozen like a statue while Den's mouth was moving up and down, but he wasnt making a sound. Dante was also frozen and was using every inch of his self control, to keep his fists on the couch. Hurriedly he took the usb out and with a rawr he threw it away and let his slef fall back at the couch. Luckily the usb bumbed into a pillow, so it remained in one piece. The silence didnt last for long and was interrupted by a sound that the holotome made, the sound of incoming calls. They all looked at each other and took a deep breath, before Dante replyed. At first, there was just a picture of dark room, like a dungeon, the moisture having washed away the colour of the onyx coloured stone walls, a wooden library with few books could be seen in the corner and a shadow embracing the walls, which were lightened by a candle, visible at the other corner of the picture.

The team narrowed their eyes and focused their gazes in the room, trying to spot anything that they were supposed to. Only a few seconds passed before a disembodied voice echoed through the room.

"Oh, he is not here" the voice said and then something mind-blowing happened. The shadow started to rise from the wall and heading towards the camera, but the closer it went, the more humanoid it started to look. The shadow was taking the form of a human. Right in front of them, there was the image of a dirty blond, spring green eyed female, with tiny body and a damaged face. She eyed everyone with an empty stare and then spoke in her throaty voice.

"Introductions are not required. You know who i am, i know who you are, end of the story. All i want you to know is that i am still on your side and i don't know how much time i have available. I need you to help me help you. Room 998 is occupied by my brother's agents and i have no idea why. On the contrary, there is still a place where i can leave clues, until it will be occupied as well, Klaus's cell. Now, to give you your third clue, i need to know everything about your procces. How far have you reached and what do you know. I wont reply other non related questions with the subject and please hurry up"

Her tone was cold and demanding, but every one could detect some nervousness in her eyes. They did not expect Brooklyn to show up, but on the other hand, who else is on their side and would video-call them? Lok had liked her before he even knew who she was, when he found the cards and figured out that some one is on their sides. Same goes for Den and Harrison. Sophie has mixed emotions. She may be helping them now, bu she also helped her uncle kidnap Zhalia, so she still has some trouble trusting her. Dante has the exact same trouble, but keeps his professionalism activated, knowing that he simply has no choice but to cooperate with the damaged female who has provided them more informationm than her father. They told her everything she asked for. The cards, the number, the piece of glass, Sophie's theory about the hearts, their obstacles, what they intend to do and at the end, they waited for her reply while she was resting her chin in between her fingers, a skeptical look plastered on her pale face.

"Sophie, your theory is quite correct, it just lacks a few clues, you are in a good way. Lok, i will give you a hint to break the code at last! Dante, you really should talk to Daniel, i am afraid i cant help you with my brother. Den, Harrison, i would advise you not to push my dad, the past has nothing to offer you. I need you to be at Klaus's cell in two hours, if FBI agents havent started their research there as well, i will be able to leave you another clue and the rest of them late-" she paused for a second and her face took a weird expression, as if she was about to sneeze, and so she did.

"Bless you" we all wished in English while Dante said 'Salute' in Italian

"Thanks" she replied "May i have a number?"She asked casualy, earning a puzzled look from her audience

"You mean, you want someone's phone number?" Sophie, whose tears have now dryed on her face, asked with curiosity ans suspicion.

"I don't know if they do it elsewere, but in Greece, when someone sneezes, it means that someone else is thinking about them. Then you have to tell them a three digit number. The person who sneezed adds the digits of the numbers and searches at the alphabet for the letter the number that comes as the result represents. Will you tell me one, the first one that comes to your mind. Perhaps a three digit number you saw recently"

She said emphasizing the last sentence and no one seemed to catch the meaning behind her words except Dante. They were all looking at her with confusion and suspicion, while Lok was amazed from learning that habbit of Greek people and was about to open his mouth and say a random number, but got interrupted by his mentor.

"998" Dante said

"Hmmm, 998 huh? it is the 26th letter of the alphabet. A, B, C-"

"For God's shake! It's the last letter of the English alphabet, Z!" Sophie confirms frustrated after watching Brooklyn singing the Alphabet like a five year old child when it was obvious which the letter was. But no longer after she uttered those words, she realised what she had said and joined the team whose eyes were widened like enormous cookies. Brooklyn couldnt help but smirk at their reactions.

"T-The room! Zhalia wasnt hospitalized randomly in it! It was meant for her" Lok pointed out the obvious conclusion which ringed in every ones head.

"That's right!" Brooklyn confirmed, the smirk her pale lilac lips formeed not leaving her face

"Which heart does Zhalia have and who are the other two?" Sophie demanded to know

"I am afraid i cannot give direct answears. If you have listened carefully to my previous responses and watched the video, you will be able to figure out who is who by tonight. Den, Harrison, i need you to be in Klaus's cell at least in two hours. Sophie, i need you to take a closer look at my uncle's curse book, there is something you haven't thought about yet and the clue i will leave next will help you. Lok, if needed, watch the video and this conversation we have many times, though i think that the message was obvious. And at last, mr Vale, i assumed you want to send my dad to talk to Daniel and i am gratefull you decided to do it yourself instead. The reasons of his actions are unknown to me but Zhalia told me they knew each other, so-"

"You talked to her?!" Dante asked with surpprise in his voice, hoping that Brooklyn will have some kind of message for him from Zhalia, anything!

"I had to. I needed her to know that i am on her side." She replied shortly and then took a more serious expression than before "Alright, that's all i can tell for the momment. I am going to leave the clue now. Oh! Don't throw away the envelope!" She shouted and stretched her hands, like she would have been able to stop Den as he was about to throw the envelope in a trash bin. The brown haired male eyed her with curiosity.

"There is something else in it" she replied to the question in his mind

"But it's empty" The boy protested, kind of annoyed by her smirk and her secretive attitude

"Are you sure about that? Why don't you open it again?" She asked, encouraging him to open it.

The entire team eyed Den as he opened the envelope and inside it, he found another card, a **2 hearts**. Den opened his mouth in owe and looked at Sophie. The strawberry haired teen could swear the card wasn't there when she had opened i herself and before they could ask Brooklyn to enlight them, the call had ended.

Dante, being now more determined than ever, he got up and started giving orders to the team.

"Lok, Sophie, keep working in the code and figure out what our new clue is. Den, Harrison! You are leaving in an hour for Klaus's cell. As for me" he paused for a second. His expressions hardened and the frown he had before came back to his face "I need to have a little chat with Daniel Cole"

He finished and not waiting for a reaction, he left the room, knowing that stares of concern are following his back. Before he went to the foundation's hospital, he stopped by his house to tranfer the content of the usb to his computer and find a way to record their conversation with Brooklyn. As the door closed behind him, he collapsed to the floor, with his back leaning in the door, allowing his broken heart to express her self. He just stared at the ceilling for a few momments, letting every part of his body go numb, until tears fell from his exhausted amber eyes. Anger overtook him and he smahed the floor with his fist. He didnt need to cast dragonfist, _his emotions right now where stronger that any kind of magic_ and he let them guide him. Knowing that he can't destroy his house, he went to his gym and started mercylessly punching a punching bag, while his eyes refused to grow tired of crying. With every punch, he would course Airdan and Daniel loudly. With every punch, he would release a blow of bottled emotions to the lifeless material, tearing it apart slowly, making it resemble his heart at the momment. After he decided he had enough, he allowed his body to collapse to the floor once more and covered his eyes with his right hand.

"I miss you Zhal...I miss you" he whispered to himself and let hs own mind torture him with images of her face, her smile... he just god damn misses her presence...her everything. He misses his Zhalia.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello human beings! How are you doing today?**

 **So, i have to say first that i wont be updating for a long time for two reasons : First, I will be out of (my) town for a while and second...i am kind of sick... nothing serious though, i just need to be cautious.**

 **Will you be kind enough to allow me to ask a few more questions that i forgot in the previous chapter? Well, i will anyway (hope i will survive this...)**

 **So, who was the prisoner that has been exhausting Airdan and who has been calling him the past three days? How exactly is Airdan working...you know he wants the dark sides of the purest hearts, but what are his methods? And why hasn't he captured Lok yet and he is trying to make him surrender by using his father? Does Lok have something special? How did Daniel learn dark magic and what are the Sunken souls?**

 **Also, did you expect Carter to have dark powers? In a previous chapter Airdan said they both started it and now Eliss repeated it...they have started what exactly? Oh, Hw do you feel about Daniel now? I bet you hated him in the previous chapter... he is a damaged boy as well.**

 **I believe that Brooklyn's code is now quite simple for you to figure out, but Lok is at a sensetive mental state so lets justify him and give him a chance...**

 ***sigh* poor Dante, he is missing Zhalia so much... and he seems like he is about ti kick Daniel's ass? Will he? Won't he?**

 **Just be (extremely) patient and you will find out. This book still has many surprises for you~**

 **Anyways, i am hoping you enjoy the plot and if i can improve anything, i will try my best to do so. Tell me your opinion in a review if you like and of course...**

 **NEVER forget to smile and stay awesome (Yes Carter Casterwill, i am talking to you as well :P)!**

 **Lot's of love to all my sexy beautifull people from the one and only daughter of Satan, Irene Rays~**


	8. Chapter 8 - Dreams come true? Part 1

**Chapter 8**

 **Dreams come true? Part 1**

It wasn't hard for Lok and Sophie to figure out Brooklyn's code. She had practically cleared everything with her call. Number twelve represented the twelfth letter of the alphabet, L and the new card, 2 hearts, represented B. After a while, he realized that the names of the Cole family follows an alphabetic order. Airdan, Brooklyn, Carter, Daniel, Eliss, like A, B, C, D, E. So they have Zhalia, an L and a B, which is most likely Brooklyn herself. It would explain why her uncle has been keeping her all these years. Also, his dad said that Airdan needs one more and he already has Brooklyn and Zhalia. Lok found himself amazed by how fast he can think if he actually focuses and calms down.

For the next hour that passed by, him and Sophie were sitting at the edges of the couch, not daring to utter a single syllable to each other. The silence was suffocating for him at first, but later on he took advantage of it to focus on the clues and concluded that the couple needed it to ease their nerves before they talk seriously about the incident that occurred during the display of the video.

To say he was feeling guilty would be a huge lie. Lok wasn't just feeling guilty he was stabbing himself with invisible knives, each stab worsening his mental state.

Unwilling to allow his negative emotions to ruin his progress, he focused his eyes on the envelope. The L is the G1 and there is a high possibility that Zhalia is the G2. It would make sense since she had a hard life. That leaves Brooklyn as the G3. Lok's hypothesis was legit in his head, but to ensure it, he scrutinized the envelope, being extremely careful. The only thing in it that caught his eye was the cornflower blue shield in the shape of a gem. It almost screamed that Brooklyn had the gem heart, so now the G2 and the G3 have made themselves known.

Lok's mind was working full-speed, faster than ever and he broke Brooklyn's code with ease. Who would have thought that the numbers represent a letter of the alphabet. It wasn't something complicated and well planned as he had expected, it looked really easy now. And yet, it was hard to solve without the appropriate knowledge and careful observation.

Brooklyn wasn't a complicated puzzle, just a really detailed one. Miss a tiny piece of it and it all falls down, as if you never started it.

After writing down his conclusion, completing the task his mentor asked him, fear overtook him. Now his brain has nothing to occupy itself with, but when he thought about Sophie a frightening thought crossed his sunlight blond head.

The G1 is someone whose name starts with L and the video they watched had Eathon as a protagonist. A message was brought to him by Airdan himself, a warning to surrender. Why would the video show his father, why would Airdan want him to surrender if he wasn't one of the three people he has been looking for? Heck, the G1 is L and all the signs point at him! The only thing that keeps his head away from that thought, but doesn't erase the fear inside him, is that if he wanted him, he would have kidnapped him by now, or maybe he would have casted the separating course at him… wouldn't he?

Frustrated, he threw the piece of paper accompanied with the envelope in his side and scanned his surroundings. Sophie was totally distracted by Airdan's curse book. She wasted no time after Dante left and buried her face in it, willing to finish her own task quickly and also to avoid the upcoming conversation with Lok, which he intended to make impossible. He has to apologize, he has to assure her again and again that it was never his intention to hurt her, that he would never lay a hand on her if it wasn't to caress her gently. Of course, Sophie is smart enough to understand that hurting her wasn't his intention, but the frightened look on her face pierced his heart slowly like a needle, torturing him with the mere thought of her backing away from him, fearing him.

Unable to stand looking at her silhouette , reading the book, standing completely still with her crossed legs and moved only to change the page, he averted his gaze to the Fears brothers, who have been occupying themselves with a private conversation.

At least that's what Den attempted to achieve. A calm, soothing talk which would prepare his brother for their upcoming task. Not having to talk to Carter must have been a relief for Harrison, but his anxiety when he was ordered to go to Klaus's cell was equal with the one the task caused him and visible to his face, exposing itself to Den's concerned gaze.

Despite his encouraging speech and all his jokes, Harrison would stare at his watch, counting every second that ticked by, hiding his expression from his brother and giving him only small nods or hums as replies. He just wanted this to end, he wanted his sister back and honestly, who wouldn't wish for this nightmare to magically stop?

His thoughts haven't been so pleasant lately. They only included complains about his fate, how life treats him and the few people he loves like that, accused towards himself for being unable to offer his help and make his sister's rescue easier and melancholic thoughts about…pretty much his entire life, which he would still consider meaningless if he was still trapped at the orphanage with all those bullies, feeling like a helpless dimwit who needs his brother to take a step without causing distraction. Despite his regret for their separation and the hate towards himself, Harrison can almost say he feels gratitude towards his fate at once, because thanks to the events of the past years, he met Zhalia, joined the foundation and strengthened the bond with his brother.

He noticed how Lok threw ferociously a piece of paper at the couch and deciding to put an end in his brother's failed attempts to cheer him up –not because he doesn't appreciate them or because they got him bored, but he believes that Den is wasting his time trying to do the impossible- he directed his attention to his blond teammate, causing Den to do the same.

They both observed the pained expression in his usually happy face and the regret in his eyes and decided to talk to him. At least Harrison did, but Den had another idea.

"Hey brother, I think we should get going. It has been forty minutes already" he purposely asked him loudly to announce their leave to the others

"But Brooklyn told us to wait an hour" Harrison protested, looking at his brother with confusion, trying to figure out the meaning behind his expression and Den tilted his head slightly to the direction of the couple. Harrison let out an 'oh' sound, finally understanding

"Oh, right! I mean- we might need some time to get there, so-"

"That's right, there might be traffic" Den said and grabbed his brother's sleeve, pulling him to the exit in a hurry "See ya guys and good luck" were his last words before he left and Harrison just waved his hand in a goodbye manner, leaving Lok and Sophie alone at the mercy of silence.

Sophie looked like she hadn't heard a single word the brothers said, being totally focused on the book, while Lok pretty much begged them with his stare to not leave him, but knew they had a duty to fulfill. His mind travelled again at the possibility of him being the G1. The one with the golden heart, the heart of someone with faith. It matched his character a lot, he would always be the last one to give up. He shivered after remembering Zhalia's state at the video and trembled at the possibility of Airdan making him like this or worse.

Consumed by his thoughts, he didn't notice how Sophie raised her head from the book, only for a second to peek at him. The emerald eyed teen felt sad watching him like that and thought he was beating himself up for what happened before –and he was doing so- unaware of the clues he managed to figure out.

She felt an equal amount of guilt towards her boyfriend for ignoring him when she knew he would never want to harm her, but this wasn't the only reason she was doing her best to avoid a conversation. This case has worn them out, mentally and physically. Every time they take a step, something appears and throws them back to the start. An idea came to her red head and she dropped the book in an instant. Lok saw her sudden twist and rushed to her side, putting his thoughts aside. Sophie's gaze fell on him and her wide green orbs were shining with surprise and something else, something in between shock and satisfaction. No longer after their eyes met and she saw the concern in his own eyes, had she spoken.

"Lok…that's his method! That's what he is trying to do!" She said, breathing heavily due to the fear of her assumption being correct, though there wasn't any reasonable doubt. She was certain of it.

"What do you mean Sophie?" Her boyfriend looked at her questioningly.

"Don't you get it? All this! Harrison's mood change, Den who lost his temper that day you found the first cards and don't you dare to even think that Dante can keep calm on his own… and then you" She paused and looked on the floor and he did the same. However, she had to finish her speech.

"Lok, he is trying to make us give up. He pushes us at the edge of our self-control! He wants to make us go crazy and be completely inefficient. The worst part is that Brooklyn works with that exact same method subconsciously. She left the clues for us without making sure that we had figure them out before she leaves the next ones and leading us to confusion and frustration. I believe that Airdan wanted to leave us in the dark, to search on our own, perhaps with Carter's 'help', but by kidnapping Klaus and sending us a video of your father, he would taken us miles back from where we have reached. He wants us to make progress and then destroy all of it, by giving us a new sign of life which would bring everything we have managed upside down and while being focused to figure this one out, we put all the previous ones behind without trying to find an order or how they are connected." She finished, eyes looking deep in his blue ones while her lips were in a perfect straight line. Lok took some time to digest Sophie's assumption and had no choice but to admit that she was right.

This was exactly what has been happening the past two months. They have been riding a roller coaster that was taking them back and forth while it was creating the perfect environment for them to lose their minds and to turn against each other. Also Brooklyn, having worked for him for ten years, was using this method too, either subconsciously or because she hasn't completely understood Airdan's method herself.

Realization only caused an upcoming headache to rush its way to the blonde's head, causing him not only to finally see clearly but to also feel the effects this method had on them over again. Lok placed his palm on his forehead. He was hot, feverish and his breath was heavy, just like how his eye-lashes felt. Besides figuring out the clues, he was also busy keeping his self together, an attempt which winded up to be a total failure today. The mental fights lasted way longer that the time he devoted to the clues and he admitted again that Sophie was damn right. All this, combined with his recent fears, made him sink into nothingness.

This was just too much. Even a happy virus like him needed some serious therapy after this!

Sophie was experiencing equal emotions and her state wasn't better either. In order to not add more burdens in their shoulders, she decided to put the previous incident aside. Maybe not now or today or tomorrow, but this mission was going to take the best out of her as well, so the time when she will have her own outbreak is most likely soon to come.

Noticing how Lok looked like a hungry zombie with his heart slowly falling in pieces, she calmed herself first and moved her body closer to his shivering one. She placed her palm on top of his and gave him one of the gentlest looks that could easily make him melt like an ice cream at the mercy of the summer heat. A silent message was exchanged and Lok allowed himself to heave a sigh of relief. She has forgiven him, but he apologized anyway, which caused Sophie to place a finger against his soft lips, those lips she loves when they gave her surprise kisses and spread their smile like a virus.

A conversation wasn't required after all. They had enough. Now, they needed to rest, but they couldn't just yet. Sophie needed to complete Brooklyn's task and her inability to do so frustrated her. She was closer to achieving it than the others and the thought of the answers she has been tirelessly searching all this long being right under her nose was driving her in- wait, no no no no no, she won't be driven insane. The only ones allowed to do that are Lok and Den with their constant stupidity and Lok with his love. No one else!

Determined to continue without losing her patience, she gave Lok's hand a light squeeze, causing him to avert his gaze from the floor which had suddenly become the most interesting object of observation in his eyes. Airdan could test her patience limits as much as he wants, because she had plenty of it after those two years of completing impossible missions under the pressure of time and danger.

Lok absorbed the warmth and determination her eyes were radiating, taking the strength required for him to lift up his spirit. A smile of gratefulness crept its way to his lips. That's the Sophie he loved and admired. Together, they were unbreakable.

"Have you managed to figure anything out yet?" she asked, curious about his progress and officially ending their little needed break to get back to business. The sooner they finished their tasks, the sooner they'd get to rest. Lok's expression immediately got serious, his raised brows creating wrinkles at his forehead and placing a sad expression on his face.

"Zhalia has the Glass heart, Brooklyn the Gem one and I believe I…"

"You believe you have the Gold one" she completed his words, having already thought about this possibility herself. Airdan wanting him to surrender and having captured Eathon to force him to do so could easily upgrade the possibility to certainty and also the G1, according to Brooklyn's first clue, starts with L. However, Sophie decided that it would be healthier for him to wait for Brooklyn's next call and reassurance. Lok gave her a curt nod in return and shared his worry with through his blur eyes. He made his way to Sophie's arms to find the familiar soothing comfort her embrace always offered him and she wrapped her arms around him without a second thought. She tried not to hug him too tight, as if she would break him if she did so, but his arms around her small waist were pulling her closer even when there was no distance between their bodies. After a few seconds of a blissful silence, the couple let go of each other and decided to get back to business again.

"Since you have completed your task, I believe you should rest. I shall stay here to complete mine." Sophie offered her boyfriend, who immediately protested and insisted on helping her and when Lok decided something, there was no going back.

"Fine! So, Brooklyn told me that my theory is correct but I have missed something. I am still on a good way though. She also added that the clue we will receive will help me. I am guessing that I can get some rest too and wait for Harrison and Den to arrive." she said, hoping that this excuse would satisfy her boyfriend and convince him to rest, which seemed to work because he smiled, took her petite hand into his and pulled her close to him. They got up from the couch and went to their bed, where they were laying secured in each other's arms, having absolutely no idea about the next surprise that awaits the whole team, them included.

* * *

Den and Harrison haven't been in Klaus's cell before and after he was kidnapped, so they feared that the sight they would get confronted with will be worse than expected, probably similar to the one of room 998, but according to Den's opinion, cells are more nasty and smell awful. However, they weren't nervous about facing the cell, but more about the possibility of failing to find Brooklyn's last clue before this room would get occupied by the FBI agents too, if it hasn't already.

Much to their delight, they had the space all for themselves, so they wasted no time and started looking around, peeking in every corner, even under every tiny rock there was. Everything was possible when it came to Brooklyn, but they still had a hard time to believe that this fragile tiny figure, so called human, could create such a mess. There was nothing much to be admired about the scenery and in fact, it was way more hospitable than room 998. The apricot appeal colored bricks which were founding it were moist and wrapped in a blanked of dust, dirt and blood, as well as small pieces of flesh. The black metal bars were rusted and wrapped in the exact same blanket of the walls and the floor, making it impossible for someone to touch them due to disgust. The bed hanging on the side of the wall was being kept almost a meter high from the ground with the help of two black chains, which were hanging from the wall. The sheets had lost their white color due to the blood bath Klaus received there and also because of his grimed dirty old head, leaving yellow stains in the pillow. Den was right, this place was nasty.

Moving the furniture wouldn't be an issue even if they weren't allowed to do so, which would be a stupid rule to pull since there was just a bed. On the other hand, It gave them less hiding spots to check out. Harrison started examining the walls while Den followed Lok's example in room 998 and literally ripped of the bed, hoping to find something, while constantly eyeing his brother.

Den might be a huge joker even when situations get serious and always tries to not allow this seriousness to take over him, but at this rate, with Zhalia gone and his brother in such a state, the seriousness of the matter was eating him up. No one has to be a genius to understand that Den's kind intentions and efforts to cheer his brother were in vain, which only concerned him more. He was well aware that if things keep evolving this way, he would lose his temper again, just like Lok and that would be a disaster for the team. Though he was still one of the newest members, he was rather smart and has a great sense of justice, accompanied with the wish to protect the weak ones, like some kind of super hero, which sounded legit since he has idolized Lok. Their team was like a chain. If one link leaves, the whole chain falls down. They have all been contributing to the success of their team and the strengthening of their bond in their own different ways and Den had decided no longer after his outbreak when Lok found the first clue, that he shall not be the link to fall and do his best to prevent anyone from becoming that link. It sounded unreasonable, but Lok was not about to become that link just an hour ago, because no matter how many times he was pushed to the limits of his self-awareness, he never gave up or loses hope. On the other hand, when it comes to his brother, that doesn't seem to be the case. Harrison was not as mentally strong as Lok was and he gives up quite easily, especially when he thinks he was useless. The guilt still hits him hard in his Achill's heel and now the pain has been doubled. If Den won't act quickly, Harrison will do something worse than losing his temper.

He would give up.

Of course, no one can imagine him giving up on Zhalia and that's not the case at all. He would leave the team an do something reckless, like attacking Daniel, use force to make Carter spit out his past with Airdan or challenge Airdan himself and Den wasn't exactly looking forward to witness his brother fall apart.

After making sure the bed was just a pile of sheets, feathers, dirt and blood, he allowed himself to grimace at the sight of the grime before he went behind his brother and patted his shoulder lightly, gaining his attention. Harrison turned around and looked at him with a familiar cold expression, different than the one he wore at Sophie' mansion, or at their way to the cell.

He already knew what his brother was thinking and has already predicted the conversation which is about to begin and Harrison was ready to oppose him. He wasn't going to give up on his team or Zhalia, neither act recklessly. This would only burden them and make things more difficult to deal with, especially after he had managed to gain their trust and was considered a loyal member of the team. Yet, he had given up on himself. Indeed, he intended to keep calm and follow Den's example to help his team members not lose their temper and also complete even a hundred of Brooklyn tasks, but the knowledge of him not being able to come up with an idea that will help them making some progress, the thought of his sister being tortured while he was just standing there acting like a pathetic helpless and useless like the rusty link of the chain, was killing him.

He noticed that Den was holding a softer expression towards him than usual, leading him to the conclusion that every single thought of his has just been transferred to his brother's mind through the telepathy their family bond offered them. Den was glad his brother wouldn't put any of his suspicions to action, but he was still concerned about his opinion towards himself. If he puts it that way, then Den has been practically useless all this long too. The only ones doing some real job here were Lok, Dante and Sophie, while him and Harrison just follow their lead, Carter was just observing their struggle and offering his help whenever he could – which was less than what they expected- and Montehue was literally serving as decoration. Under those circumstances, Den should be experiencing the same emotions his brother was and the reason he was not was because he has now gained confidence, something he was lacking of when he joined the team and this was what kept him going. The belief that if they stick together, they would manage.

"Harrison" he started, hoping to achieve his goal this time, which was to make his brother understand that he was not useless. For God's sake, they were literally helping the team now and this clue was a vital part for their progress! How can he not realize that and still beat up himself?!

"Den please, we both know what you want to say and don't try to sugarcoat my failures."

"Harrison, you haven't failed us at all! Don't you understand that our presence is important, that even just by being there we help the team keep its pieces glued together?" He asked, gaining a look of pain by his brother. He denied admitting it.

"Just don't keep trying ok? You are wasting your time. I will stay with the team, but I will never forgive myself for being unable to help our sister like they do." Harrison confessed, hoping for this to end here, but Den always was way too stubborn to let this go by unnoticed.

"Listen, I know you are broken and we won't manage to keep the pieces of our team together if we won't gather yours-"

"Just give it up Den, not all broken hearts can be fixed." Harrison mumbled.

"At least let me try to fix yours!" Den stubbornly insisted.

"No!" Harrison refused, equally as stubborn as his brother was.

"Why not?" Den asked, clearly frustrated at his brothers behavior.

"Cause we might cut ourselves in the process by the pieces." Harrison was upset and it was clear in his voice. Den knew what he meant by that statement. He was afraid that they would end up fighting and separating again. The story of Carter and Airdan being so similar to theirs must have fed his fears and guilt. Still, he wouldn't leave his brother in such a state and that was a promise.

"Please, stop looking down on yourself." Den pleaded.

"Then what do you expect me to do? Look up to my achievements? How can I do so when I have none?" Harrison was about to continue beating himself in front of his brother but an idea hit him.

No, It was too crazy. It was impossible and it needed a lot of imagination. On the other hand, that's exactly the case with Brooklyn. She would hide clues in places you cannot imagine when her imagination is something above the human's one. That young damaged female was full of surprises, a fact which only made Harrison more eager to testify his suspicion. His brother has been observing him with concern while he was deep in thoughts and before he managed to ask him what was going on in his head, a blood droplet fell on Harrison's shoulder from above.

The two young males looked at each other with confusion, surprise and curiosity, while Harrison took a few steps back, startled. As if reading each other's minds, the lifted up their heads in an instant and eyed the ceiling.

Harrison's suspicion has now been confirmed. All this long, they have been searching only where their feet could step, only where their eye could reach. They were so focused on the walls and the bed that didn't think of looking up. Now their eyes were confronting the ceiling, which was equally as dirty and blood-stained as the rest of the cell was, but its blood was almost too fresh and was forming a sentence.

' _Well done! You did it!'_ was what it said and Harrison felt that this message was dedicated to him. As if Brooklyn had predicted they would have such a conversation, as if she knew that Harrison needed a push to keep going. He felt a small smile creeping its way to his lips, finally feeling satisfied with himself and having repaired his shattered mind. He was more than determined to follow his brother's example now, all he had to do was to look up.

Look up… Did Brooklyn know that Harrison had to look up to himself? Den wondered as he eyed the message with curiosity and relief upon finding it. Well Harrison did, he was the one to think about it and Den felt proud for him. This was exactly what his brother needed and Brooklyn just offered it to him accompanied with the clue. But just where exactly was the clue?

As if their minds had spoken the thought out lout, the blood which was formerly forming a sentence was now leaking with a fast speed to Harrison's hands. The boy got terrified at first and tried to avoid contact with the crimson red hot liquid, but as long as he noticed the droplets falling, which were falling in his hand, taking a weird shape and turning into a solid taupe colored mass which started to have a paper texture, slowly calmed him down. At the end of the transformation process, there was no blood in Harrison's hands, only three pages. Three pages that contained very important information for the team.

Harrison was staring dumbstruck at the paper while Den witnessed the entire scene in awe. They knew they didn't have time to check the content of the pages, so Harrison started to approach the exit of the cell, when his brother stopped him. Den eyed Harrison with a look that revealed how proud and happy he felt about his brother, radiating warmth off of his heart.

"Promise me to never underestimate yourself again." Den asked with a kind smile on his lips and Harrison returned it, showing him that he would keep that promise. The males were about to leave, until they felt a light cool breeze. They turned their heads and only for a second, they noticed a small shadow moving from the walls to the window.

A ghost of a smile appeared on their lips again. That girl was full of surprises indeed.

* * *

Dante was walking down the streets of Venice, taking the familiar road which lead to the Foundation's hospital, his mind occupied by millions of thoughts.

The first one was putting a lot of effort to keep himself together, otherwise he would end up killing or injure Daniel gravely and as much as he wanted to do so, the harsh truth was that he needed him. The image of his beloved Zhalia looking like a corpse in pain and tortured to hell was haunting his mind and it would definitely haunt his dreams afterwards. The pressure was too much for him and his team and Lok's outbreak only raised his concern. They were slowly making their way to madness, the last thing they needed at the moment, now that they were actually going to make a huge step and it wouldn't turn out to be wrong because they had Brooklyn officially on their side now.

He took a right turn when he reached the bakery which was besides the café him and Zhalia once went to, memories flashing in his mind, much to his unwillingness. Remembering would only bring him closer to the edge of his self-awareness. On the other hand, thinking about her has been a part of his daily routine even before he lost her, so it was unavoidable not to do so now. It was a few days after the battle with the professor that she started to avoid meeting the team. Dante, worried about her as always, decided to find out what was going on in her mind. After various attempts, he finally convinced her to meet him there. When she arrived, he immediately noticed how her eyes were red from crying. His eyes didn't leave her figure not even to glance at the waitress who came to take their order. She tried to keep her head low, though she was well aware of the fact that she couldn't hide from him for too long and at moments like this one, she hated that fact. She just didn't want to talk about it.

Then Dante did something that always turned her invisible walls to debris. Something that for some reason could always makes her surrender and activates her soft side. He did this quite often lately.

Every time Zhalia looked like she was moody, sad, or deep in thought, Dante would place his hand under her chin and gently lift her face to make sure she was smiling and subconsciously, she did so, every single time. Perhaps it's because when he first did that, Zhalia recalled a memory, more like a blurry image. It was her as a four or five year old girl, standing in front of a man that was kneeling in front of her to match her height. Even though it was a distant memory, Zhalia perfectly remembered his shoulder-length midnight blue hair and his empty baby blue eyes, looking above her head but not directly at her, a genuine warm smile plastered of his lips. You could tell after some careful observation that this man was blind and also, Zhalia's real father.

Today though, it was different. Her smile wasn't genuine, she faked it, hoping that she could trick him and avoid the topic of the upcoming conversation, but in vain. Those kinds of tricks didn't work on Dante, much to her dismay. He then placed his hand higher, cupping her cheek, only to feel dried tears beneath his thumb, which was gently caressing her soft skin. Zhalia kept her gaze fixed on the espresso which had just arrived as if her life depended on it, refusing to give up on her efforts to trick him. However, Dante was seriously concerned and put an end to those tricks. He knew how to push her buttons, but he usually didn't have to or want to do this because it stressed her. But that day was different. He touched her lips with his thumb and index finger and slightly parted them. That made Zhalia flinch and lift her head with wide eyes in an instant. This way he had a better view of the red shades around her gold-hazel orbs and the dryness in her lips, indicating she hasn't been hydrated properly the past three days since she last saw them.

"If you won't say anything, then I will make the words come out. I have told you that I am here for you no matter what, we all are." He said, his gaze hardly fixed on her own surprised and lost one.

"Dante, there is nothing to worry about." she forced herself to say, but after a minute of a 'staring competition', she finally gave up.

"Ok, there might be something. And I know you guys are here for me, don't think I don't appreciate that. There are just a few things I don't wish to share." she honestly replied, shooting him a small forced smile, but Dante's gaze didn't change. He looked like a father scolding his daughter, not because she had done something bad, but because he was worried.

"Even from me? Even if that thing is eating you up? Even after all we have been through?" he asked straightforwardly and when Zhalia lowered her gaze, indicating he pushed her too far, he softened his look and run his fingers through the right side of her face, cheek and lower lip.

"Zhaal, please. I am worried about you." he confessed, though she already knew and he knew that she knew. Zhalia took his hand in his and removed it from her face, but he refused to take it away.

'He just HAS to do this!' she thought, knowing very well how his touch was able to make her vulnerable, a thing she both hated and loved when it was with him. She let out a sigh and completely surrendered.

"When we came back from the battle with the professor, all of you had people waiting for you, people who were happy to see you and loved you dearly. But who did I have? No one. Even if Klaus was with some magical way working for the Foundation, he wouldn't have come to see me because he wouldn't care. I don't have anyone to consider family and all those years, I was fine with it. Even when I was on the streets, because I knew I was left to die and whoever brought me to this world didn't care about me, so they are no better than Klaus. But you-"she paused for a second to get a glimpse of his face only to find him staring at her with concern and a glimpse of fear. Since she mentioned him, he was afraid that he had somehow caused her sorrow, something he always wanted to keep her away from.

"-you showed me how to love and accepted me when I couldn't accept myself. I still can't. After all this, I feel like I need this feeling I never had. The feeling of being a part of a family. Hell, I don't even know if my real name is Zhalia Moon! I have no idea who I am!" her voice grew weaker and weaker by every word and again, she hated being weak. He just had to affect her that way. Tears starting rolling down her cheeks and she pursed her lips and shut her eyes to stop them, but in vain. Dante's hand, which was still on her face, starting wiping her tears and after his skin brushed her own, reminding her of the presence of his hand in her face, she gently pushed it away and Dante didn't protest. He moved from his place and took the seat beside her, gaining the ability to hug her and bring her body closer to his. He was about to put his hand under her chin again, just to see a faint smile, because the view of her crying killed him ever so slowly from the inside, ripping his heart piece by piece. But Zhalia refused to accept the comforting touch of his, she didn't want to recall the memory of a man whom she loved that left her alone to die.

"No!" she mouthed between her attempts to hold back her sobs "I don't want to be weak to anyone ever again!" she stubbornly managed to utter.

This only caused Dante's heart to clench tighter inside his chest. Instead of putting her hand under her chin, he placed it around her waist and the other one around her shoulder, after gently pushing her head to lie on his own rather larger one shoulder. He felt relief when she didn't try to stop him and allowed her head to rest on his shoulder, her midnight blue hair creating a dark spot in his bright yellow coat which she was washing with her hot tears. Dante's head leaned to rest in her own and he removed his hand from her shoulder to caress her hair.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the waitress who took their order approaching them with Dante's cappuccino. The female stopped in her tracks when she saw them and silently asked Dante whether she should come later, receiving a thankful glance from Dante who appreciated the girl's respect. She left the coffee where Dante was previously sitting and soundlessly rushed inside the café.

Dante turned to face his beloved, only to find out that she hasn't stopped crying and it was getting worse. He reached out the hand with which he was previously holding her waist and raised her face from his shoulder, trying hard to hold back his own tears at the sight he confronted.

"I don't care what your name is or what your past was like. All I care is our present and I want you to be happy. I have grown to appreciate and admire the woman in front of me, not a name. The name doesn't define you. You don't need it or a surname to know who you are. But if you want to know, to me you are the most wonderful person I have ever met. No name or past will change that. And I don't want to hear such words escape your mouth. Everyone in that room was waiting for all of us. We all love you and the team is your family now. If you don't feel loved yet, then tell me how I should make you feel it. Please!"

And he did it again. Dante Vale broke those walls she had built to prevent her from getting hurt and show her what love is. She didn't say anything and just looked straight into his amber eyes, only to detect honesty, worry and love. He really loved her and has shown it to her many times. She felt stupid for not appreciating it and seeking for the kind of love she will never have and now doesn't need.

She has him.

She has her team.

That's all she needs to be happy. Wiping her tears away, she smiled. A rare, genuine smile, meant only for him to see and cherish. The amber eyed man's stare now lacked of worry and only held love.

"You are right." She said after allowing a sweet, soft chuckle leave her raspberry lips "I have all I need."

As he remembered that day, he wished he could somehow control time and confess her his feelings, he wished he could turn back time and stay with the team, stay with Lok while he was struggling with his dad's absence just like he had promised him, with Sophie who was so busy with her family, with the Fears brothers who were gathering their pieces, with Harrison to help him move on, with Zhalia who was sick, who was trying to deal with all the teens at once, who had almost lost him and was forced to put her feelings aside to stand by her team, who needed him.

He meant every word he said to her. No name shall define the woman he has fallen for, no word is worthy to describe her beauty and the way she had changed his life for the better. She was a mystery, a tempting lovely mystery and when you think you have solved it, a new side comes out and makes him fall for her like the first time. She doesn't have to do much, just look at him in the eyes. It felt like she saw right through him and Dante didn't mind at all. He missed those lovely stares, the deadly glares, the sarcastic attitude, the rare moments when the corner of her lips turned upwards out of happiness or amusement, the way she teased every one, the moments he manages to break her walls again and the girl who is still broken but puts it all aside for them. And of course, her amazing admirable skills, her clever mind accompanied with her recklessness and stubbornness can't get passed unnoticed. All those things defined the woman he loved and not the name Zhalia Moon. No matter what her real surname is, if it's not Moon, it will turn to Vale one day and that in Dante's eyes is a fact.

Lost in his thoughts, his ears took some time to detect the beeping coming from his phone and he then felt his pocket vibrating. After realizing it, he took the phone holding an indifferent expression with a glimpse of curiosity in his eyes. Seeing the name of the contact appearing on the screen, he felt a mixture of emotions, relief and still curiosity. He intended to call him too, to state a question that has been bothering the back of his head since this morning.

"Montehue." he casually spelled the name of his well-known friendly competitor.

"Dante, I need to know your location." the bearded men sounded frustrated and even though he couldn't see his expression, he could imagine him frowning at the moment.

Dante was really eager to find out why Carter didn't attend their meeting earlier. It's true that he might had to stay absent during Brooklyn's call, but he didn't show his face since the day they met Daniel. Montehue's question startled him, but Dante knew he must have an important reason for asking about his whereabouts.

"I'm on my way to room 998." he answeared shortly, waiting with impatience to hear what does he seek from him.

"Really? That's good! You must hurry before they see each other?" the colossus man emphasized every sentence with his deep Scottish accents, revealing his worry. Dante had an idea about who he was talking about, but needed to ensure himself before he quickens his pace.

"Carter went to talk to Daniel and he told me it is part of your plan? What were you thinking Dante? Daniel won't hesitate to finish him!" the man almost scolded Dante for making a stupid decision. On the other hand, Dante never ordered Carter to speak to Daniel, it was his own choice and if he had been in Sophie's mansion earlier, he would have been informed about the change of plans.

"Worry not, I am almost there." He said, now running his way to the hospital which was a few meters away from him.

"Hurry!" was the last word Montehue mouthed before he hang up. Dante didn't waste time clarifying that he hadn't given Carter such an order, it would be of no use anyway. He hurriedly jogged his way to the hospital and not long after he entered it, his eyes caught Carter's figure, coming from the stairs and heading to the entrance. Dante stood there to catch his breath waiting for Carter to notice his presence. Unfortunately, he had to clear his throat to gain his attention, since the mentioned man in his early forties was walking with his head hanging low, not minding the people around him. He seemed distracted.

Seeing Dante didn't surprise him, he half expected him to show up, considering that a meeting of him and his son would end up into a massacre. Dante eyed the adult strictly, mentally scolding him with his sharp look, his eyes narrowed at the shape of a thin knife. He added curiosity to his expression after noticing Carter's look of disappointment and let alone the fact that he doesn't have a single scratch. If you excuse the disappointment, he was almost too calm, which only fed Dante's curiosity and suspicion. As if reading his mind, Carter let out a heavy sigh.

"Don't bother going upstairs. **He is not here**. He is not even in Venice anymore and no one knows where he has gone. Like he just vanished in thin air."

Dante had to bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from cursing out loud in a hospital. Perfect! Just what they needed now! Carter shot Dante an apologetic look, his two-colored orbs radiating regret but Dante didn't even mind taking a glance of his face. He just turned around and started to walk. He tilted his head lightly on the side, signaling Carter to follow him and the doctor did so. The walk back to Sophie's mansion was silent and Carter didn't mind, he didn't have much to say anyway.

Dante's face held an emotionless expression, but if there was lighter in the streets of Venice, you could have felt his eyes shooting bullets to the direction he was staring. He had his hands into his pockets, having balled them into strong fists, so strong his knuckles turned white.

If cartoons were real, then Dante's head would be red, his ears would shout steams of air and whistle like train whistles. He was mad, not at Carter or himself now. After all he didn't oppose his choice when he stated it, neither could he have predicted the fact that Daniel left.

He was mad at Daniel. Insanely and ferociously mad! He just had no idea what opinion to form about him! First, he tried to hold a calm posture towards him, despite the hatred his affection for Zhalia caused him, because he knew that Daniel was also damaged by his past. On the other hand, any kind of understanding he was trying to show seemed to be a waste of time. Not only did he try to stop them, but he avoided facing them. If he had as much power as he claimed to have, why has he left? Was he a coward too or what? Why did he not realize that they needed each other, much to their dismay, to free Brooklyn and Zhalia? Just what exactly was going on inside his head?

With all those questions making his anger boil, Carter and Daniel reached Sophie's mansion. It was late, but Dante knew they expect him.

* * *

 _ **A month later**_

It turned out that the pages Den and Harrison found were written by Brooklyn and were about an ancient legend. _The tale of the strongest hearts_. Then there was a page about _Forms of Darkness_ which mentioned the separating curse. It wasn't hard to understand what was going on. **If the people with those hearts have the purest light side, they will have the most evil dark one and with whose dark sides, Airdan can easily take over the world or do whatever on earth he would want to.** They impatiently expected a call from Brooklyn which never came. Lok wanted to ask why Airdan hasn't kidnapped him yet or showed any interest in him and unfortunately for him, his question remained unanswered. They had no signs of life or clues from Brooklyn for a month and that forced them to stay stagnant. They had all the clues they needed about his cause, but no idea how to locate him, what his next move would be, or a plan of how to rescue their friends. The most worry some part was that Airdan stopped showing signs of existence. He and Brooklyn just stopped existing! At least to them, because they had seen nothing that indicated a move from any of the two mentioned people. All they could focus on was protecting Lok and locating Daniel. All these months, there was no progress in the second one and the same went for the Foundation which was trying to contact the FBI and locate Airdan. Agents took over Klaus's cell just a few minutes after the Fears brothers left. So now, even though they have learned many things about their enemy thanks to Brooklyn's letter, they couldn't decide what their next move would be and without Daniel, they have no chance on winning, not even locating Airdan. It felt just like the beginning, when they were clueless and it frustrated them to the maximum. Also, Carter stubbornly refused to share his past with his brother and keeps claiming that it won't be of use, something the team denied to believe, but couldn't do something about anyway. After a few more incidents which resembled Lok's outbreak, Metz decided to keep them away from each other, until they were making progress. He convinced them that Brooklyn doesn't leave clues for a reason and they shouldn't waste time and energy searching for them if they don't exist. This story was threatening their sanity and Metz intended to eliminate that threat. Sophie stayed at her mansion with Santiago and LeBlance, Lok went to Ireland with his mother, Carter and Montehue, the brother's stayed in one of the Foundation's safehouse in Venice while Metz stayed with Dante in New York. The elder man knew his son needed his presence now more than ever and he was going to stand by his side no matter what would happen.

And so for this one month, they were separated from each other.

* * *

He turned and turned in his bed. Sweat leaking from his forehead, his facial expressions changing from sad to concerned, then to angry and so on. He gritted his teeth so tightly it felt like his mouth would break. His hands were balled into fists kicking the covers, the air and every object that happened to be nearby. He muttered sentences and called out to someone. At one point, he let out a scream. That alerted the other man who was calmly reading a book near the fireplace in the living room and rushed to his side. He could clearly see how the man lying in the bed looked like he was suffocating and then screamed again. The older man rushed to his side and started shaking him, calling his name, trying to get him out of that nightmare.

"Dante! Dante my boy wake up! Please wake up!" Metz begged his protégé whom he considers a son. Dante kept squeezing his eyes shut, muttering things that did not make sense but Metz could perfectly make out her name.

Zhalia.

His heart clenched and skipped more than one beat upon seeing him suffer like that and tried his best to end the bad dream. After various attempts and a few punches Metz earned from Dante while he was dreaming, Dante's eyes opened wide.

"NO ZHALIA WAIT!" He was washed with sweat and his heart beat in a supernatural speed. His breathing was fast and unsteady. The covers were kicked in the other corner of the room and his dark blue T-shirt was stuck in his body like a second skin. His mentor stared at him worriedly before he placed his hands on his shoulders and shook him lightly to land him on reality.

"It's ok my boy, It's alright. It was just a dream. We will find her, I promise." Metz uttered, hoping he would be able to calm his son who looked painfully lost. After his eyes adjusted to the familiar room, he returned Metz's stare. His amber eyes remain wide and shock rushes through his veins despite his mentor's comforting and soothing touch in his shoulders. Dante gathered his strength to calm his breathing, but as he attempted to breathe in, he felt a terrible, piercing pain at the right side of his stomach and subconsciously placed a hand where the pain came from. Then he felt a hot liquid flowing to his hand. Metz followed Dante's eyes and as Dante pulled his hand away, both males received a great shock as they noticed **a deep cut at the right side of Dante's stomach and another cut at his right arm** afterwards, both of them bleeding badly. The sheets where also covered in Dante's blood but his mentor failed to notice it earlier due to his concern and attempt to wake his protégé up. No longer after the blood caught Metz's eye, he rushed outside to call a doctor, leaving Dante lying in the blood washed bed, applying pressure to the wound in his stomach and dealing with another wave of shock.

 **This wound…his dream...he was able to recall it happening there... but this didn't look like a dream.**

 **What could it be? Since when do dreams like that come true?**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello to all my awesome cookies!~**

 **I am hoping you all have an amazing day and thet you are blessed with health and joy!  
Sooooo, next chapter is up and i'm sorry if it took too long! Please don't kill me! Anyways...so the team finally managed to figure the code out, know about the Tale of Hearts, the forms of Darkness, THE REASON AIRDAN WANTS THE PUREST HEARTS AND Airdan's method...perhaps... Sophie and Lok are over his outbreak and Brooklyn gave Harrison a little push...**

 **How do you feel about it? Brooklyn lighting up Harrison's spirit and contributing in Den's attempt to do so? Was that shadow really her?**

 **Why did Airdan and Brooklyn suddenly dissapear? What is going on in his castle? What about Zhalia? Or Eathon?  
Where did Daniel dissapear out of a sudden? Why hasn't Airdan showed any interest in Lok yet? Looks like with Brooklyn's absence he cant know and will die worrying...ok, he wont die...**

 **And poor poor Dante, he suffering is the worst! What about his dream? What happened there? How can he get wounded there and then the wound appears in the real life? What caused the wound in his dream? Perhaps a weapon...Was it really a dream? What could it be? Are thre perhaps any hints in the previous chapters? ( I need to keep my mouth shut...maybe i'll stitch it...ok maybe not)**

 **And a question i forgot to ask...who was calling Eathon? I asked about the prisoner but what about the caller? Thoe two have exhausted Airdan and are delaying his plans but for how long?**

 **For now, only God knows the answears, just like he knows how this story ends and is propably faceplaming himself at the sight of my existance and wonders how can so much insanity fit in such a small human body?**

 ***sigh***

 **Anyways, never forget to smile, stay awesome and HEALTHY!**

 **I love each and every one who reads or reviews this book! Oh and i want to thank Lady Athena of Olymp for her kind words and reviews. I am looking forward to repeat this kind of is a very promising author and caring girl, as far as i can gather. Of course, i never forget my awesome beta reader Sara Nero! (Damn, does this fandom has a rule 'Only awesome people allowed' or something? Why am i still here? :P )**

 **Thank you everyone for your support *throws cheesecake* (That's what the menu has today wether you like it or not! *deadly glare*)**

 **Lot's of love from Irene Rays**

 **God bless you all!**

 **(Note: The guys in the picture are Daniel and Airdan. I made them on Rinmaru! The owner of the website is supernaturaly cool!)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Dreams come true? Part 2

**Chapter 9**

 **Dreams come true? Part 2**

After the Fears brothers found her last clue, Brooklyn knew she could fly away. Being the only shadow not attached to a body, she left her hiding spot, allowing them to see her and ensuring them that this was her clue and not anything else. Having a titan in your body that allows you to enchant items and make them do pretty much everything you wanted was without a doubt quite useful.

A hint of guilt pinched her diamond heart and caused it to skip a beat. She felt responsible for their sorrow and as a matter of fact, she had somewhat played a part in it. Seeing the reaction of the team to the video and to her call, how exhausted they all were and the pain they were suffering under made her damaged heart hurt her chest. The final blow came with Harrison and Den. Harrison was falling apart right in front of her own two eyes and she just wanted to jump out of those shadows and officially join them, clear all their doubts and just give this horror they all were in an end. Then there was Den, who was so compassionate towards his brother that it warmed her heart and created a feeling of admiration, combined with nostalgia. Remembering the good times with her brother was unavoidable. She missed his smiley, bubbly presence in her life and she sometimes wondered what it would have been like if he was by her side. Would he be like Den, compassionate and caring? She couldn't possibly know or even guess, since she hasn't received any signs of life from her brother ever since she became her uncle's tool, but she knew one thing for sure. Harrison was lucky to have a brother like Den. Both of their histories which Brooklyn knew too well and the scene in front of her were proofs of it and she couldn't suppress the hint of jealousy that shot through her, much to her dismay. At times like this, she hated to have such emotions. However, it's only understandable from a damaged female like her to seek company, compassion and genuine family love. She just craved to feel that unique bond again.

Actually, she kind of felt it once before. When she felt that connection with Zhalia, she compared it to everything she could remember about the feeling she had when her mother bought her her favorite flowers or when her brother held her hand when they were on the boat on their way to Africa and she was feeling seasick. The connection resembled this feeling a lot. Perhaps it was because for the first time, she actually found a person who understood her and didn't just claim they do. At times she has heard people say 'I understand' to each other and she immediately traced the dishonesty leaking from their voice, but when it came to Zhalia, there wasn't such dishonesty. No, with her the understanding was unadulterated and not just words of comfort that were meant to obey some kind of gentleman code. This was pure humanity, as rare as the diamond beating in her chest. A smile crept its way to her big, dry lilac lips. Another part of her mission was complete and she had every right to feel proud of herself for it. Now she had some good news to tell Zhalia. Well, despite of her team being depressed, they are making progress and Dante is there. Up until now, both females didn't know whether Dante was still in the council or officially back with the team and Brooklyn was certain that Zhalia would be happy to hear that the man she loves was doing everything in his power to find her. Of course, this was nothing but a small step that shouldn't encourage them too much, but still, it was warming her heart.

She reached her cell in the blink of an eye, using a spell her uncle taught her and much to her surprise and delight, she was still not being watched. There wasn't a single glimpse of the purple hue around her and she allowed herself to feel brief joy. Now, she had to tell Zhalia the news and move on with a plan while she had to finish **the task Eathon had asked her to fulfill** when they managed to trust each other and decided to cooperate. She didn't understand what it would get them, however, she didn't doubt Eathon either. Wasting no more time, she took a deep breath and turned into a shadow again.

The mere thought of seeing Zhalia and feeling that warmth radiating from her gold-hazel orbs was overwhelming and was the cherry at the top to her good mood. After a long time, life decided to show a hint of light in her room, in her heart, in her life and a few colors on her face. There was nothing that could ruin this temporary, yet precious feeling which was necessary for the damaged female to go on.

Or so she thought.

Before she could even move from the wall of her cell to another room, she felt his hands grabbing her shadow form by her neck and violently pull her up. She gasped for air as his grip kept getting tighter on her small neck the higher he pulled her, until she brought her tiny figure right in front of his face, lifting her a few centimeter above the solid ground to match his height. Any hope of Brooklyn's face to regain color vanished. Airdan squeezed her neck so tightly it left blueish marks on it and her face was getting redder and redder, as if it would erupt at any moment. Her mouth was open, emitting small gasps due to the lack of air.

The twisted psychopath eyed her with odium, more than usual. He was wearing his usual attire, only now it was clean. Way too clean! No blood-stains or dirt from his morgue or dungeon, no scratches. It almost looked like it was new and just got dried off after being washed. He no longer had that dullness in his eyes or any signs of tiredness. His face looked too refreshed, as if he suddenly got 20 years younger and his grip was stronger than usual.

Brooklyn had no idea what kind of spell or weird, cannibalistic ritual he used to achieve that, but it definitely wasn't good. Maybe he managed to take care of the prisoner or found the mysterious caller so now he had gotten rid of every load that delayed him. No, it couldn't be it. Just a few hours ago he looked way too exhausted to stand on his own two feet. It's not the exhaustion that his magic couldn't get rid of, but the burden. After taking a closer look to his two-colored eyes, a silver-grey and a red one, she noticed a hint of irritation, indicating that he had a lot of things going through his head. If he still had to deal with the prisoner and the caller and had no idea about her little progress, why was he so mad at her?

His pupils looked like canons, shooting her with hatred and despise, while his hand threatened to crush her throat and separate her head from her body. However, aware of the fact that he needed her alive, he let her trembling figure crumble to the ground while he stood there, cool, calm, emotionless, witnessing the girl gathering her pieces. His eyes were narrowed in two slits which looked like sharp knives cutting through Brooklyn's soul; his monstrous lips were pursed in a perfect straight light, or so she could tell due to the carvings on his mouth, half smiley and half sad. They exposed his blood washed pointy teeth and their reddish color created a perfect yet frightening contradiction with his naturally pale skin color. A small frown was plastered on his face but his complexion made the wrinkles it created quite visible, just like his eyes didn't try to hide his displeasure. Airdan was simply standing there with a perfectly straight back and an elegant position, as if he was some kind of noble and not some insane serial killer, leaving his right hand hanging loose while the left one was holding something.

Brooklyn felt his stare weaken every muscle under her skin, making it impossible to move. Her neck was itching and the attempts to catch her breath were troublesome, since she was coughing violently. She felt every inch of her face slowly starting to grow swollen and her eyes only barely kept their place in her skull, while her throat was as dry as her lips were. His expression didn't help much wither. He was hiding the reason of his actions from her by dulling the usual murderous sparkle in his eyes, what was a bad sign, and the damaged female couldn't think straight due to the feeling of her brain bouncing inside of her skull. The only thing she knew for sure was that some serious shit was about to happen. She has never seen him this serious before. Apart from being a joker, playing with his victims, entertaining himself with their helplessness and pointless mental fights, he kept a smirk on his face even though only a few can trace it between the carvings in his face. There were times when he would get serious and wipe away that smirk, dressing his face in an emotionless expression with only his eyes betraying his anger, anger which she could not only detect in his pupils, but feel it burning her skin at that specific moment. His efforts to hold back an already plastered frown only worsened the situation. He was ready to rage out and Brooklyn could only pray that he wouldn't pull her eyeballs out of her skull.

After a suffocating silence, with Brooklyn slowly melting under his deadly stare which could easily drive you insane, he decided to honor the place with the sound of his hoarse deep voice, his eyes not leaving her shaking figure.

"I have to say Brooklyn, you have achieved something I never thought that anyone would. You surprised me, not pleasantly though." His voice dropped a few octaves as he mouthed the last words. His pose and look were indifferent, his voice holding a serious stable tone, and did he just call her by her full name?

Oh no! He wasn't just mad, this was something entirely different, not even close to furious or any other word that was a synonym of angry. And the worst part was that Brooklyn had no idea what to expect, since she had never seen him like this before. All she could do was to look right back at his slanted orbs and mutely beg him with her weak gaze. She knew that there was no going back. At least for the next three hours, she was going to suffer like never before and her imagination was already creating violent, cannibalistic pictures of how she might end up, what didn't help at all.

"W-Why?" she asked with a tremble in her voice which wasn't supposed to be there, but she couldn't suppress it. She had never been this scared before in her entire life and hiding it in any way was impossible.

Airdan merely shook his head in a manner of disapproval and lifted his free hand so that his elbow was only a few inches away from his ribs and was created a 90 degree angle with the rest of his hand, his pale palm with blue lines that represented his veins, thought they looked more like they were brushed of a painting, was pointing at the area between her neck and collarbones. His expression was indifferent and cold.

"You know exactly what you did and I won't allow you to ruin my plans. I have to admit, I underestimated you. But now I realize what a pain in the ass you can be and I have more important matters to deal with, so-"he pause and turned his palm, so that it looked like he was stretching it out for her to take it, just like when he took her of her shadow the day she got lost because of Peter Pan. Though now the gesture wasn't friendly but threatening.

"So?" the damaged female begged him to continue. She knew that whatever would come after the speech is going to be the worst torture she will have ever endured in her life and wanted this to begin already so that it will end quickly. Her original colors had returned to her human form, though it's a mystery for how long they will remain there. Her forest green orbs which looked like tree leaves after a chilly spring rain now looked like winter had come to fast and froze the glimpse of fear in them; the frosty color hugging the edges of her pupils was the proof. Airdan simply eyed her frozen eyes and trembling lilac lips with all the bruises around them, her neck still bluish and dry. There was no satisfaction in his eyes and right now, not even anger. He was empty, there was no longer any emotion in his chamber heart to show, and he had no reason. For all those years, she had been the only one able to trace even the slightest of emotions in his two-colored pupils. Allowing this to happen, allowing his heart to form a soft spot for her was a mistake and so now he will show her no mercy. She needs to finally understand that there is simply no may she can escape from her fate and he is the one who defines it. As if having read his thoughts, Brooklyn chuckled mockingly.

"As if you have ever felt sorry for me, for everything you have done. I am just your tool right? Not your niece or your family. Go ahead, do your worst! But know this, as long as I breathe, I will never stop to get away from you and even though my heart has been created to only feel love, I will never love you! What are you waiting for? Give me all you've got! It's you who will have to take the fall later!" She spitted those words to him with the last drops of courage remained in her and she meant every single one of them. Airdan's expression and posture remained indifferent. He was aware about what she meant. Entrusting her a part of his past was wrong, but that day, he was drunk. She knew that she was his weakness now, she knew that the fact that she showed him love when she was a kid no matter how harshly he would trait her, had left a few spots of light in his dark heart, as if they were stains of goodness on his perfect insanity and evilness. But now, after all this, he has decided that he must not have any weakness. He has allowed her to roam around and spill information because he had a big ide of himself and seeing how far Brooklyn can go took him by surprise. It's not like the Huntik team has any chance of defeating him without Carter activating his powers as a Sunken Soul, or Daniel, or some dark magician at their side. What bothers him is that he let himself grow to fancy an enemy who has been living under his roof. But not anymore! Now she will see the worst part of his darkness!

He started to bring his fingers closer to his palm, one by one, slowly and with elegance, forming a fist. With his every smooth move, Brooklyn felt the blood drying in her veins. He was playing with her blood circulation in the most painful way, letting her brain and heart supply enough blood to function, but not enough to not make her head spin due to dizziness. After a few moments, her head felt too heavy and her feet too light and she gave up all of her struggles, surrendering to the numbness. Resisting now was pointless, she was only giving him more time and satisfaction, which she can't allow him to have if she can do something about it.

Having completely surrendered to the unusual force pulling her head to the ground, as if she was in a planet were gravity works literally like a magnet, her head hit the stone floor with force, leaving a piercing pain in her skull. Her hands and legs followed that example and in the blink of an eye, she was tied with the same magical trammels Eathon and Zhalia were. They were formed from blood magic, so she could easily cut herself and break them, but she didn't have the strength at the moment.

After he tied her the floor, Airdan used his magic to lift the stones higher, enough for his hands to move effortlessly around her tiny body. He had took care that she will be able to remain conscious during the … show. He lifted up his sleeves and opened his right palm to reveal the object he has been holding all this long.

A Fork.

Using his blood magic again, he opened her mouth without putting as much effort as he thought he would. She wasn't resisting this time. He opened her mouth as much as possible and then he used two hooks, which he put in her lower lip like they were earrings, and one more in her upper lip and tied them with strings to the edges of the stone bed he had created for her to lie on right now. No matter what happens, her mouth will remain open. Brooklyn let out a sound which resembled a hiss of pain as the hooks punctured her lips, creating three rather big holes in them.

Airdan then took her small tongue in his long bony white fingers and scratched it a little bit with his black pointy nails. Brooklyn felt disgust rising in her as his fingers felt equally sharp as his nails against her dry tongue and the color of his nails was black due to the dirt of the dungeon. So, she was not mistaken. The prisoner hasn't been eliminated yet and she can guess with a little doubt that the same stands for the strange mysterious caller. At least when he is done with her, he won't have enough time to sink in satisfaction and hat made Brooklyn feel a little better. It is not like her at all, but lately she finds herself smirking with glory and pleasure with his troubles. However, those sudden evil twists were justified, since he has been the one torturing her all of her life.

Without a second thought, Airdan pierced her tongue with the fork until its pointy parts came out from the other side of the pink mass. He turned his hand in circles so that her tongue followed that example and then used every inch of power his muscles carried and started pulling the fork.

The pain Brooklyn felt when the fork pierced her tongue was incomparable with this one. He was trying to take her tongue of her mouth in the worst and most torturing way possible. Pulling and pulling violently back and forth, using his blood magic to overdose her head with blood and increase its weight while also pushing it to the ground. If her tongue was q tree, then Airdan was trying to cut it out with its roots and now Brooklyn now how it would be like if trees could feel. Her mouth was going dryer and dryer with every second that ticked and she almost chocked in her saliva when the she felt blood rushing in her gullet from the first parts of her tongue which were ripped. Pulling her with such force and speed felt like he was going to take her whole gullet or thyroid with him. Brooklyn felt every organ of her interior bouncing in the beat of his pulling, rising and then falling back to their place, turning up and down like a crazy ride in some amusement park theme.

Feeling her tongue slowly getting ripped from her mouth caused a pain that words meant to describe terrible emotions look like a shame to the human vocabulary. Searing, drowning, malicious, killing, unbearable, lacerating, sharp deep, like there was a drill right under her tonsils, drilling slowly, unmercifully and totteringly. The spikes of the fork started creating three symmetric, parallel where it was settled and caused an extra piercing pain, since her tongue is still attached to her mouth, but not for long. Not much tugging is left.

Brooklyn had to cough many times not to drown in her saliva and blood and also had to try to spit them, since she couldn't properly shallow without worsening the pain. Screams were echoing through the cell and the dark corridor which lead to it. They were so loud and holding a shad of pain, enough to hug the entire earth and sink it in darkness, enough for the people in the paintings in the dark stone moist walls to come to live and shut their ears with the very first object they could reach in an arm's length distance and also, enough for Zhalia, who was locked in the so called lab, two floors lower.

The now pale blue haired woman didn't need to think much to understand that her partner had gotten into huge trouble and that her turn would come afterwards. Had she failed to deliver the usb? Had she been caught in the process of editing? Had Airdan caught her while she was calling them? Those questions were torturing Zhalia's head equally badly with the way Airdan pulled one last time, and Brooklyn's tongue was hanging in his fork, still moving lightly.

If any living soul could she Brooklyn's face at that moment, they would have burst into tears. There hasn't been sadder expression to watch in any being which has walked on this universe. Her face and neck were red, the blue color of her veins breaking this red monotony, drawing wavy lines in her forehead and neck. Her breathing was laborious, puffed and shallow, as if she has been running a marathon to escape from a space where the air was running out. Also, from time to time, she would hold her breath to ease the pain, but then leave sudden indrawn heavy breaths which only worsened it. Hot tears washed her already hot face which would be able to produce steams if it was a cartoon and the heat was enough to warm a person who accidentally fell in a frozen lake on the North Pole. Having inside her an ice titan helped with the temperature issue somehow, but not with the pain. All of her organs were still bouncing, doing a cheap oscillation and causing a knot to make its way to her throat, which felt dry enough to beat Sahara. The overproduce of saliva and the blood leaking in her mouth and jumping out of it like a blood fountain didn't help, since she had to spit it to not drown. Those attempts went in vein after a moment and she surrender to a violent painful couching, chocking her saliva and blood. Cries of pain could still be heard, but her ears had gone numb a long time ago, so the sound didn't bother her, only her dryness, the unbearable killing pain in her mouth were her tongue used to lie, the acknowledgement of the small bluish veins which were sticking out of the terrifying hole between her lower layer of teeth, swinging with her every cough and drop blood everywhere as if they were freshly opened campaign bottles. For the first time in her life, she wished she was dead, because this pain was the most ominous, execrable and ghastly one she has ever felt in her entire life.

With her wet, puffy cried out eyes, which refused to stop leaking waterfalls, she peeked at Airdan's face, who was staring at her tongue like it was a bad quality piece of meat they have brought in a supposedly five star restaurant. Though he didn't keep that look plastered on his face for too long and replaced it with his casual emotionless one. Despite of his attempts to hold his straight posture, indicating pride and satisfaction, or an unmoved expression, Brooklyn could trace, even with her cloudy vision, a small glimpse of satisfaction lingering in his eyes like two dancing flames.

Brooklyn let out a hiss of disgust when he licked his lips mischievously and gave her a look of amusement. After waving her tongue in front of her face, he bend and brought his face near his ear, the huskiness in his voice and the low, stable, confident tone it held often, he whispered loud enough for her ears to detect a sound.

"You know love, that tongue of yours has caused more trouble than I could predict. I have to admit, you surprised me big time with how far you can get to expose me" He let out a chuckle and finally allowed the corner of his pale lips to rise upwards. "But worry not, even after all you have done against me, I still have enough generosity and politeness to teach you how to behave and avoid similar troubles in the future"

Brooklyn's stare has never held so much fright. At first she was eyeing the ceiling, feeling his cold breath in her small ear, which was washed by the saliva and blood she has been spitting or chocking, her pupils growing wider and wider with his every word and were ready to pop out of her skull. Fear overtook her and she started shaking like a leaf under the mercy of the fetters that kept her to her stone bed. Then Airdan brought his face right in front of hers, leaving enough space for the fork to fit and bring it in front of his lips, licking Brooklyn's tongue. Without a warning, he stuffed it into his mouth and started chewing it, earning a look of disgust. Brooklyn eyes turned into slits and her brows were almost connected. The sounds of his teeth ripping her tongue and making it a fluid puree with the help of his saliva were equally disgusting with the sickening look in his psychotic face. He was enjoying the every stretch of his jaw and every bite of the solid wet pink mass in his mouth, which turned into a pink fluid pulp. After having gotten rid of all the solid parts, he used his magic to bring the stones that were forming his well sculpted stone bed back to their place in the floor and changed the shape of the fetters, so that now only Brooklyn's legs were attached to the ground and her hands were tied behind her back, allowing her to take a sitting position.

'Oh crap! Please don't do what I think you will' an almost soundless weak voice begged, echoing inside Brooklyn's head. However, Airdan did just what she thought. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue in her mouth, forcing it to open, while letting the fluid slide in her esophagus. Brooklyn chocked and coughed in his mouth, but that didn't stop him from 'kissing' her. After making sure she had shallowed all of the content in his mouth and that there wasn't a drop of it remained on his pointy teeth which left biting marks in her lower lip, he pulled away and released her from the fetters formed by blood magic. Brooklyn crumbled to the floor and held with one hand her stomach and with the other her mouth. Vomiting seemed such a tempting option at the moment, just to get rid of this disgusting feeling in her stomach.

Airdan watched her suffering with shinning eyes, pleasure overflowing in his cells. He had now taught her a lesson she will never forget. He doesn't have a big idea of himself because he is naïve but because he has the right to do so. His plans never fail no matter what stands in the way, even a small spot of pureness in his dark heart which has now been destroyed.

With an emotionless expression, Airdan tied her in the cold stone onyx colored wall with fetters Brooklyn has never seen before and then took out a threat and needle to stitch the whole the loss of her tongue created. After all this, Brooklyn's mouth felt numb, so the signals of pain that reached her brain through her neural network felt like tickles.

One of them is punished and one more remains. The cold blooded killer locked the cell and headed to his next destination, leaving behind him a tortured damaged female and the last white part of his now entirely black heart. There is no space for love, and life just taught it to him once again.

Brooklyn felt numb and dead inside. Her tears were washing all the blood flowing from her old scars the stones pierced. Hope vanished from her eyes. **Those fetters were not working with blood magic, but with spirit magic. She can't unlock them without using the proper spirit, the proper titan, a titan of his**. She cried and cried even when her eyes protested. Everything seem to be over, every small possibility of her being free in the future sunk into the rough black sea of the hell he has created.

She is over…

* * *

Zhalia was getting more worried by every second that ticked in the non-existing clock in her head. Brooklyn's screams and absence was the most discouraging thing at the moment. She desperately wanted to know what happened, if the team made some progress, if Dante is there, if there is any kind of hope, even the tiniest one or in the distant future, for them to escape this mad mess they are into.

Suddenly the door was slammed open and the most hideous person she has ever known entered with a sick expression and a bloody costume. His eyes dancing from joy and lingering playfully in her pale figure, his carvings failed to hide his mischievous smirk.

Zhalia eyed him with odium in her golden pupils as he approached her with his usual slow, steady confident pace, taking his time and having already started the upcoming torture by boiling her heart with agony. Even though he has made her bend many times, she still doesn't want to give up on her stubbornness and does everything in her power to keep her strength at a respectable level. Zhalia Moon is not the person who will accept weakness but will fight it for eternity if needed, that's why she gave him her infamous emotionless expression while her eyes looked like they were made out of ice.

"What did you do to her?" She asked with the same cold stable tone he had talked to her when she woke up, causing his smirk to grow into a grin.

"What she deserved my love? My niece things she knows me but I can assure you that you still have no idea who you are messing with"

"And you still have no idea where your limits lie" she simply answered with flames dancing in her eyes, melting her previous cold stare and replacing it with a fierce one. "You believe that no matter what gets in your way, you will succeed but I don't have to be a fortune teller to conclude that you will lose" now the corner of her lips freely drew upwards due to the certainty she was feeling while making her statement and Airdan let himself burst in laughter.

"And why is that love?" he asked after he regained his breath from the satanic laugh which could make any villain tremble. Zhalia kept her expression indifferent.

"Because you have no one by your side Airdan, you are all alone" her answer took him by surprise, considering the fact that Zhalia Moon is mostly a lone wolf. There was a time when she thought that she didn't need people in her life to be strong and indeed she doesn't. But when you fall apart, sometimes you need someone to pull you up and when that someone pulls you up, you don't want them to let go, not because they borrowed you their strength but because they gave you a reason to regain yours. Airdan knew exactly what she was thinking about and didn't let her justify her opinion; instead, he justified his own.

"Listen now love, I don't need people as reasons for me to regain my strength for two reasons. I never fall and I have other reasons that keep me going. All I need is my plan to work as I want it to and I just took care of that. Don't worry, she is alive, I just punished for a month and took care that she won't be able to spill any important information. As for you my love"

He then looked at her with his previous sick expression and Zhalia noticed how his fingers played with something in his pocket. She kept her eyes hardly fixed on him as he drew out his dagger, the one which he has been using for a while now. She knew that what was about to come would bend her one more time, but she was ready to resist every urge to offer him satisfaction upon watching her suffer.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and waited for the first stab, but it never came. When she opened them, a gasp escaped her raspberry lips upon finding him in front of her at the distance of ten centimeters, faking an innocent smile.

"I believe we made a very bad start love, don't you think so?" he calmly asked and Zhalia raised a brow. What on Earth is he planning in this twisted mind of his?

Airdan lifted his hand and the edge of his dagger barely touched his signature which was carved in her neck, lingering upon the top of the triangle in the letter A.

"Putting limitations and claiming you as my procession, depraves you of the freedom to share your opinion with me, which you did without my permission." His eyes narrowed into two slits, resampling his sharp dagger which was flirting with her neck dangerously close to it. A layer of sweat traveled down her neck and touched the pointy tip of his knife. She was scared and she he knew that, yet too stubborn to give up the fight. This stubbornness of hers is one of his three troubles. A long as she resists, there is no space for her dark side to fully awaken. They are now equally strong and one of them has to take a step back and Airdan will take care that this one will be the light Zhalia. Upon seeing her cold expression, combined with the blooming fright darkening her valuable gold orbs, he smirked.

"Don't worry love, this is not a punishment, I am just granting you permission to chat with me freely, since my niece is now unable of doing so, I'll need some other kind of entertainment" He finished and gave his wrist a right turn so now his dagger was parallel with Zhalia's neck. "From me to you, a bit of freedom"

He started cutting her skin into small slices, as if he was peeling an apple or peeling a cucumber for a salad. As a piece of skin which looked like a slice of bacon fell to the ground, Zhalia's breathing became unsteady and moans of pain escaped her ripped lips much to her unwillingness and stubbornness. Airdan kept peeling her skin as if he was preparing his breakfast; more slices were falling, until he reached her neck muscles. The slices then got redder and bloodier and Zhalia's moans turned into screams. He was cutting his way through, but this time, not violently or with one hit, but slowly, inch by inch judging by how thin and perfectly shaped and similar the slices were. Airdan wouldn't even let out a sigh, a frown or any sign of displeasure when she was moving, which didn't give him hard time at all. He was too calm and absorbed in his recipe of suffering and today's meal required many slices of pain, since the meal is called the punishment of Freedom.

The muscle was gone and now he had found a few veins, parts of the neural system, bones and he could get a small view of her thyroid. First, he started with the veins and the nerves, not minding cutting them at once but in even smaller slices, taking his time to feel the jam of the loud screams and the melody of her tears falling In the floor, like a raindrops falling In his window, each of them carrying a different story about their journey. Zhalia's tears had the most painful story of all the raindrops that have fed mother earth's treasures.

After the veins, it was bone's turn. Airdan's grip on the dagger was strong, as he was cutting the hard white vital part of her body. Zhalia has run out of tears. Her body is so dehydrated she can't even produce enough tears to make her eyes look watery. Her voice is leaving her, her throat is dry and breathing hurts more by every inhale and exhale. The pain was the same and maybe even stronger, but she didn't even have half of that strength to react in it. Her body looked lifeless. The spark of determination abandoned her like the guilty traitor she was once. She felt like her eyelids resembled an Atlas who can't keep Earth in his hands anymore, her world is falling apart and the darkness of Airdan's soul was ruling her vision when she closed her eyes. They were puffy, swollen, shinning du to dry tears. Airdan cut the final part of her bone and put the dagger casually back in his pocket with a smooth, elegant motion and took care of being the last picture displayed in her mind before she closed her eyes and sailed to a more peaceful kind of darkness which will soon turn out to be the disguise of an emerging light which will lead her to the final battle. There she will have to understand that the only cure for her suffering is surrender and that her freedom will be forced to turn into an imprisonment to herself but this time she will be the witness of the endless violence she is causing, moving like a puppet under his hands.

Yes, this time the looming disaster in her dreams will win over her and come out.

All Airdan has to do is wait a little longer until it happens and give her the time she needs to accept her fate.

As he was pacing at the door of his lab, the wind blew one of the many slices to his direction; two letters could be seen in the piece of flesh, causing him to let out a devilish chuckle.

"With or without the signature, you are mine Zhalia" he said and for the next few moments, his last words echoed in the room, as if the space itself was sick of the emptiness and wanted to fill it with something else, even If it's evil.

The question is will Zhalia's heart do the same?

* * *

 **During that month**

The abnormal looking man made a sound which resembled something between a reptilian hiss and a wolf's growl, as he threw his old phone of the table. It was a simple black 80's phone, since its owner didn't exactly fancy the latest fashion trends or the evolution of technology. Magic is the only thing he needs.

The annoyance was crystal clear in his red and silver orbs, his brows so narrowed someone would think his forehead was melting and his sharp pointy monstrous teeth clenched tight and exposed through the carvings in his cheeks.

"He has gotten strong" He hissed again like a reptilian with anger spreading from his piercing voice to the ears of the animal lying beside his office chair, its fur slightly rose upon sensing its master's anger. "Do I really have to associate with this bloody fucking pain in the ass and on top of that ask him his help?" he shouted with his characteristic Dutch accent to emphasize his annoyance and odium towards the person who has been making his life harder than it should be.

All these spells, all the curses and traps, yet the FBI agents were still in room 998. It wouldn't have been a problem for Airdan if it wasn't the only way for him to tail after the **Lambert boy, his G1. For some reason,** **no kind of magic works on that boy**. He had thought that Lok would have been his easiest target, but not only the separating curse, but both his spirit and blood magic didn't work on them. He wanted to create as many 'crime scenes' as possible, kidnap or kill many foundation agents so that he'll have the chance to plant there a source of magic to keep an eye on Lok and trace what kind of magic he has on him and repels his own. Apparently, since hi insist on keeping his operations secret from the world and particularly from other dark magicians who might desire his own prays to get the power for them and use it for their own purposes, he cannot encounter the boy himself, forced to stay hidden in the shadows. But his god damn nephew has brought normal people to those scenes, which wouldn't have been hard for him to get rid of, and also has put up a protective barrier impossible for him to break. Judging by the fact that his nephew has been plotting against him since he was sixteen and even dared to watch over him, tried to find his castle and almost succeeded, has confronted him and knows him too well, he knows every single place he had in his mind as a candidate crime scene. Hell he even made calls, not long, just telling him the names of the people he was about to tell Brooklyn to kill and when he was using his magic to get a view of the target's places, they were occupied by FBI agents who had the same magic barrier. He knew his moves before he made them!

And the most nerve wracking is that even though Daniel has been working against him, he hasn't joined forces with the foundation which makes Airdan question his nephew's loyalties. Just whose side is he on?

A sigh of indignation escaped his thin non colored lips upon realizing once again that no matter anything else, he needs him as an ally. Casting a barrier his own magic can't break, following him like a shadow without him knowing, having access to his plans and confusing him, are admirable abilities and will turn out to be handy if he wants this Lambert scum in his hands an hour sooner.

Consumed in his odium, he got up from the chair and violently pushed it down on the floor. The wooden furniture hit the poor Black Panther lying there, causing it to back up in an instant and growl at his master. The way the panther's eyes narrowed could hardly be visible, since there was no iris or white in his eyes, just two pitch black eyeballs which reminds you of the frightening eternity you wouldn't have been able to live even if the carnivorous blood thirsty creatures had spare your life. Airdan turned to face it and allowed his face muscles to relax upon witnessing the sweet madness in the panther's dark eyes, madness similar to his own. He kneeled with elegant, careful moves not to anger it more, put his hand above his bended knee and smiled at the animal.

"I am sorry my dearest Magdalena" he softly whispered, his voice sounding unusually silvery, revealing the respect and appreciations for his extraordinary servant, the only one who does her duties right and has shown exceptionally satisfying obedience. The reason Airdan can endure the darkness flooding his heart, violating it endlessly and threatening to punish him for crossing the limits.

The Black Panther's muscles immediately relaxed as she accepted his master's apology and with a soft purr rubbed her body against his leg like a cat. Magdalena's loyalty is the only thing he can be certain about no matter what, that and his victory. Yet, if he wants to ensure that victory and secure the result of all those years practicing forbidden dark magic, he had to settle an alliance between himself and his nephew. Airdan let his hands travel to Magdalena's body, caressing her soft black fur, gaining strength and patience for what he is about to do.

"Thank you my dear, for always being here" he shot the animal a loving stare before he ordered her to go back to her place. "My dearest Magdalena" he hummed while watching the panther's back disappearing in the corridor.

A few moments of silence passed before he took out a colored world map from one of the endless selves of one of the libraries in his office and carefully placed it on his dark desk made out of dark wood and ruby. One can easily get lost in Airdan's studying room. When you enter, the first think your eye catches in a hall in the middle of the room of white plackets and walls at the color of dirt, they are so uniquely designed that they give you the impression of being underground. The ceiling is made out of rubies which have pointy edges and threaten to fall. The hall has a big desk with drawers under it, a black 80's phone by the side, endless papers and maps of unknown kingdoms and dimensions and a candle which never seems to melt and rests on a dusty ruby teacup. All around the hall are dark wooden libraries with designs around them which look like red and black melting candles leaking from the top of them to the bottom, a hawk made out of gold with ruby eyes resting at the top of every library. The libraries had different shapes and all together formed a labyrinth around the hall. There is no one who can exactly understand the use of it, since no matter which way you take you'll end up in the hall, so you could easily assume it's his aloof taste of decoration.

Putting the map in the desk, he drew out a smaller pointy knife with gold handle and silver carvings and put it above his palm. Staring directly at the wound he was slowly carving to his palm, not feeling the slightest of pain, he put the knife besides the map and let a few blood droplets slide from his hand to the map and murmured 'blood union'. The small pool of blood created somewhere in the middles of Africa started to move and separated in four small drops that traveled their way in the map. One of them stopped in Netherlands, the other in Venice, the other in Japan and the last one kept making circles. He knew the last one represented Brooklyn, since the spell was supposed to locate every person who has his own blood and his castle was untraceable by any kind of magic, even his. The one in Venice is Carter, the one in Netherlands is definitely Gaston and that leaves the one in Japan, Daniel.

Airdan didn't feel surprised; Japan is one of the mothers of dark magic and one of the countries that the power of the Sunken Souls originates, according to legends. There are two dark magicians who are remarkably skilled and Daniel would gain benefit by learning from them. Those are Makita and Tanaka Haruki, two of the best blood magicians and necromancers. An idea suddenly hit his head and anger started boiling in his interior once again. What if he is trying to gather allies against him? Sure, he knows powerful magicians that will be willing to stand by his side if he offers them a part of the benefit he will gain by the success of his plan but he doesn't want to do that. If Daniel intends to use the only kind of magic he hasn't mastered against him, Necromancy, this might cause some serious complications to his progress. Not wasting any time, he let one more droplet slide to the map in Egypt, another mother of magic, and with a smooth move he made the droplet that represented Daniel magically move to the exact same spot the droplet that represented him was.

This was all it took for the spell to be complete and do exactly what it says. Reunite chosen people with the same blood flowing through their veins. Airdan vanished in thin air and reappeared inside a tomb, no wait, a pyramid, a pyramid which he can easily recognize as the Pyramid of Kharfe. Two entrances lead to the burial chamber, one that opens up the face of the pyramid and one that opens at the base of the pyramid. There is a theory about why there are two entrances is that the pyramid. It was intended to be much larger with the northern base shifted 30 m further to the north which would place the entrance to the lower descending passage within the masonry of the pyramid. The passageways do not align with the centerline of the pyramid and so many suspected a secret entrance which would lead to passageways, connected with the others and lead people to a secret chamber. The guy who came up with that theory died before he could find proof to publish it, since he would endanger the secrets of the dark magicians who were using that secret chamber. Airdan has been there once again, when he was trying to gain control over his spirit magic. As a mother of magic, most dark magicians to be found in Egypt usually practice spirit magic and necromancy when at the rest of the African countries, especially in the South, blood and spirit magic are used more often. The reason necromancy is used so much in Egypt is because Egyptians believe in life after death and wanted to bring descended pharaoh's back to live and learn what life after death is like. But this is not the time for Airdan to refresh his dark magic history knowledge.

Just seven meters away from him stands his nephew, dressed like some kind of Japanese noble from the Edo era in the Tokugawa clan. The Japanese outfit looked almost sad on him, with his tanned skin and his big muscular body being a lot more different than the white and usually skinny body of Japanese men. He was holding a simple double edged katana, indicating he was probably practicing his swordsmanship skills. Daniel only looked surprised for a second and then he completely calmed down and shifted his weight to his right leg, crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave his uncle a satisfied look. A smirk made its way to his lip, having apparently expected to meet him sooner or later. Airdan expected that reaction from him and remained indifferent as well.

The chamber with the moist dusty walls made of limestone, the floor made of granite which indicated that the chamber lies really close to the base of the pyramid and the only thing filling the empty room was a Canopic chest, some white sheets which didn't look s white anymore but carefully piled up, a salve which looked like a huge hole in the wall filled with gem stones and crystals, some wooden sticks, necklaces with skulls and bones at the corner on Airdan's right and another pile of black cloaks beside them. At the center of the room between the two men was big porcelain plate was placed between what looked like claws of a hawk. Every inch of the place screamed death, but this non-existed strident voice died as the two men made gave life to the chamber, the magic flowing through their veins activating the source of magic that existed there.

Daniel knew what his uncle was trying to achieve by bringing him here and what he had to ask. This place was perfect for a fight and what lies in the canopic chest is known for its ability to block someone's powers. It was used as a punishment for traitors in the society of Necromancers that he knew as well as his uncle. However, the advantage Airdan thought he had become a matter of doubt. What surprised the middle aged adult is that his nephew, being the strong dark magician he is, wouldn't have left himself exposed to such spells and despite the acknowledge of the dangerous item that lies really close to both of them, he both allowed his uncle to bring him there and doesn't seem to be afraid of the object at all. Finally Daniel broke the silence.

"You seem to be deep in thought uncle. Allow me to answer your questions. First, I wanted to meet you and second, you won't have to use the Atef of Osiris" Daniel said with certainty and confidence in his voice, causing his uncle to suppress a frown.

"Well my dear nephew, I am glad I granted your wish to encounter me, but I am curious about what makes you think I won't use it?" Airdan kept his usual stable cold tone, but Daniel knew he was restraining himself from strangling him.

"Simple, you need my powers and the Atef can only take them from me and preserve them, not pass them to you. You only wanted me to feel threatened and give in easily. Don't play such tricks with me uncle. You might like to think you are smart but putting yourself on top and looking down at others prevents you to see the dangers that come from above" Daniel proudly shared his knowledge and chuckled with irony at the last two sentences, which only made Airdan start to lose his patience at that show of superiority by a less experienced magician.

"Let's just get over with it, shall we Daniel? I am sur you have more interesting activities to occupy yourself with" Airdan said through his teeth making every word sound as clear as his impatience was on his two-colored eyes. Daniel just shrugged his shoulders and gave him an uninterested expression, as if it was some kind of boring typical conversation between two neighbors about the weather.

"Yeah, let's do that. You were the one who brought me here, so spit out what you have to say and quickly" Airdan's eye twitched at his nephew's demanding tone. He wasn't used being bossed around and felt like he was talking to an immature teenage guy whose hormones work faster than his brains.

"Alright then, you have been giving me quite the trouble. Isolating me from the G1 and being capable of watching over me, knowing most of my plans… it's really impressive and threatening at the same time. My mind dwells now, should I congratulate or finish you? But no, I won't do that. I need your powers to get into that Lambert boy and before you protest, I've got a deal for you." Airdan paused for a second and noticed how Daniel raised his brow, but he couldn't understand whether this was a reaction of interest or doubt, so he remained indifferent and continued "If you help me get Lambert and tell me **what you use to remain like that** and promise to not use your powers against me after that, you will have your sister and the woman you love back, well half of them" Airdan finished his speech and watched how Daniel reacted.

His baby blue orbs darkened upon hearing the deal and contrary to his uncle, he didn't put the tiniest effort to hold back his frown which barely wrinkled his forehead, a advantage of being young. Of course Daniel knew what his uncle meant. He wanted the separating curse to take effect, then keep the dark sides of the mentioned females to himself and give the light sides to Daniel, but he is not as self-seeker as his uncle thinks.

"You really think I am like you? You really believe that my power is directing my thoughts and not rationality? You pretty much asked me to let you destroy the world, even if I accepted your offer, which will never happen, we wouldn't have lasted a day in the chaos you want to create. But of course, what should I expect from a man who has never loved?" Daniel freely raged out, but the only thing that Airdan showed interest in is his refusal. However, he couldn't help but point out to himself how wrong his nephew is. Airdan has love and this love is pretty much the reason he is who he is today. He doesn't know from who **did Daniel learnt about him or about dark magic, probably his mother** since he left his dad, but whoever it was knows too little about him and not his powers.

Airdan was about to use force instead of showing a bit more patience and insist, but his nephew stopped him in an instant.

"Don't bother wasting your energy, harming me will bring you no benefit and you can't use the Atef against me. I am a part of the Necromancers society but haven't betrayed them, so it won't work"

Airdan paused for a second. He didn't know if he was bluffing, but his limited knowledge about necromancers, since he hasn't mastered necromancy and only knows how to use one spell, don't give him many options to oppose his nephew's knowledge about their sacred items. As for the idea of using force against him, he is right again. Hurting him won't benefit Airdan; most likely it will wind up into a battle without ending and Daniel clearly has the advantage. The only place where Airdan has the advantage against him is his castle and Cairo is far from it. He let a hiss of annoyance for the hundredth time this day.

Even though he has an idea of how to get him by his side, he is not sure he can trust the person who can offer him his help. After all, his prisoner has been giving him a hard time too and no matter how many times he would try to get him with his side, he would end up exhausted and with terrible headaches upon resisting his prisoner's magic. To avoid the extra burden, he has given up on those efforts and let the prisoner rot in the underground dungeons of his castles. So that leaves him with no options for the moment.

Daniel, knowing very well of his advantage, he decided to use it and leave his uncle drown in the bitterness of his failure, but before he could take a last glance of the chamber and vanish in shadows, his uncles hoarse now voice reached his ears.

"At least answer me this. You are against me and I already know that, but your actions also bring troubles to the foundation and Dante Vale's team. Just… in which side are you Daniel?" the indignation could be easily traced now in his uncles voice, which resembled a reptilian's. Daniel simply turned around, showing him his back and casted the spell that would bring him back to Kyoto, but before his figure was gone completely, he said loud enough for his uncle to hear.

"In the one that can bring them back to me"

* * *

 **A month later (like in the previous chapter)**

Zhalia's body was shaking like a leaf; cold sweat was leaking in her forehead and stained her clothes. Her breathing and heartbeat were too fast. A few of her wounds had opened and new gashes and bruises were created in her back upon slamming her in the wall as she was trembling. Screams or moans of pain would leave her mouth. This has been exactly what she looked like when she is asleep for the past months, since every time she falls asleep, another war with her dark side begins and lately, she grows weaker and weaker. Surrendering is only a matter of time. But this time, you could make out words through her screams, a specific name being repeated many times… Dante!

It took some time, but the screams woke up the second person which was sleeping on the floor of this room with wide open eyes. It's probably rare to see someone sleeping with open eyes but the particular female didn't exactly sleep, but whatever she was doing, the screams brought her back to her senses. She took her time to adjust her sight to the new source of light and her eyes widened in an instant.

What is she doing here? She was supposed to be at her cell! How did she even manage to break the fetters? They were locked with spirit magic; she couldn't have possibly unlocked them! Those thoughts were ringing in Brooklyn's head like annoying bells. However she had to relieve herself from the shock she received and nap out of her thoughts upon confronting Zhalia's trembling figure. Brooklyn knew she was fighting again, but the name of the man that escaped her lips caught her attention and gave birth to a blooming curiosity in her mind.

What on Earth is Dante doing in her so called dream? How can he be there when Zhalia is fighting with her dark side? This wasn't normal!

She simply stood there dumbfounded and witnessed the scene in front of her, having no idea if she should wake her up or not. Her mind didn't ponder for too long and Zhalia woke up with a piercing scream of pain as a new wound was somehow created near her neck and started to bleed, shouting Dante's name once again, before her eyes opened wide.

Brooklyn approached her and put her arms around her to comfort her. Zhalia didn't have the time to act surprised as she was trying to ease her breathing. When she was completely awake, Brooklyn let go of her waist and gave her the ability to take a good look at her.

Brooklyn made some motions with her hands, trying to say that Zhalia was strong and that she will manage to win over her dark side, but Zhalia was more focused to her strange looks. Dark purple hair, greyish skin which became invisible as she was reaching her limps, her eyes had a cloudy white iris, her lips had lost their lilac color and were now white and there was a chain wrapped in her neck. Suddenly the lack of words caught her attention.

"Brooklyn what are you doing? Say something!" Zhalia looked at her terrified. She had a thought of why she couldn't speak and the girl's reaction only confirmed her suspicion. Brooklyn lowered her head and then brought her head close to her mouth and pretended to pull something, but refused to open it. Zhalia needed to see no more to understand what Airdan has done to her. She gave the damaged female a warming smile to light her spirit and then brought up her two main concerns at the moment.

"Brooklyn has a titan taken control over you?" she asked causing Brooklyn to panic and try to look at her reflection in the metallic table. She immediately understood who it was and made the appropriate motions with her hands. Zhalia was confused at first but then she understood.

"It's the Dream walker, right?" she asked only for reassurance and the damaged girl nobbed. An idea flashed in her mind, causing her to gasp.

"Brooklyn, I…I saw Dante in my dream!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello to all my sexy beautiful human beings! Hope you are all having a great day and that you smile!**

 **So...here is the next chapter and i think a few questions have been answered, like where was Daniel during this month, why was Brooklyn abscent, you learnt that Airdan is not really as strong as he seems but refuses to accept his weaknesses...**

 **And of course my classic questioning part: Which side is Daniel really at? He has confused us hasn't he? Why no kind of dark magic works on Lok and how can Daniel help Airdan with it? What wil Daniel do? Soooo...the dream Dante saw wasn't really a dream...he was on Zhalia's transformation fase, but how did that happen? And how did Brooklyn escape since those fetters were locked with spirit magic? She doesn't have any titan of Airdan? And how did Airdan knew what Brooklyn did even though he hadnt casted her the spell to watch her? And what about the task Eathon asked her to fullfil? What is Eathon doing by the way? Is he still alive? Airdan once used to be in love huh... And what makes this black panther so special to Airdan? What lies in his library labyrinth? Will Brooklyn ever be able to speak again? Who is this Gaston i mentioned? He is definately a Cole, since Airdan's blood magic located him... What was Daniel doing in Japan and what did Airdan mean when he asked him 'What does he use to maintain like that?"?**

 **I know, too many questions and believe it or not, there are many upcoming surprises that will blow your mind~**

 **Never forget to smile and stay awesome~  
God bless you~  
Lot's of love from Irene Rays**


	10. Chapter 10 - We'll find a way

**Chapter 10**

 **We'll find a way**

* * *

 **Previously on Our Dark Side**

 **Brooklyn: Brooklyn saw how her eyes were red and cried out. She was probably crying or having another battle against her dark side in her sleep, but how could she possibly have fallen asleep only for 30 minutes. It takes way to long for some one to get in state "Stage A". (Chapter 6-Hope)  
** **~~~~~~~~~  
** **It's like what happened in the dream...happened in reality too  
** **~~~~~~~~~~  
** **There are three kinds of forbidden magic: Spirit Magic, Blood Magic and Necromancy  
** **~~~~~~~~~~  
** **Japan is one of the mothers of dark magic and one of the countries that the power of the Sunken Souls originates, according to legends. There are two dark magicians who are remarkably skilled and Daniel would gain benefit by learning from them. Those are Makita and Tanaka Haruki, two of the best blood magicians and necromancers.  
**

* * *

Darkness is the first thing that rules our vision when we close our eyes and fall asleep. A sweet, blissful darkness that drags us into lithium lethargy makes the world around us disappear and either irrigates us with beautiful dreams which are mirrors of our desires, or makes our hearts willing to break our bones and escape this baleful pain our painful nightmares cause, reflecting our deepest fears. Yet, no matter in which part of dreamland our lethargy darkness, the darkness of our sleep, leads us, there is no guarantee that our dreams will come true in an instant. The exactly opposite applies for Zhalia Moon, who has been suffering for almost four months, the effects of the separating curse, one of them being waking up with cuts and bruises her dark side makes her every time she dares to close her eyes.

And just like all the other times, Zhalia was standing in the exact same valley, with the ash grey grass, the bloody red poppies, the lakes of crimson red mass, the ground that feels like clouds on her feet, making her heart throbbing in her chest, afraid that she will fall at any moment. The mist which looked like a bride's veil hugging the valley, didn't allow her to see where it starts and where it ends and the three pointy huge, tall black rocks forming a curvilinear triangle with their pointy tops colliding right above her head. She was holding the silver sword with the bloody red diamonds, as if every drop of blood she has spilled in her life got petrified and ornaments her sword, reflecting the pain she has been through in her life and her efforts of being enough to someone's eyes. She still doesn't know who that someone is or who she wants them to be, but the feeling of her value shrinking day by day while she is rotting under the faint rays of light penetrating her room, unable to act, makes her believe she has failed. She has failed as a spy, as a professional, as a teammate, as a friend, as a woman, as a person, as Zhalia Moon.

Even if you don't know her well, you can tell she is that kind of person who doesn't easily give up and if you saw her now, you would believe she is a whole different person. Life has shown her worst side on Zhalia, just because her glass heart is made to handle it when others can. However, Zhalia has grown tired of trying… to escape, to die, to endure the pain, to endure her emotions, her purpose, the looks of doubt in everyone's eyes, the fights between her and the woman heading to her direction like any other time she finds herself in this place.

The figure resembled her a lot. Her hair were black and her eyes a darker brown than Zhalia's. She was wearing leather crop top, leather leggings and a long grey sleeveless trench coat with two huge belts in it. There were scars all over her hands and she was wearing belts as bracelets in her wrists, ankles, arms. In her hands a black version of Zhalia's sword with **ocean blue diamonds.**

 **A few weeks ago, Zhalia wouldn't have understood what they represent, but now she knows that her dark side carries her deepest fears petrified**.

A suffocating silence engulfed them and felt like a hand gripping Zhalia's throat, squeezing it mercilessly and making her breathing uneven. Her stare was killing her and once again, she felt like an enormous stone just landed in her and started breaking all of her bones, crashing her existence.

There wasn't much skin left inside her purple sleeveless shirt she wears when she is awake, the dark her managed to make a new cut every time and after all this long, she has reached the muscle. No matter how much Zhalia would struggle against her, she would always open up another wound and change her statement every time it ended.

The previous time she said "You won't manage to take it for long, that's a fact dear" and Zhalia didn't know whether she was right or wrong. It's true, she won't allow her to take over and win, but how much more can her body take. Is it actually possible for Zhalia to let her physical exhaustion to surpass her mental strength? On the other hand, her mind is not at the best state. After all those silent fights where she had to endure her stare, the too realistic feelings, the guilt, the feeling of lack, the stableness and certainty in her voice as she mouthed her last sentence and leaving her wondering if this is the last time and drowning in fear until she wakes and knows that this wasn't the last fight, but she hasn't won either, so the fact that she survived is a contrast of hopeful and fearful.

The uncertainty of whether this will be the last battle or not every time she would feel the solid deadly weapon filling her empty, wounded hands was enough to drain her a great amount of energy… the fear of what will happen afterwards and the lack of her usual confidence was discouraging….and she is getting weaker, while SHE Is getting stronger every time with every clash of the metallic material. Zhalia knows that, as Airdan said a month ago, it's only a matter of time until she loses her sanity and gives in to the darkness like she had done once before. She didn't intend to take his words seriously and keep fighting with all she had, even if it wasn't enough, however, a little stab of disbelief would make her kneel in front of her and lower her head. How much longer will it last? How much longer will she suffer? For how much longer will she have to feel like the helpless six year old poor orphan who couldn't defend herself?

The blades collided once again, creating a metallic contradiction with the whistling of the slight breeze caressing the women's cheeks, adding a brush of softness to the bloody violent canvas of the sight and the emotions overflowing from the ones eyes, when the other was barely blinking and kept her hard harsh stare fixed straight into the other's eyes, watching her tears with satisfaction, knowing that one day she will bend.

It doesn't have to be today, she doesn't care when that will be. She is just enjoying the suffering of that other part of herself, the so called light one. After all, she is the dark one, such a endless blissful torture brings her joy and makes her feel a weird ticklish feeling in her rotten heart, a feeling which she could compare to the one the innocent five year old kid has when he climbs down the stairs of his house at New Year's eve, stands in front of the heavily decorated Christmas tree and sees large box with the beautiful carefully made ribbon, tempting them to open it and see what is inside. Little did that child know that Santa Claus doesn't exist, that it's all lies, that their parent's raised him with a lie? But does it matter? This lie is going to be a history someday; this sweet joy will be history someday and will be replaced by others. Destruction, death, vengeance, darkness, power. So that's why, the dark eyed Zhalia is taking her time to be the child she never was and play with her toy. After all, she knows that Santa Claus doesn't exist and has already embraced the lies, making them a part of her. She will just take her time and enjoy her way to the win, while this beautiful lie reaches it end day by day and the winner is obvious in her eyes. However, she is not like Airdan and does not underestimate her enemy. Perhaps she is just the one half but she is still a part of Zhalia and both light and dark, as one, have always been aware of their advantages and disadvantages. That's why; she doesn't let herself take her victories entirely for granted and always makes sure to hit the weak spot of the angel. But dammit she is stubborn. It's true, she falls every time, but the next time, she looks ready to fight again, like she starts over, like every battle is a repentance of the previous one. Turns out her dark side doesn't know the light one so well to know that she is slowly killing her. But then again, they are no longer a whole. They are just two different people in a body and only one of them can have it. They got away from one another…miles away. Darkness knows she has the advantage in this mental fight but she can't know if her effect is as strong as she thinks it is.

So now both sides sink in uncertainty, what Zhalia, the person they once used to be together, has always been afraid of. Yes, Zhalia Moon always appears to be fearless and a pro in everything she is doing but she is just another human, there are three things that scare her most in this life and one of them is the insecure of uncertainty.

Again, the swords clash and dilute a cloud of mist. Yet no matter how many clouds they dissolve, it won't eliminate their blindness. Right ow, none of them realizes they are making a huge mistake…

Just like all the previous times, Zhalia- no wait, the light one, fell on the found. The swordsmanship had ended with another huge cut in her chest and pieces of her flesh falling on the ground, accompanied with her dripping blood, staining her white attire. White ripped jeans with a golden chain as a belt, a white long sleeved shirt, which sleeves reached her ankles, with an oval cut exposing the endless cuts on her shoulders, a part of her chest and a part of her back and a gold bracelet with an angel wing feather attached to it, which somehow managed to survive every battle, just like her.

She lifted her eyes upwards, breathing fast and heavily due to the exhaustion of the battle which felt like it lasted eons, only to find her dark eyes fixed on her. Taken over by fear, Zhalia waited for her dark clone's lips to part and hear her mouth her infamous states when it all ends. But this time, her lips remained shut and her eyes widened for a splint of a second, before she hissed and closed them shut. She leaned forward and placed her hands on her knees, as if she was trying not to fall forwards. Zhalia was confused and stared at her dark side wide eyed. Her eyes roaming around the valley, but it made no sense!

There can't be anyone else here, if she hasn't harmed her then who did? Zhalia got her answer no longer after she properly asked it to herself. The dark one turned around to face the hidden enemy, only to get knocked out by a spell which is well known to Zhalia as touch ram. The dark side's body flew a few meters away and one of the hard cold rocks, before she fell on the ground hissing. Zhalia averted the gaze from her to the direction of the spell, only to confront the sight of an auburn haired man rushing to her direction, a man she knows so well and loves so much.

* * *

He wasn't really keen on sleeping neither he felt tired that day but couldn't stand watching the blooming worry in Metz's eyes. After it was decided for the team to stay apart for a while, Dante felt that this won't be good, even though Mets has the purest intentions. It's been a month and he hasn't talked to any of his team members, only Metz's daily report assuring him of their safety. Of course he kept training and since he was no longer with his team, he offered to help Metz with council matters, besides Carter Cole. Dante had the chance to see Carter in another environment and couldn't help but envy the effectiveness in such an office job. Not because he wasn't effective himself, but it would have been very useful if he could be this effective with their research to find Zhalia. He let Carter keep his place as he occupied himself with the matter of Airdan's location. For the first time in chronicles, seekers are collaborating with magicians, well… only three of them, but still Dante was rather interested and amazed by what a magician can do. They did not allow him to get much knowledge of their subject, but watching how many combinations exist to create tracking spells, how difficult the materials are to be found and the magician's devotion to their work was remarkable and Dante thought that those people deserved his admiration and respect besides his gratefulness. After all, it's not their duty to find Zhalia, but eliminate Airdan. Yet they still stick with the foundation and have been very supportive towards the seekers and Dante himself. All Dante was allowed to do, is witness their process but not mingle with their business. The New York's HQ has now a special place in the basement for them and one in the top floor.

Something is bothering the back of his head… even though those specific three magicians they have entrusted acknowledge Airdan as a threat and are well aware, perhaps even better than himself, what the success of his plan can cause to the world, they haven't informed anyone or alerted their own forces, which looks suspicious to Dante. He wants to trust hose people, he really does, since they are helping the foundation get back Zhalia, but this secrecy is preventing him to do so, at least not completely. When the foundation is sending hundreds of agents, titans, casts different spells and searches for new ones to find Zhalia and contribute to Airdan's elimination, the magicians are working secretly right under their noses, have double their knowledge and perhaps way more, yet don't seem to be active in another way… in a more effective way. To sum it up, their work might be admirable but has done nothing yet, which is one of the reasons Dante hasn't shared with them the information he has much to Metz's pleads to do so. He claims that they will be able to handle it, but something in Dante's gut say otherwise. He can't trust them, even though they are light magicians and not dark like Airdan.

A run into them during that month only fed his suspicions. He was in his way to Metz's office to hand over some paperwork –even though a part of the foundation is focused on locating Airdan and Zhalia, the rest of the foundation has to deal with Huntik related subjects, which is their job after all, so missions are still handed over to seekers and foundations keeps growing stronger- when he passed by Carter's room and heard voices he was unfamiliar with, but soon recognized them. The door was locked; he couldn't peek, so he carefully placed his ear in the door. Carter was talking with the magicians. He immediately recognized the cold and stable tone of the Japanese magician Tanaka Haruki. Dante remembers very well how distant he was when he introduced himself. Then he heard the ringing yet strident voice with the Egyptian accent of Nailah Annipe, the female magician from Cairo who tends to be very rough and bossy. Last but not least, the gentle and pleasant voice which usually emphasized the consonants of the words without trying to imitate any English accent, revealing her Greek origins, Eirini Nephelou. Eirini was the only magician of the three who had approached and actually radiated her friendly intentions through her ocean eyes. She was mostly kind and tried to encourage him, promising that they will find Zhalia, but kept that shield of secrecy just like the others. She had told him that there are countries that are considered 'mothers of magic" and magic is stronger to the people who originate from there. The three of them who are without a doubt mothers of magic are Greece, Egypt and China. There are many other countries, such as Japan, American countries where Indian's used to live, ancestors of Maya and the Aztecs, different African countries… too many to count. Magic is everywhere, but no one can know for sure all the mothers of magic. Another matter of investigation in the world of magicians is the origins of magic, which is believed, started in African or North American countries and then spread to Europe and Asia. Another theory is that it was born in Europe in Greece or Norway, but there are not evidence convincing enough to prove it. Eirini seems to be very interest in the mysteries of magic, in fact her job as a magician is to study journals of the magicians of what she calls 'The birth era' and investigate magic sources, mother countries to accomplish her goal, find out its origin. In other words, she is the Darwin of magic. Dante was surprised she chose to share her findings and clues about her job with him and when he asked her why, she said this:

"I just thought that having to deal with everything Airdan has caused you, you probably hate magic and this would be wrong. You see, I support a mutiny of the philosophic magicians which is based on the theory that magic was created or brought to this world neutral. It's the way that humans use it that defines it as light and dark and if you think about it, the same stands for all human creations. Someone who makes a knife doesn't know and in the end is not responsible, if the human who buys it will use it to cook a meal or murder someone. I strongly believe that magic is closer to the ways of humanity than what we think and maybe it's not something out of space, maybe it depends on us. Whatever it is, we define it! Just like we define our lives, our choices, our future and ourselves, this way we define magic. When we categorize it, we automatically put the blame on it for the ones who use it wrong and that's the only reason the theory about Neutral magic is not accepted by many. Because putting the blame on magic is beneficial for many magicians who secretly want to use it and unfortunately there are many of them in our Magician council. Of course there are magicians such as Airdan who don't bother hiding their intentions and the verdict for those magicians is ohm- quite harsh. Oh my God I am blabbering again, sorry" she said embarrassed as she covered her mouth with her hand and Dante just shook his head.

Her speech was actually pretty interesting and it helped Dante distract himself from his painful struggle. Now that his team was gone, Zhalia's absence was still haunting him and everyone was working hard, he included, he could use a friend and Eirini was a kind person with a lot of knowledge about magic and the ability to lighten up someone's mood without doing much. Her smiley presence, her love and devotion to her work, open mind, the ability to preserve her rationality in moments like this and her encouraging words were things Dante respected and appreciated. Yeah, Eirini could be a great friend and a valuable ally.

"Don't worry, actually you are a great help right now. Thank you for doing this and thank you for helping us find Zhalia" he said as he let out a sigh upon remembering her face with every single detail stabbing his heart. God he misses her a lot! Eirini smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry sir, we'll find her. I give you my word and when a magician gives their word, they always keep it"

She actually managed to calm him with that reassurance, even though only for a moment. But now the three magicians sounded like they were in the middle of a serious argument, far from calm, and for some reason it had to do with Carter. He couldn't make out many things of what they were saying but it seemed to Dante that Tanaka and Nailah were accusing him for something and Eirini was trying to ease the tense atmosphere and stop the argument. Sometimes he could hear swears in Egyptian, Japanese, Greek and Dutch which confused him, but the main point was that Carter had done something that the three magicians disapprove of. Even Eirini seemed to be against Carter's actions but wanted to approximate the matter with a calm and rational mind.

No matter what that argument was though, Eirini hadn't spoken to him ever since…it must have been a week ago… and Carter had devoted himself to work. At least now he could actually help. All of Dante's thought's started to slip of his mind as he drifted to dreamland, after Metz's various attempts to convince him to rest and take a break.

How to describe it... This dream was nothing like what he has ever seen in his life. He was in this strange valley with red poppies, ash grey grass, cloudy night sky, mist. The ground on his feet made him feel like he is levitating and at the moment, he was standing in front of a huge black rock which seemed to be as tall as a skyscraper. He could feel a cold breeze caressing his face and making the hair in his back rise. It was cold.

Something about this place was odd. The more he stayed there, the more he felt like it was weakening him. His feet started to feel like jelly and his head started spinning, the mist blinding his vision and a metallic clash constantly hit his eardrums. He needed to place his hand on the enormous rock and sift his weigh in it but when the cold hard stone made contact with his skin; a rush overtook him as he felt the rough material in his big soft palm.

He could feel… he could feel every inch of matter he touched, smell a paint like smell combined with rainy grass, he could feel the blood running in his veins and the abnormality of the environment sending alerting messages to his brain. He felt the breeze penetrating hi nostrils and mouth, leaving a bitter taste; he could feel the energy getting drained of his muscles and his brain ache with every metallic clash.

This is not normal for a dream… yes, some dreams might look real but this was way too real. Even when you are in a deep sleep, your conscious part knows you are dreaming while your subconscious part gives you a ride to the strange and mysterious dreamland. Yet at that moment, Dante sensed his own presence both consciously and subconsciously on this place. And what on earth is that metallic sound that keeps stabbing his eardrum and worsening his already increasing dizziness?

He let out a frown of displeasure upon hearing the sound again, but this time, his weak ears could detect a scream. It belonged to a female and for a second, Dante's eyes widen. This voice was so familiar to him, this voice he had missed so much, but right now, it sounded like the owner of it was in pain. The mere fact of the possibility of her presence made him forget all of his weariness. He was now wide awake and making his way to the edge of the rock to get a view of what is happening to the direction the voice had come.

As he laid his eyes on the center of what seemed to be some kind of triangle shaped by this rock and two similar others, mixed emotions overtook him. He was confronting the sight of Zhalia dressed in blood stained white close, her state worse than it was on the video Brooklyn had sent them a month ago, holding a sword with red diamonds, struggling against another female dressed in black, but Dante could only see her back. His heart clenched tightly on his chest, seeing Zhalia in a shower of blood from multiple wounds in her head, face, neck, all over her body, but especially her chest. Her white shirt was ripped and there were so many deep cuts that even from that long distance, Dante could make out some muscle and even bones! She was there, she was in danger, she was in pain and he has to do something!

Ignoring the numb feeling in his legs, he managed to walk on his feet. He didn't care if he felt weak and maybe he couldn't do much, he just wanted to protect her. To take her out of this bad dream and secure her in his arms. The desire to hold her right now is stronger than ever before and gives his the courage required for him to speed up. As he was in the middle of his way to the back of the other female, Zhalia kneeled down; a freshly made wound in her chest joined the others and was leaking blood. Dante could swear he saw tears in her eyes.

He can't wait any longer! The dark dressed figure lifts her sword and is ready to crash her, but Dante, with a tightly clenched jaw and fists, gathers his strength and shoots a ray pulse at the female. When she turns around, he gives her no time to react or even see his face and hits her again with all his force and might, sending her flying to one of the rocks.

With concern overwhelming him, he rushed to Zhalia's side and watched how she eyed him with her wide open golden orbs, a socked expression plastered on her face which soon turned into a hesitant but honest smile. Her eyes softened and showed him a glimpse of happiness Dante has never seen before. Only God knows how much she has suffered away from him and how much he has missed her, and even his Godly existence could be surprised by the love they strongly feel for each other. Dante kneeled in front of her, his breathing fast and heavy just like hers. For what seemed like an eternity, they simply stared into each other's eyes, trying to digest the sight of each other. Their expressions changed from concerned to happy and then again concerned. Dante's brows were narrowed upwards, forming a pained expression on his face as he took a closer look to her wounds. In the video, she had a whole near her ribs, but as the breeze pushed her midnight blue locks aside, he saw another on her neck. Their lips trembled as tears were welling up and leaking from their eyes, their emotions totally out of control inside them. But besides the worry, the sadness, the lack, the loss, happiness was exchanged through their looks, accompanied with warm genuine smiles and something they both carve from each other.

Love

As Zhalia stretched out her trembling bloody hand, Dante couldn't suppress a shudder in his body and a sob. No one has ever seen him like that and at that moment, nothing mattered more than the fact that she was there. She was there… after all this months she was there and she needed him.

Her soft hand made contact with his skin and touched it carefully, as if Zhalia was afraid that if she touches him he will disappear. After all, they are in a so called "dream". At that moment, Zhalia didn't bother wondering what is he doing in her transformation phase and Dante had completely forgotten about that odd feeling this place created in the back of his head. His thoughts were mostly like clouds and his focus was directed to her. He placed his hand on top of hers in his cheek and let out a sigh of relief with a smile as her hand sent a shiver down his spine, indicating that he had just made physical contact with flesh and not air….She was there.

He could feel her…he could feel her skin brush against his, he could feel the love her golden orbs radiated… he could feel her pain, her suffer, her struggle but also her relief. He could feel her here.

She could feel him too. She could feel the meaning behind his smile, his warm skin against her stone cold one, his worry and concern, how much he misses her… she could hear their hearts dancing in their chest, as if they wanted they would break their bones, jump out of their bodies and become one.

For a few more moments, only their loud breaths, sighs of relief, small sobs and chuckles would break the silence.

Then, not wasting any more time, they pulled each other simultaneously in a strong embrace, so strong they could have crushed each other in their arms. Tears were running in their cheeks like waterfalls, washing away Zhalia's blood.

Sighs of relief, small laughs and sounds of exhaustions and enthusiasm were leaving their mouths and caressing each other's neck. They run their hands to each other's bodies and at the end; they placed them in each other's cheek and stared deeply in each other's eyes. Dante run his thumbs in her cheeks, wiping her tears and was the first one to break the silence.

"I missed you… you have no idea" he whispered with trembling lips, crying at the same way Zhalia did and looking straight into her eyes, not afraid to show her his own cried out ones, their breaths colliding and their faces inches apart. Zhalia shot him a warm look which he cherished with gratitude.

"I missed you too… so much" she wasn't really the kind of woman to let emotions affect her words, but after all this suffering, she needed him and she would be straightforward. She won't think of her word and simply say what she feels, because as much as it pains her, this might be the last time she gets to see him.

Dante allowed himself to smile again and kept caressing her face while she kept doing the same. His thumb reached her ripped upper lip and his eyes narrowed, a small growl became audible to Zhalia's ears. She lowered her gaze for a moment and then directed it back at him, only to find him frowning with a clenched jaw.

"I swear Zhal; I'll get you out of there! I will take you home and treat this bastard accordingly." He mouthed in a cold threatening voice. His thumb was still placed on her lip and his other hand went to her neck. Zhalia flinched under his touch as he found the whole Airdan made there. His gaze softened upon seeing her in pain even by his own gentle touch in her wounds. She gently brought his hand back on her cheek while she moved her own in his sweaty neck and pulled him close so that their foreheads were touching. Dante's heart jumped lightly and the small distance between them woke up the desire to kiss her. To show her how much he loves her and gives her strength, to take all the pain away even for a moment. Dream or not, he will do it.

Zhalia caught his eyes with hers once again and weakly whispered with a husky breathy voice

"Let's just… stay like that for a while" she said and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath end inhaling his perfume. Dante kept his eyes open and brushed her lips with his thumb. After her breathing relaxed, she lifted her chin and caused their lips to brush and her eyes to open wide upon realizing that the distant between no longer exist.

His didn't exactly kiss her; he just caressed her ripped upper lip with his. He didn't do anything more than leaving soft gentle sensations gracing in Zhalia's heart and she didn't bother to suppress a shudder of bliss. When she closed her eyes and started responding to his kiss, he deepened it, trying to be as careful as possible to not cause her pain. Their lips were dancing in a joyful beat, the beat of their hearts. Dante's lips now captured her own lower one and gently pulled it down to part her lips slightly and give them another soft caress with his own, asking for permission. Zhalia just leaned closer and allowed him to slide his tongue in her mouth. His arms were on her waist, pulling her even closer though it seemed impossible and on her neck and chest, constantly leaving gentle touches with the tips of his fingers in her wounds. Zhalia's hand was on Dante's chest, feeling it rise and fall, feeling his fast and loud heartbeat, and the other one was in his cheek, caressing it and running her fingers to his face and moving lips, memorizing every detail of how his touch felt like and treasuring it like it was her ambrosia to this game of death she was playing. It was an oasis to the desert of pain and desperation.

A weak moment… a sweet, blissful weak moment for the both of them to let out all their raging emotions which have been running marathons in their brains, stabbing their hearts and bringing them at the edge of their self-awareness, endangering their sanity. The pain, the agony, the suffer; all of their emotions forced to get bottled up so that they can deal with their situations were now released in that kiss. Tears, sobs, fears, weakness, all of the things they were afraid to show in front of others eyes, they could entrust to each other and be there to lift each other up, to stand up together. This moment gave them only a small hint of their love, a small glimpse of strength, but enough to make them keep going.

Out of the blue, the rhythmic, addicting dance of their tongues and lips was interrupted as Dante felt Zhalia pull away… violently. He thought she wanted to catch her breath but as he opened his eyes, he had to blink several times to ensure that his eyes weren't paying tricks on him.

The female in the dark clothing was just like Zhalia, only with darker colors, and was now holding a sword similar to Zhalia's, in front of Zhalia's neck while keeping her at her position by pulling her hair in a tight grip.

Suddenly realization hit Dante like a ton of bricks! This female was Zhalia's dark side. He had no idea why was she in his dream –he can't even make out if this is actually a dream or something else- but all he knew is that she is going to let go of his Zhalia RIGHT NOW.

He snapped out of the shock and quickly stood up. His senses sharp and his fists balled ready to strike when needed. With a sword on Zhalia's neck, he can't do much, but he doesn't intend to give up either.

Even though the figure was almost a carbon copy of Zhalia, Dante has never seen so much hatred in someone's eyes. They were filled with nothing but evil and hate. Her stare radiated so much odium; it almost felt like she was cutting her way to end his life. Now he knew what was odd about the place. Her presence is meant to weaken people, to make them bring out their biggest fears, to strike right in their weak spot.

She hissed upon seeing him and then brought her sword closer to Zhalia's neck. Zhalia seemed way too calm though, as if the dark her wasn't about to slit her throat open. Letting out a moan of pain due to her dark grip on her hair Zhalia said.

"Just get it over with!" she mouthed with indignation and Dante doubted his basic listening comprehension. He is well aware that Zhalia knows what he is doing, but this seems a little unlike her. Yet, everyone has changed due to this crazy horror they live in. The dark Zhalia just let out a piercing deep evil chuckle.

"Oh please! And grant you the pleasure of him getting safe out of dreamland? How did you manage to bring him here anyway? This is our transformation phase! What are you trying to do…? Zhal?" she uttered her nickname with a cheeky green and a faked mocking tone. Her voice was low and husky. It resembled Zhalia's a lot but it leaked sickness and mockery. Dante was confused with her questions and the whole transformation phase subject but didn't bother thinking about it right now. He held eye contact with Zhalia's dark clone and had to use all of his willpower to restrain himself as she was playing with the sword in front of Zhalia's neck, bringing it closer then further and shooting him those nerve-wracking smirks.

He was about to lose his patience when the dark clone's hand which was holding Zhalia's hair started to fade. The dark Zhalia cursed in Dutch when the other one fell on her knees and Dante immediately stretched out his hand to pull her close. After her head collided with his chest softly, Dante wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner.

"What is going on?" He asked her, hoping to get some legit explanation and saw how she lifted her head from his chest and eyed her dark clone with surprise, taking deep breaths.

"Oh no! I am waking up!" she concluded with a frightened look on her face as her golden gaze met his own concerned amber one displaying her fear. Dante was about to ask something more and more importantly, tell her something, but was cut off by Zhalia's dark clone, whose left hand had now completely faded.

"No! This won't end the way you want it to!" She screamed at the top of her lungs with a piercing rough voice and tightened her grip on her sword. Zhalia let out a gasp, since both of them –having their guard down- did not see her coming. She turned Dante and pushed him aside at the last moment. However the sword, instead of piercing his stomach, he made a huge wound in it and as the dark clone lifted it up and dashed to Dante, he moved aside at the exact moment he had managed to regain his balance and the sword got his arm. Before the dark clone could strike again, Zhalia got in front of Dante and held the huge sword blade with her bare hands!

It all happened in a blink of an eye and the numbness and weariness Dante felt at the beginning of this entire so called dream, returned with the damage of his balance which seemed impossible to restore. The sword started to slowly cut its way through Zhalia's already injured hands and as much as Dante wanted to move, he felt like his body was made of stone. He couldn't move an inch or even feel the muscles in his body. Zhalia was struggling, with her eyes shut and gritted teeth while a new blood shower started washing her from her hands. Dante screamed her name, tried to move his body but he was petrified. It felt like no matter how many steps he made, he was getting further and further away from her. He looked down at his body and realized what was happening.

He was waking up too. Half of his body had faded and Zhalia's dark clone only had her waist, neck had and right hand visible. It didn't take long for all of her to fade and now it was Zhalia's turn to start fading. Her palms were ornamented with two big cuts that had reached the middle of her flesh. If this had carried on for a little longer, her palms would have been half. Before she could lose hold of her legs, she rushed to Dante's side whose lower body and bleeding stomach had disappeared. A frown graced in his features and his jaw tightly clenched, hisses escaping his lips from time to time, accompanied with screams of Zhalia's name.

They looked in each other's eyes with concern and fear. They didn't want this to end nor did they know what awaits them when they open their eyes. The only thing they know is that they haven't had enough of each other, but now, they gathered the amount of courage and determination needed to put aside their frustration and be strong.

Dante laid his hands on her cheeks and his eyes caught the fresh tears which were welling up in her own. She was trembling from fear, sadness and on top of that the blood loss. Dante took her bleeding hands, not minding getting dirty, and brought them to his lips to kiss her scars… That action made her tears slide in her cheeks and her lips to tremble. They are fading…

Dante's warm gaze radiated all the love he felt for her and a few moments before his hands faded, her pulled her even closer and gave her lips one more gentle brush with his own.

"We'll find ways Zhal, we always do!" he said determined to protect her smile and even more, to save her from the hands of Airdan Cole. Zhalia gave him a faint yet honest smile and treasured the last glimpses she could get of his face. She had lost track of her hands, they were almost gone… but then something pulled her in!

Her dark side wasn't done with her yet. The valley became solid around them again and her body reappeared while Dante's kept disappearing. The last pictures that caught his sight were Zhalia's dark clone appearing from behind and stabbing her.

"ZHALIA WAIT!"

* * *

Her dark side didn't hold her for long. She woke up screaming in pain just a few moments after Dante disappeared and now that she recalled all that happened, a warm sensation graced in her lips and she felt a shiver upon recalling the way his lips felt on hers. All the pain from the scars was gone and replaced with that irreplaceable feeling that only Dante was able to cause to her.

She had to snap out of the hypnotic feeling when she saw Brooklyn waving her hands in front of her face and trying to tell her something with motions of her hands and her expressions. As Zhalia was recalling the events of her dreams Brooklyn managed to stitch up her fresh wounds. Zhalia focused completely on her now 'mute' friend and after a few complications, she managed to make out what she wanted to say and she was asked to repeat it. During her talk, Brooklyn seemed to relax and regained her human form which wasn't in a better state than hers.

"Alright, so the Dreamwalker gives you the power to witness people's dreams, take part in them or collide them and somehow you managed to bring Dante from his own dream to my transformation phase" she said and earned a nob of confirmation from the damaged female.

"But it could have been anyone else right? I mean, since you have no control over the Dream walker" she asked and Brooklyn nobbed again while giving her another explanation.

'Yes it could, but it's not just that. Your transformation phase takes place in a "section A" state. This is a state when you are half awake half asleep and everything that happens there has effect on real life. Section A is a magical sleep phase and only people who possess powers can get through that state. In your case you get through it every night. I assume that Dante happened to be is a section A phase himself at the same time with you and I brought him to yours or combined your sections. But the question remains, why him and not any other seeker in this section? There is something else going on here but I just can't tell what' Brooklyn managed to transfer this message to Zhalia.

However, the damaged female didn't know that Dante's presence in her transformation phase, in her "section A" phase, made more sense to the brunette's head. Zhalia had an assumption of why this may happen. An idea hit her brain and made her eyes widen. It could work…

"Alright, listen up Brooklyn. Don't bother yourself with such questions now. I need to know if you can do that again, if you can combine our sections but next times bring me in Dante's section. This way we can slow down the transformation process and keep in touch with them without you risking being caught sneaking out of the castle" Zhalia voiced out her idea only to earn an expression of disappointment from Brooklyn.

'I wish I could do that Zhalia, but I have no control over this titan and I don't want to risk doing something with unpredictable results. Besides, I can't even know when Dante is asleep, let alone when he is and if he is in his "section A", it's impossible to achieve something like that again. I'm sorry" the dirty blond female expressed her apology with a motion where she placed her hand in her chest where her diamond heart lies and patted it a few times. Zhalia's mind immediately changed its occupation subject as she noticed the marks on her wrists, indicating that the fetters with which she was tied were extremely tight and hard to break. Brooklyn followed her gaze in her wrists and remembered the very first thing that surprised her when she opened her eye to find herself in the 'lab' Zhalia is kept.

'Besides, I will have to go back to the cell before he notices my absence. I wasn't supposed to be able to free myself from these, since they are not locked with black magic but somehow I managed to do so in my so called sleep. I have to find a way to get back on them or else God knows what he'll do.'

"I see… and how were the fetters locked?" Zhalia asked out of curiosity. There are many matters to settle and this one is now the most crucial, since her own plan has many flaws and ellipsis.

'They were supposed to be locked with spirit magic. I can only unlock them if I have a spirit of his own-'

"Like a titan?" Zhalia suggested; her eyes shining with realization which didn't took a long for Brooklyn to understand.

'You can't possibly think that-'Brooklyn gestured Zhalia with wide eyes and she gave a curt nob in return

"I think exactly that! There is a very high possibility that the titans in your body were never bonded with you. Not only it explains how you escaped, but your lack of control in them, even in the ones you constantly use such as Peter Pan, but also the ability of your ankle to not just trace you, but watch over you when you think his tracking spell has faded." She finished her speech and gaining that new knowledge, she found a way to fix her previous plan and fill it with what it lacked of.

To Brooklyn, Zhalia's assumptions made a lot of scenes. For a second she considered asking her why would Airdan do that, but then again, Airdan has a very big idea of him and thought that Brooklyn would be too frightened to commit any attempt to escape. In fact, Brooklyn was indeed scared to do so and for once in her life she thanks Dream walker for taking over her and giving Zhalia some hope and strength, considering the fact that all the other times he had taken over her, he took her into places which's sight would hurt the human eye to even watch. The titans in her body are bonded with him that's why he can make them take over her and secretly torture her, making her believe in her inability of controlling her own titans, which turned out to be his property in the end. Zhalia seemed deep in thought for a while and then spoke, causing Brooklyn to snap out of her thoughts

"Ok, I got a new idea, but you may not like it" Zhalia warned and asked her for permission to share her new idea.

'I am all ears' she replied with gestures. Zhalia shot her a smirk of satisfaction upon seeing her determination highly raised for the very first time. She herself felt stronger and more determined than before, a feeling which fed itself and kept growing due to the sensation left in her tortured lips.

"Alright then. We can find a way to steal his amulets. Then he won't be able to watch over you. After we do that, we can note the hours he is out of the castle, the guards program and all the possible exits closest to this place. Then you will have a chance to escape" she paused to see if the damaged female had understood everything she had said so far and earned a frown from her.

'What about you?' she gestured and Zhalia heaved a sigh with heavy heart.

"If we both leave, then we'll lead him straight to my team and we don't want that to happen. Plus, I am weak. I will only slow you down and be an easy target. When you get out of here, you'll be able to use your titans freely and find my time in no time. Stay with them! They will take care of you and you will take care of them! Also, since the Dream walker will officially be bonded to you, you won't have hard time controlling him and manage to combine mine and Dante's sections. We will settle a specific timing when I will fall asleep every day and hope for it to work. I know this will be hard, but it might be our only way to work things out. We are stuck, there is no other solution. I am sorry Brooklyn but once again, I will have to ask you too much." Zhalia has now completed her speech and waits for Brooklyn's answer in agony. The damaged female has her doubts about the plan and the risks she will have to take, but like Zhalia said, it's the only way out... at least for her and then she would help the team in a more efficient way to free Zhalia and eliminate her uncle. No matter how many hardships she will have to face, this plan has to turn into action and end successfully, for their shake. Shaking all of her doubts away, she lifted her head up and looked at the older female with determination which was confirmed by the smirk which crept its way to her lips. Zhalia took the message and smiled to her.

They WILL get out of here! It is decided! And they won't give up! Their strength now can't be measured, because it stems from their strong emotions.

* * *

 **The next day**

The blond teenager groaned out of frustration and took his backpack of his shoulders and held it on top of his head to prevent the rain from getting him soaking wet, which was pointless since he was already.

It was only last night when he was lying on his bed, trying really hard to get a wink of sleep, when his phone vibrated besides him and he had lazily picked it up. Hearing Metz's worried tone as he informed him about his mentor being injured had him wide awake in no time. The others were also informed and Metz booked them the next flight to New York immediately after Dante requested to see his team and in such a state, Metz couldn't refuse. He intended to call them himself anyway. Dante's injury made him think that it's time to go back to business. Their break is over.

This particular month wasn't really active or Lok, which was disappointing him but at the same time it was exactly what him and the entire team needed. His mother and sister have been overly supportive and Scarlet passed by to keep him company once in a while. The fact that he couldn't keep contact with his team was hard for him, but he embraced the silence and accepted its necessity sooner than what he would have in other occasions. This whole situation not only has worn him out, but forced him to grow more mature. He needs to be careful with his words, his choices, his movements. After all, he is the G1, which puts him in grave danger, both him and the people around him. He wound spent his nights sleeping with one eye open, fearing that someone would break in the house and harm his mother and sister. He missed Sophie and he really needed her presence, but he had to deal with it on his own and give her the time to gather her strength, just like Den, Harrison and Dante. Then there was Zhalia, his friend who he looked up to as a big sister. She was suffering right now, right at the moment when he is weeping his leg and kicking water lakes the rain created. He missed her too, he missed all the fun times with her, cause to him, no matter what her attitude towards him he would always have fun around her. To sum it up, his month passed with sleepless nights, attempts of his family to encourage him and gather the strength he needed for the time to start again, which has most likely come.

Finally after what felt like eons, a foundation's car arrived with the rest of his team already in in. Harrison was seating in the front seat beside their driver and Sophie was in the middle with Den by her right side and now with Lok by her left side.

"Hey" he greeted them as cheerfully as he could and they repeated his kind gesture. Sophie shot him a welcoming smile and locked her gaze with his day sky blue eyes, letting the glow in her eyes display how much she has missed him. He looked back at her and squeezed her hand, knowing that her look was about to darken in an instant, which indeed happened.

Den's and Harrison's expression being equally sad to Sophie's one. Despite the sadness that overtook them, Lok could make out that they have used this month given to them to get some rest, well at least more than him. He was certain that Sophie had read every book she could find more than three times and Den and Harrison were doing their best to not stay inactive during that time. Sensing that he is lightly tensed, Sophie tightened her grip in his hand and intertwined their fingers. She knew very well how scared he was about his safety, but mostly about his family and because Metz forbid them to communicate for a while –for their own good only- he had to go through this all by himself. But now their break has come to an end. She is here and she needs him to know that. A small sheepish smile on his lips managed to ensure her about it.

The way to the Foundation's hospital of New York was silent with the Fear brothers constantly opening up some topics about what they were doing during this month and Sophie with Lok adding their own activities at times, trying to keep the conversation as pleasant as possible.

When they arrived, their driver led them to the room their mentor was and irony hit them hard, room 998 of New York's Foundation Hospital. Den even let out a chuckle which gave this irony a sound, a melody. They entered the room as noiselessly as they could and found Metz and Carter at the side of a shirtless and bandaged Dante, his eyes cried out and exhaustion being crystal clear at the black circles under his eyes. However, he greeted them with a warm, welcoming smile and his usual manners.

"Hello team" he now placed his greeting in sound attire with a smooth yet hoarse and exhausted tone.

"Hey Dante, how are you feeling?" Lok was the first one to ask as the team took their seats in the white armchairs forming a circle around Dante's hospital bed.

"I am doing better Lok, how was your month?"

"Remarkably inactivate" Sophie replied in behalf of them all earning a weak chuckle from Dante.

"I can only imagine" he replied

"How about you Dante?" Den asked his mentor, causing him to direct his attention to him "How did this happen to you?"

"Yeah Metz told us you had some kind of nightmare and that you woke up with these scars" Harrison pointed out the already known event to them and caused Dante's gaze to harden upon recalling his so called dream.

"I will explain everything, at least everything I know, but first Metz has an announcement to make" he said and automatically gave the spotlight to his own mentor who gathered all the attentive gazes and also, Dante shot Carter a meaningful glance, indicating that this announcement is about to affect him somehow. The middle aged seeker shallowed hard, expecting bad news, and in fact the news Metz has for them is far from good from his own point of view. After Metz earned a nob from Dante as a permission to speak, he cleared his throat and wore his best smile.

"Well Huntik team, during your little break, Dante gave me a detailed report about your process and after some thinking, I conclude it that you need to use every source of information to get to know your enemies or obstacles. Which is why, when Dante fully recovers, you will be flying to Canada to meet Elissa Range, known to you as Eliss Cole"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! How are all my beautiful bubbles doing? I apologize for taking so long to update, you have evry right to unleash your shark pet on me...**

 **I know this chapter had a lot of drama and probably gave your pc/phone/tablet diabetes...i think there is sugar and tears leaking from my screen...sorry if i overdid it...a little...but just imagine how much i have tortured them, i believe they deserve a moment of love...you can freely squeal!**

 **This time, there won't be many questions... First, does the foundation have any idea they are working with a forbidden mage? Do you think Tanaka is planning something? Did he pass by Daniel in Japan? Are they working together? Will Brooklyn's and Zhalia's escape plan (which is not full here) work? Will Brooklyn manage to escape and get to the Huntik team? Will there be complications...? Also...Eirini is my Greek name ^.^...what do you think of our three mages and Eirini Nephelou? Do you agree that magic is neutral and that it's closer to humans than what we think it is? Will Dante and Zhalia manage to meet in their dreams again? Will Brooklyn manage to steal the titans? How will the meeting with Eliss Cole go and how will Carter react?**

 **We'll find out, but until then, let your imagination free to guess... Your opinion in a review or pm would be a great help and appreciated!**

 **Thank you for your patience and support. It means a lot. I am sorry if i don't keep up with some stories...university starts soon!**

 **But anyways, never forget to smile and stay awesome!  
Lot's all love to all my beautiful Authors and guests by Irene Rays**


	11. Chapter 11 - Lithium

**Chapter 11**

 **Lithium**

* * *

 **Previously on Our Dark Side: ... Daniel must have learnt about dark magic by his mother...**

 **...Zhalia acts like Daniel was just a friend...**

 **...They WILL get out of here!...**

 **...Zhalia: "If we both leave, then we'll lead him straight to my team and we don't want that to happen. Plus, I am weak. I will only slow you down and be an easy target"...**

* * *

 **7 years ago, Rehabilation Center, Manitomba Canada.**

A woman with blond curly hair like piles of rings was sitting at the red armchair of a rather empty looking room, her head bowed low. After a year of isolation, she finally had a visitor. However, instead of feeling happy, she was beyond sad and nervous. She knew who that visitor was and what he wanted from her, she had seen this coming, but hoped from the depths of her heart that it didn't have to be done this way. She was trying to focus on the book in her hands –which she has read a thousand times- but in vain. She put it on the small self besides her bed with the ocean blue sheets and shat on its edge, taking deep breaths and rubbing her feet to the yellowish white fur carpet. The sound of her door being cracked open echoed and filled the emptiness created by the silence of her room, to reveal a bald black man with sapphire eyes and a sharp jawline, a man she has grown to know as doctor Kendal Falcons and the one responsible to record her process in detoxification. She lifted he head and her forest eyes met his sapphire ones, her expression sad.

"He is here misses Range" he warmly announced, using her family surname, since she demanded not to be called by her ex-husband's name. Not many doctors took her seriously but doctor Falcons were always there to listen and she really appreciated that. Eliss just nobbed her head, despite her nervousness and gave doctor Falcons permission to step aside and reveal her visitor's face. The tanned boy with the dark brown hair and his dad's baby blue eyes stepped in the room and when the room was filled with his presence, it felt like the temperature dropped. His features were calm, yet emotionless and a cloudy careless look ornamented his eyes. He was no longer the bubbly, happy boy Eliss remembered.

"Mum" he addressed her with a neutral tone and she held back the urge to cry. Just one year ago, she had turned his life into a living hell because she wasn't strong enough to stand on her feet and move on with the loss of her daughter. Daniel had to do it all by himself and he was still just a small innocent child who was forced to grow up quickly due to her irresponsibility. Eliss wanted to apologize for everything, but she knew it wouldn't be enough and it definitely won't convince her son to stay away from the mess he is about to get himself into.

"Daniel" she addressed him as well with a shaky voice and an apologetic expression.

"I should better get going and leave you talk. If anything happens, I'll be right outside" doctor Falcons cleared his throat and announced his departure. As long as he was out of the room, Daniel calmly sat in the red armchair Eliss was seated before and she stayed in the edge of the bed, her hands gracing on the blue sheets, griping them lightly to resist the urge of run to his arms, give him a big hug and apologize a thousand times. There was a silence just as she had expected, but didn't last long. Only a few moments after doctor Falcon left, Daniel heaved a neutral sigh and looked straight in his mother's eyes.

"How is your detoxification going?" he asked without particular interest in his voice, earning a wide eyed look from his mum.

"I-it goes just fine" she replied hesitant "But that's not why you are here, is it?" she asked, hoping somewhere in her heart that he still cares, but Daniel just raised the corner of his lip upwards, only enough for her to see.

"Always rushing to the main point aren't you mum? You know, I heard a lot about you from Foundation agents, about your fire, your spirit, your skills, your potential. If I hadn't known you before and saw you know for the first time, I would have laughed it all off and call them liars." He paused and heaved another sigh, a sigh of disappointment "Where did all of that go mum?" he asked not breaking their eye-contact. Eliss swallowed the knot stuck in her throat and found the courage to open her mouth but her son raised his finger in the air and stopped her.

"No need to answer that. I only need to know one thing from you and then I'll leave you recover without any complications or mentions of that matter. I assume you know very well what I am talking about." He finished, stating his request indirectly and Eliss eyed him with a soft motherly look.

"I missed you son. I missed you and you might not believe it after all I did to you, but I love you and I don't want you to get in this mess your dad got himself into" she said, hope still embracing her aura, even though trying to change his mind was pointless and she knew it, but she at least had to try. Daniel averted his gaze the moment she said she loves him. He expected this and knew that it could bend him, but this is a big step for him, an opportunity which will give him a lead, a step closer to his sister.

"I am afraid you have no say in my choices and you can't change my mind, but anyway, you already know that. So just skip the blabbering and tell me everything I need to know." He talked back and drowned all of Eliss's hopes in an instant with the seriousness of his expression and his clenched jaw. Eliss took a deep breath to suppress her sobs and begged her son to stop now that it was early, but the way he replied made her choke on all of her upcoming pleads.

"If you want to make up for what you've done and be my mother again, help me eliminate the source of our problems" The emptiness in his face, his straight back and perfect posture reminded her of Airdan for a splint of a second, but it was just impossible for her child to turn into the man he hates the most. Eliss observed her son with widened sad eyes and at the end, she gave in.

"I can't stop you, can I?" she asked him, or maybe the question was directed more to herself, to let the painful realization of her inability slap her. Her son remained indifferent and watched how her mother took a deep breath, her hands between her legs trembling from nervousness.

"Alright then" she surrendered and sniffed, trying to prevent herself from bursting in tears, looking up to him and straight to his blue eyes. "Your father is one of the Sunken Souls, so is your uncle. You and Brooklyn have inherited his dark powers but you haven't activated them. You should go and find Master Abu in China. He is the one who showed your dad and his brother the way to the source of their powers. Carter has only told me this… Master Abu will get you where it all started and help you activate your powers and use them correctly, or hide them and suppress them" The middle aged woman revealed and with every word, she felt tears gathering in her forest green eyes, the eyes of her mother and the eyes of her daughter…

Daniel listened carefully and noted every detail in his head, but was quite unsatisfied.

"So this Master Abu will show me how to defeat my uncle?" he demanded to know

"He will make you strong…strong enough to face him. After that, it's all in your hand" Eliss replied and let her tears slip. She cried silently, not wanting her son to see her like that, for he would only pity her more.

"I need to know one more thing" he added and caused her to look up at him. His voice sounded clearer, indicating that he had come closer and indeed he had. He was now kneeling in front of his mother, looking straight into her cried out eyes with his own icy ones. "What are the Sunken Souls?"

Eliss was breathing unevenly and tried her best to keep eye contact without breaking down. She couldn't bring herself to say more, she would feel even guiltier than she already does.

"He will tell you everything son" she assured him walked away to the window. Daniel stood up and straightened his back, maintaining his hard expression no matter what. He observed his mother's back, how it was shaking from her failed efforts to suppress her sobs. The sight of her was the only thing needed to break him, so he decided that it was time to leave. He got all he wanted.

"Thank you" he said and got out of the room, not looking back. When the door closed and he saw that no one was around to see him, he allowed his back to hit the wall and clenched his fists hard. Now it was his own turn to suppress his sadness. Doing this to his mum was the least he wanted and was anything but pleasant. However, he has made a decision and having his sister back requires for him to be focused on his goal, without any emotional attachments…he has to fight fire with fire.

Consumed by his thoughts, he didn't notice doctor Falcons approaching him and placing a hand on his shoulders, griping it lightly and surprising Daniel. The man held an honest smile in his face which made a soft contradiction with his large shoulders and strong aura. Noticing Daniel's watery eyes, he let out a sigh without breaking his smile and let go of the kid's shoulder.

"My boy, you are still 15, you got your whole life ahead of you. Don't let it slip of your hands" He tried to reason him. To have his patient consider him as not only a skilled doctor, but also a trustworthy friend, had its advantages and offered him the chance to help as much as he was allowed to. Daniel shook his head and came back to his senses, as painful realization hit him. He was still just a kid and Brooklyn was even younger. Doctor Falcon's words achieved just the opposite of what they were meant for. They gave him more courage and determination, lit a fire in his blue watery eyes. Kendal's eyes narrowed for a second, observing the sudden transition of the kid and then mentally scolded herself for not making a wise selection of words. He didn't get to correct what he said, for Daniel shot his a fiery stare accompanied with a grin and a "Thank you Doctor, take care of her for me", before he left for good and never showed up again

* * *

 **China**

Only a few days passed after Daniel visited his mother and right now, he was walking at the streets of a small village in China. The wooden houses made according to the traditional Chinese architecture, the contact the village had with nature –a forest being right beside it with Chinese majestic flora- the soil filled ground with marks of carriage wheels and footprints, the simple poor clothing and the simplicity made a clear, jarring contradiction with the red painted with golden carvings traditional Chinese temple, two dragon statues made out of emerald gazing at him in front of the big gate, as if they were guarding it and any signs of intruders would breath them life in order to protect the temple. Daniel gulped down the knot in his throat and made his way past the gates into the huge front yard, with marble laminar floor, climbing up the dozens of marble stairs, each step bringing him closer to the large roof tile red door with golden door handles at the shape of dragons.

'What's wrong with Asian countries and Dragons?' he questioned himself, as his eye caught two kids about his age, coming from the backyard, wearing some Chinese warrior outfits, rushing to the same direction he was heading. They were in such a hurry, they didn't notice, or pretended so, his presence and left the door wide open, allowing him to take a pick of the wide entrance hall made out of…crystals… the floor was made of Amazonite and was flowing brightly, like the walls that were made out of blue lace agate and had gold carvings in them… Daniel could swear they display a battle. Then there were the Chinese columns, holding the second floor stable and enchanting him with the red carnelian stone which also had golden motifs. If his eyes were not tricking him, one of them was what is called meander. It's a key pattern, a running ornament consisting of a fret design with many involved turnings and an intricate variety of designs. They say that it originates in Greece and has been inspired from the legend of the labyrinth were the Minotaur was imprisoned. This key pattern, despite being inspired from a labyrinth, was actually considered a very simple motif and one could easily confuse it with others, but finding it in China surprised him.

"The meander is also used in Chinese furniture, known as the Chinese key, in case you are suspecting us copying Greek architecture, but if you are just admiring the column, I can assure you there are more interesting exhibitions in that temple" a deep, melodic voice filled his ears and dragged him out of his thoughts. Recalling history lessons is not his first priority right now. Taken off guard, he took a few steps back and turned to take a look at the man who addressed him in mild surprise.

It was an aged man who looked very healthy and strong for his age. Only a few wrinkles gracing his features, his slanted abyss black eyes barely visible –they seemed almost closed- a yellowish tanned complexion and a thin line representing his lips. He was dressed in an old dark red Chinese tunic reaching his knees, black linen pants and shoes made out of black fabric and a wooden base. His thin white hair picked in a small braid, exposing a layer of sweat in his forehead. His face held seriousness and a light strict aura, but the corner of his lips rising upwards was radiating warmth towards Daniel, making him feel more at ease around the man, who carefully observed him.

"You are not from our places, are you son?" the elder Chinese asked and Daniel returned a headshake.

"No sir" he ensured him and the man inhaled from his nose before exhaling from his mouth calmly, his breath coming at the form of a greyish mist, creating a dark cloud around Daniel's face before it disappeared. The young boy stared in pure amazement at how the cloud was fading around him and the shot the man a surprised look with open mouth. The grin of amusement made Daniel regret his actions and cleared his throat loudly before addressing the man.

"Sir, I am looking for master Abu" he indirectly demanded to learn the location of the mentioned man, earning a hum of curiosity from the elder who remained indifferent.

"Why would a child from far away like you be looking for him?" the man answered his question with one of his own, triggering Daniel's patience.

"I am afraid I cannot provide that information sir" Daniel stated, not feeling the slightest apologetic.

"Then I am afraid I cannot reveal his location" with that the man turned around and started pacing away from Daniel, causing the boy to snap. What's his problem? Why would he care if he wants to talk to master Abu? As far as he knows, he has many students from all around the world, teaching them martial arts. At least that's what the world knows. Judging by his mum's words, he must be a dark magic teacher too or something and he can enlighten him about the Sunken Souls and his dark powers…and now this strange old man won't let him see him! Sighing in a mixture of defeat and indignation, he frowned and spoke loudly.

"Fine, I was told he can help me activate and learn how to control my dark powers. My name is Daniel, Daniel Cole" he confessed and then growled, angry he had to do so. The man turned around slowly, a smile tugged upon his lips as he noticed the young boy's rage and fire. A knowing look in his eyes caused Daniel to gasp, feeling even more stupid he hadn't realized in the moment he stepped in the building/

"You-You are Master Abu, aren't you?" he asked in amazement and the man only gave him the smallest of nobs, making him frustrated.

"Why didn't you say so when I told you I wanted to see you?" he stated in bewilderment, unable to read the master's half open eyes.

"Tell me child, why where you so interested in the meander?" he calmly asked, as if getting away from such an important topic didn't mean much. Daniel felt his blood boil and his patience running thin, but if he wanted answers, he had to play along.

"It accents from a Greek myth, the labyrinth of the Minotaur and seeing it in China surprised me. I didn't know it was used in Chinese furniture" he admitted, his tongue running a marathon to finally get in the topic at hat.

"Any idea why we have a labyrinth inspired key pattern at our temple?" ha sked indifferent and Daniel felt a mixture of anger, curiosity and at the same time…lost. He was supposed to be the one to ask him questions and now it feels like he is taking his first exam in architecture.

"I-I don't know… but that's not the point sir! My dad is one of the Sunken Souls, I have inherited his dark powers and want to know how to-"Daniel was cut off again by master Abu. He felt his throat dry and his eye was twitching out of impatience.

"I know who you are, just like I know what your father and uncle is, about your powers, about what you are capable of… what I don't know is what you seek. You say you want to activate your powers and control them…but is that your heart or brain talking?" Somehow, the master managed to finish his speech with a question again, leaving Daniel frozen in his tracks. What does he seek…saving his sister of course and save the human race from Airdan and that was coming from both his brain and heart. It was both what he wanted and the right thing to do.

What surprised him the most was his attitude, his words and his presence in general? Is that how a master and teacher of dark magic looks like? Daniel highly doubts that. It's not like he expected some monstrous and vicious looking man like his uncle, but this man could as well be teaching yoga. Daniel couldn't help but stare at him in bewilderment.

"Are you really a master of dark arts or was I informed wrong?" he expressed his doubts without hesitation or fear of sounding rude towards his superior. For the first time, the old man lifted the corner of his lips upwards in amusement by the boy's confusion.

"You were informed just right Daniel, just not enough" he answered his question and took the curiosity in Daniel's eyes as a sign to continue "Tell me my boy, how can an entire school of dark magic survive in such a place without light magicians taking over it and… punish the dark magicians?" really, what's wrong with that man and questions? Daniel now had no doubts that he was testing his patience and he was keen on stop giving him the pleasure of winning in his confused face. He cleared his throat, straightened his back and put on his most serious expression, ready to show him that he is not a random boy who has no idea about dark magic –which was kind of true back then- and that he can do much more than what he looks capable of. If the seeker council considers him trained enough and ready to work as a lone agent at the age of fifteen, imagine what he can do with his inherited dark powers.

"A protective barrier perhaps?" he asked, but this time with a straight face, not feeling embarrassed about his lack of knowledge. After all, this is what he came here for, to suck the knowledge out of him.

"No my boy, it's because they have no reason to close that school. We practice forbidden magic indeed, but we never use it the way dark magicians do. Have you ever heard about the theory of Neutral magic?" the master calmly answered his question and finished with his own infamous one, causing Daniel to smile the slightest of bits. At least he could answer that.

"Yes sir, it's a theory which was built by Alchemists practicing magic at the 17th century, alchemists who were also magicians and were trying to offer their services both to the human world and the world of the magicians. It claims that we define magic with the way we use it" as he was recalling that theory, which he had managed to learn by sneaking in secret entrances of libraries all over Greece where his last mission took place, the screws on his brain started working and he finally found an answer "This is why they cannot close it! You use forbidden magic…for good purpose?" Daniel asked, taken by surprise by his own theory and by the confirmation master Abu gave in return. After his experience with his uncle, believing those theories seemed impossible, not because they had no reasonable basis but because he had already formed an opinion about magic which he stubbornly managed to preserve.

"Well my boy, I assume you know about the forbidden dark arts. My spirit magic students have the chance to work in Investigation fields by borrowing a spirit with its own permission, travel to other dimensions and record what is in there, make discoveries of the galaxy, give themselves the power of the spirit to understand those entities more. They can also help seekers which have trouble bonding with a titan and many other thigs. My blood magician students have cured many blood diseases, most of them choose to study medicine, which we provide here, as we have many professors for different professions, and they can also enchant their own blood and use it as a weapon. As for necromancers, they help people communicate with their loved ones in the Underworld, they inform them what they become in the afterlife, they communicate with magicians, scientists, historians from very old times to fill gaps in the history of magic, of humanity, of science, and they are the reason I have been alive for 700 years" he proudly announced the achievements and ability to his students, leaving Daniel with a half open mouth and wide eyes which could easily be mistaken for owl's. Master Abu lifted the corner of his lips in amusement, an action which was barely visible under his bushy long grey beard.

"Necromancers have this spectacular ability to recreate human and other cells. When your cells die, they bring them back to life and there is no need for other cells to multiply themselves. They keep your organism at a specific phase and age. Most necromancers have lived on this planet for at least a century but this kind of magic is the hardest to learn. It requires devotion, mental strength and tough nerves. But I believe that an heir of a sunken soul has all those requirements. You must have noticed the advantages your father's powers give you. You can master a magic three times faster than any ordinary magician, which is why I believe your training will be shorter. Suits you well, since I can tell you are in a hurry and very thirsty for knowledge. Am I right Daniel?"

"How-How did you-? Uh never mind. You know what? I came here to suck the knowledge out of you as fast as possible, because I don't have a century for what I want to do. I need you to train me, to help me master my powers as soon as possible, someone I love is in danger and I need to surpass my enemy's level" The boy broke down. He couldn't take any more questions or make philosophical conversation when his sister was still at his uncle's hands. Master Abu noticed the desperation in his shaky voice, but Daniel didn't seem to care at all now. Hearing what magicians who use dark magic can do was just a reminder of how little he knows so far, and how far he is from having even the slightest possibility to defeat his uncle. The face of his teacher was robbed any sign of the previous emotions and got icy serious.

"Finally, you told me what you seek. Now let's get serious. Since your father hadn't activated his powers when he created you, it will be harder for you to activate them. But once you do, they will be twice as strong as he could have ever been. I calculate that your training will approximately take a year, which I suppose is a perfect timing for you. It's impossible for an ordinary magician to master even one dark art in a year. Are you ready to give everything you've got?" he finished his speech, giving birth to a glow of hope in Daniel's face, a bright smile gracing his lips.

"When do we start?" He asked impatiently and Master Abu smirked.

"Right now of course"

* * *

 **6 years ago, Organization, Prague**

Master Abu was right, it didn't took Daniel less than a year to master blood and spirit magic and reach a remarkable level in necromancy. His powers were incredible and were noticed and recognized by his classmates, who admired and respected him. There was not such a thing as grades in this magic school, the teachers would only decide whether you can go to the next level according to what requirements you qualify. If you got more than five magic abilities of the kind of magic you are being tested on, you can move on. Daniel had no difficulties with any of the tests. He had devoted his time to practicing and attending as much extra lessons and magic seminars as possible, which only quickened his learning pace. He could also handle his foundation given missions quite well and often asked for help from the classmates he was close to in order to finish them quickly.

Daniel only had one complain. During this year, master Abu didn't tell him much about the sunken souls. He took him only once, to the place where someone can find the source of their power and told him a story full of questions and riddles. This old man just loves questions, but no the questions or the answers he gave were enough to provide him the required information to defeat his uncle. Master Abu just kept reminding him to never stop learning new spells, new tactics, everything he can about magic. Knowledge is the real source of power and if he can gain more knowledge than his uncle, then not just the sunken soul, but not even "The Punished" or Azrael can harm him. At least master Abu claims so and Daniel never doubted that. He had many advantages to battles due to his knowledge about different topics about magic or generally.

One of his wins was when he decided to start trying to locate his uncle's castle. Using his spirit powers, he shared his body with a titan known as the "Watcher", an observatory Yama titan, who allowed him to have a highly developed sense of direction. He could find his way wherever he went, as if he had an embodied gps on him, and always go to the places that are originally in the area of his destination. No matter what kind of illusion spell a mage has casted to hide his castle, if Daniel's original destination is that exact castle, he won't be fooled if he confronts the Louvre instead of it and can also see what lies behind what others cannot see… because this is his real destination. Luckily and just as he suspected, his uncle hadn't chosen a well-known art museum or a tourist attraction as his hideout… he had many!

It seemed like his castle moves from place to place and it's always in a forest. Daniel had gotten close to it many times, but never had the time to witness the construction at all its glory, only faint glimpses of something that looked like a building in the middle of nowhere, before it faints and changes its location. He only managed to get close enough three times and at those times, he stood far from the castle and let the Watcher take his mind to the destination he desired, the place where his uncle is. He would stand 5oo meters away from the castle but would see inside it and he wishes he could forget what he had seen as much as he wishes to find his sister and Zhalia at the present.

After all of those attempts and after he had decided to stop attending the rest of the classes and not fully master necromancy, he asked Metz to infiltrate the Organization as a double agent… the reason? Simple, after he had unofficially graduated, he had hard time controlling his powers without master Abu's presence. Having found out after secretly spying on the Organization facilities all around the globe that in Prague there is this mad scientist, Klaus Moon, he decided to offer himself as a lab rat. With that way, every time he would try to practice his powers and lose control, it will be considered an effect or a failure of Klaus's experiments. In the meantime, he would provide the Foundation valuable information. Back at the time, he couldn't find a flaw in his plan, until something no one can ever expect in their lives happened… he fell in love.

As Daniel was walking down the corridor to reach his so called room –more like a rat hole-, he happened to pass in front of another agent's room. From what his ears could gather, it seemed like some boys where harassing a female agent. Daniel frowned in displeasure wrinkled his nose upon realizing so.

He absolutely cannot stand sexism and gender inequality. According to his personal opinion, woman can do as much as man can do. He was even beaten a couple of times by a woman at the school of dark magic back in China. Daniel never dared to look down on woman, he actually respects them and felt a proud whenever he would she a woman prove a man wrong. To his mind, woman are equally capable and respectable beings like men, and seeing some guys objectifying them or use them for pleasure just kicks a nerve on him. Even though he was very tired after the procedure of the day and wanted to lock himself in his room and study instead of training, he decided to gather his strength and go teach those scum a lesson.

Before he could take a step, he could hear moans of pain. Those idiots decided to go from sexually harassing this woman to beating her up. This is just way too much! Daniel won't allow this to go any further.

Quickly he rushed in the room and smashed the door in the wall; the scenery that greeted him was beyond his expectations and made his jaw drop to the floor. Turns out the moans of pain didn't come from the woman, but from the guys who were squeaking in an annoying high pitched silly tone. They were lying on the floor, breathing heavily and cursing under their breath while trying to get up and the woman was standing right in front of them with her hands crossed in her chest. Daniel took a mental note to improve his earing after that.

"Next time you try anything stupid, the punishment will be according to your idiocy, because that was nothing!" the woman warned them and shot them a glare that could have eliminated the earth's population, Daniel actually gulped, even if the threat wasn't directed towards him. This woman had such a strong and powerful presence, she appeared to be tough and the kind of person you don't want to mess with. Daniel couldn't help but be impressed with how she defends herself and her pride wile containing her patience and composure. Daniel actually smiled proudly at her, but she only noticed his presence after the two pathetic low lives left her room running and screaming like anime female characters while cursing on her in Polish… they must be Polish agents.

Zhalia turned to look at him indifferent and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow when her eyes caught his smile.

"I assume you were amused by the scene. I am glad I could assist in entertaining you but that's not my job and what's going on in my room is none of your business, so get out" she blurted with a serious expression which failed to discourage Daniel from continue smiling.

"Indeed it was amusing to watch those pathetic bastards learn a lesson. It would have been fun if I had the chance to teach them one, but it seems that you can handle them just fine, so my presence is not required. I am sorry if I caused any kind of disturbance um-? I didn't catch your name" Daniel replied in a casual manner, feeling comfortable around the woman who obviously wanted to get rid of him. Suddenly, her expression changed… not much, just the glimpse in her eyes no longer represented irritation, but pure interest and curiosity.

"My name is Zhalia Moon, and I am guessing you are Daniel Cole, my dad's new lab rat" she introduced herself and took Daniel by surprise. He had heard that Klaus has a daughter but never had the chance to meet her during his three months as a spy and was very curious. She was much more beautiful than what he expected her to be and had hard time believing that she and this insane monster were related.

"I've heard about you. It's an honor to finally meet you. I am guessing you took by your mother's side" he commented in a complimenting manner and Zhalia blinked a bit before letting out a small, bitter chuckle.

"I see, you like to play the hero to gain attention and then you turn out to be no different than these guys"

"What? No, you took it all wrong, I'm not flirting you, I just made a compliment… sorry if I said something wrong" he cleared the misunderstanding and made the blunette raise a brow. So far, all boys at her age tend to objectify her, judging her by her feminine appearance and she is disappointed they still haven't learned their lesson. Just his words can't convince her he is different, but the mere fact that he was about to walk in and stop those bastards from harassing her spoke for itself.

"So… my dad's lab rat is the knight in shinny armor who jumped out of Cinderella" she inquired with a tone of irony in her silky voice and Daniel awkwardly smiled.

"And he bumped into Mulan. Obviously you didn't need me back then. You seemed like a strong woman, you could defend yourself pretty well" Daniel commented and made Zhalia lose her guard for a second. She always acknowledged herself to be a woman and demanded respect from people around her, a respect which she received only when her missions were successfully and flawlessly accomplished by her father's point of view. Up until now, she was the talented girl, the interesting girl, the "nice piece of meat for drooling low creatures", no one ever acknowledged her as a woman and as much as realization hunted her, she was no longer blind to not see that she is a tool. Yet she can deny that this is what she has allowed herself to become and it was the only way out of starvation. Sometimes she considers her lack of gratitude punishable, but her pride insists. She is a woman, no one can change that. Something about that guy makes her want to believe him… he seems… interesting.

Noticing her silence and the lost look in her eyes, Daniel coughed awkwardly.

"Ok…I think my presence is no longer required so-"

"Wait!" Zhalia interrupted him before he could turn around, startling him pleasantly. He actually wanted to stay and have a conversation with her, not just because she is Klaus's daughter. The only dynamic and independent woman he has met was back in the mages school, it is very rare to find one in the Organization and considering that he is about to spent a countable amount of his life there, he could use a different face… a beautiful face. He quickly turned to face her and shot her a hopeful look, watching how she tried to find the right words and at the same time, trying to hide her nervousness.

"How come you decided to become a lab rat, I hear that you are capable of way more than enduring pain?" she asked after a while and Daniel detected genuine curiosity in her voice. He looked down for a second; thinking of what he can and cannot say. At that moment, he realized how many things he has been keeping to himself and how he never had anyone to actually open up completely. But why did this woman brought this feeling to him all of a sudden?

"It's… a long story" he decided to utter after a while and Zhalia's lips formed a faint smile, as faint as the veil of mist, hiding a mystery, her own long story.

"I got time" she said and got herself comfortable at her couch, signalizing Daniel to sit as well. The boy smiled and took a seat a few meters away, respecting her space and thinking that sitting too close would only make her suspicious of his intentions after what happened before.

"If you say so, but in one condition" he suggested with a smirk and Zhalia returned it

"Name it"

"I would like to hear your own long story" he finished after she encouraged him too and Zhalia turned thoughtful for a while. She wasn't very keen on sharing her past, but then again, Daniel isn't either, and no one said they have to share everything.

"Deal, you go first"

* * *

 **2 years ago, Prague**

Slowly but steadily, after every day, after every mission, they kept adding parts to their stories for the next four years, until they had built up their own beautiful story, a story based on the strong feelings they had developed for each other. However, some of Daniel's missions weren't beneficial for the Organization, but for his original purpose and knowing about them immediately exposes you to the eye of danger. It's the amount of knowledge we call 'too much'. Zhalia, being the only person of this place that he trusted, knew too much… it was only a matter of time till she would experience the kind of danger Daniel is. When that time came, Daniel couldn't bring himself to stay b her side as much as he wished to. He couldn't bring himself to expose her in more danger his uncle caused, which is why he had to leave her, to leave the Organization for good and never turn around. That day, he sat beside her bed, their bed, and stroked her soft silky hair, their color having the same shade of dark blue that painted the sky. His hands went from her hair, to her cheek and then to her neck, when a burning mark who was bigger than it looked started from near her nape. This was his fault. Recalling that battle and seeing her getting hurt on repeat only brought more pain in his heart, a pain he couldn't erase from himself, but he could erase it from her. Taking a last careful look of her beautiful face, memorizing every detail, he sighed and a smile's shade fell on his lips. He kissed her burning mark, he kissed her cheek, her forehead, her lips, before placing his palm on her forehead. The darkness of the night hid a pained expression in his face as he muttered the words:

"Lithium of love" only those three words were required to make her forget she ever loved him, forget the fact that there was a time when they woke up together, they trained, laughed, fought, kissed, gave their whole to one another. She would only remember his existence in her life, as an old friend, nothing more and nothing less. A bright white glow surrounded Daniel's hands and light blue magic ribbons as think as hair danced around Zhalia's head, getting in and out of it, each one carrying a memory. Finishing the spell, he stood up and made his way to the door as noiselessly as he could, but at the end, he couldn't stop himself and broke his own promise.

He looked back.

* * *

 **Two weeks after 'The Dream'**

Brooklyn's shadow form stood at the stone ceiling of the third corridor that led to his library, a lizard formed titan invisible at her side, only the barely audible growls that escaped his teeth betrayed its presence. Her senses were on high alert as she started counting. 50, 49, 48…

During those two weeks, the imprisoned females had the time to examine Airdan's program. Where he went, when was he away from the cells, the library, and the castle and knew the exact time the monstrous guards changed shifts, took breaks secretly so that their boss won't punish them and of course Brooklyn knew how to avoid the traps, secret corridors, how to full the guards and have access to his library, which was locked with blood magic and only a Cole and their companions can enter, this time her companion being Gareon. 32, 31, 30…

Turns out Zhalia's theory was right, the titans she had in her body belonged to her uncle. After she got back in her cell the day they made the plan, she tried locking and unlocking her fretters many times and it always worked. It was all just for show, to make her fear him. As always, her uncle is all words and no act, but when he actually acts… he makes each and every one of his words come true. Brooklyn felt a tremble as her saliva run through has badly stitched up remaining of her tongue, the taste of blood could be traced even though the wound was no longer bleeding. Another good idea of Zhalia's was using Gareon, which turned out to come in handy, since neither her uncle nor she had any idea of his presence in the building all this long. 25, 24, 23…

The times when Zhalia was alone, she would try to cast spells to escape but they wouldn't work, she would try to call her titans, but a force coming from the fetters would make them return to their amulet before they could even take a form in front of their mistress. Only Gareon was untraceable. Zhalia thought that it is because he is her power-bonded titan when Brooklyn assumes that it's simply because he had been invoked this entire time, from the very first moment she was taken to the hospital until now and she didn't need to invoke him and trigger the force of the fetters. 15, 14, 13…

Whatever it was, Gareon is only an advantage they have now. Zhalia sometimes tried attacking Airdan with Gareon or have him escape but in the first case, his magic wouldn't work and in the second, he would end up in different places every time he would try to escape and wait for Brooklyn to appear in one of them in order to grab her feet and get teleported back to his mistress. Now though, the titan could make himself useful and help Brooklyn search for her titan's amulets in her uncle's library. 10, 9, 8…

For the very last seconds, Brooklyn's mind travelled back to Zhalia's team when she contacted them. How broken, stressed and worn out they were, how sad, exhausted and confused they felt and the worst part was that all this is partly her fault. But she is going to fix it! She will make it up to them and do the right thing, like Zhalia did, like she did when she shared her clues and worked with Eathon and now with Zhalia. Like she did and saw the hope in the Fears brother's eyes. That small momentary glow in Harrison's pale light blue eyes and the smile on Den's face warmed her heart and gave her more motives to go on. She can do something good after all; she can make them happy again by bringing Zhalia back, like she did when she gave Harrison hope, but this time so much more. But there's no time to think of that now. 3, 2, 1…

As she finished counting, the monstrous guard in a heavy rusty armor moved from his place and the corridor finally emptied, leaving their way to the library safe. Both the female and the titan grew visible again, landed to the ground and made their way carefully to the end of the corridor where the library was located. Standing in front of the big wooden gate with ruby decorations, Brooklyn glanced at the titan to ensure that it's ready and Gareon nobbed. Taking out a small piece of sharp glass, she made another cut in her hand and squeezed it so that her blood drops can flow in the sharp ruby handles. The library was now open.

They walked their way to his dark wooden desk and gazed at the labyrinth of libraries that surrounded them, their steps on the white plackets echoing in the room. Taking a closer look at the plackets, Brooklyn could see the reflection of the ceiling made out of sharp pointy rubies, which seemed really elegant compared to the walls which were designed in such a way to make the library look like an underground space. Even the wooden libraries had black and ruby carvings which looked like tears falling from the two big eyes designed on top of each library. Sometimes he wondered why her uncle is so passionate about rubies, underground spaces and old fashioned stuff. The loud cracking shout of the gates getting shut interrupted her thoughts and caused her to turn around terrified. Gareon growled beside her and motioned his head at the libraries. Brooklyn then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, looking straight at the titan's eyes.

"Alright buddy, this will take a while" she said and they headed to the labyrinth with determination, a determination which started to wither after 25 minutes passed with them running in deadlocks or making circles.

Brooklyn kept counting all along and felt a wave of anxiety overtake her as she realized they have only the discouraging amount of 15 minutes left to find her titans. She stopped walking and sighed in disappointment, the titan stopping in its tracks with her and looked at her with sympathy. Having spent all this long trying to help his mistress, Gareon had started to like Brooklyn. The damaged female looked at the titan with her forest green eyes possessing emptiness.

"Maybe this is pointless Gareon. How was there ever any hope of finding them when we got no way of finding our way to this stupid labyrinth?" she asked the titan with motions of her hands and herself simultaneously before sighing again and trying to make her way back to the desk again, Gareon following right behind her. She wasn't going to give up, but the hope she was carrying was almost eliminated. Maybe if they just do that again many times and make a map of the library they will find a way, just not today.

As they were making their way to their desk, both Brooklyn's and Gareon's eyes were looking at the libraries, specifically at the eyes on top of them and for the first time, Brooklyn noticed that not all libraries had eyes on top of them and that the eyes had different colors. She didn't bother paying attention to them, thinking they were just a decoration, one more of her uncle's crazy idea. But now those eyes seemed to be something more than ornamentation.

Zhalia, who has been with them the whole time through her bond with Gareon, heard her titan telling her about those eyes. An idea hit her clever blue head and her eyes lit up.

"Gareon, tell Brooklyn to follow the eyes. Follow one color at a time! They must be something like guides to an end of the library" he ordered him through their bond.

"Yes mistress" he replied and turned to look at a rather lost Brooklyn. Judging by her imagination, anyone would have expected Brooklyn to figure this one out, but the poor female has been exhausting herself so much lately, her mind needs some rest and not just some inactivity, but true and effective rest in a soft mattress of an actual bed she had missed so much.

Gareon growled to gain her attention and after he did so, he pointed at the green eye they could see and then pointed at the direction the eye was looking. Brooklyn followed his motion and then the direction and in the next corridor, there was another green eye besides others which looked left. The damaged female felt her hopes rise again and looked at the titan with a grateful smile.

She kept following the green eyes for now and at some point, she stopped seeing other colors and finally got into an end, but this time not a dead one. While following the green eyes, she noticed that there were 7 different colors, green, blue, yellow, purple, red, orange and white, so she assumed that each color leads to another end with another new discovery for them to make. At the end the green eyes led them was a pedestal surrounded by dark green curtains. Brooklyn opened them and saw a dark wooden chest with a golden lock.

Just perfect, how are they going to unlock it? Brooklyn run her hand through her dirty blond hair and frowned in frustration. They got 10 more minutes and hey have to unlock this damn chest. She glanced at Gareon for any kind of ideas coming either from him or from Zhalia and the titan gave the lock a punch, indicating he is suggesting her to use force. Brooklyn was hesitant at first, worrying that her uncle might suspect something but then again, when they'll be out of there he will notice anyway. Maybe the chest is locked with blood magic… she thought and used the sharp piece of glass to cut her flesh again, fresh blood leaking to the lock but this time, something strange happened, something that Brooklyn hadn't experienced before…

Her blood started taking the shape of a key, leaking continuously from her cut and fitting perfectly into the lock. Subconsciously, Brooklyn moved her hand and her blood followed her motion, unlocking the chest and revealing a bronze amulet with a lime green gemstone. Using the spell Sorrow bond, she freed the titan from his previous owner and it immediately bonded with her.

'Peter Pan…great, you are one of my favorites and most useful titan' she thought and put the amulet in her small pocket attached to her leggings. Glancing at Gareon in pure satisfaction and bliss, she signaled him to start following the other eyes as fast as they could.

After getting the hang of it, it wasn't hard to find the other chests and unlock them in the exact same way with the first one and Brooklyn finally owned her titans. They managed to get out of the library the last five seconds before Brooklyn took her shadow form and rushed to Zhalia's cell at the speed of light, just when her uncle was about to open the gates. If he is already at the library, it won't take him long to find out that the titans are missing.

For the first time in years, she didn't feel any burden or any fear while using Peter Pan. There wasn't any possibility of him taking her to any bizarre place, taking control over her, make her feel lost. No, now Peter Pan was hers and she could fight with him, not against him.

She reached Zhalia's cell and appeared right in front of her, rising from her shadow on the floor and taking a human form, Gareon arriving shortly after her. Zhalia's face lit up as she saw them.

"Well done Brooke" she congratulated her and Brooklyn shot her a warm smile, before using her magic to untie Zhalia's fetters, letting her blood flow on them and with a red glow and a clicking sound, Zhalia was free. She had told Brooklyn to leave without her, but she insisted they at least try to escape together.

After her feet touched the ground, she rubbed her bruised wrists and let out a deep breath, walking around in relief. She simply couldn't believe she was stepping on the ground, she was free… she glanced at Brooklyn with a smile, equally wide with hers and the two females gave each other a hug. But this wasn't over, they weren't free yet. They had to get out of there and wherever Airdan's exit would take them, one of them must be able to use Thought specter once they set foot out of this castle. Quickly they made their way out of the so called lab and followed Brooklyn to the nearest exit she knew.

But this would have just been too good to be true…

Without a warning, Zhalia and Brooklyn felt the blood curl in their veins and fell to the ground. The two unfortunate females suppressed their screams and turn to confront an amused Airdan, standing only a few meters away and walking closer to them with a smirk on his face. Zhalia's expression displayed pure disgust while Brooklyn couldn't even bring herself to frown… she was getting weaker those days, Zhalia had noticed so.

With a motion of his head, Zhalia got thrown in the stone wall of the corridor and hit her head hard, making her fall on the ground barely conscious. With the last amount of strength remained in her body, she struggled to keep her eyes open and saw Airdan approaching Brooklyn and casting a spell on her, a dark black glow surrounding her before it faded away and left Brooklyn moaning in pain.

"No" Zhalia barely whispered. She knew that spell and it wasn't good. All the chances they had to get out of there seemed to have been obliterated… at least for one of them. Brooklyn has been through too much in her life and Zhalia doesn't wish to let her suffer any longer. She as well can cast Thought specter, Zhalia had taught her those weeks and much to her surprise, she learns fast for a girl who can barely walk on her feet and hasn't had a proper meal or rest for God knows how long. Once she is out, she can go to Venice and find Dante. With Brooklyn at their side, they have a chance to stop him and also, she might be able to put some reason to Daniel. The only thing she had to do was distract Airdan and give Brooklyn enough time to reach the exit and she just found the perfect timing.

No longer after the spell faded, Airdan approached Brooklyn with a dagger in his hand and was ready to stab her, to torture her again. This was her chance to distract him and she knew exactly how. She didn't care about the consequences, all that matters now is giving a chance to the team to stop Airdan otherwise the whole world will suffer.

Meanwhile Brooklyn felt a piercing pain all over her body, as if she was being ripped in half. She was no longer trying to suppress her screams and had a hard time keeping her consciousness. She saw her uncle approaching her with a devilish smirk, holding his favorite dagger threateningly.

"You shouldn't have done that love. Thinking you can escape again? It shouldn't even be a dream for you" he growled angrily and let out a cry as he raised his hand and was about to stab his niece, as a punishment for her idiocy…

But the dagger never pierced Brooklyn's flesh…

Instead, in front of a terrified now Brooklyn and a shocked Airdan stood Zhalia… her gaze cloudy and her mouth stubbornly shut as she trembled, feeling the knife piercing the left side of her chest…right where her glass heart lies. Airdan let go of the dagger and took a few steps back, blinking in shock.

No! It can't be! He simply can't just have…broken Zhalia's glass heart.

Without thinking twice, Zhalia turned to Brooklyn who let out a scream upon seeing the knife in her chest and reached out with trembling hands to take it away. But Zhalia pushed her hands away and managed to lift her own hand and point at the exit.

"GO! Find Dante! Just go!" she tried to scream, but it came out as a muffled whisper. Brooklyn wanted to do anything but that, however, she had no chance on beating her uncle and taking Zhalia with her. Deep down she knew that escaping and finding the team was the only way.

Taking her shadow form, she dashed to the exit at the blink of an eye. The last think she heard was her uncle screaming "no!" and a moan of pain coming from Zhalia…

She couldn't know what happened afterwards… Did her uncle pull out the dagger? Did Zhalia's heart break? Is she alive anymore?

Brooklyn felt tears welling up in her eyes. She screwed up again… she couldn't do anything! She should have predicted this! However, even now that she was out of Airdan's castle, time wasn't on her side.

Without even taking a pic at the surrounding her uncle's spell had taken her into, she focused hard on recalling a street of Venice and casted the spell she needed.

Landing in a narrow secluded side street, she let her back hit the moisty brick wall and slid to the ground. She no longer had strength to hold on, so she allowed herself to lose her senses with both relief and worry.

Relief because she was finally free

Worry because Zhalia was still there with that monster and she didn't even know if she was still alive…

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my beautiful aliens! Long time no see huh? I apologize for that. I promise i will try my best to update earlier. *bows 90 degrees* Please forgive me...**

 **Alright so... This is how Daniel mastered his dark powers, how he met Zhalia and WHY she doesn't remember their relationship. It must hurt to watch someone you love dearly fall for someone else...not like i know anything about it *averts gaze...  
And Brooklyn escaped! *celebrating music on the backround* but what happened to Zhalia? Is she alive? Airdan stabbed her right in the left side of her chest, she can't possibly be alive right? What happens if the glass heart is gone? Can Airdan still accomplish his plan? What did master Abu tell Daniel about the Sunken Souls? I need to reveal what exactly they are in a chapter...somewhere in the distant future...  
You think Airdan wll find a way to track Brooklyn again? Will she find Dante and the team on time? What has the team been up to those two weeks? Are they in Italy? Has Dante recovered yet? What will happen or happened in Manitomba? What do you think of master Abu? Has your opinion about Daniel changed or not?**

 **Just wait until the next chapter!**

 **Never forget to smile and stay awesome!~**

 **Lots of love from Irene Rays!~~~~**


	12. Chapter 12 - Give my heart to you

**Chapter 12**

 **Give my heart to you**

It took Dante two weeks to recover, the wound was deeper than it seemed but that wasn't the main problem. After that night, he felt exhausted, like even a slight motion of his fingers would drain every drop of energy from his cells. Felling guilty was unavoidable, considering that he was delaying their research, but he couldn't even hide his lack of energy.

Fortunately for all of them, he managed to regain his health within this time period, which is why they are now making their way to Eliss's house in Manitoba after a long tiring flight, during which Lok slept, Sophie read a book, Den and Harrison where deep into their conversation just like Montehue and Carter and Dante was looking out of the window, billion thoughts crossing his mind.

He was convinced that what happened two weeks ago wasn't just a dream, the scar on his abdomen was an incontrovertible proof of it. The details burned deep down in his memory, the picture of his loved one worn out and treated in a way anything but human made his heart feel like it is being squeezed so tight it could break. He didn't even realize that he damaged the seat of the plane with his fist while being consumed by his thoughts.

Things like that have been occurring frequently lately, first the floor in his house, his bed, the hospital bed. If you look carefully, you might make out some bruise and nail marks in his palms due to balling his fist harder that what his skin can resist. His emotions are overactive and intense, he can't even recognize himself. The man with so much sobriety, self-control, discipline and moderation now can't handle his own emotions the way he used to and this is something Sophie noticed first.

The strawberry haired teen has expected someone's sanity to get questioned after Den's and Lok's argument and Lok's outbreak, but Dante was the last person she would keep in mind as a candidate for that. There was no doubt that things were actually getting serious and the action is about to start –since now all they could do is stuff their noses in books when most of them made no sense. Yet after those weeks of inactivity, the teen's mind has cleared a bit.

Sophie had focused more on her family matters to distract herself, Lok was making progress with his efforts to deal with the painful realization that Airdan is after him, Carter has been trying to make the useful by ways he still hasn't told them yet and then there were the Fears brothers. Something was odd about their behavior. They kept whispering to each other with such a secrecy, Sophie could only be curious of what they were talking about and had a tempting urge to ask but restrained herself. Harrison wasn't at the best state last before they parted and even though between those two weeks he seemed more determined, Sophie didn't want to trigger his emotional state and probably ask for something he only wants to share with his brother. But what if that something has to do with the team? What happened to them in Netherlands?

After pondering for a while, Sophie decided to brush that thought away and focus on the paper in her hands, check the questions they had prepared for Eliss for what seemed to be the hundredth time. In fact she was the one to write them down in order to avoid frustrating a woman who probably wants to forget the past and move on with her life. She needed to ensure herself the questions weren't inappropriate.

Eliss's house was located in Waterfront District of Downtown Winnipeg, the capital of the province Manitoba. It lies very close to their hotel, so after they left their bags at their rooms they walked their way to the direction of the west bank of Red River, close to Stephen Juba Park. As they walked in front of the park, Sophie took a mental note to go for a walk there and calm her mind, assuming –no, scratch that, being 100% certain that their visit will have a dramatic and intense outcome.

All of them stood in front of the white door hesitant. The questions may be written and secured in Sophie's hands, but how are they going to start? Dante insisted that no draft should be made, but that made the team, especially Carter, even more nervous, even though they knew that whatever they say, having a dramatic scene is inevitable.

Dante wasted no more time and pushed the square button with the surname Range written in it. The team waited in anticipation and only a few seconds after Dante ringed the bell –which seemed like eons to Carter- the sounds of footsteps filled their ears, followed by a the door being cracked open carefully, revealing a middle aged blond woman, who looked rather young for her age.

Carter hid behind Montehue's colossus body, afraid of confronting his ex-wife. Eliss hadn't changed much those nine years, only a small barely visible pair of wrinkles was located in her eyes as if they have been carved in her skin. The woman eyed the new visitors with curiosity and a polite smile.

"Good Afternoon misses Range, we are sorry if we are interrupting you from your daily chores" Dante returned the polite smile with a polite greeting.

"Hello sir. Is there anything I can help you with? I cannot recall having seen any of you" she asked.

"I am Dante Vale misses Range, and this is my team, Sophie Casterwill, Lok Lambert, Den and Harrison Fears and our friend Montehue Lockwood. I assume you have heard of us just like any other seeker" Dante introduced them and saw a spark of acknowledgement in Eliss's eyes.

"Oh that's right! The team who defeated the Professor and had a crucial part on defeating the Blood Spirals! Even a deactivated seeker like me knows you. It's an honor to meet you and congratulations for your achievements. What would the best team of the foundation seek from me?" Eliss asked in bewilderment with a warm honest smile.

Carter could only peek through Montehue's shoulder and when he saw Eliss's smile, he was attack by a flood of memories. Oh how much he has missed that smile!

"I assure you that an inactive seeker like you can provide us a lot of information at the moment and we would really appreciate your help. May we come in?" Dante asked and Eliss chuckled awkwardly, realizing she hadn't invited them inside already.

"Of course you can! God, where did my manners go!? Please, come inside, I would me more than happy to offer my assistance." She gladly welcomed them and the team members walked past her one by one, giving her grateful smiles, but Montehue stood in his place.

"Why don't come inside Mister Lockwood?" Eliss asked him, preserving her warm smile and Montehue rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He had spent the entire journey on the plane trying to encourage Carter, prepare him to face his wife, but now, seeing Eliss being so kind and polite, he feels an uncomfortable knot in his throat, knowing that after making one step, all of that will change in the blink of an eye.

Dante stepped besides Eliss and gave her the most honest smile he could at the moment, yet the sadness was still evident in it.

"There is another person who has accompanied us all the way here, but I believe there is no need to introduce him" Dante said before signalizing Montehue to step aside and reveal that other visitor, Carter.

Eliss froze in her place and eyed her ex-husband with half open mouth. Her firmly grip on the doorknob became unstable and her knuckles turned white as her rosy lips formed a thin line. Carter was looking down; stealing a few glances of her face, any evidence of courage he had managed to build up was now miserably decimating.

"So you work for the Foundation now?" she inquired, breaking the suffocating silence that engulfed them, causing Carter to jerk his head up.

"A-Actually I am just helping them" he mumbled and Eliss raised a brow, her features cold.

"Helping them, huh?" she asked mockingly "Took you quite long to learn how to help people who don't lie in a hospital bed" she commented, her voice leaking displeasure and innuendo. Carter averted his gaze at that and Eliss sighed.

"Well don't stand there like a statue, get inside! I don't have all day in my disposal!" she gave her order sharply and Carter once again jerked his head up in surprise, an expression which the team copied for a second.

They had expected Eliss to react in a whole different way, such as scream at him, yell how irresponsible and coward he is for having left their daughter behind and then for the finale, a rain of tears. However, Eliss just refuted all of their assumptions and calmly –yet coldly- she invited her husband inside and finally closed the door behind her.

The team had seated themselves in the two comfortable big teal couches of the living room and waited until Eliss took her seat in the white armchair between them. Crossing one leg and putting her cellphone on the table she took a deep breath before turning to Dante.

"So, how can I offer my assistance Mister Vale?" She asked seriously and Dante cleared his throat to concentrate to the topic at hand. Eliss was a far more concentrated and disciplined person than what they had expected, but he can't allow himself to get surprised by those things. After all, they still don't know if she agrees to help.

"Well misses Range, one of our teammates has been kidnapped by your ex-husband's brother. The entire foundation, my team included has been trying to locate him ever since and we found your husband. Unfortunately Carter's memory is weak and his resources lacking. We were hoping you could enlighten us about some questions we have about your past with Airdan Cole and your son Daniel Cole." Dante finished his request and observed how Eliss was paying attention to every word of his and flinched lightly upon hearing her son's name.

"I see" she said and took a deep breath, processing every word Dante said. After she thought for a second, she spoke.

"Before I answer the questions you want to ask me, I would like to know why my son's name was mentioned. Is he involved in this, is he helping you?"

"This is something that none of us is certain about. He seems to act on his own against his uncle, yet some of his actions bring complications to me and my team. However, we still have a common goal, defeating Airdan and to do that, we need to reassure that Daniel is at our side. Any information about how to approach him would be more than useful." Dante replied and Eliss nodded.

"My son, he was planning his revenge ever since we left Amsterdam. The first year was hard for all of us" she said and averted her gaze to Carter, whose features formed an expression of guilt "After that year, Daniel decided to join the Foundation and from what I was hearing, he was the best trainee seeker they had. He was learning in an incredibly fast pace, which is one of the advantages his powers have. Then he came to me and asked about his dad and his uncle, determined to find out the source of their power. I had no choice but to share it, or at least reveal someone that would teach him about his dark powers. Ever since that day, I never saw him and only heard from my old friends in the Foundation that he joined the Organization as a spy when he was 16. 4 years later, he got a job at the FBI and continued to work on his plans, most likely. Other than that, I haven't seen my son for five years and I am sorry I cannot provide more useful information about him."

"So you had no contact with our son all these years." Carter spoke "Why? Why didn't you keep him away from this?" He asked, looking at his wife with bewilderment and sadness. He knew how stubborn and imposing Eliss can be, letting their son follow his and his brother's footsteps to doom was the last thing she would do. Surprisingly, Eliss returned his look with an angry one.

"Because, on contrary with you, he was doing something. He wanted to use the powers you inherited to him for good, and despite my fears I know there is good in him. Just like I knew there is good to you once, you were the only one who never believed in it and left our daughter behind where there was so much you can do, so much that Daniel is doing now the moment we speak." Carter looked down at the wooden floor, incapable of keep eye contact with her. He felt her eyes pierce his heart and add to his guilt. Eliss decided to not go any further accusing him and turned to Dante.

"Now, if the subject of my son is closed, please go ahead and ask your questions."

Dante eyed Carter and frowned, even Montehue did so. Everyone besides Carter and Eliss were really confused about what they had just heard. Eliss just answered an unsaid question and brought more to the surface, regarding Carter who, as it seems, has dark powers the team was unaware of. Eliss recognized the lost look in their eyes and her mouth made a small O shape from the realization.

"So you haven't told them?" she inquired, even though the answer was more than obvious 'Why am I not surprised?"

"He hasn't told us what?" Lok asked curious. Carter was the center of attention, receiving disapproving stares and a hurtful look from Montehue. He thought Carter trusted him, but this moment, he questioned himself of how much he actually knows about him.

"You and Airdan have the same dark powers!" Sophie said, having already connected the dots in her head. For some reason, Carter and his brother have gotten the same dark magic in them, but Carter never used his, not even to save his own daughter. Carter forced himself to lift up his head and face them. There was no running away from it.

"Yes…yes I do. I and my brother possess the tittle of the sunken soul. It gives you limitless power and access to forbidden dark magic as long as you practice it and if you choose to activate it. My brother did, but I never wanted this power, so I promised myself to never use it"

"But you did" Montehue announced, his expression hardened when realization hit him. Everyone turned to him, his statement adding to the surprise that overwhelmed them.

"You said that spirit magic was one of the forbidden kinds of magic. At the plane, you told something about Hybrids, and today you revealed that they are people who host titans in their bodies instead of amulets. You host a titan too Carter, you have two colors in your hair and eyes" he finished with a sad look in his eyes, yet a strict tone in his voice. He felt betrayed.

Eliss felt betrayed as well, even more than Montehue. Her husband chose to use spirit magic to turn himself into a Hybrid but not to save Brooklyn from Airdan. The others where socked, surprised but Dante was one more thing. He was angry. He accuses himself for not suspecting that this man is capable of more than what he lets people see.

"You told us we could trust you, that you will change things for the better. We tried not to push you, respecting your situation, but now I believe we were too elastic with you." He said in such a way that Carter felt threatened and made a failed attempt to suppress a gasp.

"I thought there would be no point on telling you this. I only used my powers to get Hereto embodied to me. I never practiced it but even if I started now, I still stand no chance against Airdan. My powers are of no use to you." He tried to defend himself but this time; the least expected member of the team gave him the reply Dante had thought about.

"But you still could have told us. Your powers have the same origins with Airdan's. If we had known this earlier, we could have dig deeper into his past and know more about him, maybe even find his weaknesses if he has. I just can't believe how you can keep silent all along AND lie to yourself that you are doing something good. Just joining the team and acting pathetically because of your shame is not bravery, it only makes you look more coward than what you have already appeared to be."

It was Harrison. The one who never seemed to lose his temper, more like his hopes, but he didn't show any signs of losing his self-awareness, at least until now. He had stood up and his hands were balled into fists. Den held his hands tightly and pulled him on the couch again, trying his best to calm him down.

"Misses Range, we came here, counting our hopes on the information you would provide us, but it appears that we should be questioning someone else. Our visit here certainly provided valuable information. Thank you for your time and we apologize for any kind of upheaval we caused. Have a good evening" Sophie, who noticed that it's safer and more polite to continue this conversation elsewhere and not disturb Eliss any further, decided their departure by herself. The others appeared to agree with her and stood up from their seats, following Sophie's example and politely greeting the middle aged woman. Carter was the last on who followed their example.

Eliss just heaved a sigh of frustration and accompanied them to the door without a word, only a curt nob ensured them that she complies with their departure. Following them to the door and idea came to her right before she was ready to close it.

"Wait!" she said and they all turned to her "There is something I forgot to say and I doubt that my husband will share it"

The team stepped closer to her, their intention to hear what she has to say was clear in their faces and encouraged Eliss to continue.

"If someone knows Daniel process and purposes, that man is master Abu. He was the one who showed Carter and Airdan the way to become the Sunken Souls and trained Daniel to become the dark magician he is today. He will have more to tell you. He lives in China. Carter knows his whereabouts better than me. He will be of much more use than me and Carter will be me because I don't have many things to share and Carter because I don't know what he will choose to share." She finished and was about to close the door, but Carter stopped her.

"Eliss" his voice was very close to a whisper, but she heard him and stopped in her tracks. The times when he whispered her day like that when they used to wake up side by side, bury his face in her hair and whispering her name where still there and even after all these years, after all they have been through, they still carried some of their old sweetness.

"Can we talk for a second" he begged but Eliss remained frozen "Please"? After that, she let out a sigh and opened the door with a heavy heart.

"Make it quick, I don't want to delay your team" she coldly said and let him in while the team waited outside.

No one found out what they said, Carter refused to share and Eliss promised them it was a private matter unrelated with their mission. The way back to Venice was deadly silent.

During the flight, Den and Harrison would talk endlessly until they gave into the temptation of the sleep. Lok failed to understand how they did that, the plane's seat looked terribly uncomfortable to him. He just leaned his head on Sophie's shoulder, his eyes lingering in the book she was reading without actually paying attention, before both of them drifted to sleep as well. Dante was looking out of the window, playing with the small piece of paper in his hands and thinking. Eliss had given him her phone number in case she remembers something useful.

He recalled the middle aged woman in his mind and couldn't help but admire her bravery and patience. After all she has been through, she still manages to find the strength to stand back in her feet and move on with her life, despite the memories that haunt her. Of course, she might as well have that characteristic stubbornness like he and Zhalia have, accompanied with the refusal to let her feelings show for her own reasons, just like he has his own reasons.

He is a team leader, an example, an idol to every seeker, but apart from that, there is nothing that can make him stop being human. Saying that he misses Zhalia will be the hugest understatement humanity has ever made. A part of him is dying every day and he has to hide the remains of that part, like a criminal hides a dead body. People need some space to be humans and let their storm of emotions rage on, get everything out of their system and see things from another angle, think more rational and finally manage to find a way out of their problems. Dante really needed that space and he knows very well that his own space has flesh, bones and a name, just like he knew he was in Germany and definitely too busy at the moment.

As if the two men had just shared their thoughts telepathically, Dante's holotome made an incoming call sound. He immediately went to the airplane's bathroom and after making sure no one is waiting outside, he took out his holotome and replied to the call.

"Metz" he simply addressed his mentor, who gave him a warm smile

"Dante my boy, I called to inform you that I am waiting for you and your team in the Headquarters of Venice when you arrive." He said and Dante mentally smiled. He didn't want to preoccupy him when he is busy but he also couldn't deny that he was feeling relieved, knowing that he will see his father figure.

"I would like to learn how your visit to misses Range turned out" he continued

"You will learn everything Metz, thanks for calling" Dante said and Metz immediately traced the sad hue of his voice

"You need to talk son?" he asked concerned and Dante forced a smile and shook his head

"We'll say everything needed when we get back" he said, greeted his mentor and returned to his seat, trying very hard to fall asleep, maybe even 'connecting' with Zhalia again, or whatever what happened between them was back then.

During this entire time, Montehue avoided eye contact with Carter. The team never actually fully trusted him, Montehue knew that Carter would have hard time collaborating but he was convinced that he will manage eventually. He trusted him and now he felt betrayed.

Carter on the other hand replayed the scenes in Eliss's house a thousand times. The image of his beloved wife was something he had missed so much. If only he could just delete the past and wrap his arms around her. Every place with her always seemed like heaven to him. The words he told him where echoing in his brain, clouding his eyes with tears.

'I gave my heart to you and you broke it'. He noticed that apart from being a skilled doctor, hurting people was another one of his talents. Montehue was another victim of his. Being unable to meet his friend's eyes was the final blow. It was clear that not every apology in the world would help him make it up for it. Indeed he thought that his powers were of no use –and that was true- but he was well aware of the consequences that followed his choice not to tell them about the Sunken Souls. There was not such a thing as justifying his actions now.

* * *

The flight was over and everyone gathered in Dante's house. He told them they have an hour to rest before they meet Metz at the HQ and decide what to do with Carter, as well as prepare a new plan. During this time, Dante decided to go for a walk to clear his head. More and more revelations keep coming, more things they don't know. Only God knows what else lies under their nose!

He walked besides the river, hearing the calm and relaxing sound of the water, seeing people laughing and enjoying the glory of Venice in the daylight. If only she could be by his side at the moment.

Putting his hands in his pockets, he reached for her scarf. The piece of cloth was soft like her skin and still carried her smell. Dante's grip on it was tight, as if he was trying to hold onto her.

"I will bring you back Zhalia, I promise" he whispered, gazing at the explosion of magical colors the sunset was painting the sky with. His mind traveled back in time to all of his memories, good and bad, with or without the team, memories where he felt alive, happy. He held onto the scarf as tightly as he was holding onto those memories which managed to encourage him to keep going.

"Just hang in there" he whispered again. His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping sound. His phone was warning him that 45 minutes passed and that it's time to go back. Deactivating the alarm, he turned around and start heading to the direction of his house, but something stopped him in his tracks.

His shadow was moving in a weird way… it didn't follow him and seemed to have gotten itself unattached from him. Turning his head around he noticed that there is another shadow on the back, but this was his original one. Looking at both shadows, he wondered if someone is playing a trick on him. Maybe illusions spell… could it be the Organization or Blood spiral left overs? That was the last thing he needed.

Then the second shadow moved in front of him and started heading to a dark narrow road full of trash cans, graffiti and boxes. The road led to a dead end, a brick wall.

Following the shadow, Dante watched it stop in the wall, between some old boxes and started getting detached from it, taking a human form. As long as the shadow fully transformed into a human, Dante's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

There in front of him was lying a dead looking girl with blood coming out of her mouth. Her pale skin, dirty blonde hair and forest green eyes revealing her identity.

"Brooklyn!" he exclaimed the girl's name and rushed to her direction. Her condition was too bad. As he took her in his arms, Brooklyn started coughing blood that spilled his coat.

"It's alright, calm down! Try to breath!" he said, his voice full of sock as he held her in a position in which she wouldn't drown in her own blood. After a while, she stopped and passed out.

Dante immediately checked her pulse. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he detected a weak one. She was still alive. Suddenly a sign of hope filled his eyes.

If Brooklyn managed to escape, than maybe Zhalia is with her, maybe she is close. But as much as his eyes searched and scanned the area, he couldn't find his beloved one. He wanted to stay there and keep looking, but Brooklyn's condition was crucial, she needed medical care immediately and Dante couldn't provide it to her. Maybe when she wakes up she can tell him what happened, how she escaped and if Zhalia is out there or still with Airdan.

Placing the damaged female carefully in his back, he climbed into the nearest roof and called the Foundation.

* * *

She had seen him; Brooklyn had seen Dante walking just a few meters in front of her but didn't notice her, so she used the last drop of strength to make him do so. While she was in his arms, a painful piercing pain overtook her. For three days she had been there, unable to move, weak, constantly spitting blood, feeling like she is being ripped in half. At least now, she was with Dante and she was safe… for the moment.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in an unfamiliar place with white walls, a hospital room. She was all cleaned up and wearing a long white hospital gown with long sleeves. Some people find hospital beds uncomfortable, but for Brooklyn this was the most comfortable bed she has lied to in years. A small dry chuckle escaped her lip as she realized again that she is free from him.

Blinking a few times to adjust to the light of the room, she got a clearer vision of her surroundings and noticed she wasn't alone. Right beside her, a middle aged mad was seated with a warm smile on his lips. Brooklyn recognized him immediately.

"Metz" she mouthed his name but no sound came. He gently placed his palm on her forehead.

"Hello Brooklyn" he kindly addressed her "I have heard a lot about you and I am sure you know a lot about me. You have been through a lot. Try to get as much rest as you can until Dante is back"

Brooklyn used a lot of effort to turn her head and notice that Dante wasn't there. She felt her head spinning, so she closed her eyes and let out a muffled moan of pain. Her muscles were still weak and she couldn't feel her limps, but she at least enjoyed the sensation of being clean and safe. Looking at Metz with cloudy, barely open eyes and struggled to move her hands.

'Where is Dante' she asked with moves of her hands and it took Metz sometime to understand what she was trying to say.

"Oh, Dante is right outside, don't worry. He is calling the team, they will all come to see you" he said and as if she heard him, Dante's head popped up from the door.

"They are all here" he announced. Metz gave Brooklyn a last smile and left the room. Brooklyn forced herself to sit on the bed and used a pillow to lay her back on.

The others started entering the room one by one, their smiles filling Brooklyn's heart with joy. However, that joy vanished the second the last one, Dante entered, and she realized she will have to inform them about Zhalia's death.

"Hello Brooklyn" Lok greeted her with the happiest expression he could give and she waved her hand at everyone.

"Why aren't you talking?" Sophie asked this time and Brooklyn looked at the floor for a moment, before opening her mouth hesitant. Everyone gasped at the sight of the remains of her tongue and averted their gaze elsewhere, letting out sounds of disgust.

"That guy is unbelievable! He is a monster!" Den shouted, trying to shake off the image from his mind.

Dante already knew about it, so he had closed his eyes before he was forced to see it again. His heart ached, thinking that Zhalia has similar injuries.

"I believe there is something we can do about that" he announced as he regained his composure. Brooklyn looked at him full of hope and Dante stepped aside, to reveal another visitor.

Brooklyn's mouth fell open, and the seekers had to close their eyes again, her eyes nearly popped out of her skull as her father's figure greeted her vision. Tears filled her forest orbs and she had to try very hard to restrain her urge to cry, yet the tears fell against her will. Her father held a similar expression.

He approached her, but when he stretched out his hand to touch her, Brooklyn backed off. He was there, he was right in front of her, and she knew she loves him, but still hasn't forgiven him. Carter's features formed a pained expression as he watched his tortured daughter trying to distant herself from him after 10 years, but this is the least of what he deserves for what he did to her.

"Brooke my child, I know that what I've done is unforgivable and I don't expect you to forgive me. I have been a coward my entire life and couldn't even save my own daughter. I deserve to be hated by you, but please. I am begging you to let me help you right now, it's the least and only thing I can do." He said in a trembling voice and this time, Brooklyn didn't suppress her sobs.

She shut her eyes and lowered her head, sobbing and letting tears fall, as her dad placed his hand in front of her half open mouth, a light blue glow coming from it as Carter's blue highlights and his brown eye glowed as well. A warm, ticklish sensation overwhelmed Brooklyn, as she felt the soft flesh being regenerated in her mouth. Her tongue was back. She could speak.

She abruptly lifted her head and saw her father's weak sad smile, but she was too shocked to react.

"Well, I shall take my leave now, I understand that you don't want to see me" he let go of her lips and made his way to the exit. Dante had told him to go to Metz's office as soon as he was finished and this was his destination, but his daughter's voice stopped him in the doorframe.

"Dad wait!" she weakly uttered with her newfound voice, making Carter's heart melt upon hearing it. With trembling lips, he turned to see her looking at him in the eyes, with something he hadn't seen in her for years and had missed so much.

"I love you" she said with the weakest of smiles "And I forgive you"

Her words took Carter by surprise. His grip got tight on the doorframe to resist his urge to hug her. It wasn't the time yet. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he smiled to her and said "I love you too child" before leaving the room. Only when she lost sight of him did Brooklyn notice that Dante had left the room as well.

She turned to the team, who obviously didn't know how to react at that scene, but seems happy. Oh how she wishes she didn't need to ruin that happiness. To tell them that she is ready to make a plan to save Zhalia.

"Thank you for everything you have done to help us. Without you, we would have gone mad" Den kindly said and Brooklyn smiled at him.

"We shall let you rest now, you really need it. Dante has prepared a guest room for you once you are out. Get well soon and welcome to our team, officially now" Sophie said this time and left the room with Den, leaving Lok and Harrison behind to greet her.

"Hey, I know I shouldn't be asking this and that it would be selfish of me –please forgive me- but… is my dad ok?" Lok asked concerned and Brooklyn recalled Eathon's memory.

"Yes Lok, he is alive that's what I know. My uncle transferred him in a different cell but he is not planning on killing him. I'll tell you more when I can. And you are not selfish, I understand" Lok let out a sigh of relief and smiled gratefully at her, before greeting her and leaving her alone with Harrison.

The boy shyly approached her and sat beside her in the bed. Brooklyn smiled to him, a warm feeling filling her heart. Seeing he alright meant that she had actually helped him back then and she felt good knowing she had that effect on him. Then Harrison did something that startled her.

He took her wounded hands in his and just held them there, before finding the courage to face her and look at her in the eyes, his pale blue meeting her forest green ones.

"Thank you for back there and for everything you have done for us. My sister might not be here and I don't know if she is alright" at that point, his eyes got gloomy and Brooklyn's posture stiffened. How is she going to tell them?

"But I am glad you are here. Ever since that say on Klaus's cell, I've been meaning to say thank you. We'll keep you safe and you'll never have to suffer the way you did, I promise."

Brooklyn felt like crying again. Between all the others, these were the most beautiful words she has heard so far. She could still trace the pain in his eyes and how much he misses his sister, but her presence seems to have a good effect on him, an effect that Brooklyn feels so guilty she will change.

Lowering her head on the ground, she tightened her grip on his hand. Harrison was taken aback by her action but in a weird way, he liked the sensation of her hands in his and he could tell she had needed someone's hand to hold for a while now. He smiled, slowly let go of her hand and told her to rest before exiting the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts and nervousness.

"I'm sorry Harrison, I couldn't save her" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Zhalia woke up by the sound of chains getting hauled to the ground. It was piercing and annoying. She let out a small moan before opening her hazel eyes.

When her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she noticed she is in the lab again, but this time not in the wall. She was tossed in the floor with the piles of dead bodies.

As she recalled what happened, she placed her hand on the left side of her chest and found a deep wound, from when Airdan stabbed her. Something was odd.

Placing her fingers on her wrist, she detected no pulse, neither felt her heart beat in her chest. This couldn't be possible.

Trying to control her breathing, she weakly turned her head around, only to find Airdan chaining up a chest made of glass, which gave her a clear vision of her heart swimming in the water it was filled it –or whatever the hell that liquid was. It had a big crack in it but other than that, it wasn't broken and Zhalia stared at it. Her glass heart was beating right in front of her eyes.

Airdan finished chaining up the chest and turned around to find his heartless prisoner with half open eyes.

"You are finally awake love" he exclaimed as he kneeled beside her "Can you explain this to me?" he said as he pointed at the content of the chest.

"What? H-How did you-"she didn't manage to finish her question, for Airdan growled out of anger and answered in in a hurry through his teeth.

"When my bloody niece escaped, I took your heart out. I know she told you that your heart is enchanted and keeps beating even after I take it out of your body. But my knife didn't destroy it, even if I stabbed you at the exact position where it lied with undoubtable accuracy. So instead of pieces of glass, THIS is what I found when I pulled my hand out of your chest!"

He was filled with rage, his eyes were shooting daggers at her and he tried very hard not to take that heart and smash it, simply because he hated that little game she played. Airdan was certain that Zhalia knew about it all along, he was certain that she knew what was going on with the beating heart he was pointing at, or rather her incomplete beating heart.

" **Where is the other half!? Who has it**?!" he demanded to know, growling at her face, his breath smelled blood. Zhalia's lip corner got lifted in amusement. Seeing him lost and angry like that rejoiced her and she is not planning to give him what he wants.

"I'll never tell you" she managed to say. Of course, challenging Airdan's patience has its consequences and they are anything but pleasant. However, she didn't care at the moment, for he mustn't find out who has the half of her other heart at any cost.

"You know I can make you confess it love! I can do it and I will so it!" he threatened, his eye twitching lightly and Zhalia smirked.

"Try me"

* * *

Only five hours after, Brooklyn had a visitor again but this time, she was ready to accept them properly. She looked more refreshed and more…well, more like a human. Her visitors were Dante and Metz.

"Hey!" she greeted them with a big honest smile

"Hello Brooklyn, how are you feeling?" Metz asked, returning the smile.

"Much better, thank you very much" she exclaimed, referring to her health condition, cause her mental one was a huge mess. She thought about how lucky Dante is to have someone like Metz. Just being in the room with that person makes her feel so warm and safe. He must have been a wonderful father to Dante.

"Brooklyn, there is someone I believe you would like to see. And it's not your father" Dante announced and went to open the door for the new visitor to come inside. Brooklyn couldn't help but stretch her body to get a glimpse of the visitor out of pure curiosity, but Metz lightly pushed her down. She pouted a little, but didn't protest. Metz couldn't help but think that she must be a fun person to be around, but it will take her a while to find the strength to 'stand on her feet' and take her life in her hands.

The door finally opened and her new visitor was here, a tall tanned man, with wavy dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, craggy face and a strong figure. His eyes scanned her with worry, concern and relief. There was no doubt about his identity.

"Brother!" Brooklyn cried out and got up to rush into his arms. However, her legs were intertwined with the blanket, so she tripped, but a pair of strong arms caught her before her face manages to meet the floor.

Daniel picked her up, placed her on the bed and hugged her tightly without saying a word. Brooklyn couldn't control her emotions at the moment. She had missed him so much, he had been her first thought all of these years. The only person she could think of and make a smile spread on her lips. He was the only one worth fighting for. Just like the song with the siblings she used to love to hear, because she loves her brother so much she would cross the world to find him, and he would do the same for her.

As they let go of their embrace, Daniel takes his time to observe her figure. He could feel every detail of her bones under his touch, she had bruises and cuts wherever he could see, even big and deep wounds like a whole in her chest besides his signature. Her eyes were sallow and bruised; a cut at the shape of a thunder started from her right brow and continued lower, Daniel didn't know where it ended. His gaze followed the scars on her body carrying so much sadness and odium. He was going to tear that beast apart.

Meanwhile Brooklyn was looking at him proudly, seeing he has grown up to become a handsome strong young man whose heart still carried softness. Despite what she had learnt about him from Zhalia, she knew her brother was the bubbly happy boy she left behind when she was a child and she knows how to see that boy through his eyes.

'I missed you" she uttered with a big soulful smile that made Daniel smile too, his hands caressed his sister's cheeks, ore more like bones of her face.

"I'm so glad you are here. I'm sorry I wasn't the one to get you out of there, I should have tried harder" he apologized and Brooklyn placed her palm on top of his.

"Don't beat yourself about it, I am sure you did all you could. I'm here now." She said and lowered her gaze, recalling Zhalia's lifeless body on the ground "And… I am afraid that I and perhaps Eathon Lambert would be the only ones to make it out of there… alive" she finished. It was about time she should tell them.

The faces of the three males around her darkened, already suspecting of what she was about to say, but refused to believe it.

"What do you mean?" asked her Dante, his hands clenched to fists inside the pockets of his trench coat. Brooklyn's gaze was still on the ground and she could see the reflection of her brother eyeing her with hope that it's not what he thinks it is.

"I'm sorry… this was my entire fault. We were both trying to escape, everything was going according to plan but at the last moment…he found us. She stepped in front of me to protect me… he stabbed her right in her heart, there's no way she could have survived this" she confessed, breaking down in sobs.

Metz's eyes immediately fell on Dante who was frozen in his place with owl wide eyes. He had no words to describe what he felt right now; his hands were bleeding under his tight grip. He couldn't even matter a 'no' or something. Daniel wasn't any better. He felt like he had just lost the ground under his feet. There is no doubt that he has loved Zhalia just like Dante has. Seeing the woman he loves fall for someone else was haunting and hurting him every day. He had spent endless nights imagining the day when he would give her memories back and make her remember how she feels about him again… but now he would never have the chance to even look at her eyes.

"I'm so sorry… I should have come up with something… I should have known… she just kept talking about how she wants to kill herself… to prevent Airdan's plan from coming true and save me and Eathon." Brooklyn continued as her tears were falling. Daniel's eyes widened upon hearing that, but not out of surprise…out of realization. A small chuckle escaped his lips and then a sigh of relief. Dante frowned, eyeing him with anger and bewilderment. He was well aware of his affection towards Zhalia, how can he react like that.

"Don't worry Brooklyn… she is alive" he said, justifying his reaction and they all looked at him in bewilderment.

"What do you mean? I saw him stabbing her right in front of me! I can't doubt my eyes" Brooklyn protested, even though she wished for her brother's words to be true and he smiled.

"She is smarter than you think."

"Would you mind enlightening us?" Dante asked, quite offended for not knowing what's going on and Daniel turned to him with a frown.

"I will Vale. Stop giving me that look. I know you consider me as your enemy; or rather you have no idea how to see me. **Let me clear your doubts, I am on your side and I have been for more than what you think**."

"What does that have to do with what you said about Zhalia?" Dante asked in a stable voice. The two males where glaring at each other, as if they were going to fight. No matter what Daniel would say, even though he is on their side, Dante would still hold some hatred as he looks at him.

"It all started last year, at your battle with the blood spiral. I had told Zhalia to send me a sign when she needs me, anytime that would be, and she did that day. When we were at the Organization, I had told her about the magic of the galaxy and how it can consume ordinary life, but I won't analyze that chapter of magic. The thing is, even with Phoenix's resurrecting powers, your life would have been consumed and Zhalia knew that. Your heart would have been destroyed, so Zhalia took care there would be… a replacement" he paused for a second, recalling the events in his mind.

Everyone was too shocked and confused to connect the dots, so Daniel continued.

"She knew about my dark magi and what I can do… normally, only the strong hearts are enchanted and can still beat out of a person's body, but my level in necromancy allows me to enchant ordinary hearts. I didn't know her own was the glass one…my spell didn't allow me to see or feel it…it felt like I was confronting an ordinary heart"

"You took Zhalia's heart out?" Brooklyn asked shocked "You indeed have dark powers!" Daniel looked at her apologetically.

"I had to learn dark magic to save you and…Zhalia asked me to do it"

"Just get to the point already!" Dante demanded and Daniel pierced him with his gaze, a sign of sorrow in his eyes.

" **Zhalia asked me to take her heart out and split it in two… she wanted you to have an enchanted heart so that you will survive galaxy magic… she asked me to split her heart in two and place the other half to you… she gave her heart to you because she loves you** "

He finally finished his revelation, his breathing hard as he suppressed his emotions, something that Dante failed to do after what he had just heard. Not wanting him or Brooklyn to see him like this, he went out of the room, Metz following right behind him.

Leaning with his back on the wall, blinking continuously and trying to digest Daniel's words, his hand went subconsciously to his chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat of his heart…no, of HER heart!

"Zhalia" he whispered her name and felt tears gathering in his amber orbs. She had saved him… she saved him… The more she felt his rapid heartbeat the more he felt pain piercing his chest. His feelings were a big mess.

She forced herself to take her heart out of her chest and split in in half for him… because she loved him… she loved him in a way he could only imagine. She had been through so much last year, having to infiltrate the blood spiral, be away from them, risk getting caught, falling asleep at night worrying about them, missing them wondering if they are alright. Knowing that the day where Dante dies will come even though he thought he was the only one who knew it. He didn't know how she found out but it didn't matter. No matter all she was facing, she found the strength to go through that process, which was most likely painful, and give her heart to him –well, half of it.

And there he was; knowing she is suffering and incapable of doing something to save her at the moment. She gave her heart to him and what is he doing now?

"Dante, you are doing all you can" Metz tried to mollify him, placing a hand on his protégé shoulder, but he didn't hear him. Daniel's word kept echoing in his head, there was nothing else he could hear or think….

She gave her heart to him

* * *

 **A/N: Hello to all my sexy beautiful people! How are you feeling out there?**

 **Chapter 12 is up! This time I tried to update sooner than before.**

 **I got no idea why some of you were unable to post reviews on chapter 11, I think it has something to do with my account or the fact that I deleted chapter 6, the warning about the story going rated M. I don't know if it affected the story's reviews. Can deleting a chapter affect the others? If you know the answer, please tell me so.**

 **This chapter won't have many questions…since I mostly made revelations… and I believe you liked those revelations! I mean… Zhalia and Dante share a heart… that's love! (Credits to the series of once upon a time for giving me inspiration for most of this book) And Airdan thankfully stabbed the wrong side. So Zhalia is alive…but Dante is in danger…he carries half of the glass heart! Which means his emotions are quite a mess at the moment.**

 **And Daniel had been on their side for a year! Sorry if the explanation sounded inconvenient, I just wanted to make this happen!**

 **But the questions remain…what was Daniel doing in Japan? What will Airdan do now? Is Eathon ok? What about Lok and his golden heart? What plans does Airdan have for him? What were Harrison and Den talking about when they were at the plane? Did something happen while they were away? Oh and by the way what was that task Eathon wanted Brooklyn to do (remember from previous chapters?)? Did she do it? You think they will see Eliss again? Will that new revelation change their plans about going to China and meeting master Abu? Who was that Gaston guy Airdan had tracked in the map? He is a Cole for sure but…how is he involved with our story?**

 **Oh and how do you like the idea of Harrison and Brooklyn ^.^?**

 **I might have forgotten some but… bleh :P**

 **In the next chapters, I will reveal a few things about Airdan's and Carter's past, the only past left unknown, and the teams actions!**

 **Let's do this! :D**

 **My sincere thanks to everyone who reads and** **reviews** **this story. I appreciate it deeply!**

 **Lots of love from Irene Rays**


	13. Chapter 13 - She won and she's insane

**Chapter 13**

 **She won and she is insane**

"This is awesome! Do it again!" Den asked Brooklyn enthusiastically. The damaged female giggled, feeling awkward and surprisingly well to be praised for her skills.

"Hehe, calm down alright! He might see us!" Brooklyn warned through her giggles. The sight of him laughing so childishly like he had a large puff of Helium made her unable of holding back her tweet like laughter.

"Don't worry; he said he will be late. He is helping Metz with some files. Come on, do it again and wait for Lok!" this time, a breathless huffing Harrison requested her through his almost soundless laughter and this time, Brooklyn couldn't say no.

"Alright but I don't guarantee you it will work" she warned

"Relax; I just want to shoot at least 5 seconds of it, please!" Den pleaded, falling off the cough and holding his stomach. Was that sight really so funny to make them roll like that?

"Ok fine, I'll do it" Brooklyn finally surrendered and the Fears brothers celebrated, throwing their fists victoriously in the air and yelping "YES!"

"Guys, are you in there?" Sophie's voice from outside the corridor put an end to their evil grins and parties, having them regaining their breaths and trying to look normal.

"Yes, we're here" Den shouted and Harrison signaled Brooklyn to take position. The blonde female nobbed and did as told. All of them were ready!

A few seconds later, Lok and Sophie entered the Casterwill's mansion's living room, carrying Sophie's gigantic suitcase and Lok's backpack. Lok greeted the brothers and Sophie gave them a look of suspicion, seeing how unmorally quiet and calm they were. She frowned upon noticing Brooklyn's absence.

"Where is Brooklyn? You were supposed to wait here with her. Did she leave with Daniel?" she emphasized the name of the mentioned male, narrowing her eyes and lowering her tone. Lok rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's reaction, knowing that she is not fond of this guys' presence.

The team had agreed to wait for two weeks for Brooklyn to recover and during that time, they would ask her questions about her uncle, his powers, his plan, and his past. On contrary with her uncle, she was much more collaborative. Daniel and Carter visited her as well, one time each and fortunately their paths didn't cross, for if they would have, some serious drama would occur. Unfortunately though, a very sensitive topic was discussed when both Daniel and Dante happened to be in her room. That day, Dante got out of the room with a bruise in his arm and Daniel with a gas in his forehead. The teens didn't have the chance to get informed about the details of this rather intense meeting, for Brooklyn had promised the two males that she will keep her lips sealed, but it was obvious they had gotten in a fight and the reason isn't exactly a secret for them. Sophie refused to trust Daniel even before she got to meet him and after that event, any possibility of her cooperating with him vanished in her. She simply despises him and she supports her reasons strongly. Meanwhile the team got to know Brooklyn a little bit more and was surprised to discover that behind her damaged figure hides a 9 year old child who wishes to continue her life exactly at the point where it had stopped. Of course that will be feasible when this entire horror movie reaches its finale.

"Easy Sophie, I am sure she is around here somewhere. Or she got lost in your maze mansion" teased her Lok, attempting to ease her tension.

"Yeah, actually Lok" Den addressed him with a mischievous grin "I believe you have more important things to worry about" he said and averted his eyes beside the door. The couple followed his gaze and saw their mentor standing a few meters away with straight posture and an extremely serious expression, an expression which was screaming "you are in trouble".

"Dante, weren't you supposed to be helping Metz?" Lok asked his mentor in bewilderment, being pierced by his stone cold gaze. Dante is not usually THAT serious, something serious must have happened!

"Is everything alright?" asked Sophie concerned and intrigued about her mentor's behavior. Dante's face muscles merely moved an inch, stubbornly preserving a threatening frown.

"Everything is perfectly fine Sophie, apart from the fact that Lok disobeyed a very important order I gave him" Dante replied and Lok's eyes widened. The blonde boy panicked, searching through his messy mind for that 'important order' but in vain. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and avoided eye contact with his mentor.

"Uh, Dante, I don't remember you giving me any order today besides-"

"You should have!" he abruptly interrupted him, causing the poor boy to gasp, feeling a hint of disappointment for himself.

"Dante, tell us what happened" Sophie urged him to speak up and reveal to them that so 'important order'. Meanwhile Den was controlling his breathing, suppressing his laughter and Harrison had turned his back on them, unable to keep a straight face.

"It doesn't matter right now" Dante said, clearly disappointed, and started to approach Lok with heavy steps "And right now" he placed his hands in his pockets and gave Lok the most frightening stare the boy has ever received and took a few steps back. Just what on earth did he do this time that was so bad he deserved such a look?

"I am afraid I will have to shoot you… with my new nerf-N strike elite strongarm!" as he said this, his voice grew softer…almost girly, as he took out a gun toy loaded with fake bullets. A grin he was suppressing the entire time happily made its way to his face and the Fears brothers freely burst in laughter upon the transitions of Lok's priceless expression. Harrison almost fell sorry for him after seeing his 'fish out of the water' expression.

"Huh?" both Sophie and Lok looked startled for a moment, before realizing what had happened and frowned in displeasure. Sophie heaved a sigh of frustration.

"Unbelievable!" she blurted out "We are in a crucial spot, about to discover Lok's father relationship with magicians and you are acting like kids!" she scolded them, but failed to stop their laugh attack. Lok, despite feeling offended, joined them soon. His immune system is weak when it comes to laughter.

Meanwhile their 'mentor' regained his original form as the third guilty blonde criminal, which restored her breath and looked at the Fears brothers.

"Happy?" she asked with bright eyes and a satisfied smile.

"You should make this a job" Harrison managed to spell and Brooklyn smiled shyly. She was glad she could entertain them at times like this. Disguiser Kai appeared to be the brothers' favorite titan.

"Right now her job and ours is being a seeker and get serious." Sophie strictly reminded them, waving her index finger in a scolding manner.

"Relax mom, our bags are packed, we are ready to leave anytime Dante arrives" Harrison assured her and Den sat back properly on the couch.

"Yeah, he is right. We needed this." Den completed and Sophie sighed with indignation printed on her face. They'll never, ever grow up!

"Let's just avoid any other incident until Dante arrives" she requested and sat on the couch besides Den, Lok and Brooklyn following her example. Right before the blonde was seated; Lok received a brainstorm and pulled her hand ever so gently, but strongly enough to startle her.

"Next time, you get THEM pissing their pants? Alright?" he leaned in and whispered to her ear so that he won't spoil the surprise for the future victims. Brooklyn gave him a meaningful smile and winked, responding positively. She enjoyed this little game between the boys and was glad they wanted her to be part of it. After all, she wanted to be taught how to be fun and the jokers of the team wasted no time and took her under their wing.

They both sat down with a smile of satisfaction and waited patiently for Dante with the others. Their original mentor arrived soon with a packed backpack and greeted them all with the best smile he could form on his lips.

During those two weeks, he was constantly visiting Brooklyn. In fact, he was the one who asked most of the questions and as much as he wanted to act and get in the first flight to Chengdu, Brooklyn convinced him to go to Ireland first. She supported her opinion by revealing her suspicions about Eathon Lambert having connection with mages, connection that they should be informed about.

So far, no one had considered the possibility of Eathon being targeted by Airdan not just to lure Lok. The way he managed to weaken Zhalia and kidnap her with ease shows no excuse why he couldn't have done such a thing with Lok so. The team has been wondering, why hasn't Airdan caught him yet and only left him a warning message in the video he had sent.

Their questions were answered by Daniel, who decided to officially join their side, telling them that Lok is being protected by ancient magic, a very strong kind of magic. Daniel also told them that his uncle had tried to convince him to cooperate with him, since he was skilled in ancient magic as well, but he refused. So, they knew why Lok was protected and that Daniel wouldn't- at least he promised so- break the shield he carries, but they didn't know one thing. How did Lok have that shield of ancient magic in the first place?

This time, Brooklyn was the one who gave an answer to their questions by entrusting the team her suspicions about Eathon having connections with magicians. At that day, all of them were in the hospital, the team Daniel, Carter and concluded that it's best to go to Ireland before visiting Master Abu in Chengdu, and see what Miss Lambert knows about magicians.

"Hello team is everyone ready?" he asked. The team greeted him with smiles on their faces and Lok gave him a loud 'yes' as a reply. Even if he hasn't been away from his mother for long, the thought of his home never fails to create a warm feeling in his heart. Thus, they were finally standing on their feet and could start making progress with their goal to save Zhalia and Eathon. Surprises, revelations… all of them were coming one after another and kept holding them back. But now, with Brooklyn and Daniel on their side, they have an important amount of information and lead to get closer to their enemy and finding his weakness.

They headed to the airport where they would meet Carter and Montehue. Daniel promised to join them later, since he has some business to attend to, but he refused to reveal them. His secrecy in one of the reasons Dante doesn't trust him completely yet and actually, he might never do so. Despite the way Daniel justifies his actions, there is rivalry engraved between those men and the roots of it lie to a specific woman. The mere thought of her getting her memories back and replacing him with Daniel –or rather, having Daniel back on the place he originally had in her life- was nagging the back of his head. He loves Zhalia more than he has ever loved any women. Yet Daniel has loved her too and he did it first, no one would blame her for choosing him. Still, Dante can't bring himself to accept a defeat, he can't accept that all this long he was the replacement. The worst part was that there was no one to blame, Zhalia probably did it subconsciously. However, she gave him half of her heart… if the love she felt for him was equal to the one she felt for Daniel, does that mean she would give her life for him too?

Dante had tortured his mind with such questions until it got worn out and logic took the lead. The primal priority now is to find her and get her to safety. There was no time for him to get vexed by such trifling matters as his rare jealousy.

At the airport, Carter and Montehue were waiting for them, enveloped in an awkward silence. Montehue hadn't forgiven his betrayal yet. He tried his best to look ignorant about it, but the wrinkles his light frown sprouted to his forehead were betraying his annoyance. Carter avoided his piercing stare, afraid that the guilt in him will suddenly start burgeoning.

They exchanged their greetings, made themselves comfortable and waited for no less than ten minutes for their flight. Carter wanted to sit beside his daughter, but she insisted staying with the Fears brothers instead, so picked a seat nearby which gave him a good view of his daughter's smiles. She acknowledged the fact that she had forgiven him, but truth be told, she couldn't even imagine treating him like she used to. It would take time and effort from the both of them to call themselves father and daughter again.

Lok and Sophie sat side by side and kept talking endlessly about something Dante's ears couldn't pick up. It surprised him Lok didn't go with Den, but the blond boy knew how well they got along with Brooklyn and he was more that delighted to help the damage female fit in and restore her happiness. Dante felt really proud of him. Despite his tiny flaws, Lok had a great deal of understanding and a warm heart full of forgiveness –or a golden one to be precise. Knowing he is protected by ancient magic made him feel safer, so now he had finally managed to digest this part of their horror and could collaborate more efficiently. The outbursts had decreased to a level where Dante could see them gaining back their sanity.

Whatever comes next, the leader knows they are ready to face it, but how ready is he? The beating heart on his chest made him feel like a parasite. The way it beat felt so odd now that he knew that his original heart was destroyed. His eyes holding a faraway thoughtful stare, peering through the plane window, and his hand resting on his chest, feeling his steady breathing, Dante was ready to drift to sleep, until a strong hand shook him. The effort the man put would have been exactly the on Dante would use to brush away some dust from his coast, but considering the size of his companion, it gave Dante quite a shook. Glancing towards him apologetically was none other than Montehue.

"Dante, do you have a minute?" the man asked in his deep voice and Dante nodded. In actual fact, he wanted to tell him off and get some sleep, which he lacked of since he overworked himself, but decided to listen to him instead. After all, he has been there for the team all along and the incidents have affected him as well.

Montehue made him comfortable on the plane seat and inhaled a handy of air and courage to open his mouth.

"I uh- I don't believe Carter should stay on the team anymore. Brooklyn knows as much as needed and all he has been doing is whining, complaining and giving fake promises about how he is going to try when every time we catch him hiding something he keeps making excuses, pathetic woeful excuses!" as he moved on, he clenched his fists tighter and tighter. "I shouldn't have been so elastic with him, I did my job wrong"

"Don't beat yourself about it. You thought of him as a friend and trusted him, he is the one to blame and he is also the one who should change" Dante assured him and gave Carter, who was stealing glances at Brooklyn, with narrow eyes.

"But he won't Dante; it's more than obvious that he is actually not as willing as he claims to be, to change"

"Then he will be forced to change" he uttered with an obscured look that took Montehue aback. Carter refused to share his knowledge due to the shame he feels for his actions. There is no doubt he has regretted them, but Dante eyes like some kind of foe. Indeed, Carter wasn't much of a help, but not a threat either.

"What do you mean with that?" Montehue demanded to know, more concerned about Dante's attitude than his plans about Carter.

"I mean that he will have to change, otherwise Brooklyn will never accept him. She told me that she will try to convince him to talk at last" Dante clarified his last statement and Montehue sighed.

"You got me there for a moment" he admitted and Dante jerked his face towards him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he inquire and Montehue averted his gaze

"You are not yourself lately. Everyone has noticed and no we know the reason" he pointed at Dante's left side of the chest. Dante sighed. He knew that Montehue was right, Daniel had confirmed it. This heart may not belong to him, but he lives through it. He is carrying a huge load of emotions; he carries a part of the strongest hearts.

"If Airdan figures it out, we'll have to be very attentive and cautious… if he hasn't already" Montehue leaned in to limit their audience and emphasized his words. The thought had crossed Dante's mind as well. It's very likely that he already knows and working his way to the missing parts of his object of desire. Brooklyn said that he stabbed her right where the heart is supposed to be, so he would have to check if he damaged it. He couldn't possibly have been willing to destroy the heart; this would have been ludicrous of him. In conclusion, Dante has to be extremely careful either way, whether he knows or actually doesn't.

Thankfully after their conversation, Montehue let him sleep. Before he drifted to dreamland, he saw that the rest of his team was also asleep. With the corner of his half-closed eye, he noticed a purple glow embracing Brooklyn's body, but that's something he wouldn't put his finger on.

* * *

Pictures flash promptly if front of him…an alley, the grey stones which' points collide on the top, the mist, the dizziness… He blinked a couple of times to fully awake himself and noticed the tremor in his legs. He was shivering abruptly. Death was hanging in the air and breaths of cold wind wafted around him, freezing his cheeks.

Looking around frantically, seeking for any sign of life, he saw a pile of wet dirty clothes. The clothes covered a woman, hugging her like a blanket. Dante recognized her in an instant and identified her as the woman he loves.

Ignoring the tremor in his legs and the feeling of heaviness this place grew in him, he attempted to support his weigh and rush to her direction. Stumbling and falling a couple of times, he finally reached her.

His eyes shot wide as he saw what caused the wetness of her clothes… they were washed with blood, her blood. Dante panicked, cold sweat washed his forehead, reaching down his neck, as he checked for a pulse and he froze when he didn't detect the slightest trace of life in her. Panting due to anxiety and shock, Dante placed his head in front of her face, but didn't feel her warm breath on his cheek. No, he felt nothing.

Her bloodshot eyes were wide open, Dante scarcely recognized her face. It was pale and her veins where so visible, Dante could feel them under his touch. The blue vascular surrounded her face like blossoming flowers, starting from her neck and going up higher. Her lips were lilac/white, her skin was like a sheet of paper, blood was covering her lower lip, thick dark crimson blood, the same one that stained her white shirt and covered most of her upper body.

Her eyes were misty, depleted of life and filled with the last emotion she had felt, fear. Dante closed them, unable to look at them any longer. His own lungs started to hurt under his ribs, as his breathing became chesty and labored.

"No!" he screamed before offering the blood stains in his beloved one company…his tears.

"No…" he repeated, this time in a muffled whisper, choked in his grief and sorrow. "No, you are not gone, you can't be gone! Please, just hang in there a little bit longer…just a little bit longer…"

Refusing to accept what the sight in front of him and the body in his arms confirmed, he just stood there and dried his eyes of tears, staring at nowhere and trying to regain his breath. He was so caught up in his sock, he didn't notice the female figure which looked identical to the one he had secured in his arms, dressed in black leather, creeping behind him with a sword in her hands, a blood-stained sword.

"She lost" the woman announced and only then did Dante notice her presence. He abruptly turned around and faced Zhalia's dark side in all its glory. The only difference between them was their colors. Her hair and eyes was a pitch black abyss. Realization hit Dante like tones of bricks and his mouth hung open.

Carefully and gently she placed Zhalia's body on the wet bloody grass and lifted himself up, facing the dark woman with what he tried to display as odium. The dark woman looked almost like as statue. She didn't move, her skin looked frozen, her chest didn't move at all- there were no signs that she was breathing- and her expression as empty as her light's side eyes.

After a brief moment of holding eye-contact, she shifted her weight from one leg to another, confirming that she is a living being, and filled her stare with a small glimpse of emotion…dissatisfaction.

"Or so I thought" she honored her audience with her dead, raspy voice. Dante frowned in bewilderment at her statement.

"Something is missing…something is still holding me back here" she muttered, and if Dante wasn't in her vision field, he would have thought she is talking to herself. "Why are you here? Do you know what is missing?" she asked.

It was then that Dante realized, the dark woman looked a lot calmer and collected than the maniac one he had confronted the last time he was here. Perhaps because she had accomplished her mission, but like she said, something was missing. Dante had a feeling of what that might be, and had no intention of sharing it.

The dark woman saw his stubborn refusal shinning in his amber orbs and with a sigh, she blew away the tension hovering in the atmosphere.

"Very well then, it doesn't matter. I'll be able to find it myself. Since I am finally free, I have a lot of time and many opportunities in my disposal." She said and raised her hand in the air, curling her index and middle finger before connecting those fingers with her thumb.

"Now leave me alone, I have to think" she finished and blew through the small circle her fingers were shaping.

A purple and black gas leaked through the circle and before Dante could proses or react to what she said; the fog was making his vision hazy and his head feel heavy…so very heavy…

* * *

"Dante, Dante wake up!" Lok called out to his mentor who struggled to open his eyes. He felt his throat dry and his body heavy.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked concerned "We just landed" he informed him and earned a groan. Dante forced himself to stand up, feeling the effects of the uncomfortable seat on his back.

"Yes Lok, I am alright. Thanks for waking me" he assured him, sounding as convincing as he could and the boy seemed to buy it, for he gave him a bright smile.

"No problem" he said and headed to Den's side.

Dante hurriedly gathered his belongings and followed them. Eyeing the ground with a faraway stare, he collected his scattered thoughts and inhaled a handy of fresh air.

What on earth happened back then? Zhalia…she was dead, her body lying in a pool of blood, her dark side seeming surprisingly nonchalant by her victory, completely different than what he remembered her, that weird magic she used, that biting scent of death hanging in the atmosphere. He was in the same valley with the rocks and the poppies, the exact same valley where Zhalia's transformation is supposed to take place. Did she really lose? Was it just a dream? Or…. Did their dream worlds collide again?

After finding out they share a heart, Dante waited for Daniel and Metz to leave, so that he can stay alone with Brooklyn. At this matter, he could as well ask Daniel and let the damaged female rest, but he refused to do so and promised to himself that he won't occupy her for long. All he wanted to know is weather this dream like experience had something to do with the half heart beating in his chest. She then explained exactly what that was, an act of her titan, the Dream walker, who took control over her and collided their dream worlds Something like that is very rare to happen, since both persons not only have to be asleep but they got to be in section/stage A at the same time. He was curious about what that stage was, but didn't push the issue and let her rest. After all, he got what he needed to know. This has nothing to do with the heart and it won't happen again unless Brooklyn uses her titan, who is now under her possession and there is no possibility it will control her ever again.

With this way of thinking, there is no way his and Zhalia's dream worlds collided, not without Brooklyn using her magic, but how would she have known if Zhalia is asleep at that moment and more importantly, how would she use the titan if Brooklyn was asleep? Can she call a titan in her sleep?

Hesitant, Dante approached her and interrupted her conversation with Harrison. He looked at his protégé, gave him an apologetic stare, and walked a few steps away with Brooklyn.

"Is everything alright, you seem deep in thought?" the damaged female asked him concerned

"Everything is alright…now" he emphasized

"Care being clearer?" she asked and he nodded seriously

"Did you collide mine and Zhalia's dream worlds?" he asked straightforwardly and Brooklyn wrinkled her nose in bewilderment

"No, I fell asleep when you were still awake. I couldn't possibly have done such a thing, I control the Dream Walker now" she claimed, her confusion genuine, indicating she is telling the truth. "Why are you asking? What happened?"

"I…I had a dream. I was in that alley again and Zhalia… she was dead" he paused for a second and shook away the picture from his mind "and her dark side was there….she said she lost and that there is only one thing holding her attached to Zhalia. Something that doesn't seem to be so important, for she said she was free" he finished and eyed the tales of the pavement with an empty stare. Brooklyn's features softened and she gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you don't have to be concerned about it. It was just a dream, not my doing. Zhalia is strong, I am sure she can take it until we save her. I promise to both of you, we'll make it. We'll bring her back even if it costs my life" she promised him, her encouraging words warming his heart, but her promise was a heavy one.

"Don't say things like that, you will both be safe and sound" he assured her, having already acierated his courage. Brooklyn gave him a faint smile.

"I hope so, I really want to survive and meet Ethel Darlene." She announced and Dante felt somehow grateful for the change of topic. After all, now he knows it was just a dream.

"And who might this Ethel Darlene be?" he asked curious and Brooklyn's eyes immediately lightened, a bright smile ornamenting her lips

"Only one of the best professors in Magicians school in Hong Kong and in the UK and member of the Time Magic Research Department in Singapore" Brooklyn proudly announced "She has written one of my favorite books in collaboration with a Greek Magic Origin researcher, Eirini Nephelou"

The topic got Dante particularly interested, especially at the sound of the familiar name of his new magician friend. The reason the team had to wait for him is because him and Metz had a serious conversation with the magicians and it wasn't very pleasant, with Nailah arguing with Tanaka every five minutes and Eirini trying to calm them down. The location spell is not going so well and those accuses of Nailah are slowing it down. Weren't professional magicians supposed to put their differences aside and focus on their job? There is a villain out there who threatens all kinds of life and they act like a divorced couple.

"I don't know Ethel but I met Eirini. I believe Metz told you about the magicians we are collaborating. Well, she is one of them, and probably the one doing most of the work there" he said and Brooklyn's smile, if possible, grew even wider. Not giving her a second, Dante continued.

"I might as well try and arrange a meeting, I am sure you could cooperate very well and of course you could ask her non-work related questions" he said with a meaningful grin and Brooklyn bit her lip in a mixture of overloaded happiness and nervousness.

"Um…actually, my brother is on it" she hesitantly admitted and Dante raised a brow. Brooklyn purposely avoided his stare, feeling uncomfortable and regretted mentioning her brother's name, given the relationship between the two men.

"How did he do that exactly?" Dante demanded to know, his previously bright face darkened.  
"He…he has a friend there. I don't know who. He said that there is someone I would like to meet and that he will… take care of that. He also claimed that, since he officially joined you, he intends to help those three magicians. This is why he stayed back" she said and Dante's forehead got sculpted with wrinkles as he frowned, his eyes holding something like a mixture of surprise and annoyance. That guy is just everywhere!

"Y-You knew that, didn't you" Brooklyn mumbled as she noticed his expressions "He told you, right?"

Dante's silence proved the opposite and so Brooklyn made an "oh" sound. Not knowing what to do, she just gave him a pat on the shoulder and rushed to Harrison's direction, the discomfort growing in her stomach being too much to ignore.

Dante was a bit puzzled by her reaction, but then again, this girl doesn't exactly have a huge experience in socializing, she still can't handle awkward situations well, and so she gave him space and left him alone to think and calm his nerves.

As the team made its way to the Lambert's house, all determined and confident, ready to face anything and collect new findings, no one, not even Dante himself noticed the small splashes of blood slowly fading away from the edges of his coat, as if they were never there…

* * *

 **(Unknown location)**

A chill breeze penetrated the small round window of the stone walls in his rooms, stroking his pale face and breaking into his mouth through the carvings of his face, giving him a taste of winter.

Things didn't turn out the way he had planned them too. His nephew was no longer an option, that stupid Lambert boy is still protected by ancient magic and he has no idea how to break it, half of the glass heart is missing and despite the churlish, ominous, ghastly tortures he made her go through, she only swore at him and gave him her infamous smirk, punching her temporary victory to his face. A terrible chaotic delay… at least that's what it would have been, if she wouldn't have invaded the scenery.

The dark woman with the leather black attire leaned to the stone cold wall, travelling her eyes to his half-naked body which was embraced by the faint moonlight. Biting her lower lip in satisfaction, she smirked and let out a faint chuckle.

"You know… I can tell what you are thinking…love" she emphasized the last word which is usually his line, but as a sneaky thief, she enjoys stealing those just to see the reactions on people's faces. Airdan turned to her and returned the smirk.

"Indeed love, I AM lucky to finally have you. You took your time there, didn't you?" he said and the dark woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I and she might not have much in common, but we are both insanely stubborn. You just had to weaken her enough and so" she paused and walked towards the hideous man with lust dancing on her eyes "here I am. Ready to obey you're every order. You helped me free myself from this weak, soft, idiotic woman who is going to waste, the least I can do for you is offer you my loyalty and" she paused again and bit his lower lip roughly. The man growled with pleasure and felt her smile. "My services"

She finally finished and watched him eyeing her in a way she can only consider attractive like hell. He then chuckled bitterly and showed his blood washed teeth through his carvings.

"The thing is love, you would have no choice but obey me if the rest of her heart was here, but since you are so determined to do it willingly, it just makes things easier for me" he said before grabbing the edge of her leather leggings and pulling her lower body closer to him. She smirked and placed her hands on his bare pale chest.

"Mr. Cole" she playfully addressed him and he let his hot blood scented breath caress her face.

"Call me Airdan love" he said and sealed her lips in a passionate kiss. He hadn't played this little game for a while, and the dark woman under his touch seemed like the perfect entertainment. An animal growl interrupted their intimidate moment. Airdan hissed annoyed and turned to the direction where the growl had come.

"Easy there Magdalena" he warned his panther who just growled again. The dark woman rolled her eyes and growled, showing off her perfectly white teeth and sharp fangs. The panther stopped and went back to wondering around the room in silence. Airdan turned back to his object of desire and smirked in satisfaction.

"Well well well, looks like I got a bad little kitty in the house" he teased

"And what do you do to bad kitties, Airdan?" she teased back, only to boost his desire

"What you better take your time and enjoy now that you can love. We got lots of work to do later on… but now…" he whispered in his raspy deep voice in her ear and started making his words and thoughts action while she responded the exact way they both wanted to.

Meanwhile, the Black Panther kept letting out low growls and making circles around a pale woman in white clothes. The woman's beauty could be easily mistaken for an angel's, which wouldn't be a surprise, considering that the dark woman who is enjoying the moment is her dark side. And she no longer has her engraved in her body.

Zhalia has only light for herself…

But still….without the other half of her heart, the two women who used to be one, are still depending from one another.

* * *

 **Lambert's house, Ireland**

The team arrived to the Lambert's house, where Miss Lambert welcomed them warmly and had already prepared dinner to fill their growling stomachs. Wasting no time with chit chats, the team accepted Miss's Lambert's delicious food and went straight to the point, starting with introducing Brooklyn. Sandra had heard of course everything about her, just like she knew everything about what they were going through. Just a few weeks ago, her son was torn apart and scared to death. He tried to hide it, but a mother always knows, and she was in deep pain watching him suffer like this and also worried, afraid that that this Airdan will get him away from her, that she'll lose him like she lost Eathon.

Sandra Lambert expressed her happiness for Brooklyn's safety and for finally meeting her, spreading her kind smile to the face of the damaged female. After she got informed by the team about everything that happened after they had gotten back together, knitted her brows and searched to the corners of her mind for an answer that might help them.

"I am very sorry I have no idea. I wasn't even aware of the magicians' existence, even in my time as a seeker. I don't recall Eathon mentioning any encounter with them" she apologetically confessed and before anyone could think about anything else, Lok spoke up.

"What about the shield I have? It's definitely a magician's doing. No one would have been powerful enough to cast such a spell that would make someone like Airdan unable to harm me"

"Lok is right, I can feel it's a magician's doing" Brooklyn confirmed Lok's words and everyone nodded in agreement

"Miss Lambert, perhaps Eathon has encountered magicians without you knowing; maybe he has even brought some of them for a visit. The Cole siblings have confirmed that the age of the shield is very close to Lok's, which means it was casted to him at a very young age, perhaps without you knowing that as well. But Eathon definitely was aware of magicians, if he wasn't one himself. We are sorry to push the matter, but please, try to remember any face, anyone of Eathon's friends that seemed different. You are the only one who can." Dante encouraged the middle aged woman who knitted her eyebrows even more and placed her index finger and thumb to her chin. After a few minutes, her face brightened.

"Of course, that hunter guy, Gaston! I should have known earlier!" she cheerfully announced and the team smiled proudly and happy they had another lead. Only one person seemed more thoughtful and concerned rather than happy.

"Do you remember Gaston's surname?" she asked, curiosity crystal clear in her voice.

"Well, I don't. He only visited once. I remember him and Eathon staying in Lok's room for quite some time and had asked me not to interrupt them. It seemed quite suspicious that they wanted to have a conversation alone in a baby's room but it didn't really bother me back then. After that, this Gaston guy never showed up again. Eathon only mentioned him a couple of times. Quite a particular fellow may I say, he had many weird habits. But as I can recall, he is mainly a hunter and collector, -oh, and now I can add the magician part. I may not remember his surname, but we have a photo of him, just wait for a moment" she finished and headed upstairs to get the photo she mentioned. Meanwhile the team eyed Brooklyn with equal curiosity with the one she had asked Sandra about Gaston's surname.

"What's up with you and this guy's surname?" Montehue asked first

"You think you might know him or have seen him in one of your books?" Sophie asked second. Brooklyn didn't reply, she was too consumed in her thoughts.

"Brooklyn?" Harrison called her name softly, making her land to reality again

"Huh? Oh yeah- I have a suspicion… though it really wouldn't make sense at all…"

"I believe I have the exact same suspicion" this time, Carter spoke "But like you said it's insane. It can't possibly be him"

"Who exactly do you two have in mind?" Dante inquired and they hesitated

"Let's just take a look at the photo first" Brooklyn practically begged. Whoever was the Gaston she had in mind, definitely wasn't someone she was looking forward to meet again. But if it turned out to be him, her father has some serious explaining to do, for he knows more than her, and this time, she will ensure he won't hide anything from the team.

As if to chase away the discomfort from the atmosphere, Miss Lambert jogged down the stairs, smiling victoriously and holding an old photograph in the air.

"Here it is!" she happily gave it to Dante and pointed at the man who was Gaston. The entire team circled around the armchair Dante was seated and took a good look at a smiley muscular guy with black wavy hair in a low ponytail and bright blue eyes like Carter's. The instant they saw him, Brooklyn and Carter swallowed a knot in their neck.

"God please don't tell me it's him" Brooklyn begged, but as Dante folded the photo and took a look at the surname written behind it, Brooklyn's suspicion was unfortunately confirmed.

For the full name of the magician they were searching for was _Gaston Cole_.

"So _this is the guy that casted me the shield_ " Lok announced surprised

Brooklyn sat back on the couch, her legs unable to support her own weight. Harrison sat beside her and looked at her concerned. Taken aback by their new revelation, the team's eyes landed on Carter, who was nervously playing with his white sleeves.

"I believe we don't need to ask for you to give us explanations, right Carter?" Dante asked with a serious tone and Carter jerked his head up. He knew he had no other choice but to tell them.

"Is it what I think it is? Was he really-?" Brooklyn was about to speak, but her father cut her midsentence.

"Kind of. I will tell you everything, you all deserve to know, you have to" he said, his stare stuck in Brooklyn's figure, making it look more like he was addressing her rather than the others.

"Well then, enlighten us" Dante demanded and Carter took a deep breath, filling his lungs with air that carried the smell of coffee in the white cup resting on the table, its surface so smooth and calm, Carter actually felt jealous of it. Why couldn't his life have been as smooth and calm like this?

"Alright, you see, Gaston Cole is my brother-"

"Another one, just how many are you exactly?" Lok asked in disbelief. Ever since they got entangled in this horror, they keep bumping into a Cole, the possibilities of that being a coincidence are lower than Lok's grades in math.

"There is no other, I swear, just the three of us" Carter assured him "So, about Gaston-"he was about to start, but was interrupted again, this time more rudely, by the door of the Lambert's house being knocked violently.

Carter paused and finally gulped the knot in his throats. The team exchanged uncertain stares until in the end, Montehue decided to stand up and open the door. They held their breaths, curiosity and fear rising with every step Montehue took. In the graveyard silence that engulfed them, his heavy steps sounded like gunshots.

Finally he reached the door and brushed his fingers against the handle hesitant. Loading himself with courage, he wasted no more time and turned the level of the handle, bursting the door open in an instant. The sight that greeted him was beyond his expectations.

"L-Lucas?" The colossus man mumbled in disbelief. Everyone gathered in a circle around him to confront the visitor, their eyes glowing with the same surprise and disbelief, since he was the last person they had expected to see here, especially without his two usual companions. There were however other details sculpted in their faces, making their posture stiffen and their stomachs take a roller coaster turn…shock, terror, disgust…

In front of them stood a pale, dead looking Lucas with purplish blue skin around his eyes, ripped shirt with a huge blood stain, covering most of it, nail and claw marks all over his face, chest and tummy, one of his hands was twisted in a weird angle and pierced in half in the area between his ankle and his palm. In that area, there was a huge, deep cut, and his ulna bone was hanging out of it. The hideous image was completed by dark thick crimson blood coming dried in his mouth, chin and neck and a bite mark near his collarbone, obviously done by a… human?

The pour boy was trembling hard, panting and huffing insanely, his breathing labored and he was obviously in a lot of pain, his eyes and mouth wide open, looking like a dead men walking.

The team was at loss of words, having a hard time preventing themselves from puking while looking at the engrossed condition of Lucas. For a moment, they were all frozen, unable to react properly, their throat becoming more and more dry every second that ticked, until Lucas took an unsteady step and stumbled. Montehue reacted immediately and caught him in his arms, putting an end to the hypnotic state they were all in.

"Oh my…Lucas?" Sophie drew closer to him and cupped his face in her trembling palms. Lucas barely jerked his head up to face her. The strawberry haired teen thought she would cry, for she couldn't bare the sight of her brother at this state any longer. She scarcely recognized him like this. Montehue walked in the living room and laid Lucas on the couch, everyone following behind him and gathering around the unfortunate boy.

"Man…this reminds me of Zhalia's hospital room" Lok said

"And Klaus' cell" Den added

"Only this time, it wasn't Brooklyn" Harrison clarified

"And it couldn't have been my uncle either, he never leaves the castle, only if the reason is really important" Brooklyn continued, while Dante and Sophie started casting healing spells on Lucas.

"Damn it! Seeker magic doesn't work on these wounds!" Sophie cursed and Dante frowned in displeasure.

"I am calling a doctor" Miss Lambert informed, already holding the phone in her hands, alarmed and ready to dial the right numbers, worry and sadness darkening her features.

"There will be no need for that" Montehue stopped her and glanced at Carter. As if they had just shared their thoughts telepathically, the hybrid magician spoke.

"I can heal him. I am a Hybrid too, remember? My titan is a healer Yama titan" he reminded them and prepared himself to start the procedure. As much as Sophie is not fond of his presence, she had to admit that he is finally making himself useful and she couldn't help but feel grateful towards him.

Everyone nodded at Carter and took a few steps back, giving the man space. After taking sometime to examine Lucas' wounds, he found no trace of magic in them, The wounds were only physical, so the healing process shouldn't be that hard for him to pull off, yet there are no promises it is not going to be painful for his patient. Just as he was about to begin, the dead looking boy made a sudden abrupt move that startled everyone. Lucas raised his hands and took a grip of Carter's, giving the middle aged man quite the fright, for the man and everyone in the room except Dante, screamed and took some steps back.

Carter stopped in his tracks and they all noticed Lucas' mouth trembling as he was desperately trying to say something.

"What is it Lucas? What are you trying to tell us?" Dante gently laid a hand on the boy shoulder

"S-she….she's…she's in-insane" he barely managed to utter, every word he mouthed worsened the pain in his body.

"Who's insane?" Lok asked nervously

"Is it the one who did this to you?" Sophie asked afterwards. Lucas tried to nod, but then felt a powerful jolt in his stomach and winced in pain. Sophie averted her gaze, her eyes holding pain and hosting a few freshly made tears.

"Come on Lucas, you can do this, just tell us who did this to you and then Carter will heal you" Dante encouraged him and Lucas used the last amount of strength he managed to maintain and turned his head to Dante, the cracks coming from his stiff neck made everyone shudder.

"Z-Zhalia…" he mouthed out before heaving a last breath and closing his eyes for good.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello to all my sexy beautiful people! How have you been holding up out there in this planet?**

 **I am hoping well. I wish to all of you happiness, health and a hella awesome day!**

 **Let's procede with my typical questioning part:** **Remember that Gaston Cole Airdan had spotted on his map** **using blood magic? Well, here he is, a friend of Eathon and the reason Lok is safe from Airdan's claws. Sounds** **like a good guy, doesn't he? Then why did Brooklyn and** **Carter reacted like that at the sound of his name? What** **is Gaston's part in this horror our team is living? In** **which side is he now? What is Daniel doing with the** **magicians in New York? And why didn't he tell Dante he was going there and only entrusted that to his sister?** **Why are the Egyptian and Japanese magicians fight like** **five year old babies? What is our Greek magician and** **Daniel going to do about it? If you remember well...** **Daniel was in Japan once...is he somehow related to our** **Japanese magician Tanaka or his sister Makita? Even if he is not...he will definately realise that Tanaka is a dark magician...will he tell the council that they have a dark magician working with them? In fact, why haven't they realised it so far? How can two experienced women magicians work with Tanaka for so long and yet they haven't realised he is dark? Unless...they know...do they? And if they do, why haven't they reacted somehow? Is there any of those three actually to be trusted? What will Daniel do with them?**

 **Dante saw a dream on the plane...and according to Brooklyn, it was only a dream... since now none of her titans can take control over her...but as it turned out, it wasn't just a dream... Zhalia's dark side has taken the leash! She is free as a bird -well, short of, since there is something holding her back- and hurted our well known Lucas Casterwill...did Lucas survive? What is holding the dark Zhalia back? Is the light Zhalia till alive, or did the separation brought her death? Does it have anything to do with her heart being half or out of her chest? What is Airdan and dark Zee planning now? Why did the dark Zhalia hurt Lucas...i mean... he has noting to do with any of these?...or has he? Was Eathon a magician or is he just related to them through Gaston?Can Brooklyn's titans take control over her even now that she is bonded with them? Is everything ok with our little damaged Hybrid...?**

 **And also, some questions i had asked before:  
** **What was Daniel doing in Japan?  
** **What happened to Den and Harrison back in Netherlands?  
** **What was the task Eathon had asked Brooklyn to do?  
** **What was the spell Airdan casted Brooklyn when she escaped? If you recall...she was coughing blood...**

 **Btw...i have been thinking, since the first letter of the book's title are ODS, which sounds like Odyssey, i shall call all of you who like the book Odysseys! **

**Soooo, that's all my little Odysseys, thank you for your support, any view and review is appreciated**

 **Have a beautifull day**

 **Lots of love from the one and only, Irene Rays**


	14. First impression is not always honest

**Chapter 14**

 **First impression is not always honest**

A throbbing headache tortured Zhalia's head from the moment she woke up.

Her eyelids felt heady and her body numb after such a long slumber. No one would have exactly woken up refreshed after this kind of so called sleep. It was more like a battle, a mental fight and a physical race. It squeezed the life out of her and only one thing keeps that last drop in her. Only that one thing keeps them apart and together.

But she won't say it. Not because she is afraid of dying herself, but for being the cause of greater harm to someone else, someone whose life means more than her own.

Using all the force she could apply, she pushed herself up, her hand colliding with the hard, cold ground, apparently made out of dark stone. With a moan of pain, she brought herself in sitting position and leaned on a larger stone. The moment her back touched the cold material, shivers travelled down her spine and she shook violently.

The moistness of the room was sickening, the sound of water droplets hitting the ground and creating small streams which carried dirt between the stones only added to the sickness she felt. The only source of light was a small whole at the highest point of the wall, but the light was enough for her to make out her surroundings, the rusty bars indicating that she's in a cage… the mumble her eats detected that she's not alone.

"Thank God you are awake, you looked really pale and your pulse was barely traceable" A male voice reached her ears, turning louder and louder. The man was approaching her.

Her eyes cloudy and her mind still a haze; she couldn't make out the details in his figure. Only when he stood right in front of her did she recognize those distinctive blue eyes and the thick moustache.

"E-Eathon?" she forced his name out of her mouth and immediately felt her eyes closing again. Her weakness was greater than she sensed it to be. The man shushed her gently and placed a piece of cloth behind her head.

"Shush, it's alright, you re alright!" he assured her, but that wasn't enough for Zhalia.

"W-what, what happened?" she managed to whisper and saw how Eathon averted his gaze and sighed.

"Your dark side… it's free, but not entirely yet. She still depends on you, using your own strength. So don't tire yourself" he replied and attempted to calm her, but Zhalia was anything but calm.

She might be free of Airdan's torture for the moment, but with her dark side free… only God knows what are his plans now, and Zhalia has that infamous bad feeling of hers, that something has already happened. She forced her eyes to follow Eathon's and with weak, dead voice, she asked him what had happened. Unfortunately the man couldn't answer her that question of hers, but when Zhalia took her time to look around, a new one was made in her head and that he could answer.

"We are at the dungeons in the lowest part of the castle. This light is artificial, magic. It looks like it's coming from outside and actually changes according to how the light is outside, this way it tricks you and makes you think you are capable of taking a look outside. Don't try it" he advised her.

That was when she noticed the big bad burning mark surrounding his left eye which was lightly closed and watery. She felt sorry for him, but on the other hand, how was he supposed to feel for her? Even before her tragic defeat, her wounds had been way too serious and hard to look at. They were both deep in some really hideous situation.

"Are you ok?" she asked him and Eathon chuckled softly

"I have been better" he said with a forced smile "And we'll be a lot better when we get out of here"

"When you get out of here" she corrected him and he furrowed his brows

"And what makes you think you'll be left behind? No one will allow that Zhalia" he ensured her and she smiled softly in return

"Eathon, you don't understand, you'll have no choice but to leave me behind" she clarified and Eathon furrowed his brows, the wrinkles that sprouted in his forehead confessed his curiosity. She obviously knows something he doesn't. Zhalia sighed and spoke to clear the haze in Eathon's mind. The truth she exposed was hurtful, cruel, but then again, so has been their fate so far. Eathon didn't want to give up on Zhalia, but for the first time he knew, there was nothing he can do.

"It's almost funny. For months I have been flirting with death and had a small hope that with some miracle work, it will be over. Now … I am praying that the hour of my death will be soon, for I can't take it anymore. This horror must come to an end; I can't let my team chase ghosts. Enough…" she barely whispered and felt her consciousness fade, but Eathon's response felt like a shot of adrenaline in her veins.

"I acknowledge that saving you will be a failed mission and as much as defeat tastes bitter, incapability is even more. Falling down after trying hard might cause disappointment and sadness but all of those emotions are temporary, for you shall know that you have fallen down given all you've got and taking every chance to change your fate. I observing how your life turns out, knowing that someone else is pulling the strings is a ghastly spectacle… trust me, I really do. And now, we both have the chance to feel the awfulness of incapability, all because of the Sunken Souls"

It was at that point where Zhalia felt wide awake. All this long, she thought Eathon was used as a bait, but now he appears to know more than what he seemed to. Brooklyn had certainly informed him about the sunken souls, but having them "pulling the strings of your life"? That was something new to her ears. Fortunately for her, she didn't have to mouth the billion questions that landed on her, Eathon continued his speech undisturbed. The walk in his memory lane distracted him from everything else around him, even from the confusion in Zhalia's face.

"You know, it's funny how the number three holds so much power" he continued and Zhalia's confusion grew even more. Where on earth did that come from?

"In Hindu, there's the trimurti, the triple power of creation, destruction, preservation, of unfolding, maintaining and concluding. There are various trinities of gods. The moon chariot has three wheels. In the Maoris, the Great Spirit, the Divine Creator, is a trinity of sun, moon earth. In Christian religion, there's the Christian dogma about the triune God, the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. There are so many different examples for Scandinavian, Egyptian, Celtic, Hebrew, Mexican Mythology and religion, but our case originates in Japan"

This particular part got Zhalia really interested and she tried her best to pay attention. Eathon had that faraway gaze of an aged man, recalling memories of his past, good or bad, with that neutral smile, for those memories are no longer traumas or causes of joy. They have turned themselves into experiences, and having them can be both a curse and a blessing. Zhalia was keen on finding out what are those experiences for Eathon and what they will be for her.

"The Three Sacred Treasures are, Mirror, Sword and Jewel, that being Truth, Courage and Compassion. They were given to the first emperor of Japan by a god, a grandson of Amaterasu, who came down to earth to bring peace. Those treasures were given solely in him without witnesses and no one ever saw them barring the emperors. Even now, there's no picture or drawing on them. One of the reasons is that many of the emperors, including emperor Jimmu, had divinity and were the first magicians. But I won't expand on History of Magic; otherwise I am changing the original subject"

"Which is?" Zhalia demanded to know, her patience running thin. There was no time for a history class and Eathon realized it quite late. It was obvious the man was being consumed by his nostalgia and loneliness, for his eyes looked drowned in non-existing tears.

"Japanese Magicians had taken pieces of those treasures and gave them another form. They also gave them the ability to be living beings, but only in collaboration with a mortal body"

"For crying out loud, get to the point!" she demanded again with a forced annoyance in her voice which didn't come out the way she wanted it to. She was far too weak to achieve it. Eathon sighed for what looked like the millionth time and finally answered clearly.

"The strongest hearts are nothing more than the Imperial Regalia of Japan or at least some parts of it. Emperor Antoku and his grandmother made sure to hide those parts before they threw themselves in the water and the next emperors found them and chose the families whose members shall carry the hearts. With a ritual I never understood, the heart always gets transferred to the second descendant and appear to the human eye as golden, glass and gem instead of the original ingredients. No one was supposed to know about the hearts, not even the families that were chosen. The secret of the three Japanese Treasures died with emperor Antoku and the last emperor to receive the pieces. Yet, the Imperial Regalia was mentioned in the 20th century again, when a very skilled Spirit Mage, in collaboration with a Necromancer, managed to get in touch with the spirits of those emperors, the last to know, and learn about the hearts. Yet those two respected the wish of the emperors to keep the existence of the Imperial Regalia of the Japan a secret and never told anyone. Instead, they made another version of it, the Tale of the strongest hearts.

In other words Zhalia….

You live through a god made object and your humanity"

Eathon inhaled deeply and turned to face the woman who lied on a rock less than a meter away. Her reaction was to be expected. In her face, confusion, curiosity, surprise and a hint of interest could be made out in her eyes, her raised lip corner and the way her brows were furrowed. Almost at that instant their eyes met, Zhalia added bewilderment to the palette of emotions in her face.

"What's in your mind?" he encouraged her to share his questions, which he guessed were plenty. However, her reply contradicted his assumption.

"I've got two questions" she stated and Eathon made an "oh" sound. "First, what you just told me, the origin of the Tale of the strongest hearts, how am supposed to do with it? You entrusted me this for a reason… or you simply wanted it out of your system..."

"Oh, I forgot the most important part" Eathon exclaimed "I entrusted you this because **my plan is based on it** , but I'll give details about it another time. The point is that, since the treasures were given to emperors, **only a descendant of the Japanese emperors can control them. This ability was also claimed by family members of the heart owners as a consequence of the ritual. With that being said, Airdan is not the only one who can control the hearts** "

" **It could also be Carter, you or even Sandra and Cathy"** Zhalia stated the obvious conclusion, earning a nod of agreement from the man.

"Yet, my chances of taking control of the hearts are higher if I am a direct descendant of the Japanese royal family" Eathon clarified and limited Zhalia's hopes, that without meaning they disappeared. She read behind his words and could already form his plan in her head, but something didn't seem to fit it perfectly. Something was odd about his words, and that was

"How do you even know those stuff in the first place?" her mind having put aside the acknowledgement of her pain and suspicion clouding her face, she knitted her brows and expressed her bewilderment, catching Eathon by surprise.

"If the magicians who found out about the hearts claimed they'll keep their lips sealed, how is it possible for someone like you, a man with no evident relationships with magicians as far as I know –or at least thought I do-, knows about them, or anything related to magicians in the first place. You knew these stuff before Airdan captured you, didn't you?" Eathon sighed in defeat. It was only to be expected that she would ponder about that issue.

"I am not a magician, that I guarantee, but I know more about them than ordinary seekers. In fact, I had been surrounded by them for quite some time without knowing it" he paused, only to observe curiosity blooming on the woman's face, which was surprisingly still awake.

"I was approached by a magician during my research about Simon's curse. He happened to be around when I was in trouble and helped me out. We met each other from time to time and soon he got me into hunting. It was once a month, or once in two months, but his presence was always welcome. Soon, our conversation got a more private content. He had already mentioned he is not an ordinary seeker, but to be introduced to a new world was beyond my expectations. One day, he was shook, too drunk to think straight. He was very… tired, fed up with everything that occurred in his family, mainly about his brothers. That's how I found out about the hearts. He was a descendant of the spirit magician who discovered the hearts, his older son to be precise. His name is Gaston Cole."

At the revelation of his name Zhalia gasped.

"Another Cole?" she exclaimed wide eyed

"That's right, Airdan's and Carter's older brother is Gaston, and I am lucky I got to know him. He was the one who found out that Lok had one of the hearts, that's when he told me, and he made sure Airdan wouldn't be able to come near him"

"He casted a shield" Zhalia completed his phrase and Eathon nodded. "What did he tell you?" she asked and Eathon gave her a quizzical look.

"About what?"

"About his brothers, what did he tell you about them?" she clarified and saw how Eathon averted his gaze to the dim light penetrating the cell with a magical way, as if he hoped that artificial light would rip the inner darkness floating in his memory. Anyone could tell the darkness wasn't covering the memory, it was the memory itself. It was at this moment Zhalia realized; enough had been said, too much for her to process and for him to continue.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell now" she assured him and Eathon spared her a thankful glance, accompanied with a small smile

"I WILL share the Cole story, that I promise, I just believe enough have been said by now"

"Me too" she agreed and after ending the conversation, she had no reason to maintain her concentration. Her lids felt heavy, her head started throbbing and a piercing pain in her chest started occurring. Eathon noticed it and went to her side.

"You better rest now" he advised her and helped her in a more comfortable position –as much as possible in a floor made of rocks- and watched how she slowly faded to dreamland.

* * *

At the Lambert's house, tense was hanging in the air like a heavy mist. Sophie was pacing back and forth in the living room while the rest kept shooting her worried glances. Sandra had made snacks for all of them, but no one had even bothered to touch them. In Lok's room lied a seriously injured Lucas with Carter on top of him, using his magic to heal him as much as he could, while Montehue and Dante guarded the room.

At some point, Lok decided he couldn't take it anymore. He lifted his body from the couch and approached his girlfriend. All it took from Den was a strong pull and gravity took care of the rest. Lok was back on the couch, eyeing Den with complain.

"I think you should give her space, we are all shocked but its way harder for her" he justified himself and Lok sighed

"This is so messed up"

"It has been for quite some time?" Den commented

"And it's getting even worse" Harrison added "If Zhalia's dark side is released, then our advantage is now questionable and… we don't know what happens to Zhalia after that"

"But, she is Zhalia, in a way" Brooklyn replied, feeling the heaviness of the news crushing her spirit. There is just no space to breathe. All they are going through is a race. They stop for a second and their opponent rushes to take the chance and surpasses them.

At that moment where everyone's minds were still shaken and tension was hanging in the atmosphere, two minds were busying themselves with the new information they had received.

Lok was eyeing his girlfriend with pure concern, wishing he could take all of her worries away and add them to his own pain.

He could take it. He could bear anything but seeing people he loves in such state, hurt and bottled up in their worries.

Another part of his mind was trying to form the image of Gaston Cole and his father. He had no clue what his impression about that man is. The protection he granted him is certainly worth of Lok's gratitude and respect. Yet Brooklyn's reaction doesn't encourage him to like Gaston. The Cole family owns a history consisting of a series of unfortunate events. Gaston being involved is not a surprise. However, Lok wonders, what did he do to make both Brooklyn and Carter reacts the way they did at the sound of his name?

The answer to Lok's question was floating in Brooklyn's mind at that exact moment. She barely knew her uncle. In fact, she has only met him twice in her life and her memories of him are only pleasant. What ruined her impression are the facts she was told about him by her father and her uncle afterwards. It's not guaranteed that she knows everything about her Gaston's doings, but the little she knows is enough to startle her.

Brooklyn only wishes that a man like him is on their side, and the recent revelations gave her hope. Gaston was close to Eathon Lambert… he can't be as bad as she thinks he is.

Heaving an empty sigh, the damaged female gave up on her thoughts for the moment and turned to take a look at her companions.

As expected, they looked really upset, Sophie most of them all. Brooklyn noticed she had quickened her pace. In fact, the Casterwill heiress was planning on going upstairs to check on her brother right at the moment, but as if reading her thoughts, Dante and Montehue appeared at the top of the stairs, gathering 6 pairs of eyes on them.

"He's alright, you can rest your heads" Dante informed them shortly and reassuringly, reaching the bottom of the stairs with Montehue, who gave them a comforting smile. Instantly, a burden left their hearts and relief embraced them. Sophie wasted no time and stepped forward.

"Can I see him?" she asked in a hurry, her mind already following the route to Lok's room and her feet ready to follow. However, her mentor had to give her an apologizing stare.

"I'm sorry Sophie, you need to wait. Carter said it will be better for Lucas to let him rest and visit him when he awakes." He explained, making the strawberry female frown in displeasure.

"Then what is he still doing there?" she demanded to know

"He healed all his physical injuries, now he is checking for signs of haunting curses or something… he wants to ensure his health is absolutely restored" this time, Montehue informed.

That wasn't enough to ease Sophie's worry and suspicion, but she has no other choice. It's the only way to make sure that Lucas is alright. Finally she joined Lok's side on the couch and let the boy provide her with his sweet affection, warming her heart lightly. Dante and Montehue took their seats as well.

At last, Sandra's cooking was appreciated by a hungry colossus seeker, who wasted no time and enjoyed the delicious dish. They had spent quite sometime in the doorway standing. Not like that's an issue for two top elite seekers, but mental exhaustion can also cause hunger.

Quaintly, no one appeared to notice the glances exchanged between the Fears brothers. Den and Harrison had been sharing messages in a language of their own, a silent communication and their last message could be translated as "Now".

"Guys, there's something you need to know" Den announced gathering their attention.

"There's something we haven't told you" and now Harrison gained their interest

"What is it?" Lok asked curious. The brothers shared one last glance and breathed in a handy of air.

"We might have met Gaston" They announced in unison and waited for a reaction.

"What?" The rest of their audience exclaimed in unison.

"When did this happen? Why didn't you tell us?" Lok asked slightly angry, which caused anger to bloom in Den too.

"Hey, you had hid the fact about the cards, remember?" he talked back

"I had a reason; I wanted to be sure about what I was doing!"

"Well, we have our own reasons too!"

"Guys, enough!" Dante's thunderous voice echoed in the living room and ended the boys' argument. His two mentioned protégées lowered their heads and apologized. Afterwards, Dante turned his attention to Harrison, his brows knitted and his eyes sharp, yet in a non-aggressive way.

"Now, tell me exactly what happened" he requested as kindly as he could.

All eyes were laid on Harrison now, whose gaze traveled to all of them. Their eagerness was evident, which only made him more nervous.

Finally Brooklyn placed a hand on his shoulder and pleaded him with her forest eyes to speak.

"Uh…Well, it was when we were all separated, before we met again to visit Eliss" he started and felt Brooklyn got tense and her grip tighter. It turns out they had forgotten to mention that they had visited her mother. But she decided to put that matter aside for the moment; for Dante promised her they'll talk about it later and signaled Harrison to continue.

"I and Den went back to the orphanage we grew up and… we found out about our parents, about our family. But not only about ours…Zhalia's as well. Turns out our families where neighbors and they died after a bomb was placed in our houses…at least, that's what he orphanage knows…" Harrison paused and took some time to suppress the emotions that dared to escape his lips. Den saw that his brother wouldn't manage to continue their story, so he spoke.

"We also asked the orphanage about the location of our homes and went there. It was a real mess; they looked like they were haunted. Broken windows and walls, plants sticking out from every corner, rust, dust… I think you get the gist. We were about to enter our own but saw a man through the window of Zhalia's old home. He looked exactly like the man in the picture, there's no doubt he's Gaston Cole. So, we carefully approached him and saw him holding a baby's blanket. He had blood all over his hands and we thought he would attack us…but it turned out the blood came from his own wounds. Of course we searched for the attackers, trying talking to him but he wouldn't respond. I was about to heal his wounds but he stopped me. He grabbed both mine and Harrison's hands and looked at us like…. I don't think I have ever seen a man so desperate…"

This time, Den paused. Recalling the face of Gaston's eye's wide open, his tight grip, as if letting go of Den and Harrison would be like letting go of hope. And he was hoping for something.

Despite the madness and despair in his face, his shallow breathing and the way his tongue messed with his words, they could see that this man held some hope… for something.

Den and Harrison thought he was some unfortunate guy who survived an attack or got injured while wondering around this house in ruins. The ceiling could fall at any second. They couldn't possibly have guessed he is one of the Coles.

"What happened next?" Sophie asked them to go on. With a heavy heart, the boys revealed what the man was hoping for.

"H-He… he asked us…no, he practically begged us-"

"To kill him. He was talking some weird stuff, that something was his fault, that he's sorry, that maybe he can fix this…he was all…weird, we just walked away thinking he was crazy" Harrison finished his brother's state, leaving everyone in the room dumbfounded. Harrison found in Brooklyn's eyes the same despair he had seen in her second uncle.

Who would blame her? That Gaston guy is a real mystery? A mystery only one person could solve….

"He is alright" speaking of the devil, Carter Cole was walking down the stairs at the exact moment they needed him. A wave of discomfort overtook him as he felt their eyes piercing him.

"Dad" Brooklyn addressed him first, knowing that she had more chances on getting answers "We need to know about uncle Gaston"

"We Must, know about Gaston" Dante emphasized, causing Carter to heave a big loud sigh.

"I'll tell you all I know, but even I don't know everything about him. Ever since we became Sunken Souls, I lost contact with both of my brother, with Gaston even more. At least with Airdan, I had his threats and I knew he was on my tracks. However, I had no clue what happened to Gaston. I only heard about him from other mages, sometimes even from wizards"

"Gaston is Sunken too?" Lok exclaimed. Forming an impression about Gaston is getting harder and harder for him.

"What's the difference between a mage and a wizard?" Sophie asked curious

"No time for Magic class now Sophie" Den cut her enthusiasm on the matter, clearly annoyed that she had paid attention to such a meaningless detail. The Casterwill heiress frowned at his rudeness.

"Don't worry, I'll explain it to you later" Brooklyn promised and eased the tension between the two. In return, Sophie gave her a grateful smile.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Den could feel his body tense up and his heart beat faster and faster under the man's grip, feeling merciless under his wide blue eyes. He and Harrison were frozen, unable to react.

The man wasn't attacking them, but he didn't proceed to any other action either. For an awkward moment that felt like eternity, he would just tighten his grip on the pour boys' arms, who couldn't find the right way to react. They couldn't make out what he wants and had no excuse on using their powers on him, only if they had to heal him.

"P-please….please…" the man finally started communicating n a human language, Lucky for them it was Dutch.

"Sir, are you alright? What happened to you?" Harrison tried to ignore the pressure in his arm caused by the man's grip and forced himself to take a good look at him and scan his body for injuries. The only visible ones where in his wrists and they appeared to be cuts.

"Please…please kill me! I don't deserve to live anymore" he begged them, falling on his knees and letting go of the boys' arms, exposing the cuts on his own, The same bizarre thought crossed the brothers' minds.

This man wasn't attached…he was trying to suicide…the cuts in his wrists looked deep. Den needed to hear or see no more. The familiar spell already at the tip of his tongue and his hands readied a few inches away from the man's bleeding hands.

"No!" the man protested and stood up in an instant "You can't do this, you shouldn't I don't deserve it, it's my entire fault!" he lifted his hands in the air in a defense manner to avoid the healing spell which had faded away from Den's hands. The despair and sorrow he emitted made Harrison's heart clench, while Den was trying hard to maintain his composure and figure this man out.

"Sir, who are you? Why are you saying all these? What is your fault and what are you doing in this house?"

"Den, I don't think we should ask too many questions" Harrison advised his brother. The moment he addressed Den, the man flinched and his eyes –if possible- grew wider.

"Den?" He repeated the name with a faraway stare which instantly got filled with surprise.

"And you…you are Harrison! You are the kids from next door!" the man pointed at Harrison who nodded mechanically.

"How do you know about us? How do you know this used to be our home?" Den went on with the questions and this time, Harrison didn't bother stopping him. He had plenty of them I his head as well. The man acted like he had heard none of them and simply stared at them, guilt tracing his features.

"I am sorry…I am so sorry about what I did….maybe" out of the blue, his face lightened up "Maybe I can't avert your fate…but I can do something to fix it!"

Ignoring the bewilderment in their faces, he grabbed a backpack near the living room table, most likely it was his own, and took out an old book with a bronze cover, the words **"The gift of the 3** **rd** **, their fate in his hands"**

Den leaned in Harrison's ears, not taking his doubtful eyes off the man, and whispered.

"What the hell is going on? Does he really know us or is he some cray drug addict?"

"I've got zero idea brother" Harrison whispered back and they observed the man. His hand moving gracefully above the paper, writing down word's they couldn't make out, not because he wouldn't let them see, they had a quite clear view of the page. But the man was writing with calligraphic letters and they weren't easy to make out. The fact that he could so casually illustrate such beautiful letters was remarkable.

The moment he finished, the Fears brothers felt something strange. It started like a tickle in the stomach which then grew to a violent shiver, as if the temperature had just dropped below zero, and its finale was a reddish faint glow surrounding them, before fading away instantly.

"W-what was that? What the hell did you do to us?" Den demanded, perplexity overwhelming him. The number of questions he asked today surpassed the number of what Lok would ask someone about his dad… or a new Indiana Jones movie.

The man shot them for what looked like the hundredth time, an apologetic look full of guilt.

"I can't express how sorry I am Den, I can only do this, at least now you won't have to be completely separated again"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harrison narrowed his eyes

"I am sorry, I tried a thousand times but it won't work on me, it won't kill me" he stretched his hands for them to see the book, as if it made perfect sense. If there was a measurement unit about confusion, it definitely wouldn't have been enough to count their own at the moment. Scratch that, the whole situation was suspicious and preposterous.

They wanted to push him more and get some answers out of him, but the man casually turned around, stuffed the book in his hands and went back to playing with the baby blanket in his hands.

"Hey, we are talking to you"

"If you can't kill me, I have nothing else to say" he barely whispered and riveted his gaze to the blanket, all the brothers could see now was his enormous muscular black and his raven black ponytail.

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

 _So the Fears were forced to leave their old neighborhood and forget about this unfortunate event, or at least try. They had no clue it was related to their current horror like that, hence the reason they never mentioned it until now._

 _The impressions about Gaston Cole remain a haze, for Carter's news didn't help clear out the field. Instead, they only brought more confusion and startled his beloved daughter._

 _Destructions, murders, bloodbaths… his reputation to the world of mages resembles Airdan's a lot, yet they are not identical. The masses are mentioning something about "fate", how Gaston can kill without getting his hands dirty, something about the gift of the third Sunken man, who remains in the-_

 _Oh my, I almost spoiled the next chapter! Huh?_

 _Oh that's right! *takes in the glances of surprise and bewilderment in the readers*_

 _You guys don't know me… well, hello there! I intend to pop up in the story from time to time, playing the narrator._

 _For you who wonder about my identity, I apologize for my incapability of spoiling it… that would be disastrous for the book._

 _Without further a due, for once again, the team had shocking news to take in once again, only this time, those news wouldn't stand in the way._

 _No matter how much they do or don't know about Gaston Cole, there is no way he can be of any use to the at the moment. Which is why the team agreed with its wise mentor's words to proceed as planned._

 _Next stop, China, Chengdu, Master Abu's school of dark arts!_

 _Maybe if Den and Harrison had mentioned about this spell or something Gaston casted on them, the subject wouldn't have been dropped, but they chose not to. Let's respect their choice._

 _Dante still has some tasks left behind, like, a serious talk with Daniel (hopefully it won't end up in a fight again), contact the magician's working on locating Airdan's castle, asking what was Daniel's business with them, poking around and learn more about the Sunken Souls._

 _But I suppose these are also questions your Author will ask you so….._

 _By the way, she's annoying isn't she? Always saying she will answer your questions and yet keep creating even more…. Which also makes it more interesting…_

 _But what do I know? I am just another character._

 _And I have the honor to be that one character that ends the chapter this time!  
So, until the next time I show up_

 _Adiós_

* * *

 **A/N: Hello to all my sexy beautiful people! How have you all been?**

 **I apologize for my inactivity…I have exams those three weeks, so I'll be gone again…leaving you with more questions again…**

 **So….what is your impression about Gaston Cole? How do the versions of a desperate suicidal man, a nice person who is a friend of Eathon Lambert and a serial killer connect and make one whole? What was that spell he casted to Den and Harrison? ...something about not separating huh? ...**

 **I believe that I am getting you more and more confused about what are the Sunken souls…. *bows 90 degrees* I am sorry my dear reader, please have patience, chapter 15 is coming…**

 **I feel kinda scared for starting chapter 16….. I believe that many of you will hate me just for that chapter….**

 **Anyway, off with the questions!**

 **How do you like the origins of the tale of hearts? Who is a direct heir of the royal Japanese family, the Coles, the Lamberts or the Moons? What is Airdan doing with dark Zhalia now that we speak? What are the three magicians in charge to track Airdan's castle doing?**

 **Is Lucas really fine? *evil grin***

 **Believe it or not, these are all… yes, that's right, I don't have a bunch of questions this time, mostly because after this chapter, you will be getting more answers than questions…and many heart attacks if you have some kind of special bond with the characters I am about to kill…**

 **Anyways…**

 **Never forget to smile and stay awesome!**

 **Lots of love from Irene Rays!**


	15. Chapter 15 - It runs in the family

**Chapter 15**

 **It runs in the family**

Foundation seekers were rushing in every floor of the Research establishment in New York, holding briefcases, papers, old maps and basically everything of use in their current research. The elevator had been stiflingly crowded when a particular brown haired male entered, and had emptied when it reached his destination, the highest floor.

Rushing out of the metallic 4 walls, having had enough of the smell, he lifted the collar of his light grey shirt to his nose, for a much worse smell penetrated his nostrils and invaded his stomach, giving his mouth a taste as well. It was something between a dead animal and a burned kitchen. The male let out a bored huff and continued his way, turning left before reaching a spacy hall with a large bronze door.

It was the first thing that caught one's sight; it occupied almost the entire wall. Right above the handles, a golden symbol was emblazoned, a tree made out of human veins.

Aqua eyed man pulled up his sleeve and extended his hand in front of the symbol. His veins and a branch of the tall golden tree glowed blue in an instant and the door cracked open with a metallic screech.

As he walked in the unfamiliar room with a polished floor, large glass windows, high ceiling and various machines that no ordinary seeker is allowed to use, his eyes fell on a very familiar one. A big oval shaped wooden table at the size of two pianos, its surface glowing gold and gave the impression of depth, as if you could put your hand in and search for the bottom of this golden abyss. With a dose of will and focus one could make out the various landscapes, names, markings with red ink and symbols. It was a worldwide map for mages.

At the other side of the table stood a skinny Asian male, his palms supporting his body and his gaze fixed steadily on a specific red marking near China, in a city the brown haired male was more than familiar with.

"Reminiscing our school years my old friend?" at his saying, the Asian man lifted his head calmly, unstartled by his presence, in fact he expected his to show up any moment.

"You are late Daniel" Dark haired male scolded Daniel playfully, his smirk not leaning his face.

"Old habits die hard Tanaka" Daniel replied evenly playfully and walked his way to his old friend, his steps echoing in the room "Shouldn't you be focusing on tracing my uncle?" he now strictly asked, any evidence of a pleasant reunion vanished in his face, yet not in Tanaka's.

"Shouldn't you be keeping track of the team?"

"They decided to visit Ireland first; I'll join them later in Chengdu" mentioned male announced "Any progress here?" he demanded to know and Tanaka sifted his weight to his own two feet, letting go of the table and heaving a bored sigh.

"Hardly any, that Egyptian scoundrel is slowing me down" Tanaka complained, referring to his teammate. Simply the mention of her name made his blood boil. Daniel could tell that his anger was fresh.

"Another fight again?" he tilted his head; this was no news for him. Asian man sighed again.

"Yeah, Eirini is trying to calm her down. She never takes a side but I can tell she agrees with me on using a pirate compass" Tanaka informed and Daniel narrowed his eyes for a moment before turning to the windows, staring at the palette of the sky deep in thought.

"You have a point there, but I fail to see how a compass will break my uncle's barriers" Daniel expressed his opinion and bewilderment at once.

He knew very well that compasses of pirates and travelers can be used to find different treasures with the spell of "memory indicators", yet knew that not any compass would overpower his uncle's barriers. Tanaka was smart and a huge nerd when it comes to enchanted objects, Daniel trusted he had a plan in his mind, a plan which Nailah opposed.

"It won't be any compass; we'll need a compass of a magician pirate! Casting the memory indicators spell and obtaining an item of Airdan's possession with Eirini's magic, we shall be able to locate an area with accuracy. Of course, this shall be possible with your memories."

At the mention of the final requirement, Daniel averted his gaze from the horizon to his friend. He knew what kind of memories he was referring to, they were the reason he had to change his plans when he was in Venice, the reason he was nowhere to be found all this time.

"You retrieved them right? My sister helped you, didn't she?" Tanaka, taking Daniel's silence as a bad sign, asked for a reassurance. It was those memories of Daniel's their entire plan was based on, for all the other requirements could be found or all already obtained.

"Yes, Makita was quite helpful." Daniel cleared his doubts, but the way he narrowed his eyes didn't erase Tanaka's concern.

"Well then, why are you like this?" Tanaka took a few steps closer, worry and curiosity gracing his features. Only then did he notice how Daniel gritted his teeth, holding back a growl. Hi eyes weren't narrowed due to doubt or the reminiscence of an unpleasant memory back in Japan. No, this was something entirely different, and it made Tanaka's eyes widened in realization.

"A-Are you- is it happening again?" he placed an arm around Daniel's shoulder, his senses on high alert, ready to act if anything happens while cursing and muttering under his breath, words barely audible, but Daniel could hear them.

"Why is this happening to you? None of us has experienced it before! This is just unbelievable!" Hearing his mumbling, Daniel pushed away his hand and tried to take a deep breath, reaching the depths of his pants pocket and taking out a small silver case.

"Oh good, you still have them." Tanaka exhaled in relief, ignorant about the push he received. Daniel wasn't the kind of person to ask for help or receive it if it's volunteered to him, that's how stubborn he is.

However, before Daniel could open the case, he slid it back in his pocket when two women made their appearance from a room near a bookcase. The first male to appear was a stranger to Daniel, tanned skin, black hair in a Cleopatra hairstyle, a white pair of jeans and a white button shirt accompanied with many golden jewelry wherever jewels could be worn and a straight back with the authority in her expression.

If Daniel hadn't already formed a first impression about her according to Tanaka's sayings, he would have thought that his woman is a person worth of his respect. Her suspicious behavior and her dismissal of Tanaka's obviously promising plan spoke otherwise about Nailah Annipe, however.

Following right behind her was none other than the infamous Origin Researcher, Eirini Nephelou, a woman who is definitely worthy of his respect, yet not only because of her reputation.

The moment he caught her eyes, Daniel dug his hand deeper into his pocket, purposely hiding the silver case better. At his action, Tanaka exhaled a knowing 'oh' and muttered 'you still haven't told her, huh?' in which Daniel didn't reply. He shook his head and smiled brightly instead.

"Eirini" he addressed her cheerfully and she returned his smile with one of her own sweet ones.

"Wow, you actually showed up. Was Makita's company that pleasant you extended your stay in Japan?" Daniel chuckled at her tease and rested his elbow in her head, smirking mockingly. An advantage of having a short friend is that you can tease them about their height whenever they have you cornered.

But Eirini wasn't just any short friend. She knew him and his techniques too well to be affected by that and Daniel knew what a tease she is. He shall never win over, so he pulled her into a hug, accepting his defeat before even the battle starts.

"Missed you too shorty" scratch that, teasing her about her height is entertaining no matter the occasion and it comes automatically to Daniel. Eirini simply punched his chest, not being in the mood for a friendly wrangle at the moment. There are more important things at hand.

"Daniel Cole, we finally meet" Nailah addressed the new to her companion, gathering all pairs of eyes on her. Daniel could swear that a slight irritation slipped in her voice.

"Indeed miss Annipe. Unfortunately, I'd be a liar if I said it is my pleasure to meet you" he pulled away from Eirini and straightened his back, eyeing his Egyptian superior seriously. Nailah merely arched a thick black brow.

"You seemed more than delighted reuniting with Miss Nephelou, is my presence ruining some kind of balance or Feng Shui in the room?" her tone was threatening and she purposely stole a glance of Tanaka, who rolled his eyes at the mention of Feng Shui.

"None of the above, it's your lack of cooperation I find disturbing" Daniel clarified, adding to the tension between them "I'll go straight to the point. Exactly which part of Tanaka's plan don't you approve?" he demanded to know.

"The unguaranteed success of it!" Nailah replied, causing the males in the room to roll their eyes and mentally face palms themselves, when Eirini kept a sad look on her face. Watching her friends or coworkers fight is not a sight she's fond of.

"None of the magical resources in our disposal can guarantee success! From the very beginning of our research we have been counting on guesswork because that's all we've got! Like Eirini and many other gifted magicians, Airdan has the power to create designer spells, and just like designer poisons need designer antidotes, in that case we need a designer anti-spell which we cannot have. All we can do is trying different techniques and each of us will bring us closer every time! Which parts don't you freaking get?!"

Tanaka, who clearly hadn't recovered from their previous fight, allowed himself to have another outburst "I am telling you something is wrong with her, she has been very suspicious lately" he informed Daniel who hadn't taken his eyes of Nailah. Tanaka's words meant nothing to her.

"The part when your brain actually claims that nuisance to make sense" she replied unfazed, a reaction which added to Tanaka's annoyance.

"Goodness gracious! And they call punks like you superior magicians just because you are above 40! We can't turn down every idea and technique because of your obsession with certainty and delay our research. Do you know that Moon's dark side has been released? Who knows what is Airdan planning to do now?!"

"This is the exact reason we can't afford to take risks, piling up spells and wasted time!"

"Your arguments are a wasted time!" Daniel interfered "Just using all this time you two have wasted we would have figured out a solution now!"

"Guys please stop it!" Eirini stepped in the middle, as if that would chase away the intense atmosphere engulfing them, her blue eye holding the saddest of expressions, Daniel couldn't bring himself to argue any further.

The only way their argument would end is with her taking a side. The three of them were in charge of locating Airdan's castle and even though Daniel's help was a necessity, his opinion on their strategies wasn't. The outcome was up to her and she refused to take a side so far, fearing it would make their collaboration even harder. Yet it appears she has no other choice, otherwise they won't be able to procced and there is no time to waste. Taking a deep breath and clearing away her anxiety, she spoke again.

"I agree with Tanaka…"

"What?!" Nailah exclaimed, feeling somewhat betrayed and insulted when Tanaka threw his fists in the air with victory and Daniel smiled warmly at Eirini.

"Took you way too long, but I forgive you" Tanaka patted her shoulder and winked at her. Unwilling to tolerate their celebration, Nailah grabbed Eirini's shoulder and violently pulled her near her, forcing her to look at her in the eyes.

"You are making a big mistake, you are all going to regret this when it turns into a colossus failure!" she threateningly announce, spitting fire and shooting daggers with her glares. Eirini hummed and hawed for a moment, unable to answer. She felt guilty for taking a side and didn't like Nailah being mad at her. Provoking people was something she avoided.

Before Nailah could go any further, Daniel placed a hand on Eirini's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"It's settled then. We Daniel's memories and Eirini's magic. All we need is an item of Airdan's possession, which won't be hard to find, and a compass of a pirate magician. Now, I believe a superior like you can cast the memory indicators spell, right?" Tanaka, who had also stepped beside Eirini in a defensive manner, enjoyed his victory as much as he could, provoking Nailah even more.

She let out a light growl and balled her fists. "Alright then, you can practice the spell, Daniel can contact his father and bring us the item we desire, while Eirini and I can search for all shipwrecks of pirate magicians. What do you think? I think it sounds like a plan!"

He finished enthusiastically and after shooting them a last death glare, Nailah stormed out of the bronze gates. The rest who remained in it exhaled deeply and Tanaka gave Eirini a friendly punch.

"Only for having her making such a face, I am buying you dinner tonight!" he promised and his companions chuckled softly.

"Smooth move, only you've been using it since we were students" Daniel teased and Tanaka pouted, something you don't get to see a trained dark magician do every day. It was quite hilarious for Eirini to watch.

"Oh please, like you can do better than me!"

"We got a female right over here" Daniel pointed at Eirini "I would ask her who's ore charming but I don't get to see you this happy every day, I'll feel guilty afterwards"

At this point, Eirini rolled her eyes –or rather her eye- and tousled their hair. "You are both two of the most charming gentlemen I have ever met. Now, we got work to do"

She smiled and walked in the room she was previously with Nailah, which appeared to be a large round shaped library especially made for them, leaving the two males back in the room. Tanaka and Daniel smiled at each other.

"At last, we are making progress" he exhaled in relief.

If he hadn't known Tanaka and Eirini since his training years in Master Abu's school in Chengdu, he would have thought of the trio as an elite, professional team of mages. However, the image of Tanaka trying to dodge the rocks Hannah, the most beautiful girl of the school threw at him due to his failed attempt to sing to her, has been burned down in his memory and shall always be an excuse for him to tease him.

To the eyes of the seekers who are aware of their existence, magicians are superior beings and are supposed to act professional, given the responsibilities they are given due to their powers. However, Tanaka and Eirini are not just that, neither him nor Brooklyn, nor his father, or even Nailah. They can act like perfectly normal human beings. Perhaps that issue is not for an originality award, but it has been nagging Daniel ever since he started associating with seekers. It has been a wish of him to bring magicians and seekers closer somehow and discovering the reason of that distance between them. He never wanted this interaction to occur under such circumstances however.

Daniel was unable to ponder on that matter for long, for only seconds after he nodded to Tanaka, agreeing with his statement, a piercing pain brought him to his knees. Tanaka kneeled down beside him, shouting his name.

"Daniel-"

"Ash" Daniel shushed him in an instant "I can't let her know" he choked his words in pain. Tanaka wasted no time ad grabbed the silver case in Daniel's pocket.

"Here, take them!" He said as he opened the case and took out a glowing bright red pill at the shape of a marble and handed it over to him. Daniel took t and gulped it in an instant without water. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, causing him to frown.

Tanaka helped him stand on his feet and regain his balance. After coughing a couple of times, he managed to utter.

"I am fine"

"You can go on like this forever Daniel." He warned

"I know, just don't tell everyone"

"How can you ask me to do that?" Tanaka's eyes widened at his friend's saying

"Just do it, she has enough worries in her head. The last I want to do is be one of them" he requested and Tanaka sighed. Asian male cares about his Dutch and Greek friend just as much and would have probably been equally stubborn to not disturb them.

Daniel gave him a smile of gratitude for his understanding and tilted his head to the direction of the library Eirini was at.

"I am going to say my goodbye's to shorty and –"his sentence was left uncompleted due to the loud ringing of his cellphone, the name of the contact displayed in it causing him to narrow his eyes.

He didn't get to know how Vale got his phone number to inform him about his sister's whereabouts when he found her. Gratitude was dueling with curiosity in his head as his fingers smashed the green button and brought the device near his ear.

"Vale" he addressed the man on the other line formally, yet not as a manner of courtesy. Dante Vale didn't seem affected by it. Instead, his voice held the same forced formality.

"Cole" Dante addressed him as well "We've got everything we need from here, we'll set off to Chengdu in 3 hours. Be there as soon as possible" Dante icily informed and heard Daniel's faint hum from the other line.

"I'll be waiting for you in the airport" he said and hanged up immediately, not bothering himself with goodbyes.

The mere thought of Dante Vale made his pause stiffen. Although the main cause of that was pure jealousy, and Daniel was well aware of that, there was another cofactor which formed his behavior; not only towards Dante Vale, but to every person he gets to know. When it comes to Daniel Cole, you get what you give. If you give him the cold shoulder, you get the cold shoulder, and so on.

Tanaka says that Daniel is just using that excuse to rid himself of responsibility of his own inexcusable actions, yet he knows him well enough to conclude that Daniel is not usually the one who makes a bad start in his relationships with others. If Daniel says that Dante started it, then Tanaka believes it.

Their first encounter certainly didn't leave a nice first impression behind, but the moment Daniel justified his actions and revealed it was all an act to maintain his neutrality, Dante had only one excuse to despise him; jealousy.

Restoring his previous smile and eagerness to have a last pleasant chat with his friend, Daniel waved goodbye to Tanaka and Headed o the library. There, he already found her in front of her large research tables with piles of old dusty books, papers, files and a couple of maps spread wide open, colorful crystals keeping them in their place.

Eirini had that hard, skeptical expression mixed with a faraway stare, indicating she was deeply consumed in her research. Daniel smiled, having grown accustomed to that expression so much he missed it at times.

This woman is certainly worthy of her reputation in the society of the mages, for at the age of 24, she had managed to discover and analyze fully the origins of enchanted objects, time corruption in magic, and the original portal identification –which have all now become classes in mages schools- and also is now collaborating with another infamous time researcher magician, enriching her career. Eirini was also one of the women who won his impression back in Master Abu's school. Not only she was supporting the theory of neutral magic, but was eager to learn how to practice it without shame or fear of what her colleagues might think of her.

She is truly a person to look up to and Daniel felt lucky he had the opportunity to meet her and get to know her. To his eyes, she is like a sister, a person he cherishes and appreciated deeply, which is one of the reasons a particular guy from the school of dark arts had to delay his graduation due to a long staying in the hospital.

Devoting so much time for finding Zhalia despite her busy schedule only confirms Daniel's opinion of her being selfless.

He didn't speak and tiptoed his way behind her instead, placing his hands close to her neck, knowing how easily she laughs if gotten tickled and attached mercilessly. Eirini snapped out of her thoughts in an instant for a huge wave of laughter broke out of her mouth, a loud singing laughter.

"Jeez Daniel y-you… you have no mercy!" she managed to mumble between her laughter and Daniel giggled.

"Just wanted to make the goodbye more pleasant" he said and Eirini rolled her eyes and snorted, this guy is such a show at times.

"Oh come on you drama king, we'll be in touch in case I find something near your area. It's not like you'll leave forever"

Eirini actually meant to say this jokingly. She had no idea that Daniel prayed for it every time he departed. Prayed that this is not the last time her and Tanaka encourage him, laugh with him, joke around, have those long deep conversations interrupted by Tanaka's yawn. He was afraid he won't make it in time to save her, the woman he loves, his Zhalia. He was frightened by the possibility of her forgetting him forever. Daniel was scared his time would come at any moment.

The pause was longer than what it should have been, and the way Daniel avoided Eirini's worried eyes made her freeze in her tracks.

"Daniel?" she mouthed his name concerned. She doesn't need to know the real reason of Daniel's fear; she shall always worry about him even in the safest mission. Before she would get suspicious, Daniel forced a smile and lifted his head, chuckling awkwardly, earning a sigh of relief from his friend, who muttered something in Greek. Most likely she was calling him an idiot.

«Στο καλό σου, με τρόμαξες! » she scolded him and then realized she had said that in Greek. Daniel gave her a quizzical look and gave her no time to translate her saying. He pulled her into a hug and buried her face in his chest purposely to hide his own. She protested and tried to change the uncomfortable position her head was in but he denied her that.

"I don't like making promises I can't keep, I am not that kind of man. But I will take the risk and promise you that I'll stay alive until I will bring the woman I love back and punish the one who took your other eye" he promised, hugging her tightly. His words made Eirini's heart clench. A great amount of effort was needed for her to curb her emotions at the moment.

Blinking the tears away from her only ice blue eye, she pulled away and looked directly in his baby blue eyes, radiating the emotions that overwhelmed her. Daniel sensed he had emotionally charged her and attempted to lift her spirit.

"However, I have to admit that even I would wish to stare in such beautiful eyes forever" he complimented awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Tanaka had taught him that flirting with your friends in daily bases is good for your health. And it indeed works. Experiencing a variety of interactions is really fun and exciting. Eirini chuckled and elbowed him weakly.

"You stupid player, get lost" she tried her best to sound harsh, but in vain. Daniel patted her head and gave her a heartwarming laughter.

"Until next time shorty" he finally said his goodbyes and casted a familiar to the both teleporting spell, leaving Eirini staring at the spot he was seconds ago, trying to manage her feelings.

"Do you know what's worse than friend zone? Best friend zone! And do you know what's worse than that? Brother or Sister like zone! I can't decide in which worse case you belong" the calm teasing voice of Tanaka leaning in the doorframe accelerated Eirini's process.

She was now fully aware of her surroundings and dead serious, glaring at him and cursing in Greek. Tanaka laughed his heart out, but at the end, before he left her continues her research, he told her something that gave her hope, that exact same phrase he leaves behind every time he closes the door and encourages her.

"I am sure one day he will acknowledge you, only a fool wouldn't and Daniel is not one of those"

* * *

After Dante hung up with Daniel, he made his way to the Lambert's living room to check on his team. Their bags have been fully packed and they were all gathering some rest before their long flight, faces sullen and downwards.

He couldn't blame them. What they learnt just a few minutes ago was neither hopeful nor enough information for them to jump in a conclusion. Rumors aren't always to be trusted, yet they were all Carter had to offer them, with only a small evidence of his past and his relationship with his brothers.

* * *

"There was a time when I and Airdan were inseparable. He would force me out of the house, tossing my books aside and leading me to many different places around the neighborhood, pretending we were in an adventure. Back then, I was annoyed but never regretted following him. Gaston was the oldest and the busiest one. He would always join my father in hunting. If Gaston wasn't hunting then he would be out with his mage friends or practicing his magic. He had the luck to inherit our father's mage blood when we had gotten our mum's human nature. Whenever he would spare sometime for us to tell us stories an show us his magic, we are fascinated. It was perhaps one of the few reasons Airdan liked him, for as far as I can remember, Gaston was always doubting himself, quiet, a deep thinker. It made Airdan wonder how he can still have friends. Airdan was the complete opposite, hyper, too confident and proud, and would run his tongue before thinking. As for me, I was somewhere in between. That's how we were before Airdan started having the desire to obtain magic powers. The main reason Airdan both looked up to Gaston but also hated him, was his magic abilities. He considered it unfair to be born normal when he had all the gifts and wasn't worthy of them –from his point of view. So, he started sneaking into Gaston's room, trying to find something, anything that could give him power. A year passed and Airdan came to know Gaston's magic classes and homework better than Gaston himself and finally discovered what he was looking for. Every day I keep wishing he had never found that book"

"It was about the Sunken Souls, right?" Lok asked what could easily be guessed, earning a nob from the adult who proceeded with his story.

"To be exact, it was a subject about Magic nucleuses around the planet, one of them being **The Grave of the Three Sunken Siblings**. The story of those brothers has never been popular in the world of mages nor is it now, which only added to Airdan's list of perks about it. Secrecy gave him fewer possibilities to get caught"

"But he got caught, right? You and Gaston wouldn't have been Sunken if he hadn't" Lok delivered another question. It surprised Carter that the young Lambert boy seemed keener on knowing the story than Dante. Perhaps the rest just waited for him to finish his speech and gather all of their questions till then. Whatever the case was, Lok's curiosity was skyrocketing.

"Actually, we both got caught, we both started it. Airdan had an attachment to me; back then I would define it as family bond. We spent most of our time together, so it only makes sense. He didn't hide it from me and took me with him instead. I was quite surprised when we arrived at a cemetery in Amsterdam when, according to the book, the graves were in Kyushu. He walked past the other graves in a quick pace and I followed right behind him, afraid of being left behind in such a place. When we stopped, I noticed we were at an empty part of the cemetery, only grass, stones, and a small white fountain with flowers around it and right beside it, a tree was casting a large shadow around us. It was neither a cypress, nor an oak or fir. Its trunk was very short, its leaves think and rich in color, I hadn't seen trees this short, but it definitely wasn't a plant. Airdan kneeled in front of it and pulled something out of his backpack, Gaston's book. He signaled me to kneel next to him and I obeyed. That's when my eyes caught the page he was staring at and saw with big bold letter somewhere in the middle of it written 'World Tree'. Of course, I thought it couldn't possibly refer to that pitifully sized tree, but after my brother spelled out some words, I forced my legs to carry me backwards….

The tree had started to grow rapidly, so tall I couldn't make out where it ended, but I knew it looked more like an Ash tree on that size. It just sprouted from the ground do fast it felt threatening"

"Can you just skip those details and get to the point already?" Den blurted out, rolling his eyes heavenwards. Carter awkwardly mumbled a short apology and faked a cough, as if it would save him from embarrassment.

"Alright, the point is that this tree is one of the many world trees around the world, the original is in Norway. I don't know how much you know about Yggdrasil, but in the smallest summary I can provide, it is said to connect the heaven with the underworld, another world existing in between inside the trunk. In Norse Mythology, it connects the nine realms, but that myth is only a root of the general one. The world tree spreads all around the world in many other small ones, as many as the original one has been destroyed. Yggdrasil has been connected with eternity, creation, life, but in such a spiritually significant part of mythology, there are always darker versions. The tree Airdan and I were gazing in awe was one of the dark versions. The darker versions are known to divide humanity, eliminate oneness, like making a deal with the devil. It appears tempting but is bound to spread chaos and corruption. As long as Airdan made the deal, there was no going back"

Carter took a breather to sort out his blooming emotions. Noticing how everyone was listening, he wore a faraway stare and continued.

"The tale of the three Sunken Brothers is about three brothers, obviously, who belonged in a group of very strong pure blooded mages. Acknowledging their great potential, they wanted to gain power until they reached their limits, but even when they did, it wasn't enough for them. **Their souls kept corrupting until they vanished; every trace of humanity was gone. Their souls sunk**. The brothers became enslaved to their great power which had become limitless after ridding their soul, leaving more space for evil **. Eventually though, they ended up sinking in their own darkness, it ate them alive**. Airdan's deal was to obtain the powers of those siblings. He didn't specify whether he wanted dark or light. At that time, he was so blind and jealous of Gaston he just wanted to prove himself more capable... and do a 'favor' to his brother. **The deal was we get the powers but accept the consequences.**

Airdan was confident and foolish enough to believe we won't end up sinking like the brothers. There was however a false lead in his research that misguided him to this conclusion. **Corruption and sinking weren't the consequences, but the result of them**. True, the brothers sunk from greed but everyone who followed their example and got themselves addicted to the darkness, had to suffer the ominous curse they left behind. **One who chooses to make dark magic a part of him has to give up on the gift which represents them, their soul and free will. As long as the deal is made, the sunken' choices shall always be counting on the darkness they possess. Those choices were bound to lead our souls to corruption and make us masters of the dark arts until darkness eats us alive and wait for the next unfortunate, blind souls to consume"**

A deafening silence filled the air as Carter's audience took in the new information. As expected, there weren't pleasant, none of their last month together has been rainbows and sunshine. Discomfort and a dose of pity drew lines and expressions in their faces.

From the very beginning, the adjective that fitted Carter was coward according to everyone who had met him. Today was the day it was justified.

He had no other choice, he never had. Yes, he hasn't murdered people, took lives, tortured, harmed anyone –physically at least- but darkness had to exist in his life in some kind of form.

It was all part of the deal and even in that deal…he didn't have a choice. His free will was taken away from him and that atrocity was disguised as a favor by his brother. It was a complicated concept to grasp, but justified him. Darkness was slowly corrupting him…sinking his soul.

"Dad" the graveyard silence helped Brooklyn's whisper reach everyone's ears. Carter forced his muscles to function and turned his head to meet her gaze.

"Yes" he breathed out those words with force, voice shaky.

"I'm sorry" before emotions could form a reaction out of him; Brooklyn jumped off the couch and leapt in his arms, tackling him in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I blamed you all this long. I'm sorry" Brooklyn had her eyes stubbornly shut to lock away the tears, but they sneaked out either way. Trembling hands landed from a levitating state to Brooklyn's back, hugging her back.

"Don't apologize, you had no idea about this, but even if you did, I am still at fault" He assured her and run his hands through her soft hair.

Counting out Misses Lambert, who was observing the moment with a warm smile on her lips, the rest of the team tried to focus their thoughts on anything else but that moment. It felt like they were invading someone's privacy, being uncomfortably present is a scene they are not supposed to but didn't have the heart to interrupt.

When father and daughter seemingly calmed, Dante took the opportunity to bring the original subject back in surface.

"Carter, can you enlighten me on something?" he requested, voice smoother this time out of sympathy and maybe a small amount of guilt, for all he knows, Dante has also belonged to the ones who accused Carter.

Carter blinked a couple of times to shake away the charge remained and nodded with an approving hum.

"Where does Gaston fit in all this?" Carter immediately replied to the stated bewilderment racing in Dante's and obviously everyone's heads. For some strange reason, one could feel the curiosity burning in Lok's face more than others and Dante didn't let that observation slip.

"Gaston had followed us all the way there and became a part of the deal as well, just because **the sunken souls have to be three relatives, preferably siblings, regardless of gender**. Whenever he had time in his disposal, he would watch out for me and Airdan without our awareness, looking after us in the shadows. That's what he was doing that day as well, ensuring we were safe. But there was no way he could have stopped the deal. And so he became **the third sunken** "

"What's so special about the third sunken?" even though everyone had expected Lok to make such a question, It would appear that the topic had managed to stir Den's curiosity as much. "You didn't mention anything like the first or the second sunken, why does the third one get to be called like that?"

Carter looked down and swallowed the knot in his throat. "I never got to know the exact reason of that, but I can tell you this. **'The 3** **rd** **can change our fates but his fate is sealed'** , a phrase from Gaston's book and his book all that's left for me to remember him. Gaston was well aware of what he had become, more than Airdan who only assumed, he knew that what we were given wasn't ultimate power. It was a curse, an eternal battle with darkness with no choice but to give in someday. I haven't seen him ever since, only heard rumors about him, destroying families and cursing people, giving into the darkness. I'd rather die than live the day when I'll have to do the same… if I haven't already."

"He definitely changed MY fate; Airdan would have captured me by now if it wasn't for him" Lok spoke in defense of the mentioned man "Those rumors about him are probably just that, rumors. What about my mother's version of the story? According to her, Gaston was dad's friend and saved me. We have to options and I choose to believe Gaston is good"

For a moment, there was skepticism drawn in everyone's faces, trying to weigh all they have learnt about Gaston Cole. Lok added something which made their decision easier.

"What about Den's and Harrison's experience?" the moment he asked that, he pointed at the two brothers, facing the, with determination "Did Gaston look like a man those rumors claim him to be?"

"Truth be told, he looked really desperate" Harrison assed a little hesitant.

"I guess Drama is in the family" Brooklyn sighed and uttered those words with a wry smile. There was no denying it. Carter sighed as well.

"Darkness is also in the family and it has to be stopped"

"For once, I agree with Carter" Dante stood up from where he was seated, all eyes on the auburn haired leader, ready to announce something of importance.

"Finding Gaston Cole won't be much of a help. We'll continue our mission just as planned and the plan says we visit Chengdu as soon as possible. Pack your bags, we are taking the first available flight and proceed, understood?"

The team nodded, brushing the previous subjects away and keeping the important details in their brains.

* * *

Dante crossed his arms and shifted his way to his right foot while fixing hi eyes on the particular two colored eyed man. He's just clueless of what to do with him anymore. The reason why he is following them around and how Dante allows him to do so is yet an uncovered mystery.

Maybe this time he should leave him behind. He could make himself useful by taking care of Lucas. Even though he claimed the boy has been fully healed, Dante hesitates to believe him. Those were his exact words for Zhalia, and the result wasn't representing those words.

Carter has an irksome way of hiding his lies. He doesn't lie. Hiding the truth cannot be considered a lie, which fits like a glove to Carter's cowardice. At least that's what Dante can make out of him. If it wasn't for his harsh past, Dante would have no trace of sympathy for that man.

Deciding it was best for all of them for the healer hybrid to stay behind; he walked up to the team, ready to make the announcement, his eyes landing on Lok and Sophie first.

Sophie was really upset. Lok had difficulties comforting her and the boy was trying his best for her to relax a little. Den looked like a melting candle, lying on the couch with his head jerked up, muttering things Dante's ears couldn't pick up. Harrison and Brooklyn were dead silent, their eyes hovering from Sophie to Lok and Lok to Sophie before landing on Den and Dante. Montehue was with Misses Lambert in the kitchen and finally, Carter was tweaking his shirt's sleeve, head lowered.

The team's leader was ready to inform Carter about his new decision, until he noticed something –or rather, he didn't notice something. Sophie's bags weren't there. Confused, amber eyed man searched the eyes of the Casterwill heiress who sensed his eyes following her.

"I am staying" Sophie broke the silence abruptly, causing everyone to gasp surprised.

"Sophie?" Lok addressed her, taken aback. Something about her posture, her expression -he couldn't defy exactly what- looked out of the ordinary. His girlfriend fixed her eyes hardly on their mentor, prepared to stubbornly impose her decision.

"I can't leave Lucas behind, not like this… Besides, all we are going to do is gather information. I believe you guys can do that without me"

It was obvious that emotions were running in her head. Her voice was shaky, a forced authority replacing her own original one. She was unstable.

"Sophie, I promise you I healed him complete-"

"Well I don't believe you! I can't believe anything you say! Just when we are about to fulfil the plan another story you have conveniently hid comes to surface. This is madness, I can't handle any other story, and I need to say behind for just once, I deserve a moment of sanity!"

Her voice had already been raised and soon she was screaming her heart out. Dante mentally scolded himself. He should have seen this coming. Everyone, included himself, was affected by pressure and fear and the only one who hadn't had an outburst yet was Sophie. It was only to be expected her brother's injury shall act as the final blow to break her when she has been enduring her emotions for so long.

"You are right, you should stay behind" Dante agreed after a few moments of thought

"But Dante-"Lok was about to protest but his mentor raised his hand in the air, pointing his pal at him like a stop sign

"It's for her own good Lok, she needs it. Besides, I am sure Lucas would like to see his sister when he wakes up" he explained to his protégé before addressing Sophie again, eyes softening "You and Carter shall stay behind and take good care of him. When he feels better, ask him exactly what happened, understood?"

Sophie nodded with a small smile on her face, which however failed to lighten her expression. They exchanged their greetings and soon, the rest of the team was in the airport, waiting impatiently.

At the beginning he thought he could endure it, but the sound of Lok's footsteps as he was pacing non-stop right in front of him, constantly attacking his vision field with his puppy eyes made him uneasy. Deciding he can't take it anymore, he signaled the boy to distant themselves from the rest and have a private talk. Dante was the first to speak.

"Lok, I know you are against Sophie staying behind, but you have to acknowledge that she has to. We all had a mental break down and she has been enduring it the most"

"But she's not safe Dante. Who do you think did this to Lucas?" the young boy had to pause. Recalling Lucas' state sends shivers down his spine and he wanted to prevent them from turning his voice shaky. "He said it was Zhalia, but I believe we both know he actually meant Zhalia's dark side. She's out there and could come back to finish what she begun at any moment, maybe even now that we speak. Sophie, my mum… how can they stand a chance?! Lucas is already a strong seeker and look what she did to him!"

Dante had to place his hands on Lok's shoulder, for the boy had started to panic seriously. He had already thought of that option himself, which is why he left Montehue behind as well. Sophie, Montehue, even Misses Lambert can defend herself quite remarkably and even though Carter fighting is out of the question, he can heal them in case of an attack.

He knew he was taking a big risk and wished as much as Lok for them to be safe but there was no reassurance that they will be. Chances of attack are 50/50. It's a risk they have to take in order to move forward already.

Lok wanted to be understanding and accept the current circumstances, but he simply couldn't. However, he also had no choice. He has to wait for their mission in Chengdu to end.

Having sorted things out, Dante and Lok joined Brooklyn, Den and Harrison and headed to the airplane.

* * *

The night sky was ornamented by tiny little twinkling stars reflecting in a pair of sky blue eyes of a usually smiley middle-aged woman. Who would think that under such a beautiful sky in such a peaceful night, there is great evil blooming somewhere in the world right under humanity's nose and her son might as well be heading to the heart of it?

Filling her lungs with a handful of cool fresh air and feeling the light breeze comfort her one more time, Sarah Lambert closed the windows of the guest room shut and tiptoed her way out, careful not to wake up Carter and Montehue.

With the same careful steps, she checked on Lucas I Lok's room and at last she peered into Cathy's room. However, it wasn't her daughter her eyes were searching for but a particular strawberry haired female. She wasn't surprised when she found her sitting in the living room, staring blankly at the window and sighing heavily.

Sarah's eyes softened at the sight and she smiled with sympathy, approaching the Casterwill heiress careful not to startle her.

"You need get some rest too Sophie" she advised as she took her seat next to the mentioned female, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it lightly "Everything is going to be alright"

Sarah spoke in soothing tone, intending to comfort Sophie. She wasn't certain if she actually believed her own words, but she had to. The younger woman in the room lowered her head, unable to let her worries sink.

"Your team has faced so many harsh situations, sometimes win seemed impossible, like it belonged in the sphere of fantasy but you never gave up. It might look very distant and fain now, but light will come."

The corner of Sophie's lips rose slightly and she let out a soft chuckle, her eyes holding gratitude and directing it towards Sarah who she was now looking at.

"Thank you Misses Lambert, I really needed that" she thanked the kind woman who only smiled modestly and nodded her head. They both stood up and readied themselves to head upstairs but a weak knock on the door made them skid in a halt.

Exchanging lost looks of bewilderment, their senses got alerted and they approached the door cautiously. Sarah placed one hand protectively in front of Sophie, who was right behind her, and with the other, she opened the door quickly and took a few steps back, pushing Sophie along.

They were greeted with a sight way beyond their expectations. Both women gasped in shock and Sarah fell on her knees, trembling hands reaching out for the bloodied face of a man she thought was long gone.

"E-Eathon…"

* * *

 **BOOM! Plot twist!**

 **Ooops...sorry. Hello to all ma sexy beautiful odysseys!**

 **I was intending to keep this story with 20 chapters but... yeah, i thought about it again and a little plot twist invaded my head... it's going to be more than 20 chapters and the first death will occur at the next one. Some things have changed in my head, but not the characters who are dying so... you can't rest in peace! They ARE GOING TO BE characters you like! *evil laugh echoes in the room***

 **Now, as promised, the questions shall be fewer than previous chapters cause more and more answers are going to be given regarding...everything...like the relationship of Daniel with the Magicians who are in charge of tracking Airdan's castle!**

 **No, they are not ploting against Huntik, Tanaka is not a spy or an evil dark magician...they are buddies! They were classmates and Daniel's best (and only) friends! Except Nailah...that one looks suspicious huh? Why is she against Tanaka's brilliant plan?**

 **What is wrong with Daniel?...Is he sick? Cursed? or something else...? Whatever it is, he doesn't want Eirini to kow...**

 **Also~~~ how you like the Suken souls story? It was pretty long and maybe confusing so if you have questions, feel free to ask.**

 **What's yous opinion about Gaston? Which side do you believe? Lok says he's nice...for a suicidal guy...but the others are skeptical. I mean, who wouldn't be, right? Right?  
What's your opinion about Carter right now? Still the same... to be honest, i still don't like him... **

**And finally... Where the hell did Eathon come from?! I mean, sure he came from Airdan's castle but HOW?  
Airdan made it clear that escape is impossible (or it needs sacrifise...casue if Airdan hadn;t stabbed Zhalia, Brooklyn would still be in this hellhole but whatever!)...And Eathon doesn't have powers like Brooklyn, or even mentl and physical strength to escape! How can he be standing in front of the door of his old house?**

 **Oh boy, i like my cliffhangers XD**

 **Those questions shall soon be answered (... most of you are probably lit torches, sharpened knives and head to my house now...)**

 **Until next time...Don't forget to smile and stay awesome!**

 **Lot's of love from Irene Rays!**

 _Have a nice tragedy_


	16. Chapter 16 - The Chinese room

**Chapter 16**

 **The Chinese Room**

The flight to China and the several hours driving to Chengdu were like a video in fast forward for our team. Confronting the magnificent Chinese castle in all its glory with their feet cemented to the ground, Lok gave off a sigh of complain.

"Oh man, I wish our school would be a centuries old castle. Imagine how many ancient mysteries are in there. All our schools have is boring chairs, boring teacher, boring paintings-"

"School is boring, we get it" Den interrupted Lok before he could list everything from school which failed to impress him. The castle would get twice as old if Lok had the chance to finish that list.

"We can't stare at the place forever; there are secrets inside it we need to know. Let's move." Their mentor spoke, earning a nod in return from his protégés.

The interior of the castle was just as they expected it, Fascinating, well-decorated, with ancient secrets and mysteries in every corner, tempting the mind's thirsty curiosity to solve them. Besides the ancient artifacts, it looked nothing like a museum. The whole place had an old structure, yet gave off a modern vibe with all those bright colors and shimmering crystals.

In Lok's head, it could be compared to the inside of the waterfall where they found the Nexus, only the crystals weren't just gathering in the center of the room forming a larger one. They were all over the place. Lok had a hard time keeping himself from jumping right to the first mysterious object his eyes caught.

Just when his eyes fell on a huge old book behind a showcase, the image of Sophie popped up in his mind. A deep sigh left his lips.

He understood very well that she wanted to stay with her brother, yet couldn't help but wish she was with them at the moment. If he were to express this nudging sensation of discomfort in his chest, he would sound a lot like Zhalia.

Lok had a bad feeling… a really, really bad feeling.

He didn't realize he was left quite far behind when he heard Den's voice calling him from the center of the room; the four of them were surrounding something they might want him to see. Lok uttered a quick 'coming' and took one last glance of the book.

It was old, dusty, with crimson red cover and golden elegant letters shaping a title in Chinese, most likely. Or maybe Japanese…. Lok wasn't an expert in differing Asian languages, especially those two. Sophie definitely could, the thought of her explaining the title of the book as if she already knew its content, her hands following her words in gestures and her features displaying her pride and excitement made Lok smile.

Only three of his steps echoed through the room before he skidded to a halt, for he felt something cold and hard, like pieces of ice, brushing his nape.

Shivering slightly as a response to the sensation, he rubbed his nape and turned his head to the left, only to discover the presence which radiated this coldness that alarmed him. Checking on the others briefly, he gave all of his attention to the unfamiliar female.

Typical Asian features with dyed blonde hair, the icy female wore a rather simple outfit loaded with many weapons of all kinds and animal parts. Panther claws speared as if they were sprouting from her skin, it only took Lok one extra second to realize they were actually pierced in her collarbone's skin. Subconsciously, Lok moved his hand and placed it carefully on top of his own collarbone.

Swallowing a gasp, Lok opened his mouth and attempted to voice a comprehensible sentence. The huntress placed a finger –more like a long, sharp claw Lok doubted was her own- and handed him a silver case with a note attached in it, Asian characters written in a complex handwriting.

"Give them to him when he arrives; tell him they are from Makita" she whispered in a dead voice before vanishing into thick fire orange smoke.

"What the?" Lok stared at the spot he was standing only a second ago stunned. What was all that about? Who should he give this case to and what is inside it?

Caught up with curiosity, Lok slid his fingers across the case, willing to check its content. His heart jumped to his throat when a strong hand grabbed his one and pulled it away from the case. Lok jerked his head up scarcely and came face to face with none other than Daniel.

For two century lasting seconds, there was an awkward silence, during which Lok concluded that this Makita huntress was referring to Daniel. Smiling sheepishly, he let go of the case and tried his best to avoid the daggers Daniel shot him with his eyes.

Taking in the words of the note, Daniel knitted his brows and hummed "Did she leave?"

Lok nodded in agreement, earning a small, mocking chuckle from Daniel "She just couldn't wait, could she?" Casually putting the case in his pocket, he started walking towards the others, Lok following his lead shortly after he exhaled a breath he didn't know was trapped in his lungs.

Catching up with him, he shook of the awkwardness threatening to color his voice and spoke "What's in that case?" his tone came unwillingly blunt and Lok prayed he hadn't pissed Daniel off.

He received no answer; Daniel kept walking unfazed, as if he hadn't heard him.

"Daniel" Brooklyn, who has been silent all along, addressed her brother the moment she lifted her head from the object attracting the interest of everyone in the room, directing 3 other pair of eyes to the newcomer.

Daniel gave a small smile to his sister before facing Dante "I apologize for my late arrival, I had some obligations on the way"

Much to his surprise, Dante nodded nonchalantly and didn't make a face. Call it a truce? No, Daniel wasn't sure he had come in terms with his presence yet.

"In fact, your timing is excellent, you and Lok might want to take a look at this" at the sound of his name, Lok's eyes lit up and he quickened his pace towards his team, only to ignite the spark by confronting a riddle; a riddle accompanied with a small piece of paper glued on its side.

"You speak Chinese right?" Considering his training years in Chengdu, it should be obvious he does, but Harrison wanted to avoid sounding demanding with 'Translate it!' just in case.

Daniel nodded and replied almost immediately "It says here: 'Solve this riddle and you'll know the truth', vague much." He commented and placed the paper in one of the four 1 meter tall teeth shaped pillars.

"The riddle is in English, but it makes no sense. I mean, as an individual story it does but, I've got no clue about how it is connected to our story" Den confessed and stared at the piece of paper with a lost look in his eyes, shrugging his shoulders.

Dante handed it to Lok and the boy begun reading its content out loud

"In a small village in China, a foreign woman unfamiliar with any Asian language was locked up in a house which deprived her of communication with the outside world. There were no communication devices, the walls were soundproof and there were no windows. Nutrition and Hygiene needs could be fully covered with the provided supplies. Her only connection with the outside world was a countable amount of letters she was receiving from the residents of the village; letters which she couldn't read or understand. The villagers would sent her letters every day and soon she realized that the characters always looked similar. She also discovered, after some time of isolation that there was a library in the house she was staying, consisting of books which explained the meaning of Chinese characters and Chinese grammar. Overjoyed she found a way to talk to someone, she finally replied to the villagers' letters and the next ones she received where different. They would ask her simple questions like 'what did you eat today?' or 'What do you like about your country'. The woman continued to use the books in the library and exchange messages with the villagers for a month. After that month passed, she was released out of the room and got to meet the villagers, but couldn't understand a word they were saying"

The more he read, the more he wrinkled his forehead. Lok couldn't decide what to think of that text. In part, it was indeed an interesting individual story with a moral to mull over, but there were no links that he could find with their situation.

"Ah, the Chinese room" Brooklyn clacked her fingers and exclaimed in enthusiasm.

"So you've heard about it. Any ideas what is it supposed to mean?" Dante asked her. He was actually expecting one of the Cole siblings to have heard this Chinese room story. Brooklyn opened her mouth but her voice stuttered and she averted her gaze to the ground.

"Well I ... I haven't fully grasped the concept b-but-"

"Basically it's a matter of perspective. When the woman started replying to the villagers, they assumed she knew Chinese, does that mean she actually did?" Daniel offered to continue his sister's speech, setting the screws in everyone's brain to work.

"From the villagers perspective, the woman knows Chinese, but we know she doesn't .Our perspective is inside the room, since the only clue we have as readers from the story is the fact that she received letters and no idea what is happening to the outside world." Lok concluded, earning a nod from Daniel.

"Right, that's a good conclusion and all, but how do we connect it with us?" Unable to keep up with them, Den stated their initial question. Dante rubbed his beardy chin with his thumb and index finger before replying to his protégé.

"With a few changes, we can find a relation. The Chinese room is Airdan's castle, Airdan is the woman inside and we are the villagers outside. The replies of the letters are his demonstration of power which has given as the wrong impression of him being powerful but his source of power –like the Chinese language books for the woman- is totally independent from him and we can't access it"

"Because it's inside the castle" Harrison completed "So the only way to strike at his weakness and knock him down is by breaking in there?"

"I don't think that's where Dante was getting at. There are indeed some differences. For example, we know what the letter replies symbolize, but we have never 'sent him letters' to begin with. We never had a direct interaction, or any sort of interaction to begin with" Lok explained, subconsciously raising the tone of his voice as he was slowly clearing the mist around the answer they wished for.

"True, trying to find a corresponding fact for every symbol won't help, but we are in a good way. The story just gave us the advantage. We now know he's attached to his source of power and it's vital to his success"

"With your way of thinking Brooklyn, we could as well consider him powerless for not having Lok's and your heart; they are also a determinant factor for his success" her brother justified his doubt. There was still a haze, but they were getting somewhere.

"I start to question our decision to leave Sophie stay behind" Den exhaled a sigh of indignation, not so keen of pondering about the matter any longer. It was too complex for him.

"I think she needed to. Her brother is still…uh, unwell" Harrison justified their decision, feeling his stomach taking a twisted turn at the image of Lucas when he entered the Lambert's house.

Sophie's name echoed in the corners of his mind and Lok's thinking process paused; his adhesion for reaching the desired conclusion vanished. A sullen gloomy feeling hung in the air and Lok realized he wasn't the only one coping with a bad feeling.

"You feel it too, you all do" Brooklyn spared glances to everyone's faces, only to confirm her assumption. "This isn't a logical deduction but, dark Zhalia's attack on Lucas is too recent. Before I escape, I was Airdan's only link to the outside world but know she has taken my place and she's far more capable. Not to mention he controls her more directly. In comparison to me, he can have her out of the castle 24/7. She could be planning to attack right now-"Brooklyn was cut off by a violent cough. Hitting her chest lightly with her fist, she took out a napkin and brought it in front of her mouth.

Harrison tried to support her, but her brother forestalled his attempt and grabbed hold of her shoulders. "Brooklyn" he worriedly muttered her name. In response, she raised her hands in a defensive manner.

"I'm fine, I'm ok" she whispered as the cough stopped

"That wasn't ok Brooklyn" Daniel eyed her sternly, but still concerned "What's going on? Did you get sick?"

"If she did, that's another reason for us to head back" Dante interrupted their interaction

"Yeah, we already agree that none of us is safe so, let's get moving. Sophie will probably have a Wikipedia page on her brain for this Chinese room."

Taking in Brooklyn's paper like pale skin and Den's legit statement, they made their way to the exit. Before stepping out of the gate to the stairs leading in the front yard, Lok took a last glance at the room, the image of the huntress female popping in his mind.

Who is this girl, what's her deal with Daniel and what's in Daniel's case? Only one person has the answers he wishes for, and was only a few steps ahead. He would just have to find the right way to bring those questions up.

Dante's loud exclamation drew him out of his thoughts "Lok, Duck!"

"Huh? Where? I love ducks" Lok stared at his mentor dumbfounded and watched how Den facepalmed.

"Not that you idiot! Duck! Bend over! Move out of the way!" Den frantically screamed, only to make Lok's expression more idiotic.

Lifting his head up, he received a huge fright at the sight of firework like sparks dashing at him. Using hyper stride, Lok avoided scattering his body parts and landed right besides Dante.

"What the hell?" the boy huffed and panted, shock and adrenaline still rushing through his veins. It didn't help that Daniel had a murderous look on his face, already burning poor souls to death.

"Did any of you take something from the castle?"

"Excluding the paper master Abu left for us, nothing" Dante replied. Daniel spitted a curse in response.

"Fucking marvelous! That's something like an alarm in case of break in. Now, I know i used to be a student here but the guards favor no one, let's hurry!"

Without waiting for any kind of response, Daniel sprinted out of the palace, the rest following his lead.

* * *

All the way back to Ireland, the team was praying that their worries about their friends and teammates would be just that. Worries, a bad feeling a hunch, a result of how much they care about them.

That wasn't the case however. The bad feeling they had would have never been enough to prepare them for the dark truth.

The moment Lok's house entered his peripheral vision; he ignored his jet lag and ran all the way to the door. The image he stumbled upon made him feel so numb, the burning sensation in his muscles was barely conceivable.

The others gathered around him and froze in an instant. It felt like their heart had turned into lead, their spine to ice and their feet were cemented to the ground.

Who could blame them? The sight was indeed horrifying and their suspicions confirmed.

Sophie was on the ground, her back leaning against the wall, covered in blood which was still oozing from her upper body, where her arms used to be. Her body was filled with so many bruises; her skin color was barely visible.

Lok called her name with shaky voice and rushed to her direction, tears welling up in his eyes, Den and Harrison following him.

Dante collected all of his calm and struggled to maintain his composure. After checking Sophie's pulse, he, Daniel and Brooklyn scanned the entire house to find the others, Montehue, Carter and Miss Lambert.

They found Sandra Lambert unconscious in her bedroom with no severe wounds, a temporary relief overtook them.

Unfortunately, this relief vanished as soon as it enveloped them, for their other friends didn't share the same fate.

The mystery of where Sophie's arms are, was solved when they found them rammed in Montehue's throat, the palms and finger sticking out of his mouth. The scent of blood was all over the place, piercing their nostrils and travelling down their stomach.

The attacker most likely dismembered Sophie and choked Montehue with her arms, ripping half of his throat and leaving his Adam's apple hanging out of it, rotating like a hypnotist's watch.

Dante put on a great effort to suppress a gasp and stepped closer to investigate Montehue's body, his mind occupied mostly by clouds. They were friendly rivals, teammates in many occasions such as these. He had his flaws but Dante would never wish for a death like this even if it was for his worst enemy.

When he reached his palms, Dante blinked a couple of times at the odd sight of Montehue's palms painted black. What was weird about this observation, it looked really embodied to him, as if his palms have always been naturally black.

Dante turned to Daniel, signaling him to check out his finding. The mentioned male kneeled beside him and run a hand through his chin.

" **The black bond** " Daniel revealed with a hint of bewilderment in his voice

"What's the Black Bond?" Dante asked

"It actually exists? Like, there are magicians capable of casting it?" Brooklyn wondered as she took in the sight of Montehue's black palms in pure surprise.

"There has never been a single being related with magic that could cast the spell and survive"

"You don't mean that Zhalia's dark side was so desperate to kill Montehue she destroyed herself and our uncle allowed her to do it?" Brooklyn arched a brow in disbelief

"I doubt he is that naïve" Daniel answered as he ran his fingers through Montehue's cold, lifeless hand.

"Care to enlighten a plain seeker?" Dante crossed his arms and eyed the siblings eagerly. Daniel huffed and begun to explain.

"The black bond is basically a failure of the Eolpers, commonly known as Founders, magicians who spend their lives gaining power so that they can use it to create new spells for magicians of the next generation to learn. No one knows who and why came up with the idea of the Black Bond, but I think the effort to bring this spell to existence and perfect it began in the Medieval ages, the dark days. The purpose of the spell, which begun as the Eraser, was to allow the caster to blot out their opponents magic once and for all. There was however a malfunction…"

"And that was?"

"The caster uses their own magic to eliminate their opponent's. For half their opponent's magic to be eliminated, the caster has to sacrifice an amount of their own, usually more than a half. While the spell was still at an experimental stage, Eolpers who casted it on other magical beings as subjects were dying, and the subjects only lost their magic but not their life. Eolpers stopped practicing the spell and erased it from their spell books, but a particular group of them, led by the creator of the spell, kept testing its effects secretly. When discovered, they were all sentenced to death. The creator's memories were caged his in a … classified location."

"So how come you know about all this?" asked Dante, clearly suspicious.

"Magician's school", "My uncle" The siblings replied in unison.

Dante gave Montehue's corpse one last glance before focusing at his hands again, a faraway look on his face, his features hardened.

"This seems really amiss" he murmured before turning to Daniel "You are right, Airdan in not so thoughtless as to let Zhalia's dark side to die in order to eliminate Montehue" he voiced his friendly rival's name with a hint of mock, for he definitely wasn't a challenge or an obstacle for neither Airdan nor dark Zhalia.

"If that's the case, how did he get her to cast the spell without killing herself?" mentioned male pondered.

"Uh Daniel, Dante, we don't know if it was dark Zhalia on the first place." Brooklyn expressed her uncertainty, gaining the males' attention and their puzzled looks "It could be another servant of his"

"Our uncle is not exactly famous for his connections so it's hard to believe there are more than ten people in that castle, but… you know him better" Daniel said. Brooklyn nodded in response.

"For the past few months, a prisoner was troubling him. I don't know if they still do but nothing can guarantee us that he hasn't managed to gain control over him?"

"Do you have any idea who that prisoner is?" Dante asked, obviously curious, only for Brooklyn to shake her head in denial.

"I am afraid I don't, I have no access to the dungeons"

"So it could have been someone else, huh?" Daniel mumbled to himself.

As if he had heard his question, Den found the perfect timing to butt in.

"Guys" his head appeared from the doorframe, hesitation messing with his face "There is something you might want to-"he froze in an instant the moment his eyes fell on Montehue's crippled dead body.

"See…" his mouth subconsciously finished his sentence, looking hypnotized and socked.

Dante hurriedly stood up and walked towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder and forcing him to turn around and avoid this horrific sight. "Lead the way, we are right behind you"

"I-Is he-?" his voice was forced and trembling, the poor boy was shaking like a leaf. Dante couldn't bring himself to put the harsh truth into words. 'I am afraid he's dead, Montehue is dead'….he just couldn't say it. In that way, he could fool himself, avoid realizing the fact one more time.

Dante took a deep breath and squeezed his protégé's shoulder "What is it that you want to show us Den?"

Den shook off his stillness and blinked a couple of times "R-Right uh-"he paused and leaned to support himself on the doorframe, observing the siblings.

"We should leave Brooklyn here, I don't know how she will react" Den suggested, eyeing the girl with sympathy.

Dante didn't bother asking why; he was bound to find out what Den was referring to whether he liked it or not. Observing the mentioned female, deep in thought, an idea came to him.

"Alright, I'll assure she stays here" Dante promised and stepped in the room with the siblings again.

"Is he ok?" Brooklyn asked concerned.

"AS ok as any of us can be" Dante replied "Daniel, follow Den, I need to have a word with Brooklyn"

Daniel stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to do but in the end, he followed Den with hesitant steps, turning his head to look back at them before they disappear in the hallway. When they were alone, Brooklyn gave him a quizzical look, her lips agape,.

"So, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Dante sighed and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to ask, it wasn't anything easy and definitely not pleasant for her to do.

"The thing is, I have a favor to ask. I know I probably ask a lot from you and I am sorry if-"

"Don't worry, no matter what it is, I'll do it. I escaped to help you, no matter what tasks I have to do to achieve that." Brooklyn interrupted him and expressed her loyalty with pure determination. It only made it harder for Dante to request his favor.

"I would be forever grateful to you if you tried to control the Dream Walker."

Her reactions was exactly as he expected it to be, or at least close enough. He needn't dare to imagine what traumatic experiences this titan had scared her life with, her wide open eyes, sockets threatening to pop out of her skull, and the tremble of her agape lips before averting her eyes away from him spoke loud and clear enough.

Dante felt guilt pinch him and felt regret overwhelming him, but, regarding the circumstances, he had no choice.

Brooklyn took a few moments to regain her composure, biting the inside of her cheek and digging her nails in her skin under the layer of cloth covering it.

"Ok" she replied, almost blankly. The effort she was putting in building her strength for them was breaking Dante's heart. "Besides, it's my titan now, what could possibly go wrong?" Brooklyn chuckled faintly, as if to encourage herself.

Dante closed his eyes for a moment "I hope you can understand that-"

"We have no choice! I know, i have connected the dots as well. Frankly, i expected your request" she cut through his words, determination replacing the previous sleam of fear in her forest eyes. Dante opened his eyes in order to catch a glimpse of that lively spirit. Still, it didn't lessen his discomfort the slightest.

"I'll start practising after we take care of Sophie and find Lucas and my dad" she said and Dante nodded, placing a hand on the damaged female's shoulder.

"I can't thank you enough for this" he said with genuine gratitude ornamenting his voice, a small warmth embraced Brooklyn's heart. If she was someone else, someone who knew Dante well, she would have been taken aback by his attitude.

Dante praising his proteges is not uncommon, exposing this much emotion in it was rather strange. Another curse and blessing inflicted by their horror. He had become more compassionate. Every second he spent with his team might as well be the last one and he was forced to realize, time and again, that he won't be able to save the day every time, just like this one.

Sophie's dismemberment, Montehue's death… what follows next? What's the next soul-crushing blow awaiting in the corner? Who was the culprit this time? Dark Zhalia, Airdan's prisoner? The evidence of brutality pointed straight to the first option, yet the second one wasn't at all unlikely. With all these events occupying his brain, paired with the Chinese room, Zhalia's absence and the countdown for their time limit could drive him insane.

When did a seeker like him started meddling with magicians? When did world as he knew it collapsed in his eyes?

"Um...so, what did Den want to show us? Don't you think we should tag along with him and my brother?" Brooklin drew him out of his thoughts, concern evident in her face.

Oh snap! Den specifically advised to keep Brooklyn away from wherever Den was referring to.

"I think you should head down with Lok and Harrison, they could use your help with Sophie's bleeding" Dante suggested and instantly applied pressure with the hand he had placed in her shoulder, and pushed her lightly out of the room and towards the stairs.

"B-But, my dad would be more useful down there, he's both a healer and a doctor, we should find him first" At her statement, Dante stayed still.

She had a point, Carter could undo this atrocity in a matter of minutes. But is it the risk worth taking? The scene Den wanted to keep her away from, could it be?

"Ok, let us join Den and Daniel" it didn't take him long to make his decision. Whether it was her father or not, she would have to find out about this scene sooner or later, preferably sooner if it was her father. She deserves to know what happened to him.

Strolling down the hallway, Dante spotted shadows contradicting the light looming from the room to their far left. Making sure to be one step ahead of Brooklyn, Dante extended an arm in front of her protectively and tilted his head to get a peek of the room.

Another leftover of an inhuman slaughter presented itself in his eyes as he watched Daniel's kneeling figure shaking, next to him lying the lifeless body of none other than Carter Cole, two fingers stuck in his eyeballs. His abdomen area was sliced open and his intestines were wrapped around his waist, tied up in a bow, as if he was some cannibal's gift, and his jaw had been ripped and hanged lose from his skull, being slanted in an odd angle.

Before he could even react to the sight, Brooklyn had pushed his hand away and made her way to her room, a piercing shriek drew everyone's eyes on her.

"DAD!" Brooklyn screamed and rushed down to him, her hands hesitantly hovering above his body, unable to touch any part of him without having shudders cracking her spine. Tears fell uncontrollably from her eyes, sob after sob, Brooklyn cried her heart out, mumbling and breathing out 'whys', mourning as he found the strength to hold her father's hand between her own trembling ones.

Daniel crawled close to her and secured her in a tight embrace which she returned weakly.

Only after witnessing despair unraveling in their faces did Dante felt the pain too unbearable and clenched his fists, averting his gaze to Den's direction, only to receive another heart attack.

Den was crouched down, holding a body still with careful movements. The body belonged to the man the Huntik team has been searching since its very beginning, the cornerstone of their existence as a team. Eathon Lambert.

Den caught his eyes and nodded. Dante quietly offered an arm and helped Den carry Eathon out of the room and down to the living room, where the boys were trying to patch up Sophie's wounds. It appeared she was still unconscious.

The instant they were aware of their presence, the three boys released a gasp simultaneously.

"DAD!" Dante heard that exclamation ringing for the second time, with the shame worry and shock, as he helped Eathon sit next to the lying Sophie on the couch.

Lok was shaking, he was panicking and dwelling with the sight in front of him. Sophie had lost her arms along with a lot of blood and now his dad appears, injured and barely conscious. Just how many more despair are about to pile up in his heart? He just wishes that they would all come at once and not in doses, he wishes everything will be over the instant he opens his eyes next morning.

Harrison felt the same, maybe not as strongly as Lok, for it wasn't his father or girlfriend lying on the couch in a crucial condition, but still, he was also filled with despair. A despair enough to crush any symbol of hope.

Dante looked at Harrison for an instant, signalling him to move upstairs and the young boy obeyed, his brother following his footsteps, leaving the mentor alone with his very first protege. He was certain Brooklyn's cries were audible, so Dante thought it might be better for Harrison to be by her side. After all, these two appeared to have grown closer ever since Brooklyn woke up in the hospital.

Dante was certain Lok had casted a healing spell in Sophie, yet he repeated the process, just to ensure himself the bleeding had stopped, and fixed the bandages the boys had tried to wrap around her wounds.

Lok took that opportunity to sit next to his dad and offer to support him. The instant Eathon felt his presence, his eyes blinked open and the ghost of a smile emerged from the gases in his face.

"L-Lok….son…" he tried to speak, his words coming out as the faintest of whispers.

"Shh, it's alright dad. Everything will be alright." Lok assured him as he started casting a healing spell for him as well.

At that moment, Dante took a good look at all three of them, Eathon, Sophie and Lok, allowing the despair engulfing them to get under his skin. Only then did he realize the irony.

'It's alright, everything will be alright'. How many reassurances like that have been exchanged between them, how many promises they couldn't fulfill in the end? Every time they managed to convince themselves that everything will be alright, another despair would come to crush them.

He almost enthralled this monster's ability, inwardly praying he could make him feel the same way as he feels right now. A snicker escaped amber eyed man's lips as he once again took in their situation and recalled a particular memory.

The day Zhalia had survived the explosion at her apartment by the Organization, knocking the door of his house soaking wet, exhausted and full of scratches and bruises. That day, he had secured her in his arms and promised her that everything is alright. Maybe it wasn't a direct promise, but Dante had escalated that promise to an oath to protect her and the team. The mere fact that he couldn't keep it, whatever the reason might be, was driving him insane. From the moment he made that promise, what followed has been anything but 'alright'. If only he could have taken those words back, only just to keep his honesty and consciousness clean.

But it was too late, they were all suffering. Regardless of who there is to blame, as a team leader and as the kind man he is, Dante always carries part of the burden himself, for he could have been there and do something. If he were to be there, then he would accuse himself for not doing enough. There is always a reason to lead it all back to him. And the worst part was that right now, it wasn't his own heart that was carrying the burden.

Shaking these thoughts away, he contacted Metz to bring the help needed to take care of the patients and the 'crime scene', before devoting his attention back to Lok.

During all of that horror, he had the misfortune to come across Lok's empty eyes, something he wished he would never have to face. No matter how many times, he will never grow used to it, and at that moment, he wanted that old basket of rainbows and sunshine back, he wanted that sheepish smile, that dumbfounded stare and that fire in his spirit.

Dante crouched to match the height of a sitting Lok. There was no reaction from the boy. He was just travelling his eyes in his dad's now sleeping figure. Dante looked down for a bit, weighing his words, but Lok's remark cut through his thoughts.

"Carter and Montehue are dead, aren't they?" his dead voice echoed in Dante's ears as he lifted his head up, mild surprise i his face.

The fact that Lok had brought himself to come in terms with the death of their teammates and actually voice it out had Dante speechless. Having lost teammates before, even though temporary, he still had a hard time imposing that truth on himself. For Lok to do such a thing, it meant no good. It was equivalent to accepting failure. Can this boy's' soul get even more crushed?

"I am afraid...yes"

Lok merely chuckled, startling his mentor one more time.

"I...I am going to kill him" Lok said with a low growl as he clenched his fists "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!"

Lok screamed and readied himself to punch the nearest object to him, but Dante caught his fist in midair.

"Lok, you need to to calm down" Dante twisted his arm lightly before pulling it behind him back and pushing him back down on the couch, pure fury raging on the youngster's face.

"Calm down? How the hell can i calm down? Can't you see what that monster have done? To Sophie, my dad, to Brooklyn and Zhalia? To all of us?" Lok stood up faster for his his mentor to react and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I know how you feel, alright? We are all devastated. But having an outburst right now will not accomplish anything" Dante lifted his hands in a defensive manner, an action which left Lok unfazed.

"And dragging ourselves from one country to another will accomplish what? I'm sick and tired of all this! Let's just do something, make a move!"

"We will, when we are ready!" The two males' voice begun to get hoarse from all the screaming, their position gave off alertness, as if they would charge at each other and attack. Dante was struggling to maintain his composure and put some reason in Lok's head, which seemed like a Herculean task. How can one reason another when their own mental state is just as messed up?

"And when WILL we be ready Dante? What if the moment we speak light Zhalia is dead and there's no hope on having her back? What if next time we separate there will be no survivors in one side? What if next time-"

Stating the odds, Lok was breaking them both little by little. Tears were welling up in his eyes' sky, once bright but now cloudy. A storm was to come. Dante couldn't take it anymore. He failed to defy what exactly, maybe everything. He snapped.

"Lok!-"

"I JUST DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO GET HURT!" That was it. That was his breaking point. Blond boy let out one last scream before losing control of his knees and allowing gravity to pull him to the grown and the tears to stream down his cheeks.

Dante's expression was the perfect illustration of pain as he kneeled down with the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. From the depths of his heart, he wished he could promise him that everything would be alright, that no one else will have to get hurt. But he didn't.

Instead, he just stayed by his side as Lok's emotions watered his face.

"I'll give him my heart if i have to…. just please…. no more" the teen mumbled between his sobs, and Dante tightened his grip on his shoulder.

"Don't you even consider that. If you do so, then everyone will get hurt" dante clarified, but the boy seemed to be oblivious of his surroundings. Dante heaved a sigh.

"I won't say everything will be alright. I may be no liar, but making a promise i can't keep is just as horrible. But a promise i can definitely keep, is that i'll do anything in my power for no one else to get hurt"

Just the second Lok started to show the smallest trace of a smile, Daniel and Den came rushing down the stairs, an unconscious Brooklyn in Daniel's arms.

Perhaps Dante spoke too soon.

"What happened?"He immediately stood up and moved aside for Daniel to lay Brooklyn down to the armchair. harrison offered him an answer.

"We were just standing near Carter's body, she was crying and then out of the blue, she started coughing blood and then she passed out" he explained, pure worry lacing his voice.

Dante approached Daniel and took a close look at Brooklyn, the blood leaking from her mouth, staining her dark blue blouse, caught his eye immediately. An ominus thought crossed his mind and Dante had to suppress a gasp.

"Don't tell me this is-"

"I am afraid there's no other explanation" Daniel spoke as he scarcely looked down on his sister's body "It must have happened when she escaped. I should have known. That bastard wouldn't let their plan run so smoothly as for one of them to escape intact."

It didn't take long for the rest to figure out what they were implying, and as soon as they did, darkness overtook them.

For the following ten minutes the team just stood there still and silent, waiting for the arrival of the seekers Metz had summoned to assist them.

Their minds blank.

Their heart empty

Their soul sinking deep into despair

Chaos and sorrow dominated their surroundings

Only the whistle of the wind mourning for our beloved now gone was audible

Speaking on their behalf for their crushed, sunken souls

And a pair of eyes, not far from the window, were taking in the imprint of a mistake.

As soon as they blinked, the imprint burnt itself in their memory

Taking a shred of shattered glass, the owner of those eyes carved another line in their hands

A cruel punishment

For the owner of that pair of eyes

The witness of this history

* * *

 **A/N: Ayo wassup my beautiful odysseys?  
I should probably run for it and hide in a black hole, for my absence has been inexcusable, but i won't. I shall give you a kitchen knife. Do whatever you want with it.**

 **Oh my Gareon! 16 chapters! Only 4 or 5 for this story to end! Man, time flies fast!**

 **Since i promised you that only answers (or mostly tbh) will be given, i belive i don't need to ask who is responsible for that kerfuffle in Lok's house, or why is Brooklyn coughing blood all of a sudden... do i really need to ask that?**

 **My questions are these: Again, what's in that silver case given to Daniel by Makita? Didn't he have one already? What's wrong with Daniel? Is he sick?  
Was that book that cought Lok's attention relevant to our storie? Why did the 'alarm' of the temple/school started ringing? They didn't take anything from there, did they?  
What's the source of Airdan'sp ower that lies in his castle but is independent of him? Will they manage to figure out what the riddle of the Chinese room is hiding on time? Oh well, they already uncovered most of it and are in a very good way, but there are a few details missing.  
Oh btw, no need to worry about the Eolpers and the black bond for now, we won't see them again in this book. But curiosity stands...who casted the black bond? Did the caster survived? and why on Montehue? Did he have some special powers no one knew about? I don't think so...  
Poor Cole siblings...losing their dad the moment they found him and were dtarting to get along.  
Oh well, fate is cruel...or maybe the one who controls fate is.  
Which brings us back to the question, what was Eathon doing there in the first place? Did Airdan just went full crazy mode and released him, then sent Zhalia's dark side to annihilate him? That sounds suspicious...wasn't Eathon supposed to be Airdan's bait to lure Lok?  
And last but not least...who is that person watching the team from outside?**

 **Oh my oreos, i'm really cruel...with Carter dead, Sophie's arms are history...**

 **But that's me, psycho to death!**

 **Anyways, have a beautiful day/night wherever you are**  
 **Never forget to smile and stay awesome!**

 **Lots of love from Irene Rays**


	17. Chapter 17 - Sail Away

**Chapter 17**

 **Sail Away**

Blue. A crystal clear relaxing shade of blue was all they could see as far as the eye reached. The light motion and the coolness it left in one's hand, coupled with the chill, strong breeze playing with their hair was letting them know, they are waves travelling the ocean to wash out secrets in some far away shore. Because their location was far away from land.

They were sailing in deep waters, calm yet fierce, lending them a brief escape as their mind took in the wondrous sight. Nothing around them. Just water. A blue wet paradise.

Just water, the wind and the clear sky, an endless salvationary blue.

Dante Vale tightened his grip on the steering wheel, regretting he wasn't more persistent about knowing the location, but kept following Daniel's instructions, wondering how he could find his way without a gps. He hadn't even allowed them to use their tracking devices. It was that secrecy of his Dante didn't like, but he had come to realise this is the way Daniel was, and he had anything but bad intentions.

When Daniel didn't signal him to take a turn for a while, he stole a glance at his teammates.

Eathon Lambert, not fully recovered but certainly in a much better condition than when they had found him, was caught up in a conversation with his son. Despite the series of unfortunate past events, the smiles on their faces radiated a warmth that reached and soothed Dante's heart. Especially Lok's smile.

The poor boy had experienced too much despair for his own good, yet there he was, refusing to give up. His outbreak two weeks ago only made him stronger and more eager to speed up their process and fight, his girlfriend's state only adding to that burning will.

It was painful for the team to come in terms with the fact that, without Carter, Sophie has no hope for having her arms back. A lively, passionate and hard working girl like her would lose their mind at such state. Of course, that wasn't the end of Sophie Casterwill.

Her missing arms couldn't automatically make her useless. She wa still the same old Sophie, and she still had the right to be on the team. The only difference would be that she'll have to be taught how to fight in her current condition and Dante would be more than happy to take the part of the teacher as soon as they return from their current mission.

When she woke up from her deep slumber and was announced she will have to stay behind for further healing sessions, she was evidently upset. Their separations always winded up to a disaster and the fear of that happening again was nugging Dante. However, he had to take the risk and prioritize Sophie's health, much to her dismay. To Dante's surprise, Lok put great effort on convincing her to stay, his words soft, carrying genuine concern.

Unluckily, they couldn't get her to assist them with the riddle of the Chinese room, not wishing to occupy her head at a time like this when she's supposed to heal and recover. Dante knew for fact that once they had set the spark, Sophie would ignite a fire and refuse to take a breath unless she had drained out each and every one of her resources to have a satisfying answer, what could only exhaust her even more. That's the last thing the team wants, so when she asked to fill her in, Dante had to chew his words and tell her they hadn't found anything useful. He knew that didn't convince her at all, yet she had no other choice but to cope with it.

As if to fill her post, it appeared that Den was wracking his brain more than usual, pondering silently and doing all the thinking for Sophie, not with the same efficiency though. Brown haired boy had thrown himself besides his brother and had his head on the clouds, staring at nowhere in particular while relying his weight on his elbows. It was rare to notice such a far-away look in his eyes for more than five minutes. Today, however, Den was so deep in thought Dante considered the possibility of seeing smoke clouds coming out of his ears soon.

Not like he was oblivious about the matter. A couple of sleepless nights had fried his brains with 'spot the difference' games, trying to find similarities, differences and symbols between their mission and the Chinese room. Many more plans and visions played in his head, perhaps even things he shouldn't be thinking about, until Dante decided to proceed with what he knows.

A smile found its way across its lips as he took in the sight of a slightly red Harrison and Brooklyn smiling. Life hasn't been easy on her, yet the poor damaged female insisted on smiling and moving on, all for their sake, because of the promise she made. Dealing with their father's death was probably their hardest mission. The way the Cole siblings handled it had Dante dwelling on whether he should feel proud or worried.

When he attempted to comfort them, they responded almost the same way. The gist of it was that the times Carter had been a father to them were less than the ones they were alone, besides blood, there weren't many things that connected them that strongly as to let his death crush them.

Dante wasn't at all satisfied with that, and knew very well they were harnessing all of their strength to bury their emotions. More than anything, he wished to carry a part of their burden, being the selfless man he is. In the end, he chose to respect their choice and make himself available in case he senses they need him.

As for now, Daniel was focusing on his surroundings and Brooklyn was shining brightly with that sweet smile of hers. That was enough for Dante to know his team was holding up good.

"How much further?" he shouted, making sure Daniel heard him. The male narrowed his eyes and hummed, pondering for a second.

"Not far, it should take us about two or three more minutes, no more turns" Daniel replied and Dante nodded, continuing his course.

"So, have you been in a water theme park?" Harrison rubbed the crook of his neck, stealing glances at Brooklyn's face in order to hide the shade of red spreading in his cheeks, but in no avail. Brooklyn hadn't only noticed it, but she actually seemed to enjoy his shyness.

"I had no such opportunity, unfortunately" she admitted, shrugging her shoulders lightly in embarrassment "Have you?"

Harrison's voice shook a little before he could speak "No, never had the chance either. I was about to go with the team for the first time right before… all of it begun"

He paused for a moment, looking back to the time he received that call from Den informing him that Zhalia's hospitalized, her condition critical. His eyes darkened.

"I'm sorry" Brooklyn's voice cut through his reminiscence and he blinked his thoughts away, turning to look at her face to face, her beautiful brightness faded.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked, fearing he said something wrong "It's not your fault anyway"

Brooklyn bit the inside of her cheek before heaving a sigh "Whether i like it or not, no matter how much i help, i can't change the fact that it partly _is_ my fault" she said, voice small "And i have to live with that and the many things i've done. Which is why i feel like apologizing"

Harrison hesitated for a moment, but then placed a hand in her shoulder "Tell you what, when we save Zhalia and get rid of your uncle, let's go to that water theme park, ok?" he suggested, a big smile on his face, hoping it was contagious enough to bring back her own.

Just as the corner of her lip twisted lightly, a playful whistle drew their attention.

"That escalated quickly" Den commented with a sly smirk, obviously no longer preoccupied, but his gaze still fixed on the sky, his head thrown back.

It took them a moment to interpret his comment, the instant they did, they transformed in tomatoes.

"N-NO! I meant the whole team...like all of us!" Harrison raised his tone, shaking his hands defensively in front of both Brooklyn and his brother.

"So, you weren't asking me on a date?" Brooklyn faked a pout. The brush of red in her cheeks was still evident, but she was clearly amused by Den's invasion and felt like playing along for a little.

"Of course it wasn't" Harrison spat without thinking and immediately regretted it, as her pout only became cutter when she saddened her expression.

Den straightened his position to get a good look at them and didn't bother containing his laughter.

"So, you don't like me Harry?" Brooklyn asked with a puppy face. Harrison couldn't get any redder.

"Yeah Harry, don't you like Brooke?" Den teased "Did you forget to wear sunscreen today Harry? You're burning up!", causing Harrison to run his hands through his hair.

"I-It's not that… i mean, i like you but-" he paused and huffed loudly "Gahhh, i just can't with you two!" Harrison shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

Brooklyn and Den laughed mercilessly at his frustration.

"Jeez, you are hopeless, my hopes for becoming an uncle are diminishing every passing day" Den shook his head with a chuckle.

" Expecting your brother to make you nephews and nieces because you can't hit on a girl. Wow, you must be desperate" Brooklyn elevated her eyebrows and crossed her arms above her chest, eyes closed.

"Hey! Whose side are you on?" Den furrowed his brows and whined at his brother's now amused expression.

"Burned!" Harrison mockingly pointed a finger at his brother, who instantly found his cool and lifted a brow.

"Too bad you couldn't think of a good comeback yourself. Better not screw up on your date if you cherish that brief moment of glory" he talked back, Harrison's joy dropped the instant it had found its way to his face.

A soft giggle, like Christmas bells earned their attention "Can i just say how much i love you guys? All of you" she said with a smile on her face, eyes shimmering with joy.

"I get that a lot" Den praised himself, tucking a lock of Brooklyn's hair behind her ear and winking at het before flashing Harrison a smirk. His brother immediately frowned, nose wrinkling and eyes narrowing into two sharp slits.

"Hehe, for real though, i'm glad we are all together and that we'll be together when this mess is over. It means a lot to me. Besides, i'm not really fit for the dating stuff" she played with her fingers as she admitted with an awkward small smile.

Den snorted and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, half hugging her.

"Oh come one, a beauty like you sure can make a good catch whenever you please. You could actually gain some weight, but with the looks and your personality, you are charm jam-packed. Who says a girl like you doesn't fit for dating?"

"Oh i don't know, maybe here ten years of literal slavery and her uncle's torments. If you have any other suggestion, please speak up freely" Harrison crossed his arms, fsts clenched, as he replied sarcasticaly, pure mockery lacing his voice.

He was well aware that all Den was trying to get out of their little chit-chat was to excite his jealousy. Yet, Den's hidden agenda, his good intentions, weren't leading anywhere useful.

"Dude, you really have no idea how to pay a compliment" Den shook his head and sighed out of indignation. Brooklyn carefully freed herself of Den's arm and cleared her throat.

"He's right. Living as someone's tool, and especially my uncle's, doesn't exactly give you free time for romance. There was this one time however when-"

"We're here!" Daniel's announcement, loud and clear, altered everyone's current mood radically. Seriousness initiated the previously loose and calm atmosphere, hanging in the air like a veil, evident in the team's faces.

They were there. But, where exactly is there?

Nothing changed around them. No land, no signs of magic or change in the weather. Nothing out of the ordinary, just the same blue.

Eathon Lambert leaned in the gunwale and inspected their surroundings ever so thoroughly. "Alright Daniel, you lead us in the middle of the ocean. We are waiting for instructions"

Daniel breathed in a hany of air as he turned to face everyone "Now we wait, or at least me and Brooklyn. The rest of you are going to fall into a deep slumber"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Lok exclaimed, shock and suspicion evident in his voice.

Daniel closed his eyes for a moment "I mean this"

Before anyone could react, Daniel had muttered some words in a language none of them could understand, which caused their consciousness to slip and their eyelids to feel heavy. Too heavy.

Soon, they were all crumpled to the ground, fast asleep. Or at least most of them.

Blinking the surprise away, Eathon stared dumbfounded at the siblings, who were expected to remain awake.

"Why am i awake Daniel?" he expressed his bewilderment, approaching the mentioned male.

Daniel shifted his weight from his left leg to his right, giving Brooklyn a brief glance and earning a curt nob. To Eathon's eyes, it looked as if he was asking for her permission to answer his question.

"Brooklyn reassured me that you are trustworthy, guaranteed that you can keep our location secret" Daniel replied.

" I see"

"There was another additional reason to be frank" Daniel added, averting his eyes to the sky which by then had begun darkening. Night is slowly falling. "Where we are about to go, you've been there before. Risking you naming the place after waking up there due to the tendency of naming things after recognizing them would kinda ruin the required secrecy"

"Why do you need it to be secret in the first place?" Eathon insisted. This time, it was Brooklyn who offered an answer.

"If they find out, there might be unnecessary casualties. When we arrive, you'll understand why. That doesn't make the place any safer to wander around but, it deadens the possibility of unwanted trouble" she elaborated in more detail that her brother would have, silencing Eathon for good.

The three of them stood there looking after their sleeping friends, and it was midnight at last, Daniel jerked his head up to the sky.

"Prepare yourselfs sailors, tonight we sail far away"

The past days had been a blur to her head. She wasn't even certain they were days. How many where they? No one would have been able to tell from the permanent darkness.

The moisture on the stone walls, the hard freezing stones, it felt colder and colder every passing moment.

She was barely covered. Her clothes had been ripped, dirtied and rotten, making it harder for her to contain her shivers.

On the other hand, she was alone, there was no one around for her to hide from. Her lips trembled and she brought her knees to her chest, hugging them tight as she shivered violently.

The cold slapping her stinging wounds made her ache to high heaven, as they hadn't fully healed, and he made sure they wouldn't. He kept making sure she had no time in her disposal to breath without feeling the air pinch her dry throat, making her open wounds ache till the moment she passes out again.

With fresh bruises and cuts in her thighs, a pool of blood streaming down the cold rocks around her, the miraculously alive woman.

Having her heart out of her chest, the faint cloud of air she exhaled would be truly some miracle. But for her, it only made her feel emptier, more alone.

There was still blood flowing in her face, the wet red pool around her confirmed that much, but without a heartbeat, she has begun considering the possibility she might be a ghost.

And just like every other time, her vulnerability took the best of her, and she allowed gravity to pull her head in the nearest stone, feeling it crack as she lost consciousness at once.

The scenery she woke up to was beyond hilariously tragic.

Even though it's been some time, Zhalia Moon is still overwhelmed by an eerie feeling every time she closes her eyes and doesn't have to fight. Her getting used to such a brutal reality was frightening. Nevertheless, she was grateful, for if she were to fight now she would lose a hundred times and the worst part, she has come to admit it.

Taking in her surroundings, her blood froze as recognition hit her,

"Laurenskerk" she voiced out the name of the ever so familiar to her church, gaping at the sight.

It was exactly as she remembered it, the same magnificent tall building towering over her the same way she did when she was a little girl. Her lip corner twisted slightly as she recalled the memory of her jumping of the metallic fences to seek shelter during the cold winters.

There came a point where she didn't have to perform acrobatics however. One day, she had injured her knee pretty badly and had trouble performing the jump. Pulling the hem of her sleeve lower to hide her purplish tiny hands, she crumbled to the snowy pavement and curled up like a kitten. With an empty stomach for more than two weeks and light clothing, the chances of her surviving that particular winter were slim, until a wrinkled slender hand offered to take her own and deliberately open the gates of a temporary heaven.

Father Elchert, such a warm-hearted faithful old man. That mere smile of his could thaw all of the snow covering her heart. The wrinkles of his face looked like nets, yet his melodic voice as he sung psalmodies was so lively and fruitful, it carried the youth and kindness of his heart.

He noticed her presence every winter and purposely left some loafs of bread and the doors of the church unlocked. That time, it was his son who locked the gates, so Father Elchert came all the way there to ensure she would get those loafs of bread and a shelter from the cold.

That day, he took her in and watched her gobbling up her bread, hugging herself and shivering, roaming around the church, praying and humming songs unknown to him, and during this whole time, he was smiling at her.

Up to this day, Zhalia cannot claim she fully understands that offered her food and shelter for three winters, but had never shown his face until that day. She couldn't help but wonder how would her life her been if he had taken care of her instead of Klaus.

The answer was simple. Sort. Father Elcher died the very next morning after that day, right in the middle of a psalmody and right in front of Zhalia's eyes. It seemed like he was choking on something, and very time his fist clenched in front of his chest, Zhalia felt her innocent childish heart ache.

A good man like him didn't deserve to die so soon, but at least he left his last breath at His home. A tear rolled on Zhalia's cheeks as she made her way in the familiar chancel. For no particular reason, she began singing one of the psalmodies and much to her surprise, she remembered every last word of it.

Her song only lasted less than a minute, for the next sight that greeted her was her little young self entering the church, holding Father Elcher's hand. Her mouth gaped and a gasp escaped her purple bruised lips.

Another memory. That's what her dreams ever since her dark side freed herself where. Random memories, especially from her childhood, showing the lonely poor young bluehead suffering the cold of the winter and the world's ignorance for her struggle. For the first time in a while did she recall a memory she was actually happy at that time.

She watched everything that had occurred that day unravel in front of her, the atmosphere felt less cold by every minute. Zhalia's eyes found a brightness they had lost a year ago, twinkling with genuine joy, smiling uncontrollably at Father Elcher's singing along with her.

She chuckled sweetly "You left this world too early Father Elcher" she exclaimed, heaving a sigh of nostalgia.

"The death of a mortal coil, doesn't kill one's soul my child"

A very familiar voice came from near her and Zhalia jerked her head to her left, only to find herself wide eyed at the presence of a skinny old man with greyish hair, kind almond eyes, wearing a red and white tunic. If she had a heart, it would have leapt to her throat.

"My body was only a temporary shelter for this life, but my soul is very much alive. And it never stopped looking after you"

That same warm smile, the melodic voice, the net of wrinkles on his olive skin. Zhalia couldn't decide whether she was overwhelmed or horrified.

"Father Elcher" she exclaimed, her voice barely a whisper, as she felt a knot form itself in her brain. Watching the same Father Elcher playing with little young Zhalia and then averting her eyes back to the one besides her was only worsening her confusion.

"H-How? How can you be in my dream? You...you're dead!" she said, eyes glued to their past selves who kept happily singing and munching delicious bread. Her throat felt dry and the seemingly gone cold returned.

Something was off.

Zhalia was more than happy to have another encounter with Father Elcher, but the circumstances screamed to her danger and suspicion. What was a dead man doing in her memory?

"This...this isn't right. This can't be happening." she murmured, voice dead and eyes feeling dry and tired. The current Father Elcher smiled indifferent and placed his hand on top of hers. The skin contact petrified her. Zhalia could feel his soft, relaxed skin. It was...cold. Dead cold. And it also meant that Father Elcher is actually here, somehow.

The bluenette adult wracked her tortured brain one more time. An idea snapped in her and she instantly closed her eyes, breathing out a snicker. "That's it. I've finally lost it! I'm so fucked up i am hallucinating in a dream!" she said, mocking herself.

Father Elcher's grip tightened in her palm "Don't lose your faith my child. Never lose your faith" he shook her head, his tone slightly demanding yet encouraging. " Right now, i need you to have faith in what you are about to witness"

"What am i-"

"Just watch child" Father Elcher interrupted her, and so Zhalia took a deep breath and fixed her eyes on her past self.

They did everything exactly as she remembered. It was almost painful, how distant this memory was from her present out of dreamland.

"Father Elcher" her young self called out to him "Why do you put these people here every winter?" she asked, pointing in front of the chancel where two coffins were located. "I saw you putting them here. Why do you put them here every winter?"

That's right. The coffins! Zhalia was pretty curious of the reason that she saw father Elcher transferring them just the day before she makes her little invasion. When she couldn't recall their names, Zhalia furrowed her brows and cursed her bad memory.

Luckily for her, the past Father Elcher didn't reply and so young Zhalia looked at him lost for a moment, before heading to the coffins and taking a close look at each body, reading their names out loud.

"Aaric Van Cardin, beloved son, husband and father" young Zhalia voiced the name written in the first coffin before moving to the second one "Oralie Vinner, beloved daughter, sister, wife and mother"

"A lovely couple they were and remain even after God escorted them to heaven. It had always been my delight to see them visiting His home, praying for the wellbeing of everyone but themselves and each other's, especially their children's. I strongly believe that now, they guard them, securing them with their angel wings." Father Elcher stepped besides the small girly figure who eyed the coffins with plain curiosity and awe.

"They were good people" she voiced, drumming her hands in Aaric's coffin.

"Without a doubt they were" Father ensured the young girl, who tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips, wide hazel eyes narrowing as she wrached her pure childish brain.

"Father, you told me that God loves everyone, right?" she drew her innocent eyes towards Father's kind brown ones. He nodded curtly.

"Yes my child"

"Then why did God take them and left their children behind without their mommy and daddy?" she asked, looking at the coffins with sympathy. Father Elcher closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, humming a smile across his wrinkled cheeks.

"God didn't take them with him because he didn't love them, His love knows no discrimination. There are some things in life, like the loss of a loved one, that no matter how many sleepless nights we ponder about them, the reason is unclear. We can't know the answer for everything, all we need to know is that there is a reason for everything. Human nowadays seek absolutes, the nucleus of every possibility. However, there are some things were mysteries cannot be solved and if you ask me, it's better that way. How would you feel if you had known why, would that change the fact? Of course not. We can't change the past, but we can define our future and someday during our struggle, the reason we were so desperately yearning for will act as our motive to move forward."

The youngster gaped at him, evidently captivated, yet a speck of incredulity stood within her. "I still don't understand much" she confessed, lowering her gaze, voice small from embarrassment as she progressed his words. Father Elcher landed a hand on young Zhalia's shoulder, looking down at her with that kind of affection a father would hold in his eyes for his child.

"It's too early to understand everything my child. All you need to know, is that you will find your way" he said. The youngster grooved her nose and curled her lips,unable to fully grasp his words.

In the meantime, her older self scoffed visibly from the chancel. "Find my way bullocks! If only you had known what awaited for me, you would have shoved me out of the church and called an exorcist" a bitter giggle left her lips.

"On contrary my child, that would provide me with many more reasons for me to open the gates of my church, even the doors of my home for you" he revealed, eyes softened as he observed how younger Zhalia darted her eyes on the coffins again.

The Zhalia on his side gasped audibly, her breath stuck in her throat. If she interpreted his words correctly, there's no doubt that Father Elcher knows something, more than what a man like him should know. His calm, collected composure, the confident arch of his back and the nostalgic sighs, the load his cloudy almond eyes carry slowly, partially passes to her, befoging her judgement. Ironically, from that same fog Father Elcher muddled Zhalia's brain with illuminated the very truth behind the purpose of this memory, or rather this dream.

Something is amiss and he knows it. He has something to tell her, something about her past before her days as a street kid. Something she was never aware about herself or has simply forgotten.

"Father, you still haven't told me why you keep bringing them here on Christmas eve" younger Zhalia rose her voice and dragged her older self out of her thoughts.

She wanted to speak up and express her confusion, ask for any kind of plausible explanation, but then his previous words replayed in her head. "Just watch", there must be a reason he told her that. Making the seemingly wisest choice, she mustered up her patience and observed alongside him.

"Ah yes, indeed" past Father Elcher exclaimed "Well my child, the answer is very simple. I am granting their daughter's wish"

Hearing his reply, suspicion elevated in her gut, the word daughter ringing in her head in an oddly illuminating manner. It appeared to hold such vividness, as if it had life of its own, but there was no coil to accommodate it in this room. Or maybe…

"What was her wish?" Both Zhalia's asked, the one volunteeringly, the other subconsciously, yet both with keen interest. Father Elcher offered her the brightest of smiles, only to confirm Zhalia's profound guesses.

"She wished for her parents to never miss her birthday, and so i am doing everything in my power to make sure it comes true every year. Sadly, my lifespan is limited at that age, i can't guarantee i will be able to continue it"

"But, where is their daughter?" young Zhalia furrowed her brows, scanning her surroundings.

At that time, she was too young to understand, too young to know, too young to realize. But the Zhalia standing in the chancel was smart, quick, with sharp brain, and by the time realization hit her, she had lost feeling of her knees which failed to support her. Her legs collapsed , color drained from her face as the softest of sobs came out of her lips. Inhaling sharply after every sob, tears welled up in her eyes and blood pounded her veins.

"She's right here" Father replied, but pointed nowhere for younger Zhalia to see. At that moment, the Zhalia laying on the chancel could have sworn his gaze aligned with hers, ever so briefly.

Her younger self eyed him lost "I don't see her"

"Oh God…" Zhalia barely managed to mouth, voice below a whisper, as she freely broke down.

Instantly, the world around her faded into darkness, devouring avidly every source of light until all that was left was the chancel floating in emptiness, supporting her sobbing silhouette alongside Father's.

Blinking tear after tear, Zhalia shuddered, her mind riding a roller coaster of Elcher kneeled by her side, patting her head with his featherlight bony fingers.

"Why? Why couldn't i….hmph" she tried to speak but choked on her own sobs.

"After all this, does why still matter to you?"

"T-They...they were….they were my parents and I..I… i didn't remember them… i still can't" her voice grew weaker and weaker with every word. They pain she felt at her chest overpowered the one her physical wounds caused, her brain throbbing in her head, threatening to break her skull only added to it and her red, swollen tired eyes were the cherry at the top.

"Doesn't that inflame your determination to escape this hell you are going through?" he asked, and Zhalia's cries abruptly came to an end. Lifting her head up, Zhalia looked at Father with the same loss she carried in her eyes as a child.

"How can you even be here? How do you know about all of this? You...You are dead!" she asked, her face dressed in an unreadable expression, voice hoarse and dead. Father Elcher sighed and eyed her apologetically, trailing his fingers along his face, rubbing his eyes.

"How is not the pressing matter of the moment, i can only tell you this. The woman you have grown to become goes by the name Zhalia Moon, the name given to you by Klaus Moon and followed you around as an identity, a backstory and a part of you. But there was a time when that same woman was just a little girl, a sweet, happy little girl. She went by the name Skyler Van Cardin"

"Skyler Van Cardin" Zhalia muttered the name, hypnotized by the ring it left in her, how naturally her tongue rolled the consonants and vowels. The name itself was so strange and unfamiliar to her, but at the same time, it felt so close to her, so very close. As if it has been lingering in her mind for a long time and finally found its chance to rise in the surface.

"Yes my child. Zhalia Moon and Skyler Van Cardin are one and a whole. All that you have to do in order to feel complete, is get back the part of your life that you missed. Zhalia, you need to remember Skyler Van Cardin"

"Why are you telling me all this? How do i know it's the truth?" Zhalia asked, overwhelmed yet clearly suspicious. Father Elcher shook his head.

"You still seek for the reasons… but i suppose i can tell you this one. The reason is to give you hope now that you have abandoned it my child. To give you hope now that you believe everything is for your second question, it's up to you to decide. To choose to believe and have faith, or to give up."

"Give up…" Zhalia repeated his last sentence and caught herself gathering some specks of strength she wasn't aware were nesting in her limbs. The foreign ring of that phrase alerted her, for she had gotten used to adding a 'not' in front of it. Her immune system viewed it as an enemy. An enemy he had allowed herself to surrender to.

On impulse of this threat, Zhalia felt her nerves awake as a very known feeling rushes through her, setting her muscles into motion and so, Zhalia pushed herself of the levitating floor and stood on her feet, eyes sharp and lips pursed on a thin line.

Father Elcher's face brightened, he couldn't help but release a joyous laughter "Well done my child! That's exactly what you should do!"

Even though vague, Zhalia saw right through his saying. She knew what she had to do, what she always does. Stand up, harness all of her courage and stand up. Every moment of weakness is to be cut short, for Zhalia shall never give up.

For all she knows, allowing herself to fall, she would take Skyler down with her. That little girl most likely lived a much better life, dragging her down in the darkness of loss, failing her like that. No, Zhalia won't allow it.

Perhaps Father Elcher doesn't intend to tell her the whole story and chances are she won't be able to find answer any time in the near future. It was still a risk worth taking, a courageous act she owned as Zhalia and owed it to the people she loves. Skyler is spiraling somewhere in the deep dark waters of her past and somewhere in the future, her team is fighting a great evil for her shake. Skyler, her team, they love her, they are part of her.

Cowardice is not in Zhalia's options nor vocabulary.

There is a reason all of this chaos, all of this horror is occurring and instead of complaining about her misfortune, she should use her long history of hardships to get through it. If she doesn't she will most definitely never discover the cause of her suffering or get to know Skyler Van Cardin.

"Thank you Father Elcher, i know what i must do, well, theoretically. I still need a plan" she said, brushing the drained tears from her face.

"I believe you already have one" he said, causing Zhalia to knit her brows, but only for a brief moment, for it didn't take her long to realize what plan he was referring to.

"Eathon's?" she half said half asked, doubt lacing her voice

"In a way, that old friend of yours is alo up to something. And they are getting close, really close."

"May i ask, how do you know about this? You are not even...alive anymore" Zhalia asked, a perfectly shaped brow rising a little above the other as she shifted her weight from one leg to another.

"It doesn't matter right now. You are bound to find out later. And this is the dream world, no one dies here" he clarified, earning a curt nod from the bluenette.

Out of the blue, the chancel they were standing started spiraling and shaking intensely, messing with their balance. They had to grab a hold of the short pillars in order to avoid a fall in an endless dark void.

"I suppose this is where we bid goodbyes" Father Elcher uttered, hugging one of the wooden pillars tightly. Zhalia herself also tightened her grip around her own pillar and watched how everything around her faded.

She was waking up.

"Father Elcher!" she shouted his name just when his figure begun to get dim "Thank you" she flushed him an honest smile of gratitude and earned a much warmer one in return.

"Happy birthday Skyler Van Cardin" were his last words before everything surrounding Zhalia disappeared.

Her eyes shot wide open and squinted at the darkness of her cell, sweat was pouring from her forehead and streaming down her face, crossing the curve formed by her smile. "Happy...Birthday...Skyler"

The warm rays of the sun and the soothing melody of the waves woke up Dante Vale. Blinking away the cobwebs of sleep, he cracked his stiff neck and thursted his hands on the floor, pushing himself off the wooden floor.

The hardness of the floor had him feeling his whole body stiff as he stretched his muscles and run a hand through his tousled hair. He felt like his head was made of lead for some unexplainable reason, and he felt a strange buzz from his ears. Automatically, he brought his hands on his head and rubbed his forehead.

Squinting at the brightness, he lazily scanned his surroundings. They were still somewhere in the ocean, only those waters were more clear. So clear one could make out the hordes of fishes swimming in a hurry, wagging their bodies, eels spiraling, even the snow white rocks and the seaweeds at the very bottom.

Looking at the other side of the boat, Dante spotted something that wasn't there when he fell unconscious on the boat.

Land.

Only a couple 100 meters from where his boat was afloat, there was a big island full of greenery and three mountains he could make out.

"Rise and shine Vale" a voice that he has unfortunately frown all too familiar with called out to him "Wake the others if you will be kind enough"

The dizziness overcoming him made it impossible for him to reply to the male. With a slight frown, Dante turned around and crouched down to wake up the first of his teammates his eyes caught.

Lok seemed to have an unpleasant dream, the wince painted all over his features and the constant flinching and abrupt movements of his limbs had Dante wondering how did any of his teammates slept through. Oh that's right, Daniel's spell…

The blonde boy seemed to have been dragged to deep in dream land. His dream must still be vivid enough, for Dante had to snap his head upwards to avoid a punch of the youngster.

As a result, Dante felt more than wide awake and gaped at the side that greeted him. When he scanned his surroundings after his awakening, he didn't bother looking behind him.

And now, a large ship was towering him, just a few centimeters away from their boat, a black flag illustrating a skull was waving at the course of the wind. If the sun rays weren't falling directly at them, there would have been a layer of black shadowing them.

By the looks of it, it was obviously a pirate's ship and Dante had his fair share with pirates to know they rarely mean any good.

Eyeing the ship sharply and not averting his eyes of it, Dante nudged every one of his teammates in order for them to wake up with the very same stiffness in their necks, all staring at the ship in pure awe.

"Holy cow, this looks like the Black Pearl!" Lok, being the first one to fully awake, exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Is he sleeptalking?" Den asked, still enchanted by the sight so one couldn't tell the teasing he intended to coat his question with.

"No, it's not" Daniel clarified shortly, but his answer wasn't satisfactory for Lok.

"Oh come on! Don't you see the black sails and jibs! It's got to be the Black Pearl!"

"Can i smite him?" Den asked Dante with a pleading stare, like a kid asking their parents for a toy at the store. Unluckily for him, his mentor shook his head in disapproval.

A soft chuckle cu through the thick silence engulfing the boat "I can guarantee you, this is not the Black Pearl. This is the ship of Captain Rascal Jones!" Brooklyn announced, emphasizing the name of the captain with pride.

The team's eyes moved to the Cole siblings, silently demanding explanations. Daniel raised his hands in a defensive manner.

"I have no idea who this captain is, Brooklyn knows him and vouched for him. SHe believes he will help us" he said. Dante merely raised a brow and focused his gaze on Brooklyn, eyeing her sternly.

"Are you certain about that? Can we really trust this man?" he questioned and Brooklyn instantly smiled warmly.

"Of course we can! I've known him for quite sometime"

"Then that means you met him while working for Airdan" Harrison realised "Can you really guarantee that he won't stab us in the back?"

His remark had Brooklyn laughing out loud "Who? Ras? Oh please, don't worry, he's not involved in any of this. He barely ever touches the land"

"Ras?" Harrison lifte a brow, quite displeased with the evident familiarity between Brooklyn and the pirate. To his surprise, Daniel appeared to be equally bothered.

"In fact, there is a distinct chance the compass is at his quarters!" Brooklyn informed them, all too overwhelmed for mentioning the Captain's quarters.

"So, when are we boarding on his ship?" Den asked curious, a hint of excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"Right now me son" a deep, hoarse voice echoed from behind, startling everyone but the Cole siblings.

Turning towards the direction of the voice, they were greeted by a fine young man, looking like anything but a pirate. His stance, his motions were too elegant and graceful, as if he was a prince. Yet the clothing and the ring of his voice gave away his true nature.

"What are ya waiting for mates? Y'all look like you saw a ghost. Well ya better get used to it cause that's a routine round here." he exclaimed loudly, offering no time for anyone to react, as he whistled like a canarine. A rope dropped right beside a gunport almost instantly.

Grabbing the rope, he flashed a smirk as he took in the priceless stares of the others.

"When did he jump on the boat?" Lok leaned in and whispered to Dan's ear, who shrugged his shoulders, indicating he has zero clue. Mentioned pirate rolled his eyes.

"Are you taking the mickey out of me? Come on, i promise i won't drop you to the sharks!" he assured them, pulling the rope lightly, a move which apparently signalized whoever as up there to pull the rope up.

The team exchanged some confused glances before turning to Brooklyn, who was already midway to the rope. The instant she noticed their stares, she bursted out in laughter.

"Why these faces guys?" she uttered.

"Nothing we just...well.. We didn't expect a pirate to look like that" Lok replied honesty, still slightly embarrassed as he rubbed his name and gave her his usual sheepish smile.

"Why is that?" Brooklyn asked as she took hold of the rope, which was dropped to them again.

This time, Den spoke up, a little hesitant "Um...he was too...clean?"

This only added to Brooklyn's blooming amusement. "That's Rascal Jones for you. A little different from other pirates"

"Aye mates! You alive down there?" as if he knew his name was mentioned, Rascal's head popped up from above. Brooklyn looked up, smiled at him and pulled the rope at once.

"He's a friendly pirate" Brooklyn added before being pulled up by the rope.

One by one, the team got pulled up to the ship. At least that met their expectations, as it was full of pirates running around, pulling ropes, cleaning eating, drinking rum. Lok was overwhelmed by excitement.

"Alright! We are in an actual pirate ship!" he exclaimed, captivated by the ship "Look at this Quarterdeck! It's Marvelous! Oh, can i climb to the Main Mast? Please?" Lok asked Captain Jones with his all too cute puppy eyes. Who could ever say no to that basket of sunshine?

Luckily for him, Rascal had no intention to restrict them "Roam around as ya wish mate. Just watch the wood! It's from Damascus! Good stuff, innit?" he replied happily, spinning the wheel from the Quarterdeck, the Cole siblings right by his side.

"Alright! Thanks Captain!" Lok screamed in victory and started exploring the ship, running around like a child who had had too much sugar.

Dante shook his head and smiled at the sight, as he made his way to the Quarterdeck and have a little chat with Daniel and Rascal. Meanwhile Den remained in place, watching how his brother threw daggers with his stare to Rascal. Smirking in amusement, he elbowed Harrison and tilted his head towards the Quarterdeck.

"Hey bro, remember what Brooklyn told us before we fall asleep? Something about her only having fallen for a guy once?" he asked, trying his best to contain a laughter.

"So Brookie, how've you been holdin up?" Rascal's voice echoed to Harrison's ears. Even from this distance, he could still pick up their dialogue.

"Brookie?" Harrison lifted a brow, clenching his jaw ever so lightly.

"Well, i have a feeling-"

"I thought so. And what a sight you are. You sure have grown into a beautiful young bird, eh?"

"Scratch that! I'm pretty sure, it might have been Captain _Ras_ " Den emphasized the nickname, the familiarity between the and the flush in Brooklyn's cheeks stang Harrison, who frowned visible and crossed his arms above his chest.

"I don't like where this is going?" he growled lowly and decided to make his way to the Quarterdecks as well.

 **A/N: Hello there me mates! How have ya been? I'm hoping well!**

 **Chapter 17 here and we are about to sail away! Woo-hoo!**

 **So now our team is on its way to obtain the required compass and finally discover Airdan's location. And the compass is right here!**

 **But….where exactly is here? Where did Daniel and Brooklyn take them? Why can the team not find out? Eathon knows the place hmm….what could it be?**

 **How do you like Rascal and his relationship with Brooklyn? ;) I so enjoy evoking jealousy in characters, it's just too cute ^.^**

 **Now tell me my friends, where are our friends sailing to now? How is Sophie back in Ireland? How is Lucas? How is Sandra? Pretty crushed that's for sure…**

 **Now, moving on to Zhalia,...ahem, sorry, moving on to Skyler! That's right, in this fiction, Zhalia's true name is Skyler Van Cardin and she has no memory of her life before she was a street kid!...How sad…**

 **What was that dream of hers about? Was it a regular memory throwback? I don't think so...what played on there?**

 **There are many dreams that don't make sense lately aren't they….do you know which i am referring to? ;)**

 **What do you think of father Elcher and the scene in general? Touching innit?**

 **How can father Elcher, a dead man, know so much about everything that's going on? Is he a ghost? I say it's unlikely…..**

 **And last but not least….what's Eathon's plan? It just keeps popping up but do we really know what he's planning? Are there any hints? It seems that Zhalia has figured something out… Will it work in the end?**

 **That's all mates. Oh, if u think this chap was bi, just wait for the next one. Chapter 18 is going to give you most of the answers for ODS (except the ones that will be answered in cha 19 and the ones that will be answered in the next book)**

 **Ah….not many chapters left until chapter 20….the end is near.**

 **That's all folks! I am hoping you are having a beautiful day/night wherever you are. Stay happy and healthy!**

 **Never forget to smile and stay awesome!**

 **Lots of love from Irene Rays**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

With the wind smooth on their sails and the threateningly hot rays of the sun, the team had been sailing with the escort of the calming melodies of the waves crashing to the ship's fine wood and splashing droplets, cooling its surface, for quite some time.

Reflecting on the enchantingly crystal clear waters was Harrison's figure as he leaned in one of the wooden pillars, inhaling a handy of fresh air. Running his eyes around him, he appreciated the sight of the clear ocean surrounding him and noticed how they took a right turn and approached a part of the island which could be made out in the distance, its greenery a gift to the tired eye.

Preoccupied by his thoughts, the pat he received on the shoulder startled him slightly and thus he span around only to exhale in relief at the sight of his brother with Lok at his sight, worry evident in his features.

"Are you ok? You've been standing there like that for quite a while" his brother inquired, taking in the lack of vibrancy in his eyes.

"Are you seasick?" Lok added and in response, Harrison shook his head.

"No, just confused" Harrison replied monotonous, returning to his previous position, his companions copying his act.

"Aren't we all these days?" Lok asked as he supported his weight with his elbows "I mean, this whole mess is actually about to get us somewhere. It just seems odd, every time we were making progress we were being pulled back but now, now we load and charge forward. I just can't help but expect something bad to happen."

Harrison nodded in agreement at his teammates sayings. Having experienced those violent landings to harsh reality more than once, they are more than alerted and cautious about their actions. Harrison hated to admit he had grown accustomed to them and their so far smooth voyage birthed a feeling of unsettledness in his stomach.

Yet, that wasn't the only thing keeping his occupied.

Instinctively, his misty blue orbs fell on the horde of pirates and immediately fell on a particular dirty blond female, smiling brightly as Captain Jones allowed her to hold the wheel, his lips mimicked hers and rose to a smile.

"Is this about Brookie?" Den placed a hand on his cheek as he lifted a brow, a teasing smirk playing on his lips. Having gotten caught in the act, Harrison's eyes widened and he snapped his neck to fully face his brother, a flush of pink contrasting his naturally pale skin.

"I-I….It's not!...At least, not just Brooklyn" he embarrassingly admitted, gluing his eyes to the dancing waves.

Lok furrowed his brows ever so slightly ad it took him a couple of seconds to reach the same page with Den. When he did, he copied Den's smug grin and they both stapped closer to Harrison, nudging his arm.

"Oh really?" Lok begun

"Well of course not?" Den continued "How can it be only about Brooklyn when that _rascal_ has his arm around her waist like that?"

Instantly Harrison and Lok both span around, only to belie Den's claim. Harrison huffed and glared at his brother while Lok rubbed the nape of his neck and shot Den a sheepish smile, having fallen for his trap so easily.

"Anyways, it IS about Rascal as well but-"

"Instead of being a forever alone jelly-belly, why don't you go there and have _Ras_ chill his jets a little?" Den continued with the teasery, watching how his brother openly frowned at him.

"I-I can't do that!" he snapped at him, ashamed he couldn't express his emotions as easily as the mentioned pirate, who was seemingly seeking to stir some old spark by guiding Brooklyn's hands, besides her expertising in sailing. Yet, there was another far more important matter at hand he needed to discuss with his brother.

"All that aside" he lifted his hands and thrusted them to his left, palms pointing at Brooklyn and Rascal as he 'pushed' that matter aside "I need to tell you something. In private."

At that moment, the Fear brothers landed their eyes on Lok, who had been leaning on his back, observing both their conversation and his surroundings. After exchanging a few silent messages with their eyes firmly fixed on him, blond boy got the point and clumsily balanced himself on his feet, offering them their desired privacy.

He had to admit, he was really curious about the discussion that followed and was more than willing to help Harrison in case he needed him, but Lok was understanding enough to know he had to leave them be. Thus, he increased the pace of his footing and roamed around the ship, eyeing its every corner in awe as his fingers trailed along the fine wood. For a pirate's ship, it was notably well-preserved.

Darting his gaze, he began spotting his teammates one by one. Rascal was being awfully close to Brooklyn, guiding her hands in the wheel as she flashed innocent smiles, assuring him she can handle it. Just then, he saw his father butting in their little moment, perhaps having noticed the traces of discomfort radiating from Brooklyn -or so it seemed like to Lok-, and occupied the captain, driving him in a conversation about something Lok was clueless of.

Willing to discover the mysterious subject, he walked over to his father but stopped at the middle of his tracks as he spied Dante with his eyes, standing next to Daniel at the quarterdeck.

Now that was a dilemma. Which conversation shall he join? Both of them appear to be rather interesting. Seeing Daniel with Dante talking like man to man without the need to plan something was a rare sight, yet Lok's curiosity was fueled by the familiarity his father obviously had with their location.

Eathon was keenly observing a map at Rascal's hands, pointing at directions, eyes firmly fixed on a red marked location. Drawing a dice at his had, he allowed his feet to lead the way, and so he ended up joining his father, sparing a glance at his mentor and Daniel being engaged in a conversation he'll have to question them about later.

However, Lok can' really imagine what the topic could be. Everything they have to do is planned out, so except there's a detail to add, those two should be at the opposite corners of the ship. Despite the fact they had embraced teamwork as a necessity, personal manners were still in the way of the two of them being comfortable at the sight of each other.

"Hey mate, want to join our little chat?" Rascal's deep rough voice abruptly pulled him out of his musings. The boy blinked himself to his senses and exhaled a small awkward laughter.

"Uh yeah, actually, dad!" Eathon hummed a response as his son addressed him, eyes leaving the map "You seem to know this place pretty well, i can't help but think you've been here before."

He voiced his thoughts and watched how Rascal and Eathon exchanged some looks of quandary before nodding, silently sealing an agreement. Rethinking what he said, Lok shook his hand and mentally scolded himself.

"Sorry, my bad. That's impossible!"

"As a matter of fact son, it is." Eathon revealed, eyes holding nothing but seriousness, enough to convince his son of the credibility of his words. It didn't however erase the bewilderment on his face or closed his half open mouth.

"Aye mate, your father and mine sailed these very waters, seeking the exact same treasure we are now" rascal erased the question mark drawn on Lok's face, his quizzical stare replaced with surprise and owe.

"The compass of Calico Jack? Why would you want to find it" Lok exclaimed, surprise evident in his voice as his face brightened in an all too familiar way to Eathon.

This was the face of an excited little boy, counting days and hours, waiting for that salvationary click of the door so that he can jump in his father's arms and bombard him with questions about his travels with curiosity sparking a flame in his sea blue orbs. This was the face of his son Eathon had missed so much, he couldn't help but get overwhelmed by nostalgia and warmth as a smile sprouted in his lips.

"I was hoping to help a friend" he replied "And so Killian, Rascal's father, offered me a deal. He would let me keep the compass if i were to teach him how to control titans and be a seeker"

"Huh?" Lok exclaimed, eyes threatening to pop out of his skull "Why would he want to be a seeker? Does this have to do with the fact i cannot use any of my titans or cast spells here?" Lok asked, recalling ten minutes ago where he tried to invoke Kipperin and fly around the ship, intending to scare the soul out of Den by shooting a Boltflare at his hair wisk.

"Indeed it has mate" Rascal said "In this land magic is everywhere, but no one could ever use it, excluding some exceptions. The first one is a good one, for those creatures have us pampered with their gifts, the second one i hope is..tempting, and the third one had been ruling this land for more than 7 centuries, spreading darkness at his passage.

"Who was that man?" Lok knitted his brows, allowing himself to get consumed by the fairly interesting story. Rascal snickered as he fixed his run his fingers at the tail of his sword.

"He was no man ma boy. He was a _monster_ " spitting the last words, the disgust on his face being so expressive, Lok felt the hairs of his arm rise as his mind illustrated a destructive beast, slaughtering and washing over the lands with blood.

"My father, like the ones before him, had been fighting him for years, risking his life every moment of every passing day. At the end, he was never enough. And that's where your father came with a hope my father and his crew were so desperate for" Rascal told his part and gave the word to Eathon.

"It was two years before my disappearance i decided i wanted to help Gaston rid himself of the burden he was carrying, and to do that, i required a pirate compass. Gaston had tried to stop me at first, claiming i was chasing ghosts, but at that particular time, i had learnt about the true reason he casted a shield on you, about your heart. I felt the need to repay him for that act of kindness."

Lok's hand subconsciously went to the left side of his chest and clenched the white fabric of his shirt. The harsh truth of him being one of Airdan's target landing to him once more, and it never ceased to sent a shiver through his spine.

Eyeing his son worriedly, Eathon placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Son?" he addressed him, concern lacing his voice as his features softened.

Lok shook his head and cleared his throat "I'm ok dad, go on"

Eathon scanned him with his eyes to ensure he was indeed alright as he claimed to be, and the n proceeded with the story.

"At the end, i managed to convince him and he showed me the way to- uh, our location. Here, i met Killian Jones just when things were at the apex of evil. Calico Jack wasn't among the most notorious pirates of the sea, its treasures consisted of magical objects of priceless value. And the reason of his lacking fame among other pirates was the need to keep a low profile in order to fulfil his real purpose."

Eathon entered a dramatic pause, grinning as he took in Lok's lost puppy expression, hanging from the corner of his dad's lip.

"A merchant for mages, magicians and wizards." he revealed theatrically and failed to contain a small laughter as his son released an amazed "wow!. It wasn't a totally unpredictable reaction, considering how little seekers know about mages, yet it as plainly amusing for him to relive the good old times, even so temporarily.

"That's about right. Some pirate's ship has the ability to travel through dimensions. Ages established a solid alliance, the pirates would provide the magicians the objects they needed in exchange of- well, what every pirate yearns for- treasures."

"And your father's treasure was my dad helping him become a seeker, right?" Lok concluded, sucking every piece of information he could get, genuinely interested, curios but also, thoughtful.

The men's story-telling was spilling his brain with clues, clues about their location, but without him having already been there or having heard of that location at least once in his life, he couldn't tell where they were. Sophie would have at least suspected something.

Oh, how he missed his beloved. Lok prayed she was recovering well and wished for their journey to end quickly so that he can run back and secure her in his embrace, run his fingers along her silky caramel locks, inhale her fragrance and let it flow through his system, wash away all the fears and worries for the splint of a second the very least.

"Not exactly. Like i said me mate, only specific beings can use magic here and pirates are not among them. Under such circumstances, an object was required to harvest the magic of this place and allow its owner to use it. Your father knew the location of that object, the very location he was heading to and we are now. The shipwreck of Calico Jack. And so, Eathon guided them both to their object of desire." Killian half completed the story and provided Lok the time needed to process it and phrase comprehensible questions.

The burden he was carrying between his ribcages, a goldmine at the shape of a fist which was ordered to beat,contract and expand -clearly violating physics- carrying the duty of a human heart, has been distracted enough for him not to notice a detail so small yet so important.

Gaston!

The friend his father wanted to help was Gaston Cole! His father wanted to help him dispose of a burden of some short...something which must had been troubling him for long, in order for him to express his gratitude for the protection he offered to his son.

So far, everything he Lok has heard about Gaston created contradictory opinions. There was certainly a profound appreciation for him, considering he is the reason he is not accompanying Zhalia to the void of Airdan's castle, yet the rumors about him being a barrier of destruction are not encouraging.

What could that burden be? Is it related with Gaston being a Sunken soul? Lok was very keen to find out, yet had learnt to listen to that little voice in his head, warning him this is not the right time and greater priorities proceed.

After spending another minute thinking in silence, rubbing his hairless chin, Lok lifted his head and directed his gaze at Rascal, eyes dead serious.

"So what happened? Did your father defeat the monster?" he asked, hoping he wasn't stinging at some old wound or a memory Rascal wished to erase. Rascal sighed and averted his gaze at the land, avoiding eye contact.

"If he had, i wouldn't be captain of this ship me mate, and i wouldn't be so buggered as to become a captain at such a young age with a father of his likes"

Instantly after he had heard his saying, Lok felt a light pinch on his heart. He didn't mean to upset Rascal, for a pirate, he was surprisingly polite, but it was a necessity to acquire a particular information.

"I'm sorry about your father" he said, expression softened. Being attached to his father, he cannot imagine how it feels like to lose him. He cannot imagine how Rascal, Brooklyn or Den and Harrison feel, for he knew his father might return and had a lead. They have nothing, their father is just gone.

"I am guessing you continued what he started" he stated and Rascal nodded, confirming his saying "Did you defeat it?"

Much to his surprise, Rascal's lip corner tugged upwards and he stole a brief glance of Brooklyn, dirty blond hair following the course of the wind as she drunk in the wonderful view, eyes glimmering.

"The monster was defeated four years ago" he said, the hue of his eyes enviable by all the other shades of blue painting the beauty of this land as they reflected a certain female "but it didn't fall by my hand" he confessed, returning his attention back to Lok, whose surprise was drawn across his face, mouth agape as he gazed at Rascal, Brooklyn, and then back at Rascal.

"Brooklyn?" he phrased in disbelief and Rascal laughed at his priceless expression.

"That's right me boy, this girl was 15 when she rid us of this notorious existence. That's how i met her, she saved my life when i was at the verge of death" Rascal revealed with a warm smile playing on his lips, like how a proud father would speak of his child "And so i took an oath to offer her a hand; or a hook, whenever she would be at need of it."

Lok's lip corner twitched and an inward chuckle of enthusiasm and surprise sneaked into sound waves, before another question mark made his brows furrow.

"Wait a second" he exclaimed, lifting a hand in the air, index finger pointed heavenwards, as if the sky was coordinating his line of thought "If Brooklyn was here 4 years ago, she must had been following an order of Airdan. Why would a monster like him want to kill another? What would he get out of it? Why killing it when he could use it? He seems to have no trouble in doing that with people"

As he voiced his thoughts out loud, Rascal and Eathon were exchanging glances which seemed to be of discomfort or awkwardness. For the shortest of moments, Rascal aligned his look with Eathon's and nodded curtly with a stern expression, eyes hard of slid seriousness; one that Eathon obviously did not approve of, considering him using his hands at the universal sign of 'stop'. Too late.

"He didn't kill it" Rascal said, gaining the attention of a pair of confused blue eyes. He looked down and inhaled deeply "He used it at some extend, but not here, so none of us was affected or did anything to stop him"

Lok noticed how he avoided facing him at the mention of his and his crew's inaction; his mouth gaped enough for it to be visible. Eathon gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, being all too expressive about his disapproval. But that was only for the split of a second with his back turned on his son. Lok needn't take a clear look at his father's expression to trace distress; it has been hovering in the atmosphere, cumbering the air.

The more information he acquired about parts of this place's past, or from people who have lived or been there, the more the air was cumbered with the heaviness of his invasion to a secrecy which was apparently required. Yet not wanted by all.

It took just a glance of Rascal's eyes who dared to rise for a moment to meet his restless ones to realise that Rascal wanted to talk with subtleness, straightforwardly. He wanted to tell him where they were. Hence the point of him leading the conversation from Gaston, whenever it was driven there, back to their mysterious location. He had been engaging father and son in a mime theatre where his hints where the lift of a hand, an expression. Lok had to guess what the mime was trying to say.

"That's enough for now" Eathon stepped between Rascal and Lok, breaking the invisible line which connected them, or at least Lok's attempt of reaching Rascal through that line, and placed a hand on his son's shoulder in a firm grip.

"But dad-!" Lok meant to protest. The instant, however, he took in his father's straight position, arched chin and the thin line of his lips hiding under his moustache, he knew that conversation was over, and so lowered his head as an indicator of obedience.

They had only taken three steps away from the Captain, who walked his way back to the wheel, when a maniac scream alarmed them and the entire crew.

Lok snapped his head up to find a skinny, filthy man hanging from rope to rope and almost flying his way to land on the front deck. His bony fingers pointed at something which seemed to be straight ahead.

Without a warning, the sky darkened, clouds appeared out of nowhere and casted a veil, so dark one would think night had hurried to meet them. A strong wind blew against their course and shook off their balance.

Eathon grabbed hold of the nearest pillar and Lok of his dad's hand. Frantically scanning the place, Lok found Dante and Daniel struggling to keep their balance at the quarter deck, right where he had left them, and Den securing Harrison with his hand not far from where the skinny man was hanging like a chimpanzee. At last, Brooklyn had found shelter between Rascal's arms, who had engaged the wheel in a still grip and was giving his best effort to bring the ship back to its course.

Gritting his teeth and clenching his muscles, Killian barked some orders to his crew with solid authority. The men obeyed, dolice as a loyal crew with faith at their captain, and took their positions.

By that time, Eathon had somehow found a steady footing and aided Lok to regaining his former balance, only to lose it again after a violent toss of the ship.

A raging storm was unravelling, as if some God had decided to pour their anger on them for a sin against the divine.

"What's going on?" Lok screamed at the top of his lungs, holding tight onto his dad till his knuckles were white.

"Bloody mermaids!" Rascal spat as he turned the wheel four times to the right "We need to change our course!"

"NO!" both my father and Brooklyn shouted in unison "We can't go from there, we are risking too much!" Eathon added. Rascal released an animalistic roar as he was required to his prodigious strength to keep the wheel, and Brooklyn, in place against the vigilant current and waves rocking the ship threateningly.

"If those bloody abominations left their place, they already know we are here! There's nothing to risk or hide now! We are going from Skull Island!" Rascal replied, clenching his jaw as a wave's wild waters crashed the decks. The storm was getting stronger.

"How about we make it out alive first? Then we can decide on where to sail!" Daniel screamed a suggestion, attempting to maneuver from the Quarter deck, through the soaked wood, and reach his sister.

Dante followed close behind, his grip iron-like around the pillars as he descended to the lower deck and reached Lok.

"Where are Den and Harrison?" he asked them when he had established a proper for dialogue, or screaming, distance between them. Taking more steps than needed could have one winded up in the sea, an issue they couldn't afford to deal with at the moment.

Lok, assuming Dante had no time to inspect the ship, blinked some droplets away and with ragged breath, lifted a trembling hand to point at the direction he had spotted them, only to find it empty.

Shock coursed through his system and got transmitted to his companions, his father and Dante. For a few moments, their minds simply stopped working and their eyes darted from corner to corner, searching for their teammates in pure fright and worry. A sailor's remark fueled that worry further.

"Men in the sea!" one shouted to the Captain. Rascal spat a curse and tightened his grip around the steering wheel. At the next instant, Brooklyn had released herself from the shelter his arms provided and was heading to her teammates' former location.

"I'll save them!" she said and made a gesture to him to keep sailing, as she sprinted and slipped continuously on her way. Grabbing the nearest rope for support, she frantically scanned the rough waters which hit them like whips, wild and unmerciful.

Two mermaids riding two glowing white waves eyed her with hatred in their empty, black eyes. One of them was holding Den by his collar and was about to slit his throat with her long blade like fingernails. Brooklyn growled at the sight of the monsters and her heart leaped to her throat when she failed to spot Harrison.

With a snap of her fingers, the mermaid's hand was tossed away from Den's throat. The mermaid hissed like a reptile and dropped the boy, as if he was garbage, narrowing her eyes and sending daggers to Brooklyn. With her companion, they lunged towards her. Brooklyn's orbs glew red, a spell hanging on her lips.

"Blood Hymn" she muttered. The instant the spell left her lips and flew into the air, the mermaid's veins were slashed and their blood streamed all the way from their skin to their head, creating a circle around them. She killed them in their own blood.

It had been a while since she used blood magic, but she had to. Den's life was stake, So she didn't contemplate about it much and quickly regained her breath. Filling her lungs with plenty of air, she clenched her jaw and took a decision.

She jumped of the ship.

To save Den and to find Harrison.

She had to find Harrison.

"BROOKLYN!" her brother desperately called out to her.

"Bloody hell!" Rascal cursed.

The storm showed no signs of retreat, just like their attackers. Two of them jumped in the ship, hovering with the aid of enchanted waters and charged towards the sailors. One of them reached her long, scaly hand to hurt Eathon. With his back turned on her to provide Lok balance, he didn't see the monster coming. But lok did.

"Dad! Look out!" Bond boy warned him and pushed him aside. Eathon crumbled to the ground and would have slipped away further if it wasn't for Dante. The mermaid wasted no time and dug her nails into the boy's flesh. Being totally defenseless, Lok winced and clenched his fist, suppressing a scream.

Daniel, having forgotten he has no power in this land, lifted a hand and aimed at the mermaid. "Fuck!" he cursed when he felt none of the familiar energy waves rushing through him and instead, a dull, mocking emptiness.

The storm grew stronger. The ship could barely hold its position, More mermaids jumped in and started killing the crew. Another huge wave crashed upon the ship and almost flipped it over.

Silence.

The wave crashed.

Sounds of exhaling breaths, ragged and labored ones.

The mermaids fled

The sky cleared as the clouds retreated.

As fast as it begun, it was all over, and the ship was sailing in the calm, serene waters it had been from the start. The crew braced themselves and stood up. People were rubbing their heads, coughing, spitting water, wincing at the awareness of an injury.

Dante was the first to snap out of the drowsiness that overcame him, followed by Daniel, who was clutching his stomach tightly. He turned pale and then green. Dante then averted his gaze to Eathon, whose arm he was still holding tightly and helped him up.

"Captain!" a man from the crew shouted

"Captain Rascal is gone!" another one shouted "Hell, we're buggered!"

As they observed the crew panic, realisation landed on them with full force and their minds recovered completely from the shock, and the immense amount of sea water in their ears, they had received. As if synchronized, the three men aligned their gazes, eyes widening instantly.

"Lok!" Eathon called out

"Brooklyn!" Daniel followed

"Den! Harrison!" Dante added.

"Shit! What do we do now?" Daniel run a hand through his tousled hair and spat and cursed the heavens for their luck. Dante's brows elevated.

"What do you mean what do we do? We save them!" Dante replied as he run at the edge and run his eyes along the ocean.

Not only wasn't there a sign of his friends to be found, but one who were to just to appear in his place magically most likely couldn't bring themselves to imagine a storm had occurred not even a minute ago.

Worry drawn all over his face, Dante breathed heavily, with every exhale, a little bit of hope was leaving him, and eventually, he gave up.

"No!" he roared and punched whatever was in front of him. A crack echoed from the chest his fist met

"This wasn't a regular storm. They were meant to drag someone in the water and take them away." Daniel informed as he placed a hand on his forehead, eyes closed shut and a frown decorating his features. His upset painfully evident "As for everyone who fell in the water, they could be anywhere"

"Who were they targeting?" Dante muttered through his teeth, eyes glued to the calm waters which seemed to mock his worry, fury and racing heart. Daniel sighed.

"Brooklyn" he answered. Placing his hands on his hips, he tried to manage his uneven breathing, only to blurt out another curse and throw his fist in the air.

"We should never have come here!" he said, allowing frustration to coat his voice. To Dante's surprise, he was addressing Eathon "This place is far too dangerous and we have no control over it!"

"I know Daniel! But Airdan has no control of it either! At least we are safe from him!" Eathon returned, his speech half-hearted, for he couldn't focus on anything but his son at the moment. But he had to. He had to calm Daniel down.

"Eirini said Calico's compass was the most appropriate to guarantee the spell's accuracy, and what's more, Airdan has no power over anything here. But Brooklyn has! It was, and remains, our advantage" Eathon spoke, earning a snarl in response

"True what you said, but what about the monsters of this land. Dammit, Brooklyn vouched for this guy to keep us safe. What if she has been captured now? What if your son is captured as well? Was it a risk worth taking?" Daniel snapped at Eathon, who remained silent.

It was true, this compass was the strongest and concealed plenty of magic, enough to guarantee success in the magician's plan. Eathon was well aware of the dangers they were diving into, yet chose to vote for this option. With him and Brooklyn for, Daniel could not go against.

It was their only chance.

"Pardon me for interrupting" Dante's voice echoed to their ears and drew two pairs of eyes towards him. Eathon found him piercing him with a suspicious stare and a perfectly arched brow. "It appears to me that, despite the apparent need for secrecy, you are well aware of our whereabouts. Correct me if i am wrong" Dante's voice was cool and unwavering.

It required no genius to see he was being demanding,and felt betrayed. For all he knows, that week before they set off for this damned place, Daniel had informed him about the magicians' plan on casting a strong location spell to find Airdan's and were at need of a pirate compass. According to one's research, Eirini's in particular, the compass of Calico Jack had the best qualifications and was a perfect fit.

As a response to why the magicians in charge, or any other magician, couldn't acquire it themselves, Daniel responded that everyone is occupied. Eirini and Tanaka with preparations for the spell, and apparently, there has been a ruckus going on in the magician's world that even Daniel was only recently informed of.

Dante had showed utmost understanding to Daniel's sayings about the need of secrecy regarding their destination and agreed to only let him and Brooklyn keep this knowledge and lead their way. He chose to trust Daniel.

And now he was inwardly cursing himself for not listening to his intuition and follow his skepticism. He could have demanded Daniel to spill the beans, or maybe even ask Eirini, whom he had grown to consider a trustworthy person.

Now he is feeling as if he is being fooled by his senses, for he fails to accept a betrayal by the person least expected. Eathon Lambert was avoiding his sharp glance with a wavering gaze, his bent shoulders gave away his guilt, and the dialogue which preceded, had Dante feeling certain of only one thing.

In some way, Eathon was responsible for them being at this location, and partly in this situation, the latter maybe against his will. Yet he chose to conceal the risk they were putting themselves at, for the shake of the spell's outcome.

As a matter of fact, Dante would follow them regardless of the risks or the odds, if it were to give them the means needed tο track Airdan down and put an end to this nightmare a little bit sooner. Having been fully aware οf the situation, he would have taken proper precautions, he would have kept a watchful eye. He would have been ready.

Even if the outcome of this attack was left unchanged, he would at least have a clue what he was up against. The realisation it was Eathon who chose to deprive this alertness, this chance from him, was making it all harder to deal with.

"Dante, i understand that you are upset, we all are. But i need you to listen to me"

"I am all ears" he responded briefly through his teeth. Maintaining his composure just doesn't seem to be getting any easier, no matter how hard he tries.

"Like i told Lok, I have been here before only a little while before i disappeared. I was trying to help a friend, and that's how i know of this place. Brooklyn and Daniel found out and convinced me to conceal this information. But whether they had requested it or not i still would have done it, in hope you or your team might never seek this place again"

"I can figure this much myself Eathon, what i don't get is why. And also, why would locals want to take Brooklyn as a captive?" Dante sternly inquired, hands crossed above his chest. Eathon exchanged a doubtful look with Daniel, who sighed shortly and all to audibly, a sigh of indignation.

"For the love of the Dragons, there's no reason for introduction paragraph's or dramatic monologues. Just tell him! There's no reason for secrecy now that all went to to devil's way!" he returned to Eathon abruptly, the adult nodded curtly before shifting his gaze back to Dante.

He told him exactly what he and Rascal had confided to Lok, but also added another story they had purposely skipped at the presence of his son. One there was no longer a reason to keep in the dark.

Dante took in every little detail, ears stretched as he attentively copied Eathon's speech on his brain. Their reasons were clearing the fog, yet ere not a satisfying answer.

"You know i would have followed you either way, the both of you" he told them, a hint of disappointment lacing his voice "Perhaps there would have been little i could do but at the very least, i would have been more alarmed"

They knew that, they were well aware of that. It was a mistake way below their better judgement. And yet it was made. It was Brooklyn's decision and Eathon had agreed. The one who doubted it first was silenced in agreement after Brooklyn's promise that Rascal would provide them a safe passage to their destination.

They never predicted this. They never expected a sneak attack, an ambush. And it was that attack that concerned Dante the most.

"God Dammit! I knew this was wrong! This is my fault!" Daniel kept pacing around, shaking anxiously as he muttered to himself "My sister could be anywhere in this land, i don't have my powers, the captain of the ship is gone and we have no idea how to track them! Fucking Marvelous! I hope you are happy with yourself Eathon!"

Eathon clenched his fists, hoping to ease the wave of anger that washed over him at Daniel's saying "This is not my fault or yours Daniel. We were only trying to protect them. I lost my son once, i don't want to lose him again. I know you feel the same for your sister. Maybe we were rash and did not decide correctly, but this was beyond our control"

Daniel snickered. A bitter, half-hearted laughter crawled out of his mouth and he brought his hand to his forehead, slid it across his face and then opened his mouth. But Dante was faster.

"These mermaids, we didn't accidentally sailed in their waters, they expected us here" he stated, thinking out loud "If there is anything we can do to get Lok, Den, harrison and Brooklyn back, that is not arguing with each other about who there is to blame"

Both males braced themselves, seemingly much calmer after playing Dante's words in their heads for a while. They knew where he was getting at, and had to admit, this was all they could do. With a newfound decisiveness guiding them, Eathon and Daniel stood up and fixed their posture, meeting Dante's gaze with utmost determination.

"We need to uncover how they knew we were here"

* * *

The hot rays of the sun forced his salty eyelids to flutter, revealing a pair of blue eyes squinting to the intense brightness of the daylight. Inhaling sharply, he felt his the moisture of his clothes increasing the force of gravity pulling him down what seemed to be a pebbly terrain.

An eerie numbness was ruling his muscles until a sharp pain coursed from his arm through his nervous system and alarmed his brain like a thunder. Abruptly, Lok launched a wince and felt as if springing back to life after having died. He gripped his arm tightly and immediately felt a liquid thicker than water under his palm. Hot, stinky blood.

Lok Lambert squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, as he locked his breath in his lungs in an attempt to wake his muscles and ascend from the ground.

When he had managed to settle himself in a seating position, he made a brief scan of his near surroundings, as far as his blurry vision allowed him, and crawled his way to a nearby rock, singing waves following his tracks.

Leaning his waist on the rough surface, Lok regulated his breath to normal and pressed on his wound. Examining it with his fingers, the continuous, deep lines suggest a scratching mark.

Greeting his teeth as a response to another sharp jolt of pain, he blinked and wiped the salt away from his lids and clear his vision. He now had a better view of the gritty shore and the greenery spread all around it just only a 100 meters away.

It was then he found himself a window of time to think of his situation and recall everything. The ship, the mermaids, Harrison and Den, Brooklyn, his father. Lok exhaled bitterly and closed his tired eyes.

Of course nothing could have run smoothly for them, how could he even allow that thought to nest in his brain?

In an attempt to crane his neck, he felt how stiff it was and once again winced as he forced it to turn to the other side of the beach. A sigh left his lips, this time out of relief because he saw 4 bodies lying there, not far away from each other. The uneven, yet present fall and rise of their chest and a quick check on their breaths assured him they were alive.

Den, Harrison, Brooklyn and captain Rascal Jones laid unconscious on that same shore lightly wounded and alive.

Now that he experienced a temporary relief, it was time for all the question marks to leak.

Where are they, where are the others and how are they going to get to them?...that is, if they are alive.

Just as he was about to let his gaze travel in the endless blue of the sea for any sign of the ship or his teammates, a faint green glow gained his attention. Lok spun around and noticed the glow was coming from Brooklyn's pocket.

Shortly after he had noticed it, a dark shadow figure in an uneven form leapt out of the pocket and stood besides his own. Lok couldn't help but stare dumbfounded as the shadow begun taking the form of a child's shadow and seemed to eye him with teasery, as if it wanted to provoke him.

His eyebrows elevated in plain surprise and curiosity as he watched the shadow move around the bodies and scanning them. Cautiously and with his eyes glued on the shadow, he approached Brooklyn and shook her ever so lightly, just enough to get a muffled moan as an indicator she was awake.

Later on he realised that, had he not done so, all of them would have been dead in a matter of seconds.

The shadow hopped away from the last body it examined, Harrison's, and made a howling sound, like a wolf's calling to the moon. The instant it did, Lok's eyes immediately spied the trees nearby shaking and his ears perked up to catch faint sounds of grass and dead leaves being smashed. Someone, or something, was coming, and apparently they responded to the shadow's call.

Lok could only stare at the woods frozen with a brow seemingly pinned raised. Luckily for all of them, them, the shadow's howling had Booklyn fully awake. Her eyes snapped open and she gaped, apparently well aware of what was going on.

Ignoring the numbness in her muscles, she lifted herself up and eyed Lok with wide piercing eyes, before frantically averting her gaze everywhere in their surroundings. When she made sure everyone was there, she gripped Lok's intact arm and pulled him up with a surprisingly for him prodigious strength.

"Wake the others! Quick! We must move nwo or we are gonners!" she half whispered half shouted at him, shaking like a leaf.

Lok blinked a couple of times and stared at her, obviously ignorant to what was causing her panic.

"Wh-What is going on? Where are we?" were the first questions he managed to mouth. Brooklyn checked back on the woods and blurted out a curse.

"Shit! There's no time!"

Springing to action, Brooklyn braced herself in a fighting stance and readied her fists, taking deep breaths.

"Wake the others, i'll buy us sometime!" she sternly repeated, voice unwavering and eyes aligned with the forest spread away from the shore.

As if mechanically, Lok obeyed and began to shake the others awake as well. They all reacted the shame as Brooklyn, muffled and moaned and winced in pain.

With rapid motions, Lok sprinted back to her side and, despite his injury, took his own stance. He wasn't going to let her fight alone. With or without his powers, he had to help her and protect Den, Harrison and captain Rascal!

"You didn't answer my question" he insisted stubbornly, copying her expression and alarming his senses to react at the slightest of movement "Where are we?"

Brooklyn heaved a sigh a jerked her head towards him, hoping the seriousness lacing her features will be convincing enough. Seeing him returning the gaze, she responded shortly.

"Neverland"

* * *

 **A/NNNNNNNNnnnnnb iu 8e….Hello thelbob ….djkove,,...**

" **Wait! Stop!"...sfcnioippqwn….m, mkjhugfdxghj09834 …**

… **.908..zdxcbou...It was 908!kjbvgh knsdf v…**

 **Never forget to smile and stay awesome!**

 **Lots of love by Iertgfrwedfnm….**


	19. Chapter 19 - Snitches

**Chapter 19**

 **Snitches**

Lok held his breath as the sound of branches breaking became louder and louder. Whoever or whatever was after them was closing at them threateningly, sparing him no time to process what he had just heard.

"On my signal, i need you to run" Brooklyn said, fists ready and gaze unwavering, a charm dancing around her wrists. That startled Lok, who momentarily gazed at the swaying red ribbon glowing around her whole arm now.

"In your dreams, i am not leaving you here" he responded, stubbornly cementing his feet to the ground while also eager to discover how can Brooklyn's magic obey her will at this place.

Brooklyn had no time to either react or protest. The instant Lok took his eyes of her arms, an arrow was sent flying straight to his heart. With a swift, quick motion, the red glowing ribbon extended from her palm and chopped the arrow into pieces. A bizarre green liquid leaked from inside the wood, as if the blood of a vessel being slashed was flowing out of its former home.

Poison.

Lok gaped at the pieces swimming at the puddle the liquid had created on the ground before a muffled moan earned his attention and made him snap his head to his left.

Harrison was supporting Den, who seemed to have trouble maintaining his consciousness, and stared at him and Brooklyn clueless. Captain Rascal was now fully awake and already found a place at Brooklyn's side.

"What's going on?" Harrison voiced weakly, his sore throat having an evident effect in his voice, as did his drowsiness.

As if on cue, another arrow came flying directly at the same target with the previous one and met the same fate. Harrison placed his brother's limp body behind him and supported it with his back while he acted as a shield and scanned his surroundings.

The sounds abruptly paused, time appeared to have stopped and everything stood still. Everything besides Brooklyn's magic ribbons which kept dancing and glowing around her wrists. The damaged female knitted her brows and narrowed her eyes into sharp slits, slashing through the thick greenery and spying for their attacker.

Her clenched fists gave away her anger and irritation and, had one had knowledge of her history with this place, they would have been able to catch the hint of surprise in her shimmering forest noticed it immediately and deciphered it instantly.

One arrow has always one target. A target common for two arrows can safely be called a mark. Lok was marked by their attacker and it left Brooklyn utterly confused, yet also, at some peculiar way, cleared the path for her to take the first steps in reaching an answer for the most pressing question in her head at the moment.

She turned at Rascal, gave him a brief glance which covered everything in need to be exchanged and the Captain moved in front of Lok protectively.

"Why is it so quiet? Who's there?" Harrison had lost sign of any hope there was for him to make sense out of the scene playing before him. The numb body of his brother lying on his back only added to his roller coaster of emotions, one succeeding, overlapping and blending with each other all too fast. He was dizzy and his heart beat rapidly, drumming painfully in his ears.

The light switch of the wind's course which occurred only a second after Harrison had spoken and lasten no more than 2,3 seconds, would have without a doubt slipped any ordinary man's attention. Funny how ordinary is a rarity these days.

That was all Brooklyn needed to enfire action to their so far soundless clash of minds trying to outsmart each other and lost glances.

"Rascal" she called out to him loud and clear, alarming and activating the motion of everyone, seen or hidden.

Not missing a single second, Rascal pulled Harrison, inevitably dragging Den as well, and unsheathed a sword to serve as a shield in case he needed to defend them, and led them to the far right side of the beach, where the rocks mountained highly and offered many hiding spots.

At the same time, five arrows flew at once, aiming one spot of Lok's body each, only to get slashed in half by Brooklyn's ribbons which, with the speed they moved to Lok's rescue, closely resembled laser beams.

Lok blinked a couple of times and attempted to move away, but Brooklyn followed him like a shadow and blocked his vision. When the next arrows aimed for his few spots left uncovered, Lok stopped moving and squinted at the bushes near them. Their attacker, or their attackers more likely, had moved closer.

He couldn't accept Brooklyn's recklessness yet could not deny her protection. He was their target after all.

Without a warning, Brooklyn grabbed his wounded arm, digging her fingers right in his wound and broke into a run. Lok's winces and moans mixed with his huffs as the air refused to enter his lungs. He was shocked, breathless and was given no time to think while questions were piling up dangerously.

Shielding him from harm, Brooklyn shredded arrow after arrow, sprinting westward. All Lok could manage was to shuffle his feet, loaded with the weight of his body that weariness multiplied, across the sand in an attempts to achieve anything remotely close to running to keep up with her without causing her any inconvenience. It was clear she had everything under control.

They had only run a few meters with their attackers fortified behind the rich greenery of their land, when one decided they had gone too far from them to have a clear shot, and therefore concluded he had to step forward and reveal themselves.

As they emerged from the bushes, Lok's jaw fell open and his eyes widened. It was the most natural and expected reaction at the sight of a short boy with mud on his face, dressed like some kind of animal with fur and tail and ears. The attire covered him all from head to toe and only exposed his freckled young face, stained with dirt and bad wrinkles as he illustrated fury on his face.

What shocked Lok however wasn't the peculiar choice of clothing or the funny contrast between it and his height and his fighting stance, but the realization he was just a boy, a child no older than ten.

Soon after him, other children jumped out of the bushes, all dressed as some kind of animal and ready to launch the next arrows towards them. One of them, dressed as a fox, picked up a stone and aimed at Lok's head. Lok's reflexes reacted right away and the boy missed.

Only when the last one of them was out did Brooklyn stop and with a swirl of her fingers, the ribbons bounced in the air and changed from red to bronze. Two of the kids stayed back and proceeded to shooting more and more arrows while the rest dashed towards them with stones and ready made small axes.

With quick and swift extends of her hands, Brooklyn stretched out her ribbons. The bronze magic wrapped itself around one kid and send him flying towards the woods, only for the boy to come back, shouting loud battle cries his little, childish voice couldn't coat with the desired anger.

Lok glanced at the bizarre repetitive motif of children dashing towards them and Brooklyn tossing them back, and then at Brooklyn's face; apart from her clenched jaw and unwavering steady gaze, Lok could tell she wasn't breaking a sweat.

The window of time he ensured with this ridiculous battle unraveling in front of his shield, allowed him to catch his breath and wonder. What the hell is she doing? If these kids possess any kind of magic, they would have used it by now. The very fact they haven't only convinces Lok that Brooklyn's current struggle is pointless. With her powers, she could end this battle with the click of her fingers.

"I don't want to hurt them" she mumbled through her teeth, startling him. She had somehow managed to guess what was on his mind, besides her entire focus being directed elsewere.

"But they obviously want to hurt us" Lok protested. Not like he wasn't against hurting children, however, they are wasting their time. Precious and limited time to find their teammates, or their whereabouts to begin with. He knew so far they were in Neverland, but where exactly in Neverland.

Behind some tall rocks, Rascal was keeping an eye on the battlefield while Harrison had managed to light a fire with the few branches and stones scattered around them. Den was still unconscious besides him.

"It's not strong enough!" Harrison informed Rascal. The boy had no idea why the captain asked him to light a fire, or how it could help their current state, but Rascal was really insistent that he must do it. And so he did.

Rascal looked at the fire. It's not even strong enough to warm a dwarf. Sighing heavily, he looked briefly at Brooklyn and then back the fire, as he dug his hand into his large coat pocket and took out a small pouch. He held it there for many seconds, weighing the for and against. Hesitance was evident in his features, but he decided to ignore it and quickly poured the content of the pouch to the fire; a yellowish green sparkling dust. Instantly, the small flame grew into a raging fire. Harrison had to drag himself a few steps back, staring dumbfounded at the wild, dangerous orange and gold swaying flames following the direction of the wind. They seemed as if they were trying to reach the sky.

His heart leapt to his thought at the sudden transition, he barely felt a slight change in the weight his leg was carrying. Rascal's rough voice drew him out of his blank mindstate and pointed at the coat Rascal had thrown atop of Harrison's leg.

"Now! Do as i said!" With no hint of any alternative, Harrison begun following the Captain's instructions.

On the meantime, the children showed no sign of retreating. Their energy and haste appeared to be infinite, but Brooklyn's wasn't; especially since lately she's been feeling down. Tiredness could so easily slip in her mind and drag her limbs down at any moment. Lok could see that, and wanted to give her a hand, but he was afraid that if he interfered in any way, everything would be ruined.

"You are exhausted" he stated. Not that it would help somehow, but he was hoping for her to ask him to do something, anything. He might be the target, but that doesn't automatically exempt him from battle.

Brooklyn's knees trembled and she clenched her fists, mustering up all of the strength she had left. Her stomach was churning and the feeling of something hot and rough gliding in her esophagus was overwhelming.

She gave him no answer, what didn't ease him at it as the safest way to help, Lok wrapped his hands around her shoulders and supported her. He wouldn't fight these children without her permission, not while she was still standing, not if he didn't have to. It pained him, but he had no choice.

The smallest of them slipped away from Brooklyn's ribbon and ducked as another was to catch him. He was closing at them dangerously and Brooklyn's hands were full. Lok prepared himself to dodge a stone when an arrow came flying and pierced the child's loose hood, dragging him all the way to a tree which it pierced as well.

Lok snapped his neck to where the arrow had come from and saw a woman standing bravely on top of a large rock. She was tanned with black hair tied in a braid, Lok could only describe her as an Indian out of a story book with her woolen attire and her feather accessories.

The woman straightened her back and gave the children a piercing glare. One of them hissed and charged at her, but was stopped by an arrow, now flying from a different direction, flying only an inch away from his neck. The young boy made an ugly, rasping wheeze and gritted his teeth at the attacker.

Just a few rocks below the woman, a man with similar appearance and outfit mimicked the woman and arched his back. Two of them were now patronizing the young boys with a well known to them demonstration of superiority. A warning.

"You are surrounded" the woman spoke "The travellers are coming with us" her tone matched her posture, demanding, emitting authority. The fox boy balled his hands into fists.

"We are going nowhere without Peter!" he screamed, his childish voice rising an octave against his will, coming of as less threatening that it was meant to. The woman stayed put, watching the rest of the children screaming and yelling at her, but not daring to take a step near her.

Unfazed, she performed an excellent jump and landed in front of Lok and Brooklyn. The two females exchanged a knowing look while Lok could only wonder what their relationship is. When the indian looked at him, dots danced in his vision. Immediately, he became well aware of his wound deteriorating, too aware for him not to flinch. The woman noticed . The man did too.

"Peter is no more. He will never return to you, even if you get your hands on that amulet. But if you still refuse to believe me after a million times of telling you, then please, proceed with you attack." she said and reached for two arrows from her quiver bag.

The kids' brute heroism diminished and with small range attacks, a frown, a growl, a glare, they departed and scattered in the wounds, making different animal noises as if to mock her secretly in a language she couldn't understand.

Kids will always be kids

Everyone was now standing in a deformed circle, Den still unconscious and lying in Harrison's back, Lok still wounded, both conscious boys confused. The man approached Lok and without a word or expression offered him an arm to hold on to.

"Oh uh, thanks for that. And for the saving back there, those kids were a pain. I officially want to have none in the future!"

"Yeah, you were a big help. Brooke was running sort in energy back there miss-um…" Harrison sifted under the weight of his brother. The woman's features thawed from their stillness and she gave them a smile.

"Tiger Lily" she replied shortly and eyed Brooklyn and Rascal "Red Racoon, what happened? You said there would be more of you. And where is Eathon?"

"Hold up, you are Tiger Lily! As the Tiger Lily, from Pet-" Brooklyn placed a palm on Lok's mouth and nodding him to stay silent.

Rascal rubbed his eyes and huffed in annoyance "Mum, don't call me that! We can discuss everything in the village, Den and Lok are injured"

"But how did they get injured? The waters were kind and the wind on your side" Tiger Lily insisted to know right there and then. Killian knitted his brows and replied to his mom, while his eyes were at Brooklyn.

"Sirens. They knew we were here"

"It had to be those bloody fairies! Tinkerbell resents everyone who helped Brooklyn captured Pan" Rascal said, throwing a stick in the large bonfire lit before him. Everyone was seated around it.

"Even if it were the fairies, how did they find out? No one knew we were coming" Brooklyn said, helping a tattooed man heal Lok's wounds. Harrison was in that man's tend, watching after his still passed out brother. Lok winced as he felt a wet, fleece covered herb being pushed deep in his cut.

"If you were careful and told no soul as you claim, then the only way for them to know is if they have been spying on you" Tiger Lily placed another option on the table

"That's impossible, i would have known for sure" Brooklyn countered, lowering her head to avoid Lok's reflexive punch.

"Perhaps Peter Pan hasn't fully bonded with you yet. It is a possibility you cannot deny." Brooklyn lowered her gaze and clutched Peter's amulet hanging around her neck. Is it really possible that even after becoming the sole owner of him, their bond is still weak?

"Oh come on! It's just a cut! Please take that green stuff away from me!" Lok wiggled out of the man's grasp and jumped up 'See i'm fine! I don't need healing!" the man made a puppy pout and shuffled away.

"Uh-oh, wait! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything!"

"Don't mind Motwau, he has the heart of a mother bear" Tiger Lily assured him "Overprotective and oversensitive"

"I saw that very well" Lok shrugged his shoulders and moaned in disappointment "Now i feel bad" he dropped on the three trunk he was seated beside Brooklyn and before anyone could speak up, he switched back to normal.

"Anyway, what's all that about fairy spies and fairy snitches? And more importantly" he directed his gaze at Rascal and Tiger Lily "Mum?!"

"Yeah mate, why so shocked?"

"If Tiger Lily is your mother, but you are a pirate, then that means your father is-!"

"Yes Lok, it's Killian Jones!" Brooklyn quickly covered his mouth and hurriedly finished his sentence.

"Oh, so you knew about my old man before. Why didn't you tell me mate? I thought your father never told you about us" Rascal wondered, Tiger Lily consumed by similar curiosity but maintaining her neutral, peaceful expression.

Lok tried to speak through Brooklyn's palm, but only muffled moans came out. Brooklyn quickly grabbed him by his collar and pulled him really close, close enough to whisper in his ear in the lowest tone possible.

"He doesn't know his father is known to us as Captain Hook, and he must never find out!" Lok's curiosity was flared up, but the pressing tone in Brooklyn's voice suggested this is not the time or place for this conversation. They had already drawn the gazes of two fictional characters of his childhood and their silence was only stirring suspicion.

"Sorry about that, he gets excited pretty easily" Brooklyn rushed to the rescue of the conversation "I might have let a word slip before we got on board"

Rascal gave the boy and amused smile but Tiger Lily remained unphased. One would say, she wasn't buying Brooklyn's fabrication. Lok rubbed his neck and gave a childish laugh.

"Y-Yeah, that's right! I am a kinda huge fan of pirates and their stories"

"Back to the topic at hand" Tiger Lily drew their attention and mentally skipped that foolish distraction "The only way to get the answers we want is by catching that one fairy who gave away your location to the sirens"

"Couldn't the mermaids have done it as well? They were pretty close to Pan and they too can travel through different worlds" Rascal put another option on the table

"No, it couldn't have been them" Tiger Lily declined it immediately

"Ugh, guys, there's something we haven't considered yet" Lok rose a hand hesitant, like that shy kid in class who always stammers "If a being of this world who can travel through dimensions has been spying on us, couldn't it have informed Airdan as well?"

Brooklyn eyed him with concern. Despite being the only one of the three embraced within safety, the mere thought of Airdan made the brave bundle of sunshine shake like a leaf. Sophie's mutilation certainly played its part, but Brooklyn also suspected that the more they approached the end, the more fear rose inside him. She placed a hand behind his back, lightly enough for him to catch the comforting sensation of the support of a friend.

"Even if that is the case, portals and pirate ships are the only means of transport of other beings in other worlds. Airdan has access to none so, for now, we are safe from him" she assured him and felt warmth emitted from the small upcurve of his lips.

No one noticed, but the small pain illustrated in Brooklyn's frown wasn't just because her friend was down. Something else was skulking within her, a secret she will soon have to let go along with many others.

"She's correct. Airdan's hands don't stretch that far" Rascal reassured him "For now, our main focus should be catching Tinkerbell" he retched the name with disgust.

Lok decided to not further the expedition of his enthusiasm and utter confusion and opted for waiting until Brooklyn and hism have the chance to talk in private; if possible with a fairy spy on their tails.

"I will go check on your friend. If he is awake, we can start making a plan" with that, Tiger Lily left the circle and headed for the tent Den was being treated at, leaving the trio in silence.

"Well" Rascal exhaled, lifting himself from the trunk "I may not have my telescope, but i'll see if i can catch a glimpse of my ship. We are pretty high, if lucky, we might reunite with my crew and your friends soon" he fixed his coat, giving them a smile filled with hope and took his leave.

The silence only thickened as the possibility of the ship and their team not having lasted slipped into Lok's and Brooklyn's thought. Having lost his father once, losing him twice was tearing him apart. But for Lok, hope dies last, and so he was the one who first snapped out of his thoughts and addressed Brooklyn.

"They'll be alright. I know it" he voiced out, comforting the both of them with the golden noted of hope lacing his voice. There's something about that kid that simply puts one at ease solely by being near him. And that something could be a chunk of gold contracting and subtracting behind his sternum.

"Yeah, they will be" Brooklyn gave him a small smile "Now, i'm sure you want some explanations"

"Damn straight i do"

Hell was unfolding in many poor families, schemes were being plotted at the pits of men's evil minds, a war history is bound to be blind at, building up, waiting, foaming with anticipation to taste sweet wreckage of souls in pain.

And while all of that was unravelling, a world apart, sailing glistening waters under the clear day sky, Dante Vale stared idly at his reflection in the crystal waters, his mind mostly blank.

After vigorously racing their minds, they decided that the best course of action would be to continue sailing towards their original destination, much to their desire to find the others or uncover the mystery behind their location being public news in Neverland.

If the story Daniel told him is true, with a little bit of hope, Tiger Lily has found them and they are working their way to Skull Island. Dante can only hope. But can he?

He placed a palm upon his chest, feeling a steady heartbeat he put a lot of effort at preserving. His emotions are getting the best of him, leaving him at the mercy of mood swings, raging out and inability to take control over them and think rationally. He doesn't know why it has become so intense, but his separation with his other half has something to do with it. He knows it. He feels it. And perhaps he could use that feeling combined with his strange dreams.

He tried to sleep, but sleep rejected him coldly. He tossed and turned until he had tangled himself with the sheets and lastly gave up and decided to meditate for a while.

If this was a regular adventure with the team, Zhalia would try to tease him by saying something like "Now you know how women feel on their periods". He grinned. He would have loved to hear that. He missed it.

Inevitably, his mind drifted back to one of his conversations with Daniel right before they left for Neverland. It was very much like the others, only this time, it winded up to a peace now permanent. The duo showed signs of ending their rivally by making many compromises and working together without letting their profound abhorrence cloud their judgement. It was after this very conversation the last string was cut and there was nothing to relate each other's presence to hate or discomfort.

*flashback*

"Let me guess, that's classified information as well" Dante crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes in irritation, after Daniel refused to share yet another piece of information. He remained silent. The answer was obvious.

"If Airdan is the cause of the flare ups in the magician's society, don't you think we should know about it and prepare ourselves?"

Daniel sighed and turned away from the window he had glued his eyes for quite some time. They were in Sophie's and Lucas' hospital room in Huntik HQ in Ireland, it was their turn to watch over them.

"Look, i don't intend on keeping it under my hat for too long, but just for now. The crowds are excitated, rumors are spreading and no one works well in chaos. I've arranged a meeting with Tanaka, Eirini, Nailah and the active field magicians of the Defense and Protection Ministry. If there are any loose endings, we'll notify University Professors, Scholars, even Student's of Master Abu's School. But we can't let word spread to the magician's society. Does that satiate your curiosity?"

"So we should let the magicians out of it while seekers are working as hard as ever before and fear each passing day will be their last because they don't know who they are fighting and how to win?" Dante clenched his fists

"Listen Vale, despite being a Sunken Soul, my uncle was never considered a threat to the magician's world. The powers of the Sunken haven't been used for long. You could say they are rusty, and my uncle not being a magician to begin with, he could only do as much as challenge a low-tier apprentice. All that changes now is that he has now found a source that empowers him and allows him to use his powers as a Sunken. People in our world have long forgotten the dark era of the Sunken and we don't wish to remind them. Or at least we didn't, since word leaked out. A mess has already been made and we need to avoid any more damage"

"So now panic exists in both worlds, why not give them some insight on our progress?"

Daniel rubbed his temples and shut his eyes, letting out a groan " Remember how i told you my uncle has no alliances? Turns out we were wrong. He might have enclosed himself in his castle but he hasn't cut ties with his acquaintances. If magicians or seekers find out that anyone among them could be working for Airdan, seekers and magicians will turn against each other. This could wind up to the extinction of your kind, you wouldn't stand a chance against a magician. I believe your clever brain can process that much and understand we don't want that"

He was right. Date definitely didn't want that "Then why the ruckus?"

Daniel relaxed his muscles, Dante seemed to have taken the point "They found out that we have been actively collaborating with seekers and linked that with Zhalia's kidnapping. They know nothing but suspect that something bad is happening and that Airdan is behind it. Though some pay him no mind, others believe he has grown strong and is ready to take them back to the dark ages."

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Daniel scoffed and turned back to the window, mimicking Dante's pose. Dante expected a cheeky comment, but Daniel said no word.

It was then he realised he might have pushed him too far. After all, Daniel had lost his father only a few days ago, and while they weren't on good terms, it was still a loss anyone would have trouble dealing with.

"Hey Daniel" he called "I can continue this watch if you want, you look like you could use a break and Brooklyn would appreciate your company -" his sentence was almost finished but was cut short by the curiosity and surprise rushing in his veins as he saw Daniel holding a silver case in his hand. Dante had never seen this before.

"Cut the crap Vale, we all know you have no sympathy for me" Daniel barked and took a reddish pill out of the case, swallowing it at once without 's curiosity was piqued. Daniel noticed and smirked.

"You are wondering what these are, don't you?" He lifted the silver case so that Dante can fully view it. It was a monotonous silver rectangle that simmered in the daylight "You are going to love it. It's what's keeping me alive for the moment"

Confusion overwhelmed him, but he kept his composure and let Daniel's mouth run uninterrupted.

"Those pills are tailor-made for me and to your satisfaction, they taste horribly. So horribly i requested the producer to put strawberry juice extract in it. Ah, the perks of being the son of a Sunken. I wonder what flavor my uncle's have" sarcasm was evident in his voice.

Dante couldn't prevent his features from forming a face of surprise. That was a whole new piece of information he was unaware of and by the sound of it, could be vital to defeating Airdan. It required major effort to stop himself for bombarding him with questions. He had pushed Daniel enough for today, as weird as that feels.

"Do you know why i despise you so much?" Dante bluntly asked. Daniel's eyes widened only a little bit, as if to say 'isn't it obvious?'. Dante interpreted that as a sign to continue.

"Unlike you, i don't view you as 'the man who stole the woman i love'. You are something entirely different. You are the one who didn't protect her when you could" Dante's gaze was hard and his voice sturdy, posing no doubt he was telling the truth. Daniel was speechless.

"You knew about her heart before anyone else, yet did nothing to keep her from harm. Your uncle had already kidnapped your sister, so you were well aware of his plans. But what i also understand is this."

He walked close to him so that both men were in the same line, gazes meeting in the middle.

"From the very first moment you had freedom of action in your hands, you planned alone, you acted alone and despite making acquaintances, you chose to remain alone. Your life's purpose was to defeat your uncle and you could see no further than that. You couldn't have known what a second opinion, a hand of assistance would be like. Even your master had no knowledge of your intentions. The man you were back then judged the decision you took your best option. You protected her in the way you thought was right and while that didn't work out, you still tried. I have no reason to hate you, yet a part of me does and i can't silence it, not only because of the glass in my chest, but also because that part insists you should have done otherwise"

Daniel could only stare blankly, words stubbornly stuck at his throat. He should have known Dante Vale wouldn't be so shallow as to let jealousy cloud his judgement, but hearing these words from him, it was an unexpected explanation to say the least.

"I'm not going to ask why you need these pills to stay alive. I'm not going to push you any further than i already have. I've had enough of that part of me feeding my emotional instability" Dante shook his head, as if to dismiss that very part of his which tried to overpower him.

Inhaling deeply, he took in the image of the statued man before him "I have no serious reason to hate you Daniel Cole, so we might as well drop the tension and focus on our common goal. Besides, we can collaborate well if we want to"

Daniel blinked a few times to snap out of his empty mental state and snickered, his mind seemingly in a comma. Dante's words somehow released a wall that kept him sealed from facing a very cruel dilemma. Yet, through the fog surrounding his thoughts, a light emerged bright and clear. The choice was made.

"She's yours" he said after finding the strength to keep eye contact with him "She's yours you know. Even if she gets her memories back and chooses me, she's still yours. Her feelings for me are history and soon so will I. There's no point in holding onto the past. Even with her memories, it would still be past. So, i have no reason to hate you either, Dante Vale"

*flashback end*

That day, Dante saw Daniel at a vulnerable state for the very first time. He made that choice half-heartedly but willingly. He still has many questions and it would be better to seek answers before they leave this place. They won't have much time afterwards. Perhaps now is the perfect time.

Listing his gaze from the mesmerising blue of the water, he came face to face with a gigantic rock shaped like a skull. Skull Island, no doubt. He craned his neck and found Eathon and Daniel standing behind him, nodding meaningfully.

Perhaps this is not the right time. Now, they dive.

Lok crouched lower, hiding his head behind the bush he was sheltered for a couple of minutes, repeating the plan in his head.

The first part was easy, Tiger Lily and some of her warriors would distract the lost boys and keep them busy. Then the three of them, Rascal, Brooklyn and him, would sneak it the Hangman's tree and search for Tinkerbell. Chances are she will be alarmed due to the fighting going on outside, so Rascal will have to keep her from getting out. While doing that, Brooklyn will use her magic to collect the fairy dust Tinkerbell will be dropping and once there's enough of it, that's where Lok comes in. He will sprinkle the dust all over him and while Tinkerbell is distracted, he will trap her in a piece of cloth and shover her in a lantern.

Of course he plays a crucial role in the plan, which sets him on edge. Den still being unconscious and Brooklyn's story troubled him enough, and now he has to focus on fairy hunting.

Recalling everything he was told in detail, he recreated it in his mind with vibrant pictures. He could imagine it perfectly. His imagination ignites under pressure. It's a kind of defensive mechanism, a creative one to his benefit.

He saw how Brooklyn used the Dreamwalker to create a portal and travel to Neverland, he saw how she used her supreme powers to save the land from the shadow's tyranny, he saw how she trapped Peter Pan in a soulless amulet and acquired his abilities, only for it to be taken away by her uncle. Tiger Lily suggests that Pan, who used to be a wild spirit, hasn't fully bonded with Brooklyn yet and therefore doesn't trust her completely and could betray her at any moment. His seeker experience gives him the benefit of the doubt, for a seeker cannot only partially bond with titan.

Regarding the second topic, however, Lok understood as much as Brooklyn did, only a little. Apparently all of the worlds in traditional tales, folklore and myths exist as parallel dimensions only residents of a speck of their galaxy, earth, can be aware of. That's all Brooklyn could tell, and for whatever reason, those characters must not find out their world -or at least a version of it- is known to the human world. Brooklyn didn't know why and frankly, neither did the one who told her, Airdan. For the moment, this subject is only but an interesting piece of information and a thrilling urge for research.

The last part of their conversation is what worried him the most, the one which explained Brooklyn's constant display of tiredness and obvious unwellness. Perhaps it was his divine heart that could sense the hurt in another of his kin, but Lok had suspicion it could be the Separation curse, but hoped his instinct was failing him.

This was the trigger for his fear, which took over. He is now the only one left without the curse, so when they set foot off this world, Airdan will use all of his power to capture him. He cannot play fast and loose with his advantage, for it might not last long.

Away from his thoughts he was pulled by the signal, which was repeated for the three times for him to notice. The holler resembling a dog's bark signified it was time to initiate their plan. Lok jumped off the bush and immediately found himself in the middle of what looked like him fighting with his sister over a train toy, only with real weapons and not nerf guns. One would hardly believe that kids can bring such resistance, but now he knows that the lost boys in Kipling's tale are in actuality savages trained to mutilate people with their bare teeth.

Perhaps size really does not matter.

No sooner after he had stepped out, he found Brooklyn and Rascal already halfway to the Hangman's tree, urging him to follow them. And so he did, hastily and clumsily, feeling a little out of place.

They entered the treehouse without meeting much resistance and immediately spotted the blindingly blind lantern with a distinct small shadow of a woman with wings in it. She appeared to be fully awake and aware of what was going on.

Perhaps if they are quiet and fast enough, they can catch her in her own lantern without the need to follow half the plan. Brooklyn took her decided position just in case and so did Rascal. Lok tiptoed his way t the fairy's lantern but just before his fingers could touch it, Tinkerbell stormed out of it and headed straight for Rascal. Her face turn red and maybe even steam gassed out of her ears. That's an entertaining similarity to the cartoons Lok's familiar with.

After some failed attempts to fly past him, she headed for the holes in the tree, but Brooklyn beat her to it and sealed them by enchanting whatever she could find lying around and blocking any exit. Yet Tinkerbell was restless and attempted to squeeze through the leaves and pots and blankets.

"Lok! Over here!" luckily for them, with all that flying around of hes, Brooklyn had gathered enough fairy dust. That was his que. Moving away from the blocked exit he was guarding, Lok rushed to Brooklyn's side and got sprinkled by sparkly, golden dust. It tickled his nose a little bit and a sudden cold coarsed through him as he felt the force of gravity weakening.

"Woah! Ok, this feels….really weird! Ok, how do i sue my limbs? I can't feel my limbs! AHH!" This is nothing close to flying with Kipperin. While all he had to do is use his bond to direct their course with him, Lok now has to use his own will and muscles to fly around, and while he has used a parachute, fairy dust is nothing of the sort. Not even close to any of his flying experiences.

"Lok hurry! We don't have much time! She's probably called the other fairies!" Brooklyn ushered him, feeling weaker every passing second, he heart clenched in her chest.

"I'm trying!" Lok exclaimed in desperation as he tried his best to gain control over his limbs, but at no avail. He moved like a fish out of the water and only a few inches with each try. His efforts were fruitless.

"Bloody hell hurry up! The damn mosquito will escape!"

"Why don't you have a fairy dust sprinkle shower instead, huh? See if you can do any better!"

"Oh for the love of Dragons!" Brooklyn let any object covering the exits fall except the on Tinkerbell was in and used her Enchanter titen to pulled out the cloth from Lok's pocket and directed it straight to the fairy's direction, blanketing her within a soft cotton prison. Then she pulled it towards her and shoved her inside her lantern which Lok closed shut instantly.

Both males stared at Brooklyn with a sheepish smile, feeling quite embarrassed for their immaturity. Brooklyn shook her head, containing her grn and glided past them to take a long thin chain and enchanting it with a spell.

For precaution measures, she wrapped it around the lantern and took it from Lok's unreliable clumsy hands. They were ready to leave. With one of Brooklyn's strikingly realistic hollers, they all scattered in the forest and met again on their way to the mountain, running without taking a break or looking back.

Harrison heaved a sigh for what seemed like the hundredth time today. It was getting dark and neither his brother had woken up not his friends were back. Worry welling up inside him, he felt like screaming and shouting it all out, but restrained himself. He didn't want to shock his brother awake.

He was grateful Brooklyn and Lok didn't leave him out by letting him now everything they had planned and everything the said. His heart sunk when Brooklyn, avoiding his gaze, admitted she was cursed. He feels responsible, somehow. He should have noticed sooner.

It was getting dark, the sun of neverland begun to drift down the colorful horizon, selfishly taking away all of the warmth with him. Harrison shivered. He wrapped himself in a beige blanket and curled into a ball next to his brother.

This hell burning his insides just refused to let him rest for a moment. His brother, Brooklyn, the end approaching, their friends being either on the bottom of the ocean or somewhere in Neverland and they cannot use their powers to find them. Unfortunately, Rascal's sight didn't help with that, so there was no way they could find them. Tiger Lily suggested they sent a message via smoke, but there was little to no doubt this would work. At least for the moment, they are stuck.

Yet, according to Brooklyn, their main concern is beat the answers they want out of Tinkerbell before focusing on reuniting with the rest of their team. Harrison had nothing to occupy himself besides looking after his brother, so making what Brooklyn called a secondary matter his main focus was inevitable.

"Come on Den...wake up brother, please" no response, only dead silence, dead like the paleness of Den's face. Harrison felt tears welling up in his eyes. He wanted to cry and let it all out, but he refused to. He had to be strong. They all had their worries and he couldn't burden them with his own. Not again. He can contribute, he is capable but for now, his task is to stay by his brother's side, and he too will need hi strong to support him after he wakes up.

He will wake up!

Reaching a hand to touch his cheek, Harrison pulled back in an instant. He was so cold. Despite his shivers, Harrison wrapped Den in yet another blanket and hugged his knees in hopes he won't freeze solid.

As if he heard his teetering teeth, the Indian who treated Lok's arm, Motwau, entered the tend. He thought he had come to check on Den, as he did so five times already, but this time he motioned him to follow him. This could only mean that his friends are back.

Happy to be close to them again and worried about their wellbeing, Harrison accepted a fur Motwau offered with gratitude and exitted the tent to join the winning team. But he stopped midway at the sound of a muffled moan and a beastly yawn.

"Den!" he dropped the fur and kneeled down near his brother "You are awake! You scared me to death you foolish garbage!"

"Stop breathing out carbon dioxide in my face! I can't photosynthesize!" he managed to utter through his moans. Oh yes, he was definitely awake and soon surrounded by his friends.

Finally, things begu taking a turn for the better rather than the worse.

"Now Miss Bell, where were you at the night of February 7th?" Lok pointed a stick at the lantern with a now awake Tinkerbell, wearing a long furry coat and using a raccoon's tail for a beard.

Rascal: Mate… that was not necessary

Den: Dante would do it better. And definitely look better on this (Inward Lok: What's that supposed to mean?!)

Harrison: I wish i had sunk with the ship…

Brooklyn: *intense giggling*

 **A/N: Hello my lovely Odysseys….if any of you is still here**

 **Apologizing for the year long delay is the least i can do. I wish i could give you a satisfying explanation for my absence but i really can't. Some things just cannot be explained and i need to fix those things. I figured, getting back to writing would help.**

 **I don't know when the next update will be or exactly how many chapters the story will end up with. We are reaching the end however, that i know for sure.**

 **I am still going to put some questions on the table for you:**

 **1) Well, we've got Tink in our hands, but will she speak? Is she really the one behind this? Could Tiger Lily be guessing the truth and Brooklyn hasn't truly bonded with Peter Pan? Is such a thing possible?**

 **2) Will Daniel, Eathon and Dante find Calico's compass in Skull Island? Will the meet other complications along the way? Will they safely reunite** _ **all**_ **together?**

 **3) What is wrong with Daniel? Why is he dying and what does that have with his father and uncles being the Sunken Souls? Can that affect brooklyn too?**

 **4) Poor poor Harrison, not only is his brother still injured but the woman he loves (it should be obvious by now he has fallen head over hills for Brookie) is cursed. But hey, things are now taking a turn for the better…. Let's hope that's true for all the members of the team**

 **5) And Lok is poor squared for now his heart is Airdan's one and only target. How will Airdan break the shield if he catches him? What does Gaston have to do with all of this? Does his unique Sunken power have something to do with it**

 **6) Eathonsure has an interesting past. We know about Brooklyn who captured Peter Pan as her titanand we know about Eathon who sought something in Calico's ship to help a friend...Could Lok be right and that friend is Gaston? Or is it someone else? Do Eathon ties with the world of magicians go deeper than we know?**

 **8) Ruckus...ruckus everywhere, but who is the word spreader? How did the news leak out? Someone from the inside is quite fond of gossiping or cannot keep their mouth shut**

 **9)What's going on outside Neverland? What is Airdan up to? How is Zhalia with her dark side? WHat's going on in the Lamberts' family? How is Lucas even i forgot about him :P)? How is Sophie? Has she figured anything out with the Chinese room riddle our team missed? How are Tanaka and Eirini dealing with Nailah? And more importantly, are seekers and magicians prepared to do everything in their power to prevent the possible end of the world?**

 **10)Why must the characters of Peter Pan's tale never find out they are considered fictional in our world? Apparently, no one from the story knows the answer. Can you guess it? Can you link this question with any of our characters?**

 **11) Is Dante going to meet Zhalia in his dream again now that she and her dark side are fully separated? Will his unstable heart get in the way of their mission in some way? Will Airdan figure out it is Dante who has the other half? Will Zhalia choose him even if she gets her memories with Daniel back like Daniel thinks?**

 **Let me know your answers in the reviews, any commentary is appreciated deeply.  
Again, i am sorry for my long absence, i'll try to sort things out**

 **Lots of love, Irene Rays**


	20. Chapter 20 - A little longer

She watched –and sighed countless times as she watched- the daylight turn into the thin moonlight, the sun set and rise, the days flying past her. She needed no clock to know it had been 9 days and 13 hours since she woke up with that scarring sensation of noncompliance, even though the pair of blue eyes showering her with love and worry and relief would once have been all it took to ease her mind. Now, whoever the eyes belong to, her soul is an impenetrable fortress for them all. She's lost too much and she's lost them again, only this time she was not given a chance, a minute, a moment to fight for them.

But there's no time to sink to the pit where lays everything she once had. Sophie Casterwill has a lead, maybe more masked by that one, and she using all the strength in her clever brain to make the best out of it and juice out all the clues her team needs.

 _One – The Chinese Room_

The location could be a lead, but she cannot place her faith in that. Daniel's sayings informed her that Airdan's castle changes location, with no way of knowing where it is every time. However, according to Brooklyn's adventures out of that giant prison, she claims to have passed through desserts many times before she was either allowed entrance or set out for her target. It was either deserts or forests with Bamboo plants. Oftentimes, she would first find herself in a dark, cramped room with moist wooden walls and then, within seconds, she would shift back to the forest. All things considered, Sophie cannot rule out South Africa and a large portion of Asia.

 _A woman trapped in a room. She doesn't know Chinese. She uses books and dictionaries to communicate with the outside world_

The woman is Airdan, the room is his castle, and the language is his link to the outside world with which he has kept in touch. A while ago, Sophie would have strongly believed it was Brooklyn, but Airdan seems to be dealing with his affairs just perfectly, considering the chaos disrupting the peace of the Magicians' world.

Daniel may have wanted Dante to be the sole occupier of this knowledge. Yet Sophie snuck her ears in the conversation and recorded everything, not intending to disrespect the man, but to use his knowledge to drive her thinking process on the right path.

 _The villagers sent her letters about her condition and activities._

Airdan's allies catching up with his plans and moves and receiving orders.

 _She comes out after the time she is supposed to stay there passes and meets the villagers, but cannot speak with them. She never knew Chinese._

Airdan needs _the right time_ to come out, and that time symbolizes the requirements he has to acquire to set himself free of his source of power. Only then will he be able to rely solely on himself and won't need his allies. He plans on betraying them, whatever he has promised them he will not give.

If only there was a way to convince his allies they are being deceived. Still, Sophie has no solid proof –only her intuitive interpretation- to back her claims.

Other than that, there are still parts of the riddle she can't decipher. Perhaps not all of them are to be taken into account or some need modifications. Either way, she has no adequate clues about which and where his source of power is and what is **binding** him with it.

There's no doubt his plan is dependent on finding all three hearts, but the hearts themselves shall only free him from his bindings, fuse him with his source of power. They are his key to freedom. Freedom to employ all of his strength and destroy everything in his path… or is it just that?

Other than everything they don't know, the team has never attempted to come up with a motive for their villain. Sure, every bad guy wants to destroy the world but they all have some kind of history; background in which the world turned its back on them and left them only with hatred.

As far as she knows from Carter, the initiation of all was Airdan's jealousy for their older brother, Gaston. The same man who is a close friend of Eathon and is the reason Lok has yet to be captured. Sophie cannot help but wonder if, even though all three brothers are the Sunken, Airdan still wishes to overpower Gaston by becoming as strong as he can.

However, according to Carter's words, Gaston is now an outcast of the magicians' society. He is rumored to have done atrocious things and has vanished from the face of the earth for a long while. Daniel and Brooklyn have also little knowledge of him, only the rumors that inevitably reached their ears.

There's no way for her to know if their magic works inheritably, but perhaps Gaston, having been born with powers, grew stronger by becoming a Sunken; stronger than Airdan, maybe even more dangerous than him.

Sophie wishes Carter had more to tell them about him. Perhaps finding Gaston could be the key to unlocking Airdan's secrets. However, the deceased father wasn't the only link from them to Gaston. The only man who has seen him and has close ties with him is Eathon. Sophie makes a note at the back of her head to bring this up when they return.

Other questions emerge to trouble her now. What is holding Airdan back? What binds him to his source of power? Why will acquiring the hearts set him free? Is Gaston linked to their story in a deeper level than they know? Can they count him as an ally if they manage to find him?

A knock on the door pulls her out of her thoughts just as they were about to get too heavy for her to handle.

"Come on in" she hurriedly answers, a little to indelicately for her status. The door swings open, revealing a smiling Sandra Lambert with a steaming bowl of what Sophie guesses is her dinner.

"Dinner's ready dear," she says, a hint of the usual chirping melody of her voice gone. Still, the woman's voice had the same calming and welcoming effect.

sandra took a seat beside Sophie on Lok's bed, took a spoonful of the stew and lifted at the height of Sophie's mouth. For a brief moment, Sophie instinctively moved her arms to get the bowl, only to remind herself once again that she would have to be fed by others. Others would have to feed her, dress her, wash her, write her letters and projects.

From everything they have been through since they became a team, Sophie Casterwill has remained strong, her will an unyielding fortress to any doubt and fear and trauma that would strike to ruin it, to scar her. Losing Sabriel would have to be what made her heart ache the most until she came back. Now that little glow of her symbol is nowhere to be seen; till the end, it remained tattooed in her palm that choked her friend. The hands that have cast so many spells, bled and bruised in practice, in battle, in emotional load. Those hands which have flipped a thousand book pages and have hosted paper cuts, ink, and jewels. Those hands which have held amulets and formed ancient mysteries and the hands of her friends and loved ones. Those same hands shall never make transport the same emotions to her brain for her to feel the cut, the pain, the old dusty pages, the cold stone housing her titans, the softness of his hand and the tingly sensation of intertwined fingers.

"Are you not hungry dear?" Sandra asked concerned as half Sophie's bite had fallen back in the plate. Sophie blinked a couple of times before shaking her head and giving her a reassuring nod.

"Yes Miss' Lambert, ah- Thank you"Sophie tried to smile, but her lips were to weak to lift a lie in their corners, so she just opened her mouth and let the warm broth and chewy pork bless her taste buds. Delicious, as to be expected by Sandra.

She emptied her bowl in silence, looking, wandering, thinking until the mechanisms of her mind gave into the blanket of the palette of flavors. She couldn't help but notice how being fed tasted different, be it the angle of the spoon or the fact that she wasn't the one adjusting the number of her bites or her inability to steer the soup and evenly spread the ingredients whenever they would sit in the bottom, it tasted different. It felt different.

"It was delicious. Thank you" Sophie smiled, truthfully this time. Sandra returned the gesture.

"How are you feeling Sophie?" the woman placed the bowl in the counter beside the bed, right next to a pile of papers; all of them empty.

"As good as I can be. I'm worried about the others but the riddle keeps me distracted" she replied, averting her gaze to the window in an attempt to redirect her thoughts to the main issue.

"I'm worried as well" Sandra followed her gaze to the setting sun "But somehow, I believe that in the end, everything will end well. If amidst this tragedy something so good as reuniting with my husband is possible, then a good end is at least achievable."

Sophie watched the woman she so appreciates heave a melodic sigh, eyes filled with hope. Oh, how long it has been since she last saw this emotion rest sterlingly in someone's expression. It made her own hope blink into awaking lightly. Yet the truth was harsh enough to put it back to sleep.

"Miss' Lambert, I know it's harsh but... Eathon is back with us only because it would benefit him. Otherwise, he would still be used as a bait to lure Lok. Now that Airdan doesn't need him, we should be extra careful-"

"I know he only released my husband to use him but still, even like this, he's back with us. I think I can feel happy for this even for a moment. When they are back and your brother wakes up, you should lend yourself a moment to feel happy and give your heavy heart a small break" Sandra flipped her amulets between her fingers and faced Sophie, the pure kindness in her eyes making Sophie regret her words " We are still here, all together, all alive. You deserve to be happy about that, no matter the difficulties"

Sophie could only do as much as look back at her, her chest rising and falling steadily despite her being overwhelmed. They are not all together, Zhalia is still gone, Carter and Montehue are dead, Lucas is in a comma. And the difficulties cannot be so easily overlooked. Her missing arms, Brooklyn's symptoms of the curse, Lok's and Harrison's panic attacks, Dante's emotional instability. But Sophie cannot say all those. Not when Sandra's aura is so radiant some of the warmth breaks Sophie's fortress.

"I will be Miss' Lambert" was all she could say before Sandra gave her full smile, teeth showing, and making her way out of the room. Just before she was about to exit, Sophie's brain received a lightninglike reminder.

"Wait! Miss' Lambert!"

"Yes dear"

"About the attack, do you think we should do what Eathon told us? **If Airdan indeed released him to lure out Gaston,** I think the best course of action would be to look for him and get him on our side. Obviously, he doesn't want to help his brother, what's holding us back?"

"Dear, I understand your thoughts but for now, I say we choose to trust Eathon. He wouldn't suggest we leave Gaston out of this for no reason"

"I guess you're right," Sophie said and watched the woman exiting the room.

She did not agree at all with her opinion orEaathon's suggestion. Gaston should be active, he's far too entangled in this tragedy to not be. Yes, he's still playing hide and seek with everyone. He helped Lok once and he's Eathon's friend, what reason could he have not to show up?

He can't be afraid of his brother, he clearly overpowers Airdan. And if he wants to protect them, distancing himself is not a wise option and Sophie wants to believe Gaston is smart enough to acknowledge that. He could make it so much easier for them, he could be **the key to everything**. Yet here he is not.

* * *

"Oh man, the last time I found a bell sound so annoying was the one at the end of school breaks! This is giving me a headache!" Lok complained as he enclosed his ears in his palms.

Tinker Bell has been squirming around in fruitless attempts to untie herself and making bell noises in a frequency annoying enough to cause a migraine.

"Well, anyone here speaking Jingle Bells Rock? Cause we aren't gonna get anything out of her if we can't even tell what she's saying?" Den squeezed his eyes and exhaled in frustration "God dammit mosquito, zip it already!"

"I am no major in fairy language but I _guess_ she's calling us names" Harrison added sarcastically, having head enough of the feisty sound playing box with his eardrums.

The rest of the party, however, appeared to be unfazed, not entirely unaffected, but certainly calmer.

"If we just get her to sprinkle some fairy dust on us so we can fly around and find the ship we can end the bloody Kraken's calling. The question is how?" Rascal stood closer to his mother and gave her a meaningful glance, requesting her suggestions.

"And find out who sold us out" Brooklyn added "I guess it slipped my mind that we wouldn't be able to understand her. Sorry guys"

"Yeah, no good in trying to open a conversation. I sure as hell don't want one" Den commented, taking a few steps away from their captive to escape this musical torture.

"Don't worry Brooklyn, we can at least force her to sprinkle us and find my dad, Dante, and your brother. We'll figure this one out from there" Lok reassured her.

"Is that your final decision?" Tiger Lily asked, startling everyone slightly, for she had not said a word for a while; merely observing how an Irish teen playing detective dressed as an Indian.

"I suppose it is. There aren't many other options on the table" Harrison replied.

"If that's the case" Tiger Lily stood up and approached Tinker Bell with steady balanced steps, giving the team no clue of what she's about to do. her permanent unreadable blank face a perfect information sealer.

With careful simple movements, she untied the end of the rope which was tied in the lantern and secured it in her hands by wrapping it around her wrist until she reached the other end, the one tied to the noisy fairy, and grabbed Tinker Bells lower body tightly in her fist. The tiny creature went berserk, punching the air and ringing louder than before.

"Line up and prepare for a flight," she says, lifting the fairy a little higher than her head.

"You could have done that all along?!" Lok exclaimed, quite displeased by how much more smoothly this parody of interrogation could have run.

"Well, since you no longer want to know about how they are involved in your adventure, nothing is holding me back from forcing that insect to do our way"

"We still want to know actually," Harrison said

"Yeah, and you didn't exactly bring a fairy dictionary to help out"

"Den that's rude! Tiger Lily has helped us plenty!" Brooklyn scolded him.

"Yeah sorry about that, all the damn noise kinda got on my nerves. You know, um, thanks" Den dropped his head low in embarrassment and gave Brooklyn a small apologetic look.

Tiger Lily didn't seem to be offended at all. If anything, she looked like she was deep in thought.

"There might be a way to make her talk, normally, but it's time-consuming. I suggest you find your team, finish your mission and come back before you leave. I'll have it all cleared up by the time you return"

"Great! You are a lifesaver! Thank you Tiger Lily" Brooklyn warmly expressed her gratitude and the woman responded with a faint smile.

"I hope Rascal has done this before, cause you might have noticed I'm not an expert at flying with fairy dust" Lok rubbed the back of his head and eyed the fairy hesitantly, her puffed cheeks and wrinkling forehead failed on making her look anything close to threatening. The more upset she got, the more dust she sprinkled.

"First time mate, I'm afraid we'll have to learn how to swim by diving straight in"

"Quite an offtopic analogy but yes. And Lok quit complaining and let's go already. My head is spinning.

"Alright alright"

And so one by one passed in front of Tiger Lily, bending slightly to match her height as she spanked Tinker Bell and showered them with their fuel to fly higher and higher. It took a while and a couple of maneuvers and wind resistance for them to get the hang of it, but at the very end, they were flying like they were meant to sail the intangible sky.

* * *

Dante leaned against a pillar and watched how the infinity of blue with splashes of greenery filled land was interrupted by an unappealing greyish orb surrounded by dark clouds. It was an ugly rock interrupting a beautiful scenery; at least from afar. As they sailed closer, a number of holes of various sizes and some clear curves in the stone gave it the shape of a giant skull reflected in the eyes of the seekers who then exchanged a knowing glance.

That's skull island alright.

"We're here" Daniel announced, stepping next to Dante. Eathon followed and narrowed his eyes into slits in an attempt to get a closer look at the island. With a little more observation an invisible to them hole was betraying its existence by the dense dark smoke coming out of it.

Ominous as it might seem, Dante didn't sense any threat out of it. What did alarm him was the smoky clouds unfurling in his head. They were a breath apart from diving to the last thing they needed to get Zhalia back, Calico Jack's compass. Dante can't afford to let sleep deprivation get the best of him now, neither his anticipation to see her again, even in a dream.

He closed his eyes, shook his head lightly and rubbed his temples trying to tackle an upcoming headache. No later after he had opened them again did he find himself in a way darker scenery, sparing him of the need to blink to the blinding sun.

They were sailing on the Island.

What Dante came across was nothing to be awed by. A mere cave with stalactites hanging from its tall round ceiling and underneath them greenish blue still waters with occasional small land parts, mostly made of rock. They found the biggest one and got off the ship, one of Rascal's crew following them down while the rest remained to rest.

"Grab ye suits mates 'n get this o'er wit'. We wants our cap'n back on board" the man said, tossing them their bag along with three metallic strings glowing light blue. Dante raised a brow at the offering.

"Captain's wench said these will help ye avoid danger" the thick-bearded pirate explained.

"The captain's wench? Like, his woman?!" Daniel exclaimed

"Aye, that skinny blond one. I can ne'er remember her name" he scratched his beard, his palm lost from their eyes.

"Brooklyn!? Your Captain's woman?! What's the meaning of this?!" Daniel raised his tone and ranted at the pirate as if he was the one who had set Rascal and his sister up. Oddly yet naturally, the thought of his young sister with a guy centuries old -and a pirate on to of that- was igniting flames in his mind. And what kind of definition do pirates have for 'the captain's woman'?

"No time for the big brother's disapproval, we've got work to do" Dante placed a hand on his shoulder, his diving suit already on 'You'll clear this up with Brooklyn later"

Daniel gave the pirate one last dreadful look and proceeded on getting dressed. All suited up and ready, Dante Vale, Lok Lambert, and Daniel Cole stepped closer to the water surface.

"Eathon" Dante addressed his teammate, a serious look on his face "You've been awfully quiet. If there's anything more you know and not telling us, now is the right time"

Eathon hummed and averted his eyes to the ghastly looking waters and the secrecy of their depths. His mind drifted back to when he confronted these very waters and was determined to split them in half to reach the treasure of his desire. If only they hadn't been attacked by Peter Pan, the compass would have been on their hands and the second separation with his son could have been avoided.

Yet, it's not a parent's worries Dante is requesting to know. Eathon wishes he had something, a secret of some sort, a tiny detail, an explanation a clue about what awaits them in their underwater venture. But h has nothing for the present; only the past and the future.

He decided he might as well be honest.

"I'm just worried about Lok" maybe half honest.

"The sooner we finish this mission, the sooner he'll be back with us"

With profound determination, Eathon nodded confidently at Dante, who returned the gesture with an alert expression, Daniel joining them. At the blink of an eye, their silhouettes had vanished into the thick water.

The first thing they saw resembled a foggy early morning in a northern country. Nothing ahead of them but a messy palette of dull colors, ongoing seemingly forever as swam forward and deeper at the same time, keeping a very close distance from one another.

Not much time had passed before the underwater scenery got clearer and clearer. Some rays of light rebelliously slicing the darkness of these tenebrous depths cast themselves upon what the adventurers seemed like spotlights. Though dim, they were adequate to direct them straight to their objective; which did not differ much from what anyone would imagine a sunken ship at the bottom of the ocean to be like.

As they got closer, Daniel noticed how the ship's flag was waving in the direction of the current and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Hastily, he swam towards the men ahead of him, grabbed their shoulders and pointed at the flag.

Fortunately, he did not have to explain to them what it meant since both Dante and Eathon copied his reaction immediately, their breaths stuck in their throats. Unfortunately, the flag that was innocently waving about 10 meters away only trouble.

But it was too late.

The moment they realized they were staring at a Red Flag, dozens of muddy skeletons emerged from every hole of the ship and launched at them, led by a female who -judging by her clothes and heavily decorated feathery hat- was their captain.

The men, unable to use any kind of power, could only toil to reach the surface. However, not only were they severely outnumbered but also outrun by the ghostly creatures, for they swam in the water with the same ease a man could walk on land.

One of them grabbed Eathon's foot and the man kicked it away. The next instant two others had grabbed hold of his arms and Eathon could only struggle to escape their grip as more and more of the skeletons were coming.

Daniel dodged a sword aimed at him and turned to face the attacker. The eye-patched skeleton forced its bony hand around his neck and Daniel wrapped his legs around it, squeezing tight until all its ribs were crushed. However that did not stop it from trying to strangle him and soon, Daniel was surrounded by others who pointed their swords at every part of his body.

Dante could only watch in frustration. He couldn't save both of them at once. Especially since the captain charged at him with full force. Dante pushed his body deeper into the water and delivered a punch to the female's chin, knocking two golden teeth out of her and covering her face with those rotten thin hair. She did not appreciate that.

With that small window of time he earned until the captain's next attack, Dante stole a quick glance at Eathon. His oxygen supply had just gotten cut, making his struggle more and more difficult.

Dante knew he had to think of something quickly. When the Captain lunged at him, he dodged her first blow, but the second hit him directly in his diaphragm, causing his breath to hitch in his throat as a sharp pain overwhelmed him.

While everything seemed hopeless for them and Eathon was barely conscious, a small blue hue illuminated the men's wrists. The evil creatures screeched and their bones rattled as they pushed themselves away from the soft pure blue, retreating to their ship.

Wasting no more time, Dante rushed at Eathon and plugged him with his own oxygen supply before swimming to the surface as fast as he could, Daniel followed.

When they were out, Dante took a really deep breath and laid Eathon to the rocky shore, turning him to the side and letting the man cough the water out of his lungs. Daniel rubbed his neck and wiped the salty water off his eyes.

"The Hell?" he spat along with a seaweed

"Eathon! Are you alright?" Dante placed the hand on his shoulder as eathon was gathering himself, his breath hoarse and his throat sore. He patted Dante's palm as a sign of yes.

"Oi, back so soon?" the man who had given them their saviors, the blue strings- which were no longer glowing- stared blankly at the sight. Dante frowned at his ignorance. Were he in that man's place, he would have ushered to help Eathon.

"This was not Jack Calico's ship. It carried a Red Flag" Dante told him. The man googled his eyes, a small dot representing an open mouth could be seen through his thick beard.

"Bloody Davy Jones' locker! Wha' are ye waitin' fer then? Our doom? Get back in th' ship immediately!" he shouted and fled instantly.

Dante shook his head and took Eathon on his back, as he still had trouble finding his balance. Daniel stared at the blue string in his wrist as they followed the pirate.

"The more it takes to find the ship, the more it will take to find my sister and the others," he said, worry evident in his features.

"We must be missing something. This flag was Red, which means Grave Danger and the Captain was female. There's no way they were guards of the ship we are looking for"

"And in no way are they illusions, those bruises on my neck feel pretty real" Daniel traced his injured neck "I'm afraid my knowledge on pirates is awfully limited"

"Eathon alone can clear this up for us. He was searching for the very same compass after all"

"But he never found it"

"Still, he knows much more than we do about this ship. If he says it's here then it most certainly is, we just need to do our homework before making any insinuations"

* * *

At the captain's chambers, Eathon was still spitting some water and breathing heavily. This underwater battle was too much for his age. Having been trapped for a decade on Huntik, his fighting skills have gone a titbit rusty.

"Feeling any better?" Dante asked as he stretched out his arm towards him, a wooden mug in a questionable condition in his hands. Eathon pushed the covers and pulled his weak body into sitting position, giving Dante a nod to serve both as an answer to his question and an acceptance of his offering.

He could use a cup of tea right now. He took a generous ship and frowned instantly upon doing so.

"Dear God is that Rum?!" he eyed the beverage with disgust. Dante gave him a wide smile and an apologetic look.

"Sorry, that's all the crew has on board. Figured it'd be better than nothing"

Daniel rolled his eyes at their interaction. As if they had enough time for that.

"Time is running out. Are you certain Calico's ship is in Neverland?"

"Positive" Eathon left the mug on the floor.

"We need something, anything that could point us in the right direction"

"That would be any information you have on Calico" Dante added.

Eathon placed a hand on his chin, thinking long and hard about his adventures with Rascal's father. It was very long ago, but somewhere in the quarters of his mind, he recalled a part of the ship filled with scraps of paper and old books and maps.

"Here, at the Captain's quarters! I remember Kilian having a stack of books"

"I don't see any around" Daniel scanned the room.

"It appears Rascal might be the neatest pirate we'll ever meet," said Dante with a smug grinned as he stood up, revealing a reddish brown chest with a golden locket. Daniel was not amused.

"You knew about this?" He questioned him, evidently upset. Dante crossed his arms and placed a foot on the chest.

"I just made an educated guess. Perhaps you can help me check if it's more than that"

Daniel wanted to yell at him but refrained himself. As much as Dante's mood swings strike his nerves, he of all people know better than to rant about it. He is living with a heart of glass after all. Daniel took a deep breath.

"Step aside, I'll see if I can pick the lock"

"I had a feeling you'd know how to do that" Dante smirked and cleared Daniel's way. He clenched his teeth as a reaction.

"Being a tease doesn't suit you. Let's just stick to the whole friendly rivals relationship" Daniel said as he pulled two hairpins which were holding his long fringe up.

"Oh I see, you think you are not my type. Don't think so lowly of yourself" Dante leaned and smiled playfully. The very next moment his eyes swung wide opened and he abruptly distanced himself. Both males in the room eyed him perplexed.

"I think you need some air" Daniel suggested. Dante rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, a wave of confusion streaming in his system.

"Yeah… yeah, I do" he turned around without looking back and exited the cabin, heading straight for the Crow's nest. Some crew members fixed their eyes on him suspiciously, but he paid them no mind.

After climbing to the Crow' nest, he took a couple of deep breaths and closed his eyes, resting his head. The melody of the waves and the slightly cooler breeze from this height slowly pieced together his usual composure, yet did not erase the frustration.

"Pregnant woman, acting like a pregnant woman" he exclaimed in a whisper. Just then, he heard a voice calling his name from afar.

"And now I'm hearing voices; how fantastic"

"Dante!" this time, it was more than one voice, a male and a female -and they were getting closer.

"What's next, I wonder. Hallucinations perhaps?" he continued his monologue, refusing to open his eyes.

"DANTE!" this time, it was a whole group of voices. Dante groaned and flattered an eye open, only to google both his eyeball at the sight of none other than his team members flying towards the ship.

"Lok!" the boy's name instinctively came out of his mouth.

"So he is your favorite huh? Nice job being objective Dante" Den commented sarcastically

"You are just jealous cause he appreciates my flying skills" Lok boasted and pulled off a backflip mid-air. Brooklyn giggled as she pretended to swim.

"Sure, let's conveniently exclude that part where you almost drowned thrice."

"Hey, you gotta fall to rise high" Lok replied with a bright smile.

"Let's see how high you rise from this fall!" Den dashed at him and pushed him as low as he could, but Lok resisted and kicked him away. When Den attacked again, Lok dodged it and Den landed on Harrison.

"Now you've done it!" his brother exclaimed and joined their floating playground.

"Kids" Rascal shook his head "Come on Brookie, lets- huh?" to his surprise, Brooklyn had also joined the fight and laughed like there was no tomorrow.

Rascal sighed and landed on his ship, greeted by the sight of Dante observing the scene with a smile playing on his lips.

"You ok mate? Did you find the compass?" Rascal asked

"No, the ship on Skull Island was not the one"

"Blisterin' barnacles!" Rascal cursed "What do we do now?"

"Daniel and Eathon are searching through some of your father's archives in your quarters. Eathon believes we'll find the information we need in one of them"

The sounds of laughter and roars and cries drew closer and both men turn to witness a skein of children landed on their feet, piled up on top of each other, calling each other names.

"Glad to find the team on high spirits" Dante smiled playfully while Rascal withheld a smirk.

"Dante!" the boys untangled themselves and lunged at him while Brooklyn dusted off her pants and walked towards Rascal, giving him a sheepish smile.

"You are ok!" Lok exclaimed " Wait a minute! Where's my dad?"

"And my brother?" Brooklyn added, equally concerned.

"Right here son"

Eathon emerged from behind and embraced his son who called out to him and returned the hug. Daniel accompanied him to their dramatic entrance to the team and he heaved a sigh of relief upon the sight of his unharmed sister, who rushed into his arms.

"Now that we've all reunited, what have you found?" Rascal inquired of Daniel.

"The ship on Skull Island is a counterfeit. According to your dad's resources, Jack was the one who designed the famous Jolly-Roger flag and there have been various versions of it in many ships"

"So, the actual ship must have the original Jolly-Roger flag" Den concluded

"Many ships could have a copy of the original, it's the most famous pirate flag, like a national flag of some sort," Daniel said.

"Then that means this Jolly Roger could be the one we are looking for" Dante suggested

"Impossible, I know my ship like my hook. I've seen no compass or anything resembling a watch whatsoever" Rascal claimed.

"Is there anything in those records that can point us somewhere in Neverland?" Den asked

"I think… I think I should fly back to Tiger Lily" Harrison hesitantly interrupted

"Huh? Why's that?" Brooklyn noticed the reluctance in his face, posture, speech. It worried her how he changed his stance so suddenly.

"Tiger Lily said that she'll try to find who gave our location to the mermaids right? If one of us goes then we can save some time and leave immediately after finding the compass. Besides… I won't be of any use here" Harrison lowered his head and rubbed his arm.

"Harrison" his brother begun to say something but Harrison cut him short.

"I'll be fine. Plus, I'm the only one with enough extra fairy dust" He forged a smile and without giving them a second chance to speak, he took off and flew away. Brooklyn wanted to follow him, console him, but she could only watch. She was needed there, she's the only one who can use magic in case it's required to find the compass. However, she can't shake off the thought of Harrison possibly being attacked. Her thoughts portrayed themselves with a pout on her face.

"He will be fine" Dante placed a hand on Den's shoulder, whose gaze was tracing his brother's course in the air "He's saving us plenty of time, time which is unfortunately still limited"

Den nodded and turned to Dante, a new light of determination in his eyes "Right, let's find this ship before he comes back and then leave this place! Not to offend your hospitality Rascal"

"It has to be this Jolly Roger! There's no other possible option and not enough time to look for one" Brooklyn drove the conversation back to its original topic.

"Then we'll search this place inch by inch," Dante said.

"Like I said, there's no way that-!" Rascal stopped mid-sentence and stood motionless, frozen. An idea had just landed on his head and he felt foolish for not having come up with it sooner. Though the idea itself was far more foolish than his lacking imagination, it was still an unexplored possibility.

"The cannons!"

"What about the cannons?" Lok scratched his head.

"There's one of them my dad has never used and neither have i. We don't even bother loading it every time we load the others. It just stays there with no purpose"

"Or perhaps a purpose you did not know until now" Dante commented, the smile of a winner, all too fitting for his face, was back again.

"I remember that one, but a far as I can recall, it's empty" Eathon added. Now it was time for Brooklyn to pass them an idea. She jumped in place and raised he hand like an eager school girl.

"Oh! Oh! I've got it!" she exclaimed a little too loud " Calico Jack was a merchant for magicians right? Who is to deny that he once sealed the compass there with magic?"

"If that's the case, we are counting on your skills Brooklyn" Dante nodded at her, proud "Captain, if you may?"

Rascal nodded "This way"

Brooklyn felt a rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins and a brush of flattery and happiness reddening her cheeks. She just indulged in being useful to the team, it made her feel she finally had a purpose in life, and an honorable one nonetheless.

'Hang in there Zhalia, we are coming!'

* * *

The temperature was inhumanly cold, the stone walls felt harder and sharper on the bare skin of the woman forcefully pinned against it. Despite the evident danger she had found herself in, a sinister laugh was all she had to offer.

"You! Do you realize what you have done?! You could have cost me my most valuable trump card!" the man squeezed her neck tighter, his face inches away from hers. The woman could smell the blood smearing his cheeks around the cuts in his lips.

"Relax Mr Cole" her tone full of teasing color even then " I did you a favor- ah!"

She squeaked as Airdan dug his claws deep into her skin, a squeak which flipped back to her laughter in a heartbeat. Airdan was not amused to the slightest, let alone grateful for the so-called favor.

"Besides" the woman coughed some blood on his face "The boy is back at his cell. Easy peasy lemon squeezy" she chortled loudly.

"You think this is funny? What if he had tricked you?" Airdan snarled at her before screaming and tossing her away upon realizing that his attempts to reason with her are fruitless.

Dark Zhalia coughed some more and stood up all too elegantly for someone who was just beaten to death.

"That pipsqueak wouldn't even fool Tersley. Besides, now your plan has a higher chance of succeeding. You are welcome!" She bowed and watched how he slowly came to his senses.

His breath hoarse and heavy ash blood streamed down his clenched fists. He despised it when events unraveled in disagreement with his plans. Unfortunately for him, this had occurred more than once. As much as he hated to admit, he was closer to failure than success.

No! He can't think that way! _He_ is somewhere out there cowering away in some desolate hideout, selfishly withholding _his_ power while he could rule the world. And _he_ could give Airdan the chance to take it away from _him_!

Airdan has done everything in his power to destroy _him_ and yet, _he_ insists on being a stubborn bastard and 'make the right choice for the greater good' or 'stay clean'. As if!

"That fucking coward!" he screamed and grabbed a spiked ball, tossing it in a random body chained up in the wall. The human shrieked in pain. Not all the bodies decorating his walls and piled up on his floors could quench his thirst for witnessing pain, _his_ pain.

"You are the one to talk?" Zhalia snickered "Hiding in that luxurious shithole of yours, playing puppeteer with a handful of weaklings who have done nothing useful and hoping that _he_ will be less of a coward than you are"

"Shut your mouth!" he spat through his clenched teeth, his back turned on her as his chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Or what? Are you going to finish me off? Please! Your plan is as good as dirt in my shoe without me! "

"Silence!" He delivered a strong punch to another unfortunate restrained man.

"Oh now you are gonna hear it Mr. Cole" she spelled his last name with a sarcastic sass, "You think I am ruining your plan, but your plan was meant to fail without me. Do you really think that your dear brother would give in if he knew there was a chance for you to fail? And he made damn sure that chance is the last one left"

Airdan smashed a kidney with his fist, chunks of the organ were splattered across his suit.

"Where's your perfect composure now Airdan! Where did that calm as a dead man go? Where's your elegant might and fury, huh?" she circled around him, like a predator taunting its prey.

"I'll tell you where it is! It all went down the drain the instant you realized your plan was not perfect. But you won't admit it! Nope! You will never admit that you are just like your brothers! A filthy coward who is afraid to get the job done himself!" she leaned closer and shouted as his face as Airdan used all of his might to refrain from punching her.

"Who was it? The mother or the father?" she crossed her arms and licked her lips. She had him right where she wanted him. Airdan averted his gaze to the ground, the half smile half sad face cut on his cheeks was bleeding heavily from the punch she had landed him as an act of self-defense.

"I see, so it was the father" she smirked "Let me guess. Daddy was so high up in rank and with your big brother having inherited magic powers you had no chance at ever impressing. It was always Gaston wasn't it?" she laughed sinisterly. Oh, how amusing!

"But after you got the power you so desired, daddy was furious. All that was left was to prove yourself you are stronger than your brother is. But of course, with such little knowledge about your power and every nation of magicians against you, you needed a leverage, you needed the entire world as a hostage. How am I doing so far?" she pointed at him, giving him the right to speak.

The feeling of authority was Zhalia's guilty pleasure and now, she was on top of a man who could eliminate her within seconds and still holds the upper hand. The power was too sweet, almost sugary like with every flick of her tongue.

Airdan left off a final sigh before his breathing returned to its normal -barely traceable- and straightened his back. His composure slowly building up to its original state.

"Not bad, go on" he muttered and Zhalia bit her lip. The bad boy is coming back.

"You cooked your schemes in secret, hiring minions and promising to spare them if they work for you, or rather do the work for you. You just needed to pick the right people. Prosecutor Nailah, Dark Magician Makita your own niece, me…. The right people at the right places is all it takes for your plan to unfold without you moving a finger. But your brother had thought ahead of you and made your life a pain in the ass" she stopped and watched how he lifted his gaze and aligned it with hers, cold and lifeless. Her interest piqued, she continued.

"But you can't risk being seen, can you? You want to prove yourself so much but you are frightened like a kitty in the rain of the inflictions it will cost you. You could have done that job yourself, even without adding my little touch in it, but you didn't. You, Airdan Cole, were a foolish coward, just like your brothers! How fitting that you should share the same title"

"How fitting indeed" Airdan spelled out and walked towards her, his steps echoing in the room. Zhalia kept her eyes locked with his in a silent competition of wits.

What was that abrupt change of stance? What entertained him so much he returned to his senses?

"Maybe you are right Miss Moon, maybe I am indeed a coward. Perhaps cowardice runs in the blood of my family. You know nothing of my father and brother and I inform you that he has earned far more respect from him that he does not deserve. All that you described, everything about staying on the sidewalk, playing on the safe side, not taking risks. That's what he did! What I do is merely taking precautions. I am going to prove to every magician alive that at least one of us three is worthy of the title of the Sunken Soul!" he explained with a perfectly balanced tone, consonants accentuated in his accent, his eyes dead serious and his hands reaching out for her cheek and neck leaving gentle caresses where he was planting bruises just a few minutes ago.

Zhalia took a couple o deep loud breaths, her eyes unwavering. This whole claim was a load of dog shit in her head. He was just so desperate to hide his daddy issues. She flashed him a charming smile that would make a man's heart flutter.

"Are you now Mr. Cole?" she whispered, the hot air escaping her lips blowing directly towards his own "Because I don't recall you riding yourself of your brother's trump card"

Airdan's hand descended to her waist while the other remained on her cheek. "Oh dear, I am grateful you offered your assistance, you just did not exercise the appropriate caution"

"And you mean to say that you would have been careful enough" she raised a brow.

"What I insinuate is that I wouldn't have materialized that idea. Yes, I admit I do not take any risk that could potentially inflict the proceedings of my plan. I am also willing to admit that there were some miscalculations and unpredictable twists of fate, however-"

He pulled her body closer to his "Acting in your own accord is something you are obliged to admit as unacceptable"

'And the dog keeps shitting' she thought to herself as his lips traced hers. Somehow, his daring actions made her knees weak, and not in a romantic way. She was a dark version of a human, after all, lust is one of the seven sins is coursing through her.

"Care to explain your motive?"

"W-What?" she stuttered. That lowlife coward had a charm, Zhalia gives him that.

"The Black Bond would be enough to alarm him without letting him in on our little secret. Yet you selfishly used **the boy** to provide me with a new advantage. While I appreciate your little present, I find it excess for our success, however more possible it might have made it"

Zhalia's smile burnt out, her eyes losing their teasing gleam. His emotionless eyes impaired all of her previous demonstration of authority, despite the fact that she was actually correct.

"What's the matter, love? Cat got your tongue?" he hissed as he laced her lips with his snake-like tongue, his mouth reeking of blood.

"I-"

"Since it couldn't have been the mother, it was definitely the father. Poor baby Moon, all alone, abandoned, uncared for, your existence could be wiped off the face of earth and no one would care until-" he paused dramatically, tugging his hand away and stepping back to indulge in the view of her getting exactly what she deserves -and wanted in the first place.

"You were found by your _papa_. This wretched man was all you had in this world and naturally, you strived for nothing more than to prove yourself to him day after day; growing stronger and stronger as you rose in the rank and showed everyone that Zhalia Moon is not a woman you want to mess with. Power, authority, respect- you craved and pursued them with all your might and at last when the time arrived for you to have it all, you just couldn't direct your punch a few centimeters to the right! And for no other than Dante Vale," he balled his right hand into a fist as if to facilitate her process of remembering, Dark Zhalia uttered something between her teeth, her hands shaking.

"A little louder love" he promoted her to speak

"It was HER fault!" she yelled, her eyelids twitched and her face brimming with wrinkles "I had everything! Everything! I was going to end this pseudo-heroic bastard's life until she decided to fall head over heels for him! She ruined me! No, she ruined US! We had the chance to get back at everyone! We were a team! We even had someone to care about but she forgot everything about him!"

"Now we are talking love!" he grinned, delightfully entertained by her outbreak. He was wondering when her own issues would come to light "You see? You are no much different than me. Even with your father's components feeding your cells, you are still trying to prove yourself. Not to me, not to Dante Vale or my nephew, but to _you_ and everyone who would dare to doubt your power. Please, correct me if I am wrong" he crossed his arms and seated himself in a pile of dead, raped women.

"At least I do all that's deemed necessary! I am not hiding from anyone!" she insisted. No way would she put herself on the same ground as this dead fish!

"Bravo to you then! But for those necessities to materialize you need me. Without my intrusion, you would probably be in some fancy hotel room with Mr. Vale at the moment making plans the contents of which I bequeath to your imagination to determine"

Dark Zhalia shivered in disgust at the thought "Which is the only reason I am putting up with your cowardice! And you know what? If hadn't left the organization and stayed with Daniel, I wouldn't need you! I wouldn't need any of this! Unfortunately, you and your petty swiss cheese of a plan is all that can get me back on track"

"My, my! I'm wounded" he uttered in regalement

"If your plan fails, they will save her and I'll be gone for good! I'll no longer have a strong influence and will lose my- no, our last chance to have it all. That's all I have to gain from assisting you. And of course, by your definition, assisting means doing the job for you. I was just kind enough to take the additional task of sealing the holes of your plan. You are welcome!"

An immense amount of delight was beaming in Airdan's features. Oh, how he loved it when people bent and revealed their weaknesses, attachments, excuses. He had almost erased the fact that only a few moments ago she did that for him as well. Yet, who does she think she is to judge his plan or alter it?

"Oh love, I am truly grateful- and believe me when I say I truly, genuinely want to put this behind us. However, it just cannot happen"

"What are you babbling about?" she asked, a hint of fear and uncertainty in her husky tone.

"You have committed the worst of offenses love. You have disobeyed me. Perhaps if you had discussed your idea with me first, we could arrive at an agreement. Yet, you acted on your own. However beneficial that is for me or you, it is unforgivable!"

He raised his hand in the air and with a swift motion, white smoke and a light grey hue begun seeping out of her body and afloat they went, traveling towards his hand. Zhalia wailed in pain and hitched down her hair. She wanted to grab hold of something, anything, to release the tension that was causing endless shudders to travel the length of her spine, and the indescribable pain. It felt as if her organs were burning from the inside.

Her knees trembled and she crumbled to the ground, coiling with the hard stone floor among the scattered parts of the deceased.

"What..what are you-"

"You deliberately took your soiled your loyalty. I am only making sure we are even by retrieving the gift I gave you"

She winced, the pain became ripping as the inner flame reached her bones following the course of her spinal cord and shot up her brain, producing a sensation much like her brain vessels exploded. She cringed, she reeled and at last, she fell to the ground, her hot skin drenched in sweat collided with the hard, cold floor, cutting her breath short.

"No! You… You need me!" she murmured weakly, trying to suppress an upcoming scream.

"Indeed I do. But you've done most of your part for the moment. If your assistance is required, I'll summon you and expect of you to carry out your orders with utmost precision."

The pores of his skin sipped every bit of the smoke and the hue, leaving a panting Zhalia clutching onto her shirt.

"If you excuse me now love, the Huntik team will be at our doorstep in only a matter of days. It would be rude to welcome them in my home when it is in such condition. It's required for a good host to make the preparations needed. I'll fill you in on the details once you have reconsidered your actions."

He calmly bid her goodbye and sealed the door with a spell impossible for her o break. The remnants left by the pain, namely exhaustion and numbness in her muscles, rendered her incapable of moving from her place or reconsider anything. In her eyes, colors were dancing and jumping and her heavy eyelids put her out of the misery of being cautious in such a state.

* * *

"This is it" Rascal announced as Lok and Brooklyn leaned forward to the cannon hole. From years of neglection, it had gathered dirt and seaweeds along with some shells hosting crabs. Despite Lok not being famous for being a clean freak, he had concerns about the hygiene of whoever had the misfortune of working with the emetic smell coming from it.

"Looks pretty empty to me," Lok announced

"If Calico Jack wanted the location of the compass concealed with magic, it would only make sense not just about anyone could see it," Brooklyn said, squinting and scanning the cannon carefully before clasping her fingers, "And I've got just the titan that will help me find it"

She then turned to Rascal "I am going to need a piece of glass of any kind."

"Coming right up," he winked at her and move upstairs to fetch the said requirement.

Brooklyn then proceeded on calling the right titan for the job. The team doesn't see her use her titans often and they have only caught a glimpse of three of them the most; those being Peter Pan -with whom her hair turn green and her eyes pale white before she transit into her shadow form-, Disguiser Kai -whom she hasn't used in a while, and he colors her hair white and her eyes yellow- and the Dreamwalker -who gives her a ghostly form with floating, transparent purple hair and white eyes with visible blue veins on the edges. Thus the quizzical look on their faces was to be accounted for when they saw her form colored with unfamiliar shades. Her hair was painted a midnight blue with green, yellow and purple highlights, her eyes pitched black and her whole body glew as if white glitter was spread all over it. The fused being took on their investigating looks and assumed that her teammates do not remember all of her titans she is fused with.

"Oh, right! This is the Enchanter! He allows me to, well, enchant object. To a certain extent that is," she explained, earned a team nod in unison.

"And what extent might that be?" Dante inquired, curiosity simmering in his eyes, along with his teammates'. He acknowledges that Brooklyn is still wary of using her powers as a fused being to their maximum capacity and while Dante has already requested her using the Dream Walker -one of the titans she feared the most and had the least control of-, he was curious to discover what uses Brooklyn's Titans could have in the unfolding of their plan.

"For starters, I cannot enchant anything with the purpose of providing someone or myself with immortality, riches, invincibility or godly traits."

"Boy, that's a bummer! I'd love some enchanted jewel that could make me fly without relying on Kipperin!" Lok feigned a pout and Den responded with a smirk.

"Not that it'd improve your flying skills anyway"

"If you continue this, I'm taking the PS4 out of your rooms!" Dante eyed them sternly, his tone firm before he unintentionally let a small smile slip on his lips as he observed their childish whines. Daniel could only shake his head disapprovingly. Perhaps this wasn't the right time, for they are walking the finishing line, but at least they managed to find their high spirits. This assured Dante of two things. First, they are confident in their mission and they have hope that they will succeed. Secondly, contradictory as it may appear, they are afraid, more than ever before, and so their young brains bring about some of their familiar acts in the surface as a defense mechanism.

Brooklyn giggled "Don't let that dishearten you, Enchanter can do a many cool stuff as well" she said, earning their undivided attention "He can enchant a key to open every door, he can provide me with objects to track magic traps, ingredients for a potion, sometimes even amulets, though the last part is really hard. It's only a variety of small things but they are-"

For a moment, Brooklyn froze on the spot before she begun shaking and coughing uncontrollably. She wrapped her arms around herself and kneeled to the ground, coughing and wincing in pain. Her brother lost no minute.

"Brooklyn!" he cried out and rushed to her side, securing her trembling body in his arms "Brooklyn talk to me! What's happening to you!?" he pleaded to know.

The others gathered around the two siblings, concern reflecting on their features. Dante furrowed his brows upon recognizing the symptoms.

"It's the curse. She must be getting worse," he announced, taking off his trench coat and handing it to Daniel to cover Brooklyn.

"Oh no!" Lok exclaimed. Be it his golden heart or his great sympathy, he could partly feel her pain. He found himself unable to step too close as if Brooklyn would contaminate him with the curse. Lok wasn't proud of such fear.

'We've got to do something!" Den took a hold of Brooklyn's hand and felt it crush his own. She squeezed it so tight, Den's reflexes alarmed him to let go, but he didn't want to. His brother and he had grown fond of their new friend and enjoyed her company. While Den knew she has been experiencing pain her entire life and still is, he had only gotten to know her bright persona, her bubbly, giggling sweet side. The mere sight of her in pain acted as a reminder that, even in another land, they are still going through the same hell, especially her.

"We can't" It pained Daniel to say so, but it was the truth "The _Severe Bond Crisis_ has an unpredictable timing. It comes and goes within minutes and it's best for her shake that we not interfere," he looked down at his sister and mustered up all of his willpower to hold back his tears.

"Sister" he whispered "Please"

Brooklyn's shakes got more violent and she began to spit blood with her coughs, coating Dante's trench coat with it. Her eyes gave in to the pressure of her stiff facial muscles and produced tears along with more blood. Everyone in the room was holding their breaths, desperate to help and regretful of their inability to do so. Only seconds after the peak of the crisis had arisen, Brooklyn lost consciousness.

* * *

Cold.

She was so very cold.

So very empty in every manner of speaking.

Her mind a lavish with darkness, her body deprived of life, her veins devoid of blood.

Her being was floating in a state of nothingness.

She had died and continued living, existing.

All faith, all of her dreams, every fiber of her being that entitled her… gone.

At the very same condition, she was the moment she was dumped in that cell, Zhalia Moon felt, at last, every bit of her existence fading, departing, fleeting this world. Her body lolled lifelessly on that very same stone, her eyes blankly following the stone patterns of the ceiling.

Her skin, pale and fragile like porcelain was void of the blue paths once tracing it. With her wounds left untreated and her blood inessential for her survival, she was drained.

Only cold could embrace her.

Pain her sole companion.

Fed up with that past of hers.

The thought of death her only consolation.

She knew, however, that any attempt to relieve her of existence would be futile; for that body was only but a shell, a temple to host a divine object.

Her life was never hers, from the very beginning.

Her existence serves one purpose and one purpose only; being the carrier of the heart of glass.

Along with her blood and will to live, left all of her yearnings to see her friends again, every single memory that mattered was being attacked by the affliction and torment, and they were outnumbered.

Why fight it? Why struggle with the pain and not succumb to its queer hospitality? After all, that's the last part of her left.

The one that always suffers.

The one never loved or cared for.

The one forgotten from the world.

A single thought guided her arm, which she lugged towards the sharpest of stones near her.  
All it would take is some more strength from her part and the rest would do her deed; the hole in her neck made her neck vulnerable enough.

One strike.

Just one precise, clean strike and it's over.

'You don't want to do that dear. Trust me' a soft, sweet voice rang in her head, so smooth Zhalia felt it soothe her soul.

For the first time in forever, she averted her eyes from the ceiling to the direction of the cell's entrance.

And there it stood, proud and elegant, the most gorgeous animal she had ever laid eyes on. A black panther with silky fur and gleaming moon colored eyes without irises, shrouded with a piece of silver armor with light blue gems and endless silver chains, some of which were connected to some ear piercings. The silver of the armor appeared to have melted and resolidified in its body, it was tracing the figure of the panther perfectly. Zhalia was astonished by its beauty and the power radiated.

'If you would be so kind as to put the stone down my dear, beheading is not as gentle a way to die as it may appear' the black panther drew closer until they were eye to eye, "After all, you have so much more to live for; starting with helping your friends save you."

Zhalia scoffed at her remark, yet placed the stone down; her arm was too weak to keep it up anyway.

"I….I have...nothing," she struggled to utter, every word that left her mouth causing the dry air to scratch her lungs and windpipe.

The panther remaining indifferent, without moving its mouth, replied "You do dear, you have people who love you, people who miss you, who want to see you again and are planning your rescue as we speak"

"I don't ...I… I don't deserve those people" Zhalia mumbled, her eyes itching, dried off tears.

'You deserve more than that dear. Let's start with your strength,' the panther said, the comfort of its voice emanated a warmth which had almost become unfamiliar to Zhalia again.

From the blurry vision her damaged eyes offered, she c=spied a light bl surrounding the panther and traveling towards her. Zhalia['s body hungrily sipped every bit of that hue. She was being born anew. Her limbs found their strength, her muscles contracted, her brain panged her skull as her senses sharpened. Her lungs refilled with oxygen, Zhalia inhaled sharply, deeply, opening her eyes wide as if she had been drowning and now reached a surface.

She moved her limbs and took in the sight of them; the clear sight of them, she looked around frantically and found herself in shock when she noticed she had instinctively stood up. Scanning her body again, she noted that her injuries had not healed, but the pain was far less sharp. After taking the time to digest the new condition she found herself in, she turned to the panther.

"You...You are a titan!" she exclaimed, more to realize it herself. The titan looked up to align their gazes.

"Indeed I am," the black panther confirmed "And I'm on your side. I don't have much time at the moment but I will come to you soon. Your friends are coming to help you but they will find themselves in need of your aid."

"What? Whatever do you mean?" she asked, her breath rapid, adrenaline rushing through her. She had the urge to run, to move, to do something. The Black Panther noticed her tension.

"The hypertension is only temporary, but the healing effect is permanent. Your wounds, however, are beyond my healing power" she informed her "Now, what I mean is that whatever precautions they have taken, in no way are they prepared for what Airdan is planning. But with my help, we can at least hinder his plans."

Zhalia was still processing the ongoing events and her newfound strength, she could only do so much as stare at the panther in awe. This feels too much like a dream and if nightmares are scaring, good dreams are even more so, for after waking up one is forced to land in the harsh reality.

The titan needed no answer to know Zhalia had fully understood her intentions, no matter the shock accompanying them. The panther bid farewell and made for the entrance, but Zhalia stopped it in its tracks.

"Wait!" she called out, "You are Airdan's titan, aren't you?" she inquired. The titan did not respond. That was answer enough for Zhalia.

"Why go against him? Why are you helping me?" she begged to know. The Black Panther craned its neck.

"I'm so much more than just a titan Zhalia. I'm Magdalena, your new ally. As for my intentions, let's just say I am sick of my master's treatment. And I am not the only one"

And with that, Magdalena the Black Panther vanished through the stone entrance.

* * *

Brooklyn felt her head spinning and her body made of lead. She tried to move her stiff muscles and winced in pain as her body rubbed against the harsh wooden planks. A small moan escaped her lip as she batted her eyelids open.

"Brooklyn!" the speaker's voice was loud and coated with worry. Her ears were ringing so intensely that she only perceived it as a muffled scream. Brooklyn groaned and placed a hand on her forehead; she was burning.

"Are you alright Brookie?" another muffled voice, this time a little clearer. Strong arms lifted her up and supported her to stay standing as she struggled to find her balance.

"Harrison must be on his way back, we don't have much time," clearer than before, she could now make out the speaker's identity and a name. Harrison. Brooklyn's mind slowly drifted back to awareness and the chatter of her male friends was made clearly audible. Her headache subsidized and the pain retreated ever so slightly, but enough for her to stand on her own, clear her vision and hearing and perceive the happenings her.

'That's right, I passed out' she recollected her memories 'Harrison, he'll be back at any time. The compass… I need to find the compass.'

"Dante, she is still not responding," Lok's concerned remark brought her out of her musings.

"Ah, I… I'm sorry, I'm alright," she reassured them is a hoarse whisper. Everyone gathered closer around her, their faces lit up. Daniel immediately shielded her.

"She needs to breath. We should give her space," he said

"Glad you are still with us" Dante smiled at her warmly and she returned the gesture

"I'm ok now, really. How long was I out?" she shook her head lightly to shake off the remnants of dizziness.

"Not too long, but you looked like you were on death's door there. What's happening Brookie?" Rascal eyed her, worry evident in his features.

'That's right, he doesn't know' Brooklyn thought. She felt guilty that she was leaving him so clueless/ Still it was better like this, for his own good. Brooklyn put on her brightest of smiles.

"Nothing too serious, don't worry," instantly, she felt a pang of guilt.

"That looked pretty serious to me." he narrowed his eyes in disbelief, but Brooklyn insisted.

"I promise you, I'm ok. Did you bring the glass?" she asked, voice tone getting louder, betraying her vehemence.

Rascals brows shrunk into thinner slits, suspicion engraved in his face as he produced a shred of curved glass from his pocket which probably used to be a part of a bottle. Brooklyn snatched it off of his hand and held it tightly.

"Excellent! Thank you! Could you please do me another favor and go back up to see when Harrison returns?" she made a face so sweet and innocent, extending the word 'please' in an attempt to move his heartstrings and soothe with worries. Although Rascal's good-willed suspicion was unwavering, he could only sigh in displease.

"Will do Brookie," he agreed, his expression sorrowful as he the others "If anything happens, tell me at once"

The team nodded in response. When Rascal's silhouette was out of sight, Brooklyn heaved a long sigh of relief.

"Alright then! Back to work!" she wasted no time and summoned a dark blue orb which enclosed her hand and aimed for the piece of glass she had raised at eye level with her free hand. Daniel grabbed hold of her hand gently, causing her to dismiss the spell and look into his soft, concerned eyes.

"You need to rest"

"I will have time to rest when we are out of here" she replied, but his hand remained cemented in her arm. Brooklyn placed her palm on top of it

"Please" she pleaded. Daniel pursed his lips, inwardly insisting she shouldn't wear herself out, but he had to pull his hand away.

Brooklyn smiled at him and the others who gave her encouragements, before she proceeded or casting the spell again, this time with success and the glass sucked the color of the orbit and acquired to golden rings orbiting around it. The damaged female steadied the glass in front of her right eye and closed the other, kneeling down to the cannon's hole and scanning it.

It didn't take her long to spot the object of her desire but the condition it was in rendered her speechless.

"By the old Gods, this is impossible!' she mouthed, her jaw dropped in awe.

"What are you seeing?" Dante asked.

"Is the compass there?" Den followed.

"She sounds like she has found something far more interesting," Lok noted.

"Brooklyn?" her brother addressed her.

"It's inconceivable! I've never seen anything like it!" she exclaimed as she removed the glass, rubbed her eyes and took another enchanted look for confirmation.

"The compass is right here...in another dimension!" she nearly screamed in excitement "The compass is inside a sphere in which is enclosed another dimension!"

The team shared her enthusiasm with hints of curiosity, shock and a list of questions.

"How is that possible?" Eathon was clearly shocked.

"That's quite unusual" Dante pondered to himself, endless possibilities racing in his mind.

"Which dimension is it?" Lok leaned alongside her, taking a peek through her enchanted glass and getting engulfed by sheer amazement.

"I can't tell"

"Are we going to have to travel there to get the compass. I don't mean to dishearten you but time is not really on our side," Den asked, ruffling his hair in confusion. Naturally, she was referring to the demonstration of Brooklyn's deteriorating condition which served as a bad omen for the team. It could only be deciphered as Airdan being one step closer to taking Brooklyn's heart as well. His allies could be waiting for them at the Lamberts' doorstep if they are not stealthy enough.

Brooklyn paid that concern no mind. She already knew what to do.

"No, we won't have to. We are taking the compass right now," she then dismissed the Enchanter and called another titan of hers. Although she feared Jaqlyna the Adventurer and had trouble controlling her, the current circumstances called for her powers; Travelling through Dimensions. Jaqlyna, possessing a power which could be taken advantage of, just like Umbra, grows weaker after each use and draws a lot of energy from the user.

Brooklyn's features took on the titan's colors; multiple waist length orange curly braids on her head with a transparent coffee colored body full of orbs of a variety of colors and complete lack of eyeballs. In their place, there were to black eye-shaped holes which seemed to have no pit.

Brooklyn averted her gaze to the inside of the cannon and located the compass. She will have to get inside the cannon to take it and she proceeded to do so.

While the others were seeing a transformed Brooklyn cramming her body into the filthy cannon, Brooklyn found herself in a dark room full of bookshelves at the height of a flat block, wooden tables, a gigantic fireplace with a large mirror above it and a few lanterns scattered across the floor. Brooklyn was used to the dark, distinguishing the details of her surroundings posed no difficulty. The compass was tucked between two large encyclopedia books, part 22 and 23.

She stretched out her hand and carefully pulled it back after having the compass secured within her tight grip. Before crawling back out of the canon, questions rose in her head.

What is this place? Where is it? Why is the compass here? What relation does thing place have to Calico Jack? All evidence pointed to it being a library, yet Brooklyn wasn't going to delve into the matter of identifying the place. Time was of the essence.

Carefully she exited the cannon and the room shrunk back into an orbit. With a grin, Brooklyn proudly presented the compass to the group of men who were waiting for her in suspense. Relief portrayed itself in their faces, their tense muscles relaxed at the sight of their target and seemingly unharmed friend.

"Alright!" Lok bumped his fist in the air in celebration "Let's go kick Airdan's ass and get Zhalia back!"

Dante smiled "You did well Brooklyn"

"Yeah" her lip twitched in a shy smile "How about we take on Lok's suggestion and go back to the upper deck?" she asked as she took off Dante's coat, placed the compass in one of the large pockets and handed it to him with sheer gratefulness.

"Count me in," Then was the first one to make for the stairs, the team following his tracks. Lok and Eathon exchanged a knowing look, the father patted his son's forehead before their figures disappeared into the blinding sunlight that showered the upper deck.

When Brooklyn was about to ascend, Daniel placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around gently, wrapping his arms around her is a warm embrace. Brooklyn was startled at first, but then hummed with a smile on her lips and did the same.

She had given him plenty of reasons to worry today. They thought they had lost each other again, maybe forever that time.

Brooklyn felt his heartbeat rise and his breath quicken. She lifted her head up to face Daniel with pursed, trembling lips, tars simmering in his eyes. Brooklyn felt her heart melt at the sight.

"Daniel" she whispered her name softly and placed her hand on his cheek. He placed his palm on top of her hand and closed his eyes, letting the tears slip.

"I love you sister," he murmured what Brooklyn was least expecting to hear. She knew Daniel loved her of course, but she no one had said that to her ever since she was a child, ever since she was 9.

She felt her soul healing from every wound, every sorrow. For ten years, ten long years of suffering, hurting, she years those three words again from the most valuable person in her life and they are so strong and honest, they managed to wash away all of her pain for a brief moment.

Emotions were swarming inside her and she laughed. She laughed so sweetly with tears in her eyes and planted multiple kisses on her brother's face.

"I love you brother!" she uttered, her voice muffled by sobs as they both hugged each other tightly.

"I… I don't want to lose you," he murmured, a sad, dark tone coating his voice.

Brooklyn pulled away, her hands gripping his arms, and shook her head.

"You are not going to lose me! You are never going to lose me, you hear me? This hell will be over and we will live happily together! All three of us, you, me and mum!" she reassured him with a smile that broke his heart into million pieces, her face drenched with tears just like his own; happy tears.

The thought of her words coming to life was the best thing Daniel could ever wish for. But that's all it is; a wish.

He took her hands on his own and wiped the tears off of his face "Brooklyn, there's something have to tell you-"

"Save it for later! We must leave, now!" Both siblings turned their attention to Eathon, who had stuck his head under the floor entrance.

"What's happening?"

"Sirens! They are on their way! Harrison saw them while he was flying there!" he informed them as the three of them climbed the stairs and joined the others.

Rascal was barking orders to the crew as the team assembled themselves in a circle.

"We can't take our chances with another fight or we may separate again!" Dante was alarmed and tense.

"Or die, we don't even have our powers here!" Then added.

"Then it's a good thing I did not call Jaqlyna back yet," Brooklyn indirectly offered a suggestion, one that appeared to be their only option. Daniel needn't give it a second thought to oppose her.

"Absolutely no! It's too dangerous! You have overused your powers!"

"He's right, you could get hurt!" Harrison agreed.

"There are no other ideas without major casualties, it's our only chance and you know it!"

As much as some of the parties objected, the had to submit to it considering the inconveniences of their situation.

"Rascal!" Brooklyn called out to him before the group vanished amidst the thin golden fog. The pirate was alarmed, ready to counter-attack the enemy.

"Thank you," she said, Rascal gave her a knowing nod.

"Kick that bastard's ass!"

Was the last thing she heard before she was enveloped in a swirl of screams and darkness and constant flashes of gold

Until she lost consciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello to all of the beautiful human beings reading this story** **  
** **I cannot find the right words to apologize properly for my long absence but I will let you know that, sadly, this absence will be regular. I don't know when the next chapter will be up and I can guarantee that the story will have 3 remaining chapters and that I will finish what I've started.**

 **To those of you who still stick around and enjoy this story, I thank you for the bottom of my heart.**

 **Now, off to the questions:**

 **-There's not really much to ask here, the team has all the requirements to locate Airdan's castle and make their way in. About time, right? But some question marks lie here and there:**

 **1) Will Sophie join them on their mission now that she's amputated?  
2)Will Brooklyn have the time and energy to help Dante reach Zhalia in her sleep and give our OTP (or mine at least), a few minutes to catch up and be all over the place? Is Brooklyn going to manage using so much energy in such a short time period? The team made it clear that there's no time to waste... or wait for a teammate to recover. Yet, knowing Brooklyn, she would refuse to take that time if offered to her. Let's just hope this won't have serious consequences on her.  
3) What did Tiger Lily tell Harrison? Who was the snitch after all?  
4) What happened on the night Lambert's home was under attack? What is it that Sophie and Miss' Lambert saw and are not telling?  
5) Where the hell is Gaston and whose side is he on?  
6)** **What job got Zhalia done? Airdan says something about being able to capture Lok...oh no, it appears they may have found a way to break his shield.  
7)Who is that** _ **BOY**_ **Airdan is referring to? Why does he not want him to leave his castle so badly?  
8) So much for a good relationship between villains. What will Dark Zhalia do now?  
9)Has the Chinese room riddle fully been solved? If yes, how will it help the seekers in forming their plan?  
10)Phew, that was a close call, Zhalia almost killed herself... or destroyed her body at least. Your gratitude to Magdalena, the Black Panther, one of Airdan's titans. What kind of Titan turns against their master and act on their own accord? Can' Airdan learn about her betrayal through their bond? And what does Magdalena mean when she says 'i'm so much more' than Airdan's titan? For the last answer, a hint lies waaaaaay back in one of the first chapters of the book, but you can't exactly tell its a hint. Is she truly planning to help Zhalia? Is Magdalena telling the truth?  
11) What was Daniel going to say to Brooklyn? We already know that he gave Dante a few implications and vague statements about how he is going to die... does he believe he will have to sacrifice himself or is it something else?  
12) The last two you may have forgotten but...is Lucas alive? Hasn't he woken up yet?  
13) And one thing no one appears to notice...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Where is Cherit?**

 **That is all!  
Thank you for reading this story and a huge Thank you to all writers here, new and old ones, who write amazing stories.**

 **Lots of love  
Irene Rays**


End file.
